The Valley Book 1 Part 1
by WolfLioness
Summary: The Valley is a two part book that i just recently written. basically it is the story about a american girl with deadlock that goes on a field trip with her class. There her friends and family get stuck in a radio active wolves habitat. I know bad at summery but the story really is good. give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

I was on a field trip with my school at the animal research lab in Atlanta. I was there with my big sister Jacinda, little sister tony and zedikah. Also there were my friends Kinto and his two younger playful goofing around twin brothers Ron and Mon. I try to pay attention as the teacher was giving lectures. Some students slack off and other texts on their phones. I myself was tempted to do the same. I was struggling with a C in this class. It wasn't an option.

I was wearing my school uniform with black pants and a grey jacket. I was a brown skin girl with black long dreads and dark eyes. You know your average girl or sort of.

The class was being shown all types of different animals and creatures almost all day. So everyone was pretty tired and goofing around already. I wish I could do the same. Dam my grades.

Every now and then I would look up catching glimpse of my siblings and friends. My older sister Jacinda had on her uniform and her jacket. She was looking out the window completely board. If I was correct this was her last year in school. It was a good thing school was almost over.

My other younger sister Tony had on tight school pants with her jewelry while talking on her phone. She completely ignores everything around her.

Zedikha was looking at the animals as well. He was taller than any of us even though he was the youngest. He was just standing there doing nothing. He was board out of his mind. He would occasionally read things on the wall.

"Wayna!" Kinto said annoyed in a cool voice. "Are you taking notes on this? We have a test and I'm not sharing my notes." Kinto was a serious blond with short wild hair and blue eyes. He had his uniform pants on did had on a white shirt. When we were on the bus he took off his uniform shirt and replaces it with another.

"I am just thinking." I said shooting him a stern annoyed look.

"He's right Wayna you know." The twins said in union. The twins had orange hair with blue eyes. Both twins had on a dark purple jacket that could almost past for black and orange shirts.

"I am fine guys." I said walking away trying to keep up with the class.

An hour later of following the class and taking notes. I turn around to seeing that my friends and family was gone. I walk down a hall and turn a corner looking for them. "Guys where are you?" I whisper. I turn down another hall and saw an opening leading into a habitat. Oh no! I panic in my head. They didn't go in their? Did they?

I slowly walk down the hall and into the habitat with caution. When I walk in a big metal door slid down locking me in. "Oh crap how are we going to get out?" I sigh knowing we were in trouble. "I would have to deal with that when I find everyone!" With a deep breath I continued on. "I swear if there in here! I will murder them!" I said to myself as i walking deeper and deeper into the habitat. It had big long hills, steep dangerous ledges, with tall trees and most captivating thing was the grass lands. It was pretty big. I snap out of thought and refocus myself. I called out to my friends and family again. "Guy!"

That's when I heard a scream. "AHHHHHHHHH!"

I ran to the sound of the screaming. Just to lay my eyes on a horror show. My big sister Jacinda, little brother zedikah also kinto, Ron and Mon was in a tree kicking away wolves. The wolves would jump snapping their jaws trying to drag one of them down. These wolves were huge! They were about the size of a horse with sharper, longer claws and teeth.

Kinto was the first to notices me standing there. "Wayna get out of here get help!" He yelled at me in hysteric. Luckily the wolves didn't notice me yet.

"Where's Tony!" I yelled back at him. "I don't see her with you!"

"AHH! Help!" I look down a rocky hill to see Tony being corner by some other wolves. She was on the floor backing up into a bolder. I felt my heart drop. I then move downhill as fast as I could. Doing my very best to maneuver trying get up much speed as possible. I needed to reach her before they pounce on her.

Kinto saw me going to her and yelled at me in panic rage. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? RUN!" As much as he yelling I could not hear him anymore. There was no thought in my mind. Only actions compel my movements. Maybe in that moment it's what that truly means to be part of a family. The willingness to die at any moment notices for the ones you love without a single thought.

As I ran down hill and got closer to Tony I could hear her whispers. "Help me! Oh gods please help!"

In that instant I don't know if I was crazy or stupid. Maybe even both. I just jump on the lead wolfs head and bite its ear! I was holding on for dear life as I scratch and bite. I could taste the wolf blood gush into my mouth.

The wolf bangs me on the floor and rocky walls but I held on. It was like I was in a rodeo as I held on. I was in a lot of pain but I could barely feel it. I don't know if it was the situation or the fact I wasn't thinking. I knew one thing. I couldn't bear the thought of losing even one of my family members. I then jump off the wolf as it flung me in the air. I landed on my feet and move to tony. "Move it!" I yell to her very bruise.

For once in my little sister life she listen to me. As we both ran up hill with wolves on our heels tony spoke to me. "You're crazy!" I just chuckle nervously a bit as we were running. At home mom had a credo. Either come back home with your brother and sister or don't come back at all! Though Tony was the laziest person in the world I could not imagine my life without her.

As we both run up hill I was thrown on a ledge. "AAHHGG!" My back had four bloody gashes on it. The jacket I had on did little to protect me as I stumble to get up bruise in addition to being bloody. I couldn't see Tony anymore. I couldn't tell whether or not if she was dead or alive. I saw the big black horse size wolf in front of me. Its paw had my blood on it. To other girls I guess they would be crying. Too bad it wasn't my first beating like this. Like I didn't have other scars on my body? "Fair trade I guess. Along with the other scars I have." I said looking back at my bloody back as I was losing blood.

I turn by attention back on the wolf as it lunges at me. It nips my shoulder as I try to dodge it. Its claws graze me cutting into my shoulder causing me to fall down hill on to another ledge.

I look up quickly and jump out the way as the wolf jumps down to the plat form I was on. In that process I was awarded with a gash on my chess by the wolfs claws. Due to my reflexes it didn't get me so bad. "Ahg!" I scream in pain and struggle to get up. On my feet now painting in pain and bleeding, I stumble in pain to climb up a log onto another ledge. The wolf looks at the log in confusion but growls at me. I try to move the log to fall downhill so the wolf doesn't follow. As I push the log to stop the wolf from following me, a branch hits my head causing me to bleed.

The log falls downhill anyway making enough time for me to get myself together to plan my next step. I look around for tony hearing the screams of my friends. As far as I knew some of wolves were either still at the tree trying to get my friends or trying to chase down Tony. "AGH!" I moan in pain as I lay against the wall clutching my chest wound. I was bleeding badly and I needed help!

"Ahh!" I heard Tony scream. I stumble to get up and slowly walk over to the edge of the ledge I was on. I look around and saw downhill that tony corner again by more wolves then before. My heart stops. She was corner again downhill. The wolves that kept my friends up a tree must have spot her and chase her. So that mean the whole pack was on her. I turn my head to see the wolf that was chasing me was getting closer. It was going another way to get to me.

I look around seeing another ledge over me with large rocks and boulders. The ledge was high enough and had a log big enough for me to get over. I move as quickly as my injured body let me as I climbing up the log. I could hear tony screams and cries. I huff in pain. My back, shoulder and chess all had gashes on them. "Help me! Someone help me! Wayna!" I stumble over as I did my best to tip over one of the boulders. I kept pushing and it tips over causing a small avalanche of rocks.

The rocks and boulders rolls downhill till they crash into some of the wolves. The avalanche of rock and boulders block the wolves from Tony for a moment. Tony look up at me with shock eyes as she covers her mouth.

"Move now!" I snap at her. Without arguing again in shock and panic she moves.

She climbs up hill and I work on finding a way off the ledge. I turn my head and the wolf was trying to make it way up this log. 'Dam it. Can't go that way.' I thought. I turn from the ledge grunting in pain. I saw a possible way off the ledge. There are some thick vines from a tree down from my ledge that grew so out of control. It vines reach up to my ledge. I began to feel more of the effects of my wounds. As I gaze in and out of my vision. I put all my strength into this and grab the vine. i held on to the vine and scale my way down to tree. I made my way to a branch that snaps and fall rest of the way. I landed with a thud on the ground. I look up and saw Tony help me up. "I thought you were with the others now." I said to her in pain with my arm wrap around her.

"Come back with your brothers and sisters or don't come back at all." she said to me as we made our way to the top of the hill. On top of the hill everyone else was out of the tree. Kinto was the first to see me.

I turn my head looking at the Wolves breaking free from the avalanche. "No time RUN!" I scream at them. We quickly made our way to the exit of the habitat. I was behind and the rest of them were in front of me. I could hear the wolves behind me and I push on. I was in a lot of pain and my wounds were taking hold of me. The sounds of the wolves were enough to make me push on. The metal door was open again. I didn't know why the door was open again or why it was even open in the first place. There was no time to dwell on it. The alarms were going off now.

"_Intruders alert in habitat 9 section 1. Permission to kill granted."_

That meant they were going to kill us! "MOVE!" I yelled at them. They weren't playing games with us. They were going to kill us! I could hear my friends and siblings were panicking as we ran. I saw the guards down the hall with shot guns and dogs.

_"__Intruders alert in habitat 9 section 1. Permission to kill granted."_

"Don't let them escape!" One guard went! Then bam! The bullet hit the wall almost hit me.

_"__Intruders alert in habitat 9 section 1. Permission to kill granted."_

"Release the dogs!" Another guard went. We could hear dogs on our heels barking and snarling.

"Man! I ant going nowhere with you guys again!" Zedikha yelled ducking low running fast.

_"__Intruders alert in habitat 9 section 1. Permission to kill granted."_

"Lord Jesus! Let me just make it home! Please!" Tony said running as she said a prayer.

"Turn!" Jacinda said as we all turn down the hall and then another bam! Hitting the corner of the wall another bullet misses us.

Kinto look back at me. "MOVE it!" He yelled at me. I run as fast as I could. I was dripping blood and in a lot of pain. Blood was dripping in my face but I push on.

"A double door, run!" Jacinda shouted at us and we move fast past the doors. Outside the research lab it had a fence around the whole place. Lights were flashing and alarms were going off. It was dark now. We ran past the grass and to the fence. Ron and Mon move to help Tony over the fence but she beat them to it.

"Do you know how many dogs chase us thru the neighborhood in Miami? Yawl better ask somebody." Tony said already over the fence.

Jacinda and Zedikha were already over the fence with Tony. Ron, Mon and Kinto were next over the fence. They help me first due to my wounds. I slip and fell on my back. At least I was on the other side of the fence. Unfortunately I was in unbearable pain.

"let's go Wayna!" Kinto said in a grunt as he takes my hand with Jacinda help. We move as fast as we could dogs were barking at the fence unable to get us. We could still hear gun shots luckily there was a forest across the street. Thank you Atlanta. We went as fast as we could across the forest going deep into it.

After running and limping across the forest. We stop at a small flat ground surrounded by trees. Jacinda let go of me to walk up more as she rest on a tree. "Is everyone ok?" Jacinda ask us out of breath.

Everyone nodded trying to catch their breaths. She along with the others saw my scars but we all knew where those come from. Zedikha lay on the flat dirt ground breathing in and out. Tony was on the floor thanking Jesus. Ron and Mon rested against each other.

Then it hit me. I collapse on the ground with gashes on my back, chess and bloody rip shoulder. Also a head wound with blood leaking in my face. "Wayna!" They all shriek at me as I fell down. I was in such pain now. The pain was enough to break the hardest of people.

"Oh god Wayna!" Jacinda said taking off my jacket and school shirt. She then uses it to put pressure on my chess. "Kinto help me with this!" Kinto came over and gently push me over on my side. He did this to apply pressure on my back wounds.

"You idiot!" Kinto yelled at me with worry and anger. He then relates pressure to my shoulder wound as well. "You should have run and got help. Then you would have never gotten so beaten up! You moron."

"Aren't you supposed to be her friend?" Jacinda said mocking Kinto. He sends her a glare. She then pays more attention to me. "We should go back."

Kinto snap at her. "We can't go back because those people are trying to kill us. Ron! Mon! Go and find a road. See if you can find a bar or a motel. So someone can help us! Go now! And be careful!"

"Yes!" They both said in union and ran off into the woods.

"Tony call for help. I know if you didn't save anything you at least got your phone." Jacinda bark at Tony. "Zedikha follow after them! See if you can help flag down some car or truck."

"Alright." Zedikha said as he ran into the direction Ron and Mon went. "Just keep her alive! Hang in there Wayna!"

"Dam it were screwed!" Tony clinches her phone in frustration. "My phone doesn't have a lot of power and I have no signal!"

As I lay down there they attend to my wounds, they eventually manage to stop the bleeding. Even though it was hard to think I could hear wolves howling. "Dam it!" Jacinda snaps looking down. "At least we manage to stop the bleeding. Still we need help! She needs stiches!"

"The idiot should have run!" kinto sneer angry. "Your mother must be really scary."

"Yup mom was sure precise." Jacinda agree looking down at me with soft eyes.

Tony then come to my side and hugs me lightly. "Thank you." She said with a soft smiley.

"I…I…love…You so much!" I try to speak but my sister shush me with the softest shush. Truth is told I didn't care about myself. For a time in my life I was alone and invisible. People hurt me over things I didn't do. Even force to leave our home. I came so far. I couldn't lose any of them.

"No more talking ok?" Tony gets up with a small smile and tears in her eyes.

"Ok let's just wait for the others to get back." Jacinda then took off her jacket and put it on me. "I don't want you to catch a fever."

Kinto help her sit me up against a tree to rest. We then wait for the rest of them. Ron and Mon was the first to come back with Zedikha behind them. "There….There no…no pay phones anywhere." Ron said out of breath.

"Not…Not…Not even a little bar….bar or side road inn." Mon said inhalation hard.

"It's a ghost town out there." Zedikha said tired but not so out of breath.

"How….come…..your…not out of breath?" Ron said.

"My dad's use to takes me to run on a beach every Sunday." Zedikha explain with a smile as he boasts. "Not half the beach. The whole beach."

"Show off." Ron and Mon glare at him. Zedikha just grins smugly.

"Dam it!" Jacinda snarls angrily. "It's late at night our phone have no signal. There isn't a bar, Inn or anything! And Wayna needs help!"

"Then there is only one option." kinto said standing up. "We have to stay here for the night. Those men who shot at us could still be looking for us."

They all went silent in shock. Jacinda and Tony were more piss then shock.

"Are YOU CRAZY!?" Jacinda yelled getting into Kinto face. "What if she doesn't make it!"

"You're supposed to be her friend!" Tony shouted angry.

"Do you want to risk her bleeding AGAIN!" kinto snaps back. "If we move again she can bleed!" Then Kinto calm down and continued in a clam cruel realization tone. "She already lost a lot of blood. Furthermore we took a big risk searching for help for her. You guys have to realize men chasing after us trying to kill us. If we move those men might find us and kill us. Wayna wounds might open again and with nothing close to us. They weren't playing with us at all! They knew we were kids and they try to kill us anyway. If you ask me a whole lot was going on other than research of animals. If they are trying to keep something secret, they will try to kill us."

As everything dawn on everyone mind, Jacinda was growling and pacing back and forth. She stressfully put her fingers thru her hair. On one hand she wanted to slap kinto and on the other hand she knew he was right. She sighs and looks at me. "Wayna you think you can make it till day break?"

All eyes were on me now. I knew kinto was right to. I also knew trying to save me, they risk themselves. "Yes…" I said to her. I didn't want her to be worry anymore or to risk their lives for me. "I'll…be…fine."

Jacinda sighs and gritted her teeth. "Alright. We will rest here for tonight. But day time we move."


	2. Chapter 2

We were all sleep now. Jacinda slept up against a tree. Tony and Zedikha both rest there head on her lap. Ron and Mon were both on top of each other sleeping. Kinto was sleep against a tree by himself on a tree trunk. I then shake violently awake. I stumble as I walk over tree roots and branches. Without thinking I walk away from the others into a field. I tremble violently again. I fell down and got back up and continued to tread. What was going on?

I stumble to the middle of the field quivering violently. I fell on the ground and roll to my back. "Augh!" I shriek loudly in fear. I turn around and my shoes were torn apart as I grew. I grew so big that the tree's look smaller. My hand and feet change growing with fur with claws. I didn't stop there, my head crack as it change. I turn around again on my hands and knees, screaming in fear as I grew razor sharp claws teeth with k-9. "Augh!" I scream. My body! What was happening? How was this happening? I didn't feel any pain. I did felt a pull. All my clothes rip off from. My panties to bra was gone and my cloth turns into smithereens.

I scream loudly as my bones twist and crack. I felt twist of changes. My hearing and smell became better. I grew into a size of a twenty story's building. I grew black fur my body became a black wolf. I didn't feel the wolf. I knew who I was. The trees were smaller and I could see my family and friends. They still slept in the patch they were in.

I stood there and walk back to the others. I swear hood children can sleep thru anything. Still I was afraid and in fear of everything. I knew they would panic. So I was prepared for it. I wonder if I could still speak. There was only one way to find out. I didn't know what I was thinking. Maybe because she was my older sister and it was something people do when they are scared. They go to the oldest with no mom or dad around. I move to wake Jacinda up. The sun was almost up as it shines somewhat on their face.

"Hhumm!" Jacinda went annoyed pushing my wolf noise back.

"Jacinda!" I said loudly hoping she could hear me.

"Wayna! Stop calling me!" Jacinda snaps irritated. I was shock to know I could still talk.

I call out to her again. "Jacinda!"

Suddenly she opens her eyes looking right into my eyes. "Aahh!" she screams causing everyone else to wake up in a panic scream.

"Aahh!"

"Aahh!"

I watch them as they run. Not wanting to step on them I stay in one place. Tony was already gone. "Guys it's me wayna!" I shouted out loud enough so Tony could hear me.

"Wayna!" Jacinda said in amazement. Everyone else look disbelief as well. Jacinda step somewhat cautiously in front of me. "Is that you?"

"Yes it is and I'm panicking. How I am going to get back Jacinda." I said in panic pacing back and forth. My friends and sibling were doing their best to stay out of my way.

Tony came back peeking behind a tree. "That our sister?"

"Yes it's me Tony." I confirm.

"Where is a scientist when you need one?" Ron and Mon said joking.

"Wow I wish I got bit." Zedikha said leaning against a tree. Ron and Mon walk around me looking me over. Tony keep her distance and Zedikha was being envious.

"Tony comes from around the tree!" Jacinda snap at her. "She's your older sister not a monster."

"Guy! Focus how do I change back!" I scream at them and they jump back a bit. "What are we going to tell mom! They must be looking for us!"

"Wayna! Wayna clam down." Jacinda walk to me slowly with her hands up. "Look! It's just like in the movies right? Sometimes all you got to do is think about it right? So what do you got to lose?"

"How can you know?" Kinto said sternly. "This isn't a movie. Don't give stupid suggestions."

"I don't know but it worth a shot." Jacinda said back at him. "Wayna concentrate."

I took a deep breath. I did what she told me. I thought about my human body. For a moment it took me a long time to concentrate but I did. My bone crack and twist as I got smaller. My hair and dreads came back with my human body. I sat in front of my friends completely naked. Also my wounds were gone from the wolves.

"Hey!" Said Zedikha looking at Ron and Mon. I blush in embarrassment and he took off his jacket angrily. He runs over to me putting it over me. Kinto honestly did care.

Ron and Mon look the other way with a smile as kinto roll his eyes. "Look guys the wounds heal." I said to them standing up normally not in pain. They all look in awe.

"It must have healed when you turn into a wolf." Jacinda smiled happily. "Now we don't have to explain this to the police." We all glare at her. She looks back at us with no shame. "What? They are going to be asking questions. We need to have our stories straight. I'm just saying."

I sigh. "She's right and we also need a walk back home." I said looking at them.

"I got an idea about that." Jacinda said with a smile.

Moments later I was in my wolf form again, with them on my back running as fast as I could. Tony held on to me for dear life. Jacinda was riding in the front. Zedikah was holding on to Tony. The twins were holding on to kinto.

"Something told me to stay home." Tony said tighten her hold on my fur.

"Quit man! I'm trying to drive." Jacinda said yelling at them.

"Really? Because you pass two turns back there." Zedikah said with a smile.

"Just like SpongeBob." The twins agree in union. "That guy never going to get his license."

"Shut up." Jacinda snaps at them.

"Don't get mad at them because you suck at driving." Kinto said sarcastically teasing her. "I mean even Patrick got his license."

"Shut it!" she growls at him.

"You guys do know I'm not a car and no one is driving me!" I yelled at them.

We finally made it back home. Kinto gave me his boxers and Zedikha gave me his shirt. We already had a story for when our parents and police try to question us. As we try to sneak in the door my mother burst thru the door.

"Where have you been?" Our mother Tracy yelled at us. My mother was as tall as me. She was normal weight with black dreads wearing her favorite football team jersey, the bulls. Also her eyes are dark brown. She was hugging us tightly. "I'm tearing up all of Atlanta looking for you! I told the cop, if they don't find you they ant going to get no type of peace."

"They told us that they had to call off the search. But Ms. Tracy wouldn't let them." Miss Valla Hatosphere said in anger in a small voice. She was short with a white dress. She had long blond hair with dark blue eyes.

"Come to me and tell me my child missing and you can't find them. If I can't find my family, then no one will sleep tonight." My mother said angrily. "Now they can have some peace. You all get in here. Sit on the couch till the police get here. I've been harassing them all day."

"Wow your mom is hectic." Kinto said with a smirk.

"So is your mom. she's just quitter when she does it." I shot back at him and he frown. We all walk in and sat on the couch awaiting police arrival.

Two police officers came and the town sheriff. None of us like two of the officers. One was an old bitter snobbish woman. The other was a crooked abusive murdering cop. We hated him more than anything. Sheriff Trevor was a decent man of the law. He spends so much time in his office that he's blind to it. Now he was stepping more out of the field. How do I know all this? Let's just say living with in this family and close netted friends, I spend a lot of time in and out of the prison. Not that I went to jail myself.

"Alright where were you guys?" Shrift Trevor asks us as we sat on the couch. He was a big blond and older. I believe he was somewhere in his forty's I think.

"I don't even know why you even ask them." Officer Kahamu said with a sneer in his voice. He was Younger about somewhere in his thirty's. He plays nice with other officers but in reality he was downright evil. He was a burnet with short hair, medium heights. "They will say anything to get out of trouble."

"All they ever do is lie." Officer Snada said. She has dark hair with dark eyes with her lip curl in a snobbish manner. To be honest she was very stuck up and blinded by society. She is always takes Officer Kahamu side weather she saw anything or not. If only she knew the real truth of her buddy.

"Like someone we know." Kinto mumble rolling his eyes.

"Shut it." Kahamu snap. We all gave him a glare. Every single one of us had a reason to hate this guy. Even our other friends hated him.

"Enough!" Shrift Trevor commanded his officers. "Now let's stay on topic. How did you go missing and how did you get back?"

"Well it's my entire fault." I said and my friend's looks straighten up at me.

"I went away from the group and went outside of the museum. There were no guards to stop me at the gate so I thought I will be ok. So I went across the street to the little river." I said as the lie passes my lips fluently. "I thought it is a good fishing spot. I was too close to the edge. When they came out yelling at me for going off on my own, I fell in the river and the current swept me away. They found me down river and it was dark. we couldn't find our way back."

"Well that was very dangerous of you Wayna!" He told me sternly. "You could have been killed by the rock of the river."

"Wait why didn't you guys use your phones?" My mother asks us with her arms cross.

"We had no connection and we were lost. Some of us were afraid we might cross a bear. So we decide to stay the night." Tony said. "Consider that my camping experience. I swear I felt a snake go over my leg."

"Quit Tony." Snada said nastily. "We are in no mood for you. Your mother has been running us ragged."

"You mad or na?" Jacinda mock her in a cold tone. Officer Snada gave her a hard glare.

"Enough all of you!" Shrift Trevor commanded. "To avoid further argument we will be on our way."

When they left our mothers all stare at us. My mother looked even madder. "You are lucky this could have not have been worst and another thing. Where are your cloths wayna? I didn't see you leave the house in that."

"Um it was dark and cold. I would catch fever. So Zedikah gave me his shirt and much to my displeasure Kinto gave me his Boxers." I said a little embarrass.

My mother just shakes her head. "I ant never going to understand you children. Jacinda I'm calling Tasha to bring your baby." She said and walk to the kitchen. "Bye Valla."

"Kinto, Ron and Mon let's go." Miss Valla said to her son's. The boys gave me a look of confusion as they walk out. "See you Tracy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jacinda, Zedikha and Tony ran me upstairs into my room. Jacinda push me in my chair. "Why did you do that?" she said in rage. Then there was a bang on outside window. My brother went over to open the window. Kinto, Ron and Mon climb thru it upset.

"You guy are some escape artist." Zedikha said looking at them climb thru.

"We were lucky. We gave mom the slip." Ron said to him.

"Yeah we told her we would go to the supermarket to get some supplies for the house." Mon said sitting on the bed.

"Let's not forget why we gave her the slip." Kinto said sending me an angry glare. "So why you do it?"

I look at them all sadly and sigh. "Because of Jacinda. We move to Atlanta to have a new start, all of us!" Before I could finish, there was more knocks at our windows.

"Hey! Let us in!" A red curly hair and eyes girl name Hayla said. She was warring a white undershirt with black jeans. "The rest of them are behind me." She said climbing in the window.

"Rest? We just got here." Jacinda said walking towards the window. "How did they know were here?"

"The power of the Internet." Tony said holding her phone while it was on the charger. She looks back down on it and continued to text.

"Dam, news travel fast." Zedikha said with a voice. The next person came thru my window.

Behind her was Raze. She was a burnet and brown eyes, with a red shirt with the words 'play with it' and brown pants. "But the real question is why Wayna took the heat." Raze said stepping thru the window.

Then Kat and her little sister Kate climb thru the window. Kat had short straight brown hair with dark blue eyes. "It sickens me that they try to call off the search early." Kat said in rage. Kat had on a short Jean purple jacket with a white shirt and black pants.

"You know sheriff Trevor had nothing to do with that." Kate said behind her older sister. Kate long brown hair with light blue eyes. She was warring a purple lose famine light purple shirt with light grey pants.

Then two naturally blond girls with light blue eyes climb thru my window. Those two girls were Annay and Annia. They like to dress as if they were sisters. They both had on a blue skirts, yellow shirts and blue jackets. "We know it's not his fault." Annay said.

"It's all Kahamu fault! With that circus performer bearded lady Snada backing him up!" Annia said annoyed.

"And last but not least." Zedikha said closing the window as Bradie walk thru it. "Dam Tony you're the last person I tell a secret to."

Bradie had on a baby blue long dress. Her eyes were blue with freckles decorating her face. Her hair was a long brown flowing elegantly. "If it wasn't for Miss Tracy, they would call the search party off early." She said in a soft voice.

"Dam right and another thing!" Hayla said walking forward grabbing my shirt, pulling me out of my chair. "Why you do it? Why did you take the blame? Don't you know those dam cops are just looking for a reason to lock us up?" These are my friends. The craziest of them all was Hayla and Raze. I push her away.

"Look, I did it because Jacinda have a record and plus she has a kid now. I also did it for the rest of you. All of you have good things going for you despite your records. We're trying to start a new and since I'm known to have a disorder I could take the blame." I look on the ground not able to bring my gaze to their eyes. "Jacinda, my niece was already was in the system. If they find out about this, Kahamu will try to get her taken away again. Just to get at us!"

"No he wouldn't wayna!" Jacinda said in denial.

"Yes he would have! He hates us! He's the reason why it was so hard to get her back the first time." I said to her, and then turn to the rest of them. "Those two cops follow us all the way here from the Florida everglades! Thanks to the crooked cops! The gangs, with the drug dealers are the reasons, why our fathers can't be with us right now! All of you remember the night we left Everglades! Shots being fired at us and our families! We had to leave all our stuff and people! All we had was each other! And they still came after us. Now we have to live here with that crooked rat baster dogging our every step! I was just trying to look out for everyone." I ended this rant softly. "With my record they will believe it."

Jacinda look at me with a sad expression of pity. "It's going to be ok. We all made it out of Florida. We're going to make it thru this."

"By the way how did you guys get in that situation?" I ask them softly with a smile. Jacinda face then twist in anger.

"Well now that you ask?" Zedikha smile sitting on the couch. Ron and Mon was chuckling covering their mouths.

"Long story short Ron and Mon threw water balloons at Tony. I don't know why they have them. So she chases them down a hall into the habitat. We follow them trying to stop them. We thought the habitat was a part of it." Jacinda said putting a hand on her face.

Tony kept texting now completely annoyed. "Stupid jerks!" Tony reply's rolling her eyes.

"Hey don't get mad at me, because you're to dam slow." Zedikha laugh as Tony throws a pillow at him.

"He's got a point you know." Ron said shrugging his shoulders.

"We didn't think you will last five minutes." Mon said with a trouble making smile.

"Shut up!" Tony said. "And if you guys don't mind! I'm hungry and will like something to eat now." She said getting up.

"Not yet." Jacinda said with a growl and Tony sat back down. "Wayna has something to show us outside. We're going thru the window. Aren't we Wayna?" I look at her nervously but she gave me the 'I'm older so move' look.

Everyone climbs out the window quietly. As we climb thru the window to the ground Raze made a commit. "Were all going to prison one day, and then escape from it, I just thought I share that with you guys."

"Shut it Raze!" Kinto said.

Jacinda leads us into the forest, looking for a good spot for me show everyone. Even though I was kind of scared.

Kinto walk next to me and could see how nervous I was. In his own way he was trying to calm me. "Clam down. I mean you're not so strange looking in that form."

"I know I'm not as strange looking as you Kinto." I said looking at him with a playfully glare.

"Well considering you're afraid of crowds, then yes." Kinto smirks teasing me.

"I'm not afraid of crowds. I just don't like being around other people." I said walking away. Stupid kinto I thought to myself.

"Ok stop! We're going to do it right here." Jacinda then look at me and I walk forward face my friends.

"Well what you want to show us?" Hayla said becoming impatient.

I walk to the front of my friend and look at them nervous. "Now guys don't run away." I said to them as I began my change.

"AAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" they all went.

"Fuck Yeah!" Hayla Yells with excitement. "I don't have to walk to school anymore!"


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I left the house after Jacinda, Zedikha and Tony. We all went to different schools. So we only see each other when we get home. I made my way to Annay house. I climb up the steps to their porch and rang the doorbell. Her mother Angharad Ramcon answers the door. Short blond hair and light blue eyes. "Annay! Wayna here and ware your jacket it's going to get cold." Angharad yelled up the stairs.

Annay came down the stairs quickly, with her jacket on. "Bye mom." She said to her mom walking with me going out the door.

"So Wayna." Annay went. "Why don't you use this new form of yours?"

"We've been over this. The whole army will be all over us. Then bomb us like no tomorrow if I use that form." I said to her. As we walk Annia was on her front porch waiting for us. She then ran off her porch and joins our walk.

"So what are we talking about an." Annia said walking next to Annay.

"Wayna don't want to use her new powers." Annay said with disappointed a voice.

"Oh that. You know why." Annia said.

"Hey don't tell me, tell Hayla. She still has to walk even though she has Clifford our friend here now." She said throwing her arms out for more emphasis.

"Let's just get everyone else please!" I snap at them irritated. "I'm sure Hayla will understand."

We manage to get everyone and Hayla was complaining in my ear the whole time. "What are you? Satin? You can be at school in a second and you chose to walk?" Hayla said complain.

At school it was lunch time and we were further discussing my new powers. Also Kinto had some news to share.

"Look my mother talked to shrift Trevor about some missing mail." Kinto said he had our full attention now. "It turns out only the letters from our fathers are missing."

"The only people who know that we get letters from our dads are the cops." Kat said looking suspicious. "I haven't got a letter from my dad in weeks."

"Look we all know what dirty cop still works for those gangs in the everglades. The same one who follow us here." Raze said getting angrier.

"Guys I know we all hate him and that he's a -"I began and was cut off.

"Murdering baster." Ron and Mon finish my sentence, I glare at them.

"But we don't know for sure if he's the one gathering the letters. Only Shrift Trevor knows about us getting letters from our dads." I said to them. As much as I hated Kahamu we didn't know for sure.

"Yeah our mom's did ask him not to tell other police officers know about it." Kate said looking down at her plate.

"That still doesn't mean he couldn't find out somehow." Hayla said with a serious expression. "Those gang members want the location of our dads. We all know Officer Kahamu is in their back pocket. He will be monitoring any mail to us and try to get there location."

"Annay what do you think?" Annia ask Annay said looking at her friend.

"I think that baster Kahamu did it! I bet he even been feeding the gang leader boss info." She said growling. "Yeah! Someone needs to mess him up."

"Enough guys! I'll confront him." I said getting up. "And stay out of trouble! Hayla and Raze I'm looking at you." They both look at me with confusion. Giving me a 'what did I do' look? I walk away leaving the cafeteria putting the tray away. I went out the door and down the hallway walking passing the principle office. As I pass the office the baster of a cop Kahamu walk thru the door.

He stops in his tracks. The look I gave him made him knew I meant business. We stare at each other not a word pass our lips. The look he gave told me he could kill. I knew he could, after all I witness it before. I just wanted to get down to business and be on my way.

"Listen! Me and my friends are missing some letters. It turns out the only letters were stolen, was a very special letters." I said glaring at him.

"What does that has to do with me?" He glares with a wicked smile. "Are you accusing me Wayna?"

"Yes." I said I was not going to beat around the bush. I rather get right to it.

"Yes it is me and you'll be happy to know that my boss is very happy." He said with an crooked sneer Kahamu then he growl. "Unfortunately when they went there, they became loss. Guess what I just found out?"

"What that?" I ask in a growl clinching my fist.

"That you kids were lying! I haven't got the proof but you were. Just for the hell of it when I find out how. I'm making sure your sister loose her kid. I know she's on probation. Just one thing can make her loose her. I'll personally make sure she won't ever see her kid again. Hehehe. " Kahamu chuckle angrily with a smile and push me out the way. "As far as I'm concern my business is done here." He then walks down the hall and go out the door.

Just then Annia and Annay walk thru the door with Kat and Kate behind them. "Hey boss. We just pass that baster in the cafeteria." Annay said walking up to me with the others. "Did the jack ass really steal the letters?"

"Yeah he stole the letters." I said to them keeping calm. "Don't do anything or attack him. Remember were being watched now more. So step lightly." I said to them. They just look away in anger and frustrated. "This is the last day of school. The last thing we need is trouble."

"Well fine. It might be too late." Annay said to me. "Summer is here."

"Just wait till schools out." I said to her.

Kinto then walks in. "So I heard everything and that baster is gone." He said walk in with the others. His voice then took on another tone. "Furthermore we got to talk and the rest of you meet us at the market. Do your jobs. We're expecting a shipment from our dads like we always do."

They all left leaving me and Kinto alone. Truth is told we didn't work in a regular market. We work in the Black Market. A family of close netted business, all own by our fathers. Our fathers weren't drug lords or human traffickers. "Wayna we got problems and it's more than just the letters."

"What is it?" I said and motion to show him to walk. We walk out of school and began to walk off school grounds.

"The market Wayna. The Black market. Kahamu suspects us. He had been digging around lately. After this shipment from our dads, we might have to hold off for a while. At least till Kahamu backs off."

"Of course he suspects! He knows the weapons are coming in. I see your point. I agree after this shipment we got to hold back. To be honest I'm tired of this ducking and dodging." Our fathers weren't drug lords but they are the number one weapons dealers.

My father Wayne and my friend's fathers transport weapons to clients for a living. We earn millions of dollars for high clients. Unfortunately we couldn't use all those unmark bills at all. Our fathers were the ones who clean the money. All we could do was send it to our fathers. Our fathers had us mange things for a while, in there abstains.

We left the Everglades for a reason. If we stay in the Black Market then Atlanta will become just like Everglades. "I know we need the money and all but this is part of the reason we left Everglades."

"Come on Wayna. You know it's for our fathers and bedside's our dads are away to kill the men that want them dead. By sending them money we help them stay alive." He said he then looks angry as we were walk on the street passing cars. "You know as well as I do, that officer Kahamu sending Intel to his drug boss about our dads. It is all the more reason to do this. We are all a family here. So that mean we need each other."

"I know. We can't even use that money. Not without tipping off police. Even more we can only send a small amount without bringing attention to our self. All that money we make and we still struggle." I said as we walk. I close my eyes and calm down. "So how are the weapons coming in today?"

"Simple. Bits and pieces are coming in toys, so the cops don't suspect. Warring gloves Ron and Mon are picking up the toys from the toys R-US trucks. Pay off the guy not to say anything. Hayla and Raze unload the toys. Kate and Kat take the toys apart. Then takes the weapons parts out and put them together. Annay and Annia put the toys back together, and then reload the toys to the truck. Then they send the truck on its way. Then Bradie counts the weapons and check everything. Hayla, Raze, Ron and Mon repack them. Me and you deliver them to our clients. But we both know that's not the tricky part. It always comes down to the money transfer. Even if they are long time clients it's still tricky."

"Well as far as our clients are concern our dads still in town and have been making the drop for the last few months." I said to him walking. "We do what we always do Kinto."

"That's right we stay out of sight. We drop the crates in a usual place away from prying eyes. Then our client's drops the money. They pick up their packages and leave. We get our money then we leave." I said moving as we made it to the black market.


	5. Chapter 5

At the market the weapons were secure in crates. Hayla and Raze were there with a clip board. Annay and Annia were sleeping on the other crates. Me and kinto then look everything over and sign.

Hayla had a smug look on her face. Raze sat down on a crate. "Hey boss! We got everything pack all you need to do is count and look everything over." Hayla said handing me the clip board as I stanch it from her.

"I know what I'm supposed to do Hayla!" I said to her annoyed.

"Ohh someone mad." Raze said siting up with a smile.

"I'm not mad, just annoyed as all." I said to them.

"That's enough." Kinto said. "Let's just get to it." We counted the weapons and made sure it was what the client asks for. And then close back the crates. "Alright it's done. I need someone to get a message to our fathers." Kinto said looking at them.

"Yeah, what type of message?" Asks Raze.

"This will be our last shipment of the year till we can get officer jack ass aka officer kahamu off our backs." I said to them. "If even one officer suspects something then we need to hold off for a while."

"Annay and Annia wake up and help." Raze nudge to two girls awake. They both yawn and stretch their legs.

"I'm tired of working." Annay complain.

"Come on let's just finish ok." Annia help her up and they began to work.

"Maybe this last payment will be good." Hayla said and began to load the packages on to the truck with Raze. "Can you tell Ron and Mon to get off there lazy ass's. Tell them to come help us or I'll make sure they won't ever have to worry about walking somewhere again!"

"Easy girl." Raze smile at her.

"I'll get them." Kinto then walk in front of the truck seeing his brothers sitting in the front seat with their feet up. "Both of you get up and come help with the crates."

"Um no." Ron said. "We did our jobs. Speaking of which someone wasn't on deck today."

"What are you talking about Ron?" Kinto was in rage now grabbing him by his shirt.

"He means that Bradie wasn't here today. We were going to see her, but our clients won't wait for their packages. We need them to be there today on time." Mon said looking at his big brother with concern. "We tried to call her on our phones but we didn't get an answer."

"Hey! I hear a lot of talking but not much moving! We got a dead line to meet!" Hayla yelled at them moving more crates.

"They're coming Hayla!" Kinto said looking back at his brother's to get out of the truck. "Right."

"Yeah. Yeah were coming!" Both the twins said.

"Wayna! We got a problem!" Kinto said walking up at me. "Bradie not here! No one saw her sense school. This is serious wayna no one has mis a day sense our fathers been gone. She would never skip a day."

"Your right and we can't keep that client waiting. Look I'll take Hayla and Raze; we will go check on her. You make the drop with the others." I said to him.

I quickly got Hayla and Raze. With hast we head over to Bradie house. Bradie was quit and to herself. She never cause any trouble or seen the inside of a prison. She got along well with others. She was always so shy and timed. She had a vegetable garden in her back yard that she tends to.

I wasn't angry. I was more worry. She knows how important it is for us. So it wasn't like her to not be here. I listen to a very angry Hayla and Raze talk to one another.

"I can't believe her! Skip work with us! We all well know it takes all of us to make sure the job is done! We take the same risk and consequences." Hayla said in rage. "If I can't take the day off then no one can!"

"Raze will you shut it! were all mad that she skip a day. But take a moment to see the bigger picture. She can be hurt." Raze said to her.

"She better be hurt or I'm going to make her hurt. We live in the country man. Walking somewhere is a like running a marathon with no water and our friend Clifford here is no type of help! We could have been there in ten seconds." Hayla cross her arm walking in rage. "And I'm taking some of her fruits."

"Gezz, Hayla that very nice of you." Raze roll her eyes with sarcasm.

"Would you two stop your-" I look and saw Bradie door kick down.

"Bradie!" We all yelled and ran into the house. In the house everything was destroyed. All the furniture was turn over. Every vase was broken, even the TV was destroyed.

Hayla went up stares yelling checking every room. "Bradie! Bradie! She not in this room!" she yelled down the stairs.

Raze went into the kitchen and it was broken up and some blood. "she's not in here either but there blood." She said panic. "Oh god what if she's not alright!"

I went into the master bedroom where everything was torn apart. The curtains were torn down and the bed was turn over. I saw Bradie on the ground cover in blood hanging on for dear life. She couldn't open her eyes, but she heard us calling to her. I was breathing harder than I had in my life. I could feel my heart beat in my chess. My eyes went wide in fear for her. "Oh God Bradie! I found her! Hayla call the cops!"

"Dam it!" Hayla curses running out to call the police.

"Who did this to you Bradie?" Tears of rage came out of my eyes. She was mumbling something with a bloody mouth. I whisper her name. Out of everyone in my group we protected her the most. "Bradie…Bradie…Bradie…." I could see the blood in her mouth as I held her close.

"Hhmm…. K…k…" she mumbles.

"Who did this to you?!" I urge her to tell me.

"Bradie! Tell us! I know it's hard. We can't help you unless you do!" Raze yells to her.

"K..K….Ka….Kah….Kahamu." She whispers out slowly and passes out. I held her in a tremor of fury. Not a thought process in my mind. I hated him! I HATED HIM! I took a pillow I found in the corner of the room and put it under her head. Then I stood up slowly in a shaking rage.

"That Baster Officer Kahamu did this! He knew we were getting weapon shipment and attacks her for answers. Telling how she looks, I guess he didn't get anything." Raze said with a hurt growl.

"Hayla!" I call for her. She came in on her phone. "Let's go! We can't be here when the cops get here. I want you to call everyone to the house. Tell them to be there a.s.a.p.!"

We left after I hug Bradie one last time. Kinto made it back to the house with the others. We were all in my room and Kinto was piss along with the rest of the group.

"It's crazy out there Wayna!" Hayla said angry. "I just got off the phone with Bradie mother, she's hysteric. She was crying so much. I could barely understand what she saying. Bradie in a comma and docs don't know when she will get out of it! Knowing her mother, show won't know what to tell her father"

"How could this have happen?" Kat said standing up moving back and forth in rage.

Kate was sitting down on the bed looking around gloomily. "Um she did say she was going to the gym to practice."

"That's right." Raze said with her hands folded sitting down. "I bet she stop by the house to change and come help us."

"Then Kahamu must have shown up looking for answers about our dads." Kinto said.

"Bradie didn't spill a thing." Ron said with a wicked smile.

"She may be quiet, but she is loyal and a dam good friend." Mon said with a smile.

"What are we going to do?" Both An's ask.

Hayla then stood up and answer with rage in her eyes. "I'll tell you what we do!" she yells. "We find Kahamu and make him pay!"

"Hayla we can't just make a police officer pay." Annay said with her hand on her head looking at Hayla.

"Doing anything against him would only land us in jail." Annia said agreeing with her friend.

"What about what happen to Bradie!" Hayla yell at us. "She's in a comma now! Your telling me were just going to let this slid!"

"It's not that were not mad Hayla!" Kat shot at her. "No one is going to believe us over an officer! We lost that battle many times. Courts treat police officers words like there the mouth of god and that they can't lie. To incriminate an officer were going to need proof, not just words!"

"HGU!" Hayla growls turning from Kat.

"She's right all elven of us could have seen the whole thing happen. They will still believe an officer over any of us." Raze said looking at her angry friend. Hayla then pace back and forth frustrated.

"I guess it's just the age old battle hu?" Hayla said stopping and looking down. "The distrust for the law enforce and the community."

I sigh and spoke. "Hayla I call you all here to discuss something. I talk to Kinto about it. Before any of that I need to know how the drop was." I ask looking at kinto.

"The drop was fine. The client pays us the money and we went on our way. I already had the money sent to our fathers." Kinto reported.

I nodded and sigh. "Good because we won't be making another drop for a very long time. In fact for the next two years we won't be making drops." I said and they all look shock accept for Hayla, who was still piss off.

"Why boss!" Ron said angry.

"You know why!" I said sternly. "The cops are snooping around and now more than ever Kahamu is a big problem. So until police gets off our backs and Kahamu is gone, we need to keep low! Until we get some hard evidence we will have to wait."

"Forget evidence!" Hayla yell fuming mad. "We've been telling authority's for years about the horrible things he has done! Not one person believes us. He killed the people we love. long before we got into our father business! He had people attack us and leave us with the scars! I'm not just talking about the ones on our bodies! Well I won't stand here and take this anymore!"

"Hayla! There's nothing we can do!" Kat snaps at her.

"Yes there not enough evidence." Kate said in a soft voice.

"So Kahamu gets away with it again!" Hayla yells and walks out the door in fury.

"Hayla wai-"Raze try to go after her but I stop her.

"Let her go. If I know Hayla she will be back after she has calmed down." I said to her. "Listen guys nothing would give me more joy then making that baster pay! We have to be smart about it ok! One wrong move and it's over! That enough for now, I'll see you all tomorrow."

They all left. some more angry then others. I knew Raze was most likely going to go look for Hayla and I didn't mind. Hayla been known to do some crazy things when she's mad. Talking to Raze should calm her down.


	6. Chapter 6

That night I lay in my bed and I thought about my home the Everglades. How I got here. I was livid, absent and confuse. I didn't know why. I could remember some days though more than others. It was the day I meet my friend Kinto and the murder of some close friends of mine.

_Wayna is what they call me. I never respond to it. I was just in my own world. It was like there was some kind of wall and no one wanted me around. People would look at me with hate, fear and ignore me. I always found myself alone. That loneliness created depression and sadness. All I wanted was not to be alone anymore and to be accepted. _

_All I saw was eyes of rejection and hate. The people just hated me and I didn't know why. No matter how hard I try to figure it out. I had no idea why I was here or what my purpose was. I was pointless. _

_I was only five years old at the time. I couldn't talk and being around other people was hard. I was running and I don't remember why. I had on a white dress. Tears were going down my face and I was scared. . I didn't understand the world I was in at all. As I ran down a dirt pathway I saw a truck_

_The truck look old. I ran under it and cry. I stay there for some hours herring screams and yells, but I didn't move at all I just stay there._

_I didn't trust anything around me at all. I heard footsteps and went silent. I then saw feet from where I hid. I heard soft happy voices._

_"__Let's go get the cookies from ." A soft child voice said._

_"__Yeah we can share with the others." Another voice said. I knew they were children and all I could think about was how mean the kids were to me. I sob a little fearful. "Did you here that Kinto." _

_"__Yeah it sounds like someone's crying." The other voice went. "It's coming from under here!"_

_I was shaking curled up in a tight little ball clutching myself. As the knees of that person bent down, then dark brown eyes meet blue eyes. "Hey guys, it's a girl!" The boy had blond hair and had on white shirt with black pants on._

_"__A girl!" The other two voices went. Then two younger looking boys with orange hair and blue eyes bent down to see me. They look just alike. They both had white shirts on as well and black shorts. "Why she under the car" one of the twins ask._

_"__Get from under the car." The other twin demand and I only move back from them. "Why she doesn't move?"_

_The blond hair boy just looks and softly smiles. "Well I don't know why." The two twins turn to him with confuse looks. "I don't think she knows why either."_

_"__What? That crazy everyone knows why there sad or upset." One of the twins said._

_"__Yeah." The other twin said._

_"__Well some people are just a little different than others." He then held out his hand out to me. "Hey even if you don't know why you're up set, I'll like to be your friend ok?" _

_I don't know why I trusted what he said. Something about this made me happy. I don't know how to explain it. For some reason I trusted him. I held out my hand and reach for his hand. "See that wasn't so hard." He said as I crawl from under the car. He was taller than me and so were the other twins._

_He then moves one hand in his pocket. "He he my names Kinto." He said with a smile. He then points to the two twins. "That's one on the left is Mon and the one on the right is Ron."_

_"__Wrong Kinto!" Both the twins said in union._

_"__I'm Ron." The twin on the left said._

_"__And I'm Mon." The twin on the right said. "What's your name?"_

_The twins were confused when I didn't answer them. The blond hair boy name Kinto just smirk. "Well I don't think she can talk." My gaze then hits the floor. Oh no he's going to make fun of me. To my surprise he then took my hand and led me with his brothers following behind him. "It's ok. You can hang with us. Just follow me. You can be my right hand guy." _

_Even though I didn't understand it, I follow him anyway. Somehow I was ok with it. Before that I don't think I was ok with anything. I think I hated the people around me. Kinto somehow made it ok._

_I followed Kinto to a filed with his brothers. "Let play hid and go seek!" He said. "Now close your eyes and count!"_

_I didn't understand counting so I just close my eyes and sat down. When I try to open them Kinto sternly said. "No peaking!" I close them back fast. When I reopen them I look around and found that my new friends were gone. Why did they leave me? What I do wrong now? I stood up with a sad face then look for them._

_As I walk I heard giggling behind a big tree. I ran behind a tree and try to catch up to the giggling noise. When I got around to the big tree, no one was there. Then I was attack by Kinto, Ron and Mon. "See we got you he ha he ha!" They laugh and I look on shock. They were some weird kids. I then smile, maybe I like strange. "That was fun!" Kinto said with a wide smile. "It's fun to play some times." _

_"__That was fun." Ron said. _

_"__Yeah!" Mon agree._

_ "__Wayna!" A harsh voice went. I knew that voice it was the man that always keep me in the house and lock me in my room. "Wayna!" The voice yells again._

_The man came into view. He was six feet tall with black long dreads and dark eyes. "There you are!" He said walking over and grabs my arms. He brought me to my feet. "You can't just run off like that! What if something happen to you?"_

_He then turns his attention to Kinto, Ron and Mon. "Your father is looking for you three. What are you doing out here by yourself anyway?"_

_"__Were just playing. Mr. Wayne." Kinto said looking at him. "Is this your daughter?"_

_"__Yes she is. She's new here." Wayne said sternly looking at the three boys. "If you don't mind I have to take Wayna home."_

_"__Cool that's her name Wayna?" Kinto said with a smirk. "She will be a great new addition to the group."_

_"__Her name sounds like yours." Ron said._

_"__That's silly." Mon said with a smile._

_"__Well your fathers want to see you now!" He snaps at them. "How many times is he going have to tell you not to leave the house! Something can happen so go home!" He snaps at them. "Let's go Wayna!"_

_"__AH!" I went as he drags me away. I look back at my new friends sadly. My friends look upset as they slowly came from my view._

_We made it back to the house next to a forest behind it. Our house had a wooden fence around it. The house wasn't dirty or broken down. It was beautiful and humble. I didn't hate the house. It just wasn't home for me. The man name Wayne took me in the house and lock the door behind him. He looks at me with depressed eyes and sighs. He then walk into the room and left me there. I look down not knowing what this man want from me or the people in this house. I saw the couch next to the window and climb on it. I look out the window and thought about my new friends._

_The next day I had a surprise. As I slept in my bed and it was dark. I then heard a small yell. _

_"__Wayna!" The voice went and then another yell. "Wayna!"_

_I had a black jumper on and I walk out my room. I pass the other kids rooms. The man name Wayne calls them my sisters. Those titles had little meaning to me. They never talk to me and seem to enjoy playing with other kids. So I walk to the living room. I then climb on the couch and look out the window. I look to see that it was Kinto, Ron and Mon at the wooden fence. _

_"__Wayna come out and play." He saw me in the window. The door is always lock. So as slowly as possible I walk to the man room name Wayne and saw him in the bed with the women name Tracy. He was snoring and I could see on the night stand a key. I slowly tip toe over and slowly as possible, as I watch the man sleep I took the key. I slowly walk out the man and women room. I unlock the front door as slowly as possible and open the door. _

_I then creep out the door closing it as slowly as possible. I turn around to my friends and ran to them. I tackling Kinto to the ground then got up and run. I was so happy and I ran with them to the last place we play. _

_We play for a good long while, tackling each other and wrestling. Kinto would always win and I would be determining to beat him. I could always beat the twins. I just couldn't seem to beat him. We would play hide and go seek. I would chase them and they would chase me._

_We stop to take a breather and they laugh, while I smile. Kinto then got up and look at his brothers. "You guys are my best friends." He then looks at me and smile. "You're my very best friend Wayna." I then smile and wish I could reply. "I know you'll say it back! I know you will!"_

_That made me happy when he said that. As you could imagine the man name Wayne came for me. But for once he didn't seem angry. He might have been angry when he got there. When he reaches there he wasn't angry. When we finally notice him He looks down at me with contempt smile. "Hello Wayna I see that you have friends." He said to me. "Do you kids really want to play her?"_

_"__Yes Mr. Wayne." Kinto said looking up at him._

_"__Ah." I squeak out._

_"__She my best friend." Kinto declares. "She is soon to be my right hand guy."_

_"__Yeah and our friend." Ron and Mon said._

_"__I see." He said smiling warmly. "Well you may continue playing. Wayna I'll see you later and have fun."_

_He then left us to play. Kinto, Ron and Mon look confuse. _

_"__What was that about?" Mon ask. "I never seen Ms. Wayne smile."_

_"__I have never seen him smile before either." Ron said scratching his head._

_Kinto just smirk and nodded. "Let's go find the others. I bet Creep and Haru already got the others together." Kinto then grab my arm and lead me and his brothers._

_We walk to an area with abandon cars and a bunch of kids were playing. This is when I first meet everyone friends. Unfortunately you don't get to keep all the friends you meet._

_There were two girls I saw running around chasing each other. She had crazy red curly hair and eyes, with a crazy look in her eyes. She had on a white shirt with holes in it and dirty pants with holes in them to. She was chasing another girl with burnet short hair with brown eyes. She had a sneaky smirk on her face as she ran from the girl. Her cloths were blue jeans and a black shirt. _

_"__I'm gonna get you Raze." The girl with red hair said._

_"__In your dreams Hayla." The girl name Raze said._

_There were two other girls sitting against the tires. They were not too far from each other. The Younger light blue eye hair girl, her hair was a long brown and she had on a purple dress on. The older girl hair was a short brown, her eyes were dark blue with a jumper on. The older looking One had a toy gun and the younger one was playing with a doll._

_"__Hey Kate! When we get home, how about we eat that cake and blame it on dad." The one with short hair said._

_"__Ooohh no..." The one with long hair said softly turning to the older one._

_"__Pfft goodie goodie!" The older one said angry. The younger one looks as if she was going to cry. The older one rolls her eyes and sighs. "Alright alright, you're not a goodie-goodie. ok I'm sorry." She said scooting over to put her arm around her. The younger one then smile._

_I turn my attention to two other girls sitting on the hood of the car playing with cards. They look so much alike I think they are sisters. They were both blond with light blue eyes wearing the same thing yellow shirts and yellow skirts. They look older than the other kids._

_"__Got any eights Annia?" The girl asks the other looking at the cards._

_"__No go fish Annay." The other girls said with a laugh. "Amazing were not sisters but our mothers are friends and insist we dress alike."_

_There were two other girls on the floor. One looks older than the other one. The other one looks younger than me. The younger girl than me had blue dress on and her eyes were blue, with freckles on her face. She looks so shy but then again I'm shy. Her hair is a long brown. The other girl was braiding her hair and she seems to enjoy it. The other girl had long blond hair with blue eyes and she had a yellow shirt with blue jeans on._

_"__Bradie my mom always told me that a young girl has to keep her hair neat. If not then you'll be lonely forever." The blond hair girls said._

_"__Ok…." The one call Bradie said in a whisper. _

_"__Sarah where Creep?" kinto said to the blond hair girl._

_"__He went to go get Haru I think." The girl said to her._

_Then a boy with blond wild non comb hair with crystal blue eyes walks out. He had on a white long shirt with blue short jeans. He walks on top of the car that was in the center of them all. Next to him was a younger small boy had short red hair and eyes. The boy hair covers one side of his face. He also had on a white shirt with blue jeans on. _

_"__OK now that Haru is here let's start the game." The boy said looking down at everyone then at me. All the kids then stops playing and pay attention to him. "Hey kinto. Who's your friend?" _

_I was scared and hid behind Kinto. Kinto look back at me and smirk. "Oh this is wayna. She new here boss." Kinto then step aside. All the kids then began to gather around. "She can't talk at all. So don't expect for her to respond."_

_"__New hu?" The boy said. "Well my name is Creep. I'm leader of the group and one day leader of my daddy Business." He said proudly. "Over here is my little brother Haru. Haru wave."_

_The little boy wave but spoke no words._

_My eyes went wide as they look at me. "Well guys." Creep said coming off the car. "Introduce yourself."_

_The two girls from earlier was first to introduce them self. "My name is Hayla and this is my best friend Raze." The one with red wild hair said._

_"__I can introduce myself Hayla." The girl name Raze said. "We are cosines and friends. Just stick with us kid and things will be alright. Also don't touch my stuff."_

_Then the other two girls that were playing cards were next. "My name is Annia and this is Annay. We're not sisters although we wish we were. Wouldn't that be cool Annay?"_

_"__Yeah it would be." The one name Annay said. "Our moms are friends even before we were born and are still friends. That's why we have names that sound alike. We were even born in the same hospital at the same time."_

_Then one of the two sisters were next."Hehehe, my name is Kat and this is my little sister Kate. Say hello Kate."_

_"__Hello." Little Kate said softly._

_Then the girl who was doing the other girl hair spoke. "Hello my name is Sarah." She said with a smile. "I'm kinto cousin." She then looks over to the shy girl hiding behind the car. "This is Bradie. She's kind of shy is all."_

_"__Um…..ello." she said in such a soft voice I could barely hear her. I only nodded. _

_"__Well now that's over with." The twins said. "What game we should play boss?" They ask Creep._

_"__Hide and go seek, till my dad come get us." Creep said thinking._

"That's a great idea." Kat said then look at her sister with a mischievous smile. "Not it!"

_"__No it." Kate said running behind her older sister. That was strange I thought to myself._

_"__Not it!" Ron and Mon said in union and ran._

_"__Not it!" Annay said running as fast as she could, pulling Annia._

_"__Not it!" She said as well._

_Pretty soon they all said it and ran and hide. I look at Kinto and he just shrug his shoulders. "Well I'm not it." He said and walks off. "I leave it to you Wayna."_

_"__Neither am I." Haru said stumbling off._

_"__Wayna it! Wayna it!" They all call out and laugh from there hiding spots._

_I then look sad. I didn't want to be it! Even if I didn't know what it was. I thought they like me. I then felt like I wanted to cry. That was until I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. "It ok, I'll help you catch them but first we have to count. Put your hand over your eyes." He said and he moves my hand over my eyes. I then attempt move my hand he put them back up. "No peaking!"_

_I listen as he counted, waiting to move my hands. "All right here we come." He grabs my hand and leads the way._

_We spent the whole after noon chasing each other. After we chase each other I found myself between Kinto and creep. We were all laughing lying down._

_"__Well that was fun." Ron and Mon said happily. _

_As they all talk I notice a man with blond spikey hair and a scar on his face approach us. He had on a black suit and his crystal blue eyes add a tone of seriousness. I was puzzle to who this man was. Why was he coming to us? He had his eyes fix on me as he walks over. Creep notice what I was looking at and he smile as he stood up. The rest of the group notice and stood up as well._

_"__Hi daddy!" Creep said with a smile as Haru walks next to him._

_"__Hello boys" He said to them. "Also the rest of you, your parents told me to come pick you up and who is this?" He asks looking at me. "You must be Wayne daughter."_

_"__Wayne daughter?" All the kids said._

_"__I thought Mr. Wayne only had one daughter." Hayla said crossing her arms._

_"__Where she came from?" Raze question._

_"__Yeah we didn't know he had a new kid?" Kat stated corking a brow._

_"__Is she adopted?" The two an's girls ask._

_"__No she is Wayne daughter." The man said quickly changing the subject. "Now he wants me to pick her up as well. So let's go kids."_

_"__Wayna this is Mr._ _Crease Bronko." Kinto said to me as he took my hand, because I would not come closer to the man. I barley like going to my own parents, let alone a man I just meet. "Don't worry Mr._ _Crease is nice. I know he look scary but he got that scar in a fight." _

_"__He…" Crease Bronko chuckles amuse. "I will not hurt you. All I want to do is take you to my house to wait for your father."_

_"__Come on lets go." Kinto said pulling me along and I just follow. As I walk I could hear the group talking._

_"__A Wayne daughter! Who would have thought Annay?"_ _Annia said to her friend. _

_"__Who knew?" Annay said._

_"__Why would Mr. Wayne keep her a secret?" Hayla ask._

_"__Who knows?" Raze said. "My dad said he always been secretive."_

_"__He doesn't share much" Kat said to the girls in a whisper. "I heard that he killed twenty people by himself. It's no wonder that he's and Mr. Kinto is Creep dad top assassins."_

_"__Kat we don't know if that's true." Kate said to her sister timidly._

_"__Yes it is." Kat shot back to her little sister. "We all know our parents business and one day they want us to take over. It's no wonder they want us all to be friend and be tight. So we take on the family_ _business. With Creep as our leader."_

_"__But Kat." Kate tries to reason with her sister._

_"__Be quit Kate." Kat said hotly._

_I bet you want to know the family_ _business. Well as it turns out Mr._ _Crease Bronko owns every weapon shops in town. On top of that's he also keeps the drug dealers out with the help of my father Mr. Wayne and Mr. Konto. I don't know at the time what they did together but they are close. Also Mr. Crease assigns targets for them to take out. Mr. Crease had a strict police though. The only people he had kill were people who wanted them dead for taking up the market. He didn't care that some other weapon company might be a rival to his business. _

_The people he have check up on his shops and make sure thing were running smoothly was Halo Tompson, Drift Tompson and Cougar Resto. Mr. Halo was father of hayla. Mr. Halo is crazy. I repeat this dude is f#$%%# crazy! The man is very paranoid and has a lot of conspiracy theories. He was discharge from the army for not killing someone right and thinking that his commander officer was trying to kill him. _

_But that does not change the fact that he's from the army and knows the ins and outs of some dangerous countries. He's the muscle in case something goes wrong. While Drift and Cougar check on a shop and workers._

_Drift Tompson he is the father of Raze. He is the little brother of Halo Tompson. Told you it was a family gig. His back ground is the same as his brother's in arms. He was in the army, only he's handier with explosives and very organizes. So he can neatly report back to Mr. Crease on things in the shop._

_Cougar Resto was the father of Kat and Kate. He came from the army as well he had one skill set and that was sniper. He wasn't too big on fighting not like he couldn't. But he prefers to be far away and kill someone. He would be looking out for danger while others came to collect. Also he's the one who teach Kate everything she knew about hacking. _

_Connach Ryan, Derek Brice and Damien Creig are all the scouts for Mr. Crease. They are the ones who go out to see what other Mobs, drug dealers and other potential threats are planning. _

_Connach Ryan was the father of Annia Vamson and was crazy good at surveillance. He would be the one to keep an eye on all the street gangs, mobs and gathering evidence against them. He would give the info to Mr. Crease and make copies of it._

_Derek Brice was also the father of Annay Ramcon also very good at disguise. He would be the one to keep an eye on company and other rivals to Mr. Crease. Also look out for other business partners and possible jobs. He would get black mail info on company that could destroy them._

_Damien Creig was the father of Bradie Quilen. Now even though Bradie was the quietest person and nicest person in our group. Her father was nothing like her in personality. The man was strict. While the other two would be doing surveillance he would send Mr. Damien was basically a very strong and agile man. He was a theft and would steal things for Mr. Crease clients. _

_Last but not least we have Domo Hatospere. Yes you guess right he's kinto uncle and little brother to Ms. Valla. He is also the only family Ms. Valla has left. Mr. Domo was Mr. Crease eyes and ears in the police force. Mr. Domo was a police officer and our ally in the police force. Mr. Domo made a lot of strong friends and powerful allies in the police force. This was the family business. _

_With our fathers trust and cooperation of our family. We manage to keep out all the drug dealers, mob and corrupted. No one went hungry and we all had enough to live off of. It was a happy blissful time. I was happy. Even if people outside my family and friends didn't accept me it was alright. Unfortunately like all happiness it came to an end._

_As weeks pass I still wasn't talking. Kinto with his little twin brothers had found a new place to play. It was on top if the roof of an apartment building of his uncle Domo. On top of the roof it was wide and so close to other buildings. We could even roof top jump them._

_I walk around the roof looking around. I was wearing my white dress as I look over the horizon able to see my friend's house and my family house._

_It really was a sight. It was the afternoon. I look at Kinto as he spoke and smile. Everyone was always fawning over him and admiring him. To tell you the truth I was kind of jealous. "Alright this will be our new look out!" Kinto said as a matter of fact. "We can see the whole neighborhood from here."_

_"__What about that building next to us? It's taller than ours." Mon said pointing to it as he held his twin hand._

_"__Hhmm…" Kinto hum thinking._

_"__Yeah." Ron said._

_"__It doesn't matter. Our roof has more room to play hide and seek." Kinto said looking at us. "Wayna get over here." He said to me as I walk over. "Were going to play tag guys and I'll be it."_

_We play for hours and tackling each other. It was blissful happiness and a quit joy. We didn't have all the money in the world but we had love and were contemp. Over time bonds were begging to build. For me there was one bond that was precious. It was worth protecting with my life. _

_I often wonder as the days went by if this is what it meant to have friends. As I play with Kinto and his brothers I often wonder if this, what it meant to have a brother. As I spend time with my family, see them play, laugh and fight is this what the word family means._

_Then it was all shot to hell. As it turns out my father made a very powerful man angry. As we play on the roof top and I look on the other building I saw four men. They wore baggy pants and had a red bandana on cover their faces. They all had razor sharp brass knuckles. I couldn't warn my friends in time. Kinto saw the look of horror on my face and look and scream._

_"__RUN!"_

_We all turn heal and run. I was ruing as fast as I could but it wasn't fast enough. I was caught and I scream as I was push down. I saw Kinto, Ron and Mon was being attack. Pain Shot thru my back as the man slash thru my back. "Aahh!" I scream in agony. The man didn't say anything as he cut thru me._

_As blood became a permanent part of my dress I could see Kinto, Ron and Mon going thru the same thing. I could hear there scream and cry's. I so desperately wanted to help them But try as I must I couldn't fight off my assailant. I was about to lose everything before I really began. I slowly came in and out of vision. I lay there with tears in my eyes unable to move. "Dam these kids are stubborn." One of the men said. "They just won't die."_

_Suddenly my assailant stop cutting thru me and got up to turn. "Gezz how hard is it to cut a kid to death. I already killed mine." He said to them as he turns from me. I don't know what made me act to tell you the truth. I wasn't really there maybe it was just Instinct. One thing for sure I had to move and all I could think about was Kinto. In one quick bloody move I was on the man's back. I then bite his neck and tore out his neck flesh. The man feels to the ground with a thud. He was choking on blood and in shock._

_"__NO!" One of the men screams._

_I gaze at him an empty stare. As his men and my friends stare in a shockwave of fear. Suddenly I and my friends was no longer the concern of the men. They all ran pass me to their bleeding friend. I look down and began to walk forward. _

_I continued to walk forward slowly with my head down. I couldn't hear anything. I just had to get to him. I was just so set on that I didn't even notice as a bloody Ron and Mon crawl to Kinto in agony. I didn't even notice that my friends were scared of me. I didn't care though. All that matter was that I got to him. Ron and Mon were shaking behind their brother in agony but mostly fear of me. Kinto eyes were wide with fear and pain. _

_I stop in front of Kinto and lift my head up. My eyes were close with a smile. Kinto eyes were wide open in fear and shock. I was walking on pure will power. I just had to get to him._

_In the softest voice, I said my first words. "You're my very best friend." As I fell to the ground I was happy. If I were to leave this world I was happy I meet him. I had a best friend. I was contempt with just him. My best friend. Never in my life was I so happy. _

_I don't know what happen then because I was out._

_Right after that it was dark and beginning to rain. Kinto turns his head in shock. It was Silent as he looks at me on the ground. I heard from Kinto that our dad was piss. Our dads came looking for us with the police. That when my father saw me on the ground knocks out cover in blood. Then all hell broke loose. "NO!" My father gasp._

_"__Kinto, Ron and Mon?" Mr. Konto calls walking thru the door that leads to the roof._

_The law enforcement had to hold my father and their father so they didn't kill the men who attack us. The ambulance had to get up there to take me and the rest of us to the hospital. The other three men were taken away by the police. _

_From what I heard from Kinto my mother was holding me thru the whole ordeal crying and screaming. Not even his mother wanted to let him or his brothers go with the ambulance. They manage to take him and his brothers anyway._

_He said she held me crying and screaming saying. "My baby! My baby!" as she held me. He even said she refuse to hand me over to the ambulance. "No no! You're not going to hurt my baby." But they were able to get me from her._

_Latter on that night in the hospital, I open my eyes to see Kinto lying at the foot of my bed. His body and torso rap in bandages. Ron and Mon was also patch up with bandages. They slept in a chair next to the wall sleeping. I look around the room and saw that there were curtains. I sat up and Kinto began to wake up. "Wa…Wayna?" He said looking at me as he got up. "Wayna you're up!" he said. Then Ron and Mon awoke._

_"__She is?" Ron said rubbing his eyes. _

_"__Yeah. Doc going to get mad at us Kinto." Mon said to his brother yawning. "He said he wants us to stay in bed or well reopen our stiches."_

_"__Best friend." I said to him with a smile in pain. I notice that I was in bandages to. _

_"__She can talk!" Ron and Mon said._

_"__When could she do that?" Ron said_

_"__I don't know." Mon said. "Mom said it will be a miracle before she can talk."_

_"__You can talk?" Kinto said ask._

_"__Best friend." I said again._

_"__I think that's it boss." Both the twins said._

_ "__Is that all you can say?" He ask corking an eye brown. _

_I just look at him and said again. "Best friend."_

_"__Yup." Both the twins said._

_"__Sigh well at least you're ok." He said to me with a sigh. "I'm glad that you are talking. I still didn't want it to happen this way." He said to me looking down sadly. "I'm so sorry it was my idea to go on the roof top not you and because of me I almost got you with my brothers killed." Both Ron and Mon look sad and look the other way._

_I just look at Kinto and smile softly. I then grab Kinto and hug him. I just wanted him to know everything will be ok. As I hug him someone walk in. It was my big sister Tasha. "Hey there awake!" she said calling back into the hall. She then walks in with our parent first and then everyone in the neighborhood. My sisters bully Ron and Mon out of the chairs. The twins look playfully like they were going to fight. _

_Not before Ms. Valla grab her sons holding them. My mother walks in with a baby in her hand. She then gave the baby to my father._

_"__Baby how you feeling?" My mother asks._

"_Why do you ask that Tracy you know she not going to answer back." My father said to my mother._

_Mr. Konto walks into the room. "Aren't you three supposed to stay in bed?" Mr. Konto said sternly at the kids. "What if your stiches open back up?" Ms. Valla was just holding her kids looking them over._

_"__Oh let her! if it makes her feel better let her Wayne." Mr. Konto said looking at Kinto picking him up holding in him in his arms. "Sons, how are you feeling?"_

_Before they could answer that, I look back up at Kinto and smile. "Best friend!" I said then everyone stop. _

_My sister Tasha pulls her chair up to me on the side of my bed with a screech. "What she said?" She said looking at me._

_"__She can talk now?" My big sister Jacinda said in disbelief._

_"__Hold up! Hold up." My mother said. "Wayna say it again. _

_"__Best friend." I said out loud._

_"__That's all she can say." Kinto said annoyed._

_"__Pay up!" My mother said to Mr. Konto. "I told you my baby was going to start talking before the year were over." _

_Mr. Konto looks upset as he took out his wallet. "She couldn't start talking next year."_


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I decide to transform into my wolf form. I was tired and had dream about my pass all night. Those were happier days. It was still early so I was in my smaller wolf form. I walk around trying to concentrate on what I was going to do about Bradie.

Her mother Braka Quilen was in hysteric. She was the most quietest and nicest of our mothers. She hasn't even left the hospital. I haven't received word from our dad's yet. I guess they don't mind to lay low for a while. I think Braka don't want Bradie dad to worry about her.

I sigh as I look down at my paws my claws in the earth. I then walk home and change out of my form. I went ahead into my house and to my room and put on clothes. Walking to the living room I sat on the couch and turn on the TV. Before I could change the channel, my sister Jacinda took the remote out of my hands. I look at her and glare. "What are you doing?" I ask her bothered.

"What are you doing?" She said to me.

"I'm watching TV." I said looking at the screen. She then turns off the screen. I gave her a glare.

"Look my little sister is able to turn into a big ass wolf. If you think I'm not going to explore that you're mistaking." she said grabbing my hand.

"Why." I said looking at her.

"Look you have a power that most people would kill for. Use it." She said to me looking me in the eye. "Don't waste it! You only live once."

I look at the clock and look the other way.

Latter on i was at a clearing with Jacinda, Tony and Zedikah. Not a forest clearing but an old army clearing that no one ever goes to. It was like a red desert. Sometimes we would play man hunt here at night.

"Ok." Zedikah said to us as he walks over to us. "Mom just left for the store we have at least an hour and a half before she gets back."

"So what we just ride on her back." Tony said texting on her phone. "Let's do this so I can get back. I have to go somewhere later."

"Be quit tony you only want to go on this ride because you want subway." Jacinda said to her with a glare.

"Yes I do and I want to stop at the mall." She said as a matter of fact.

"Can we go already?" Zedikah stated irritated.

"When Wayna is ready." Jacinda she said.

I then began to transform. It was becoming better as my bones crunch, changes, expands and I grew fur. My cloth also rip and tore as it hit the ground. Before I knew it I was this twenty story wolf. I saw my brother and sister and they back look up at me. I bent down looking at them all. "Hurry up and get on." I said to them.

It took them a minute but they all mange to climb on me and onto my back. I slowly stood up and began to do a light run forward.

I could feel my siblings on my back. Jacinda sat in front clutching my fur. Zedikah was behind her and Tony was behind him. "Whooo!" She screams in exhilaration. "Go faster!" she screams out. With that command I ran faster I was kind of.

I then try something I crunch down low and jump. I could feel the earth shake underneath me as I jump and by god what a rush to jump so high. I was sure I skip a few countries. "Hell yeah!" My brother said with his fist in the air.

Tony was just holding on for dear life. "Lord I just want to make it to the mall."

I ran across lands that would take a car hour's to drive thru. As I ran I pass cars with family and people in them. The kids look at me with excited faces and adults look at me in fear. One kid sticks his head out of the window and screams. "Take me with you!"

I walk in the city careful not to step on anyone as I stop at subway. "Bring me back a cookie!" I said to her as she slid off and walk in.

"NO." she said.

"You can walk back home." I said to her. She just glares at me and walk in. We didn't need to wait long at all. The people move back in fear out of Tony way and the kids came up to the window. Some came out side as some parents try to stop them. Some were already outside taking photos.

"Yeah!" One kid said happily.

"This is so awesome!" Another kid said happily petting me. I open my mouth yawning showing my teeth and they all look in awe.

"It's so cool mom!" One kid said taking out his phone to record. "No one going to believe us!"

"Jimmy gets back inside!" The mother said trying to pull him back in.

"What? No mom!" the kid said. "This is freaking in awesome!" Tony walk back outside with a laugh and she put the cookie in my mouth. Once she was on I stood up and walk away.

"We need to come in subway like this more often." Tony said. "I didn't need to wait at all. They said it was free. I paid them anyway."

As I walk shock people was recording me with their camera phones. I then notice police cars and I then began to run. I try my best on to step on them. "Oh crap it's the police!" Zedikah said.

I turn on a corner and did a jump. Before I knew it I land out of a city and I then pick up speed noticing air craft flying. They were moving fast but not as fast as me. "Hold on!" I said to them.

"Wayna it's the army." Jacinda said looking back as she sat on my neck. "And there sending missal." I turn around and doge a few. I didn't want to hurt the air craft so I turn tail and ran. Jacinda, Tony and Zedikah all held on as I did so.

I ran as fast as I could as more was shot at me. As I ran I could hear Jacinda on the phone. "Hello Kinto no I'm at home on the computer." She lied as she held on. "What's that noise? That's just the movie."

I ran avoiding the shots. Trying not to get hit or destroy the planes and listening to their conversation. "Why would I lie Kinto? I ant got to lie." I made a right turn and did another big jump. "That not me on the news. I'm black. What black person you know going to be riding a big ass wolf?"

I landed on a wide open area as I pass cars. The kids all wave at me as I ran from their cars and parent hug each other. Some hill Billy's took a few shots at me though. "Call Duck Dynasty. We got us a big one."

I then make another jump and landed in a Corn Feld.

I ran as fast hear tony on the phone talking to our mother. "Yeah we see the news were home." She said looking shock. "What did you find out? Oh you heard it from the radio? What station? You're on your way home? Ok be careful bye." Tony hand up the phone and kick my side. "Hurry up! She is going to be home in a few minutes." I then made another jump and landed in another open area.

I landed somewhere and try to lose the air craft. The planes all came from all over. Becoming very serious about catching us and blankly I didn't want to be catch. I saw the whole movie ET and I refuse to be another statistic.

I was surrounded I made a complete stop and look around, then jump. I did the biggest jump I could manage. I jump so high I was above the clouds. I look and saw the sun. The view was so pretty the rays of the sun that reflects off the fluffy white clouds and the blue sky. To be honest I was amaze and I 'm sure my siblings were to.

As we were in the air I quickly became small without knowing and had no cloth on. Suddenly I found myself free falling with no cloths with my siblings in the air. 'Dam it' was the only words that pass my mind.

As I fall I could hear Jacinda, Tony and Zedikah screams. "Wayna!" They all scream.

"I know! I know!" I scream at them. By god I try to change but it became so difficult. As I fall I did my best to block out my siblings.

"Wayna do something." Jacinda said screaming. "My god I don't want to die!"

"Wayna!" Tony said crying as we fall.

"Wayna change!" Zedikah scream out and made his hand into a prayer.

"What are you doing Zedikah?" Tony said.

"Getting right with god!" He said.

I then block them out now. As I fall I concentrate on my wolf form. The first thing to change and grow in large was my head. I could hear my bones twisting and crunching as I change.

As I fell from the sky with suppressing speed Air hawks flew next to us not sure what to do trying to receive instruction from whoever I guess. I just concentrate as I drown them all out. I saw my hands and arms enlarge along with my jet black fur grew. My ribcage expand and twist also turn.

I was no longer human just this twenty story wolf. I quickly came out of the trance and felt my siblings clutch to my back hanging on for dear life. When I fell to the ground with a powerful drop powerful enough to shake the earth.

As the air hawks regroup they shot at me but I was already running at full speed. Man I ran as fast then anything could imagine. I could not keep this up forever.

I then had an idea. The forest at the back of my house I then made another jump. I landed in another grassy green area. I could hear the air hawks far back so I had little time. I then transform into my human form and ran into the forest.

"Come on we only got four minutes." Tony said as she ran in the middle of us.

"We know Tony! We know!" My big sis Jacinda said.

"Stop arguing!" Zedikha said annoyed.

As I move in the back I was naked. I didn't care I needed to escape them. They flew above us but the thick trees gave us cover. We ran till we saw a fence all of them jump it but I saw a close line. The close line had boxers and a white shirt.

As I grab them and put them on and jump the fence. "Move it Wayna!" Jacinda she yells at me. I try to move the best I could with no shoes on.

"I'm!" I snap back at her.

We made it into the house. Me and Jacinda flip on the couch and turn on the TV. Zedikha and Tony ran up the stairs. Before we can relax our mother walks thru the door.

"Hey yawl." My mother name Tracy said walking with groceries bags. I and Jacinda look at each other back where we started. "I need some help with the food go get it." She said.

As I look at her I said. "Never again!"


	8. Chapter 8

After I put on a fresh pair of clean clothes, chores and groceries were put away. I wanted to stay inside the house. Who know? What if they somehow able to track us down? They saw our faces.

I didn't use my phone for a minute though. I knew kinto must be piss as hell. In fact he was calling me like his life depends on it. I sigh to myself and answer it.

Instead of Kinto it was Hayla on the phone in panic. "Wayna I need help! Oh god! Get here quick!" I shot up in worry and panic.

"Hayla calm down!" I said urging her to calm. "What happen?"

"Just get here!" She yells out to me.

I jump out of her bed and made a run for the door. When i finally made it to Hayla house I knock on the door in urgency. I could see that the door was broken into and the door frame was shatter. This only made me worry more. "Hayla open the door!"

Hayla open the door and I could see blood on her hands, mouth and shirt. She also looks a little beaten up. "Oh god Hayla! What happen?" She motion for me to hurry into the house. I move quickly in the house and saw what she did as she closes the door. There on the ground all bloody was Officer Kahamu. "Oh hell! What have you done!?"

"The baster had it coming!" Hayla said to me as she walks over to me, looking down at officer Kahamu.

"Hayla I hate him to, but you didn't have to kill him!" I said to her.

"What you care about him?!" She shot at me.

"No! But I care about you! If he is dead, you're dead!" I said to her in panic and enrage. "It's not like you have a good record and the law enforcement already see you as some punk kid! It's like you have the inability to stay out of trouble!"

"He's not dead!" She said pointing to him. "He's just knock out."

I took a deep breath and let it out. "How did this happen." I ask her.

Hayla look at the ground and spoke. "My mother went to the store and left me here. I was in my room at the time. I heard a knock at the door. So I went down stairs to see who it was. I ask 'who is it!' in a loud voice and then I heard his horrible voice, asking to come in. He said he wanted to ask me some questions. I told him no. While I was walking away from the door he kicks it down. When he kicks it down I ran up the stairs while he chase after me." She stops looking down.

"Keep going." I said to her.

"I use the wall's railing to lift myself up to kick him in the head and he fell down the stairs. I told him what he did to Bradie, he was not going to do to me. He wasn't going to get me like he got her. I was piss Wayna ok! I try to jump on his back but he roll over and he tackle me to the ground. He stomps on my head and kick me. lucky I kick the rat baster in the ball." She said with anger and I look at her in approval wanting her to finish the story.

"While he was in pain I got up and jump on his back. I biting his neck till he bleed but not enough to kill the baster! pity! So he was still able to fight. He rams me into a few walls and it hurt. So when he rams me into a shelf I grab a lamp and smash his face. It causes him to bleed more. Then I jump off his back to look for something else to use against him. While he was in pain he threw a metal vase that was on the floor at me but it hit the sliding door and that why it's shatter." I look towards the shatter sliding door and sigh. "When he did that I ran pass him and took the metal lamp he had made fall. I hit him with it hard! Then he went down."

I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose. "You and I both know no one going to believe that story from you."

"Well it's the truth!" She said defending herself. "This baster wanted to pump me for info like he did Bradie! Not my fault if he fails. I call you here to back up my story!"

I sigh pinching the bridge of my noise. I then look up to try to explain to her. "Listen there not going to buy it! Even if it is the truth, you know just as much as I do that they will make it look it was your fault rather then there. Hell they even kill in broad day light then come up with some kind of excuse to get away with it! We all had seen the news."

Hayla look down seeing how easily right I was. The fact of the matter is that the community has lost faith in the justice system and no longer trusts it. Even worst the people now see it as the enemy.

"Look hayla I have a plan! Go inside the bath room and get the alcohol from under the sink." I told her.

"What are you going to do?" She asks me.

"Don't worry about it hurry up!" I snap at her. Hayla hurry along to go get what I ask her. When she came back I took it from her hand. Walk over to the baster and pour where Hayla bite him. "Look the only DNA you have here is the bite you gave him. So with the alcohol it will destroy your DNA."

"But it's obvious he was in a fight." Hayla said corking a brow.

I then transform into my wolf form. My cloth's rip off as i change and fall on the ground. "I'm going to bite him again and put my animal DNA on him. Destroy the house even more a little. So it looks like a struggle. When the cops come and see a wolf big as horse on him, looking all viscous, they will blame me. I'll then run out the back jump over the fence and run somewhere. I change back. Then no matter what Officer Kahamu say no one will believe him and he won't have much to go on. He won't say anything if don't want to incriminate himself."

"What do I do?" Hayla ask.

"You take my rip up cloths and run back to my house. Take off your cloths. Then burn both of them. Then change into some of my cloths in my room. Also don't forget to burn your shoes and my shoes. Shoes carry a lot of DNA" I told her. "Now Go!" Hayla move fast picking up the rip cloths also shoes and leaving fast out the back shatter sliding door. I then went over to the pass out Kahamu body and bite hard enough to start bleeding to put on my muzzle. I walk around the house braking things and destroying the walls. She then went back over to his body.

A few minutes' later police officers came thru the door including Sheriff Trevor. Also the old man in a women body Officer Snada was there with guns.

"Oh my god what is that!" One officer went.

"Some type of over grown wolf!" another one went.

Sheriff Trevor looks on in shock. "Someone call animal control!"

"Oh crap! Kahamu!" Officer Snada went. I growl looking at them playing the part of some wild beast. I knew there next step, they were going to start shooting. So before any of them could react I turn and ran.

"Oh no someone catches it!" one officer went.

"Are you serous it will take you apart!" another officer went.

"Someone calls an ambulance!" I heard Officer Snada screams. "It going to be ok. You're going to be ok."

I jump over the fence and turn down the alley. I could hear police officers chasing me and gun shots.

I move fast as I could into the forest. They were on my heals. I was making zigzag I then turn till I saw a shack. I turn into my human form naked and went onto the shack closing the door. I could hear police officers run past the shack. I found a corner and stay in it.

"It went this way." One officer said.

"Come on! We can't let it get away!" another one said.

"You bet! I never seen Officer Snada this up set."


	9. Chapter 9

The next few days I was being chewed out by Kinto. Not only about my ride with my sisters and brother but also about the stunt have I pulled with Hayla.

The police was constantly in and out of Ms. Hava Radical house. They question Hayla and were coming up empty. Officer Kahamu pulls thru but didn't point the finger at Hayla. I guess he didn't want to explain what he was doing there in the first place without a warrant. So he said he don't remember what he was doing there in the first place. The official story was Officer Kahamu was attack by a wild wolf and because no one was eager to tell the truth it stay that way.

Animal control was trying to hunt down a wild wolf but came up empty. So everyone got off. The only thing now was Officer Kahamu was now more determined than ever to get back at us. Everyone in the group including myself, wanted him gone. I had a meeting at my house with my friends about said officer Kahamu.

"It's ridiculous!" Shouted Raze in an angry tone things are going bad to worse. "Thanks to Officer Kahamu. Somehow my record got out and I lost my job because of it!"

"I didn't know you had a job Raze." I said to her.

"Well I do. I was hoping that after the weapon business, when we stop selling for good. That I could focus on my job more even. Become manager." Raze said in rage. "Now he's been showing up at every job interview I have and been stalking me."

"Why not file a police report." Kat said to her.

"Yeah right." Raze scoff. "No one will listen to me at the station and take me seriously. Once more he's even showing up at my mom job trying to get her fired. My mom need's her job as a nurse."

"That not all he's doing he's messing with our case in trying to get part custody of our kids from their father." Annia said with an enrage voice. "With his false tip of us being, drug dealers. Until the investigation is finish we won't get them."

"Oh yeah Andy and Andrew I mis those little guys." Kate said with a smile. "How are they?"

"There doing fine our baby daddy may have a stick up his ass but he is fair. He at least let us sends messages and writes to them." Annay said to with a sigh. "When we broke it off with their father because we found out he was dating the both of us. He sue for full custody of the kids when they were born."

"Wait how you guys loose custody of your own kids anyway?" Ron said in surprise.

"Yeah you guys are girls. Wont the courts are more in your guys favor?" Mon said a little bit confuse.

"Well in the beginning they were. Thanks to Officer Kahamu and his false statements and with that he-she of a woman Officer Snada, who by the way just back him up because she doesn't like us. We lost custody. The only thing we get is visiting rights but now that's gone to because of that baster and that old bitch!"

"Well I guess it was a good call to stop our weapon business." I said looking at them all. "Kat and Kate what about you?"

"He the baster has been trying to corner us for weeks. So we always stay in public places so people can see him and hear his reasons for trying to arrest us." Kat said calmly but then got very serious. "Once more he even tries to hurt Kate but lucky I show up before he had a chance."

"Kate is this true?" I ask her in worry.

"Yes…" She said in a low voice.

I then became angry. "Ron and Mon what about you?" I ask them looking at them.

"Well he has tried us but thanks to Kinto here he hasn't done anything to us, but stalks us." Ron said with a smile.

"Plus we just upset him." Mon said with a smile.

Kinto then look at his brothers and frown. "Be serious you two it's seems the only person he hasn't mess with directly was wayna." Kinto said looking at me. "How come?"

"Because you all know, I know my rights and my record is clean. Everyone knows even that bitch he-she officer know that I don't start trouble unless I'm mess with. On top of that I make sure I stay in public places and I'm always with my sisters." I said to them looking at them.

Suddenly the mood fell darker as I look at them all serious. "I have something to tell you all. Do you all remember Officer Snada daughter salla?" I ask them.

"Yeah? I don't know how she's related to Officer Snada." Kat said with a smile. "I also remember Sheriff Trevor like her and was dating for a while."

"She was always so nice giving us candy and buys us whatever she can." Kate said with a small simile. "Even our dads like her. Well not as much as Sheriff Trevor did."

"Yes our dads don't like anyone who has connection to the law enforcement. They only associated with Domo and her." Raze said to them.

"Yes, but for some reason they took a liking to Salla." Hayla said with a smile. "She would always watch us while our parents were away. Some times with Sheriff Trevor they would take us on police stations to see what it like on the inside of one. "

"She was always a help for us." Ron said with a smile. "She didn't back down to no body. Not even the gang bangers even when she was by herself. Even when Sheriff Trevor told her not to."

"An active community member." Mon said with a smile and then looks dejected. "She was always filled with such hope. Even when Haru was put in the hospital and creep was killed in the fire. I miss those guys. Creep was our leader." Ron leans against his twin and put a hand on his shoulder for comfort. "After that kinto took over the group then you wayna."

"Yeah she looks out for us good when Mr. Crease was charge with the murder of his own son." Annia said looking serous as she thought back.

"We all know he didn't do that!" Annay said looking angry. "He was set up somehow! No way in hell he did it."

"Yeah she was murder I believe. Shot right in the chess." Kinto said looking at me looking serious. "She was killed right after Christmas in an ally at night time." Kinto then look at me susceptibly. "They never found the killer or much evidence. Then the case went cold."

"Yeah Sheriff Trevor was piss. He was always looking for clues." Hayla said looking serous then look back up at me. "They never found them."

I look down angrily. I was mad at myself and also filled with guilt but more anger at someone else. "I know who killed Salla."

Everyone look at me in shock.


	10. Chapter 10

"Well who did it don't leave us hanging!" Hayla shout in rage.

"You better tell us!" Annia and Annay said at the same time.

"How could you know?" Kat said looking spectacle.

"Yes. Even though you were talking a little at the time, you just turn six and still you could only say a few words." Kate said to me in a small voice.

"Yeah." Ron and Mon said in union.

"There right Wayna." Kinto said to me. "How could you know?"

I look at them all and look down. I walk to the other side of the room and remove a floor board. In the floor board I had an automatic, hand gun, silencer, glock nine and a AK 47. Also more packs of bullets then I could count.

Being a weapons dealer daughter has it perks. In the middle of the bottom of the hole was a brown box.

That didn't seem to bother my friends because they had the same thing in there house. "That night after Christmas I had just gotten a camera and my dad took me to his friend house. He was there on business. It was late and I manage to sneak outside." I said to them opening the box and took out an old video camera. I turn the camera on. "I walk a few blocks I saw this." The tape played and my friends all came closer to look in anticipation. On camera the screen show what was recorded all those years ago. I must have looked on this a hundred times and every time it's the same reaction.

The tape shows Salla being back into an ally by Officer Kahamu with a gun in his hand. Some of my friends look shock, others angry and some hurt.

"_Officer Kahamu what are you doing?!_" you could hear the dread in her voice. "_Why are you doing this to your friends? With my mom_?"

"_You're in the way Salla_." He said. You could see Salla face clearly. You can see every bit of confusion, shock and fear. She did not want to die. You could see the camera shaking from me holding it. "_If you just been a good bitch instead of being a hero_."

"_Wait! What!?WHAA!_" She screeches in horror.

"Bang!" That was all you could hear. We all watch as she fell to the dirty ally dead. The moon light shines on her cold dead eyes. The camera was shaking because I was shaking in fear.

"Baster!" Annia sneer looking like she was about to jump thru the camera and strangle him.

"I knew I should have finished him off!" Hayla growls piss off.

"Well, he's a dead man." Annay said looking at the screen. "Let's just kill him now."

"Salla!" Mon said as he cried on his twin shoulder. Ron just looks piss off as hell as he held his twin.

"Son of a Bitch!" Raze went in anger.

"HUU!" Kate went with a gasp with more tears in her eyes then before. Kinto just look livid and seething rage then I ever saw him in my life.

That when everything in my life went wrong. Before I could react I drop the camera in a tremor from seeing the murder. I kick it my mistake under the car. All my friends could see now was my feet and hear a deep angry voice.

"_Hey!_" Big foot steps could be heard as it came into view. I remember the day very well. I was too much in shock to run my eyes cried rivers and I was in too much tremor. He grabs me by my upper arm and has a good look at me. "_He_." He laughs. "_You Wayne's daughter. The mute one and to think I might had to kill you._" He then squeezes my arm even tighter looking into my tear streak eyes. "_You see what I did there?" _I nod my head._ "See how easy it was to kill her? They won't be able to pin me for this kid. I'm going to get away with it kid._" He said with a smile like he was telling his friend something exciting. "_You want to know something else? If you tell anyone about this just think how easy it will be for me to get to your little friends. So you better keep your mouth shut._" He threw me down when he said that. "_So when you start talking you keep your mouth shut._ _Or don't it's you're a mental patient anyway_." He then walks off as if it was nothing.

All my friends could hear was what he said to me and all they could see was me being thrown to the ground. I remember the look on his face from that day and the malice of pure malicious in his voice. It was something I could never forget.

Most people think crimes don't get solve because no one cares. Truth is told there more afraid to come forward then anything. Most parents' tell their children not to say anything. That it's not there business. In my opinion it might because there more scared then anything. They believe that the system does not care about them. In some truth it's true in more ways than one.

For me I'm in the middle. I always felt police don't mean to come across as a bunch of ruthless evil people hiding behind a badge. We all have to remember that there people just like us. From the community and often society view point there are a number of things they could do or try to do before pulling the trigger. Due to this view point there is a lot of distrust in me when it comes to trying to trust the police force as a whole.

Maybe if police try to do more besides going to meetings and try to explain their view point. If they try to bring more criminals down with less brutality there can be change. The community won't change by words alone, but by actions. As far as right now this tape only made my friends hate Officer Kahamu more than anything. For a moment no one spoke just look angry and hurt. Then before anyone else Hayla broke the Ice.

"Why the hell didn't you tell the police or take this evidence to them?!" Hayla scream at me. "How could you let that baster get away with it!?" I look down with guilt.

"Hayla stop." Raze hold Hayla arm and she jerk away from her.

"Yeah it's not her fault." Annia said with a sympathetic look.

"She was young and couldn't speak much." Annay said to her.

"NO! That baster murder her and even if he threaten you! You should have told one of us! You could have shown us that tape! You didn't and you did-"she was then cut off by me screaming.

"I was scared OK!" Hayla then went quit. Hayla knew I barely scream and was slow to anger. She would tread lightly. "I was a little girl ok! When no one was looking he would always threaten me! Telling me just how easy it would so easy for him to hurt you guys! He would do demonstrations! He would always stalk us walking to school and you guys would always ask why! It has gotten so bad to the point where he didn't have to say anything or even follow. He just needed one look and that would have been enough."

"But you're the bravest person we know." Annia said looking at Annay. "You would always stand up to the bully's. You even stood up to him."

"Either that or Hayla and Raze would be in detention for beating the bullies up." Annay said to me.

"Well I was scared not stupid. He a cop. I believe at the time he could get away with anything." I said to them putting my camera back in the box and taking out tape cassettes and pictures. "From that day on I hated him! So I would follow him whenever I could and tape him takes loads of pictures. Also take documents out of his trash." I pass the pictures and documents to my friends.

They look at the pictures in anger and disgust. Some were him beating up people. Other of him paying people off with well know criminals or thugs. The documents show records of things and private dealings.

"Why now?" Kinto said looking at me. "You've been collecting evidence against him all these years. Why didn't you come to turn in all you knew and had?"

"Kinto right Wayna." Raze said to me.

"This is more than enough evidence to bring him to justices." Annia said to me. "We know he's a killer and know that he killed people who were close to us."

"She's right you know." Annay said to me looking angry. "You should know more than anyone. You witness one of his murders yourself."

I look at Annay with anger but I knew she was right. Kinto finally spoke. "Enough." he said. "What stop you now from bringing the son of a bitch justices?"

I look at him serious and then all my friends. I had two very good reasons though. Two very good reasons. "Because he is a cop guys. To bring a cop down you're going to need a lot of evidence. No one's going to listen to the girl who could barely speak and who has to take pills. The more serious reason I was scared. I was more afraid in my life than I ever was. I was just too small and weak. I was afraid for you guys and my family. I was trying to protect you guys." I said looking at them all then turn my gaze to Kinto seriously. "All of you."

"This must put us in danger now." Ron said pointed out to me.

"Yeah what makes you risk us all now?" Mon said raising his hand.

"Yes. You had to have a reason." Kinto said looking at me. "What's your reason?"

I look at him with significance and anger for someone else. I turn for him and walk to the middle of the room and to my desk. On the desk was a picture of all of us as kids. Bradie with her dress on and blue eye. I smile and the grief pulls at my heart. Then rage and anger filled it. "He gave me a reason."

"What reason?" Kinto Said to me. I could hear the anger rise in his voice.

"He promises me he would not hurt Bradie or any of you guys! All I had to do was keep my mouth shut and I did. He still hurt her any way. That was his only card in keeping me silent. He lied more times than I can count. That one promises he broke. The one lie he told." I said seething rage. "Is enough to break the dam. Me keeping my mouth shut is not us. I should have seen it sooner and due to my fear, Bradie in the comma. I'm done being afraid. I will not run anymore because some punk is in power. I will not keep my mouth shut and I won't live in fear."

"So what are you going to do?" Hayla ask me with a crazy smile, her eyes wide in crazy glee. "Start a riot?"

"God I hope so." Raze said with a insane smile of her own.

"We could get into a lot of trouble." Annia said looking at Annay.

"Lots of it." Annay said looking back at her friend. "Better make it count Annia. What about you Kat and Kate are you in?"

"He you guys are nuts if you think I'm not going to take an opportunity to take down a crooked cop." Kat said with a smile. "Right Kate?"

"Yes. I will like to see justice done for once." Kate said bravely in a soft voice.

"Well that's as brave as were going to see Kate now." Ron said plainly. "Is anyone going to ask us if we're going to help? We are independent now. You know."

"Yeah we do have a mind of our own you know." Mon said looking just as coolly as his twin. "We don't always think like everyone else."

Raze roll her eyes and shook her head. "Then what would the two twins like to do?"

"Why would you ask us that Raze? Don't be stupid." Ron said to her like she should have known better. Raze just look like she wanted to choke them. Hayla just look on with an amusing smile. "Of course we will help our brother. Why would you even ask that?"

"Yeah we families have to stick together." Mon said with a mischievous smile. "I told you she was weird Ron." Raze was about to beat the day light out of them. I motion my hand to stop her. Ron and Mon both chuckle with a smile.

"Now let's get back on topic." Kinto said seriously and annoyed. "Do you have a plan Wayna?"

I smile a deep evil smile. "Yes I do and this is how it go." My friends all lean in for information about the plan. They all had evil smiles now. Well everyone but Kate. Kate always looks nice in fact she look a little shock.


	11. Chapter 11

She had a dam good plan. But it involve Ron and Mon the most. It took a whole weak to put together but it was done. So on a Friday night, the sky gave rain. It was the busy more fancy part of Atlanta. Not many people were shopping and the streets were cold. Officer Kahamu was walking by himself eating a hot dog. "Dam rain!" He complain as he finish off his meal. Little did he know dark angry shadows follow him. Slow eerie music started to play from all the stores around. The employees didn't know what to do or how to stop it. Officer Kahamu took it as nothing and kept walking.

**(Here's a look on your face I would like to knock out)**

**See the sin in your grin and the shape of your mouth**

**All I want is to see you in terrible pain**

**Though we won't ever meet I remember your name**

**Can't believe you were once just like anyone else**

**Then you grew and became like the devil himself**

**Pray to god I can think of a nice thing to say**

**(But I don't think I can so fuck you anyway)**

As he walk past an electric store something caught his eyes. Pictures of him assaulting innocent people. This made his eyes go wide. When he turn his head to look around he notice that it was everywhere. Every store that had a TV showed it. A store managers came out of the store confuse. He grab them by the collar and brought them to his face. "What's the meaning of this? How did you get those pictures and how are you doing this." Officer Kahamu snap at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Someone must have hack us somehow." The mangers spoke in fear. "I had nothing to do with this!"

**(You are scum, you are scum and I hope that you know)**

**That the cracks in your smile are beginning to show**

**Now the world needs to see that it's time you should go**

**(There's no light in your eyes and your brain is too slow)**

He then let go of the man and ran off. The angry shadows in the darkness followed him with sadistic smiles. All the shadows smile but one. For one shadow this was more than personal. Officer Kahamu ran fast but everywhere he look his past showed. There were pictures of him making illegal dealing with well know criminals and him bullying others.

He stop on a side walk in a panic trying to escape. "What the hell is going on?" He scream and then fall to his knees. He look up and saw angry hood people surrounded him. Slowly they began to chant one word.

**"****Murderer!"**

**"****Murderer!"**

**"****Murderer!"**

**"****Murderer!"**

**"****Murderer!"**

**"****Murderer!"**

He then saw Wayna as she remove her hoodie. She had a cold hateful look in her eyes, like some monsters jail for years in a cage. She has been waiting for the she never had to deal with him again and that day was here. As she sang Raze remove her hoodie and join in. Raze had been waiting for this forever. She enjoy seeing him in pain and suffering. She was tired of this tyrant in her life. If she had if her way, they would skip the song and just kill him. But politic, politics.

**(Can't believe you were once just like anyone else)**

**Then you grew and became like the devil himself**

**Pray to god I can think of a nice thing to say**

**But I don't think I can, so fuck you anyway**

**Bet you sleep like a child with your thumb in your mouth**

**I could creep up beside put a gun in your mouth**

**Makes me sick when I hear all the shit that you say**

**So much crap coming out it must take you all day**

**There's a space kept in hell with your name on the seat**

**With a spike in the chair just to make it complete**

**When you look at yourself do you see what I see**

**(If you do why the fuck are you looking at me)**

"No I'm not a killer! I'm innocent!" He screams as Wayna and raze stop singing. The music stops and there's a death silence….. Then a video came on the TV's. Not just any video. This video showed the moment he killed Salla. This shock people on the streets. This video went out into the internets and was sent the police station. Officer Snada had a break down in her office at the sight of who killed her daughter. All this time she stood with Officer Kahamu, no matter what she was told. She stood with him like a fool. Over the years people have warn her about him, but she believe them to be outright lies.

Now the truth was in front of her and she could deny it no longer. Sheriff Trevor said nothing he could not believe his eyes. The love of his life was stolen from him! By this ass hole the whole time. The one who killed her was right here.

**(Why the fuck are you looking at me, me)**

**Why the fuck are you looking at me**

**Why the fuck why the fuck are you looking at me**

**(Why the fuck why the fuck are you looking at me)**

"Please have mercy! I didn't mean for her to die!" Officer Kahamu spoke as he cry out. Three of the hoodie figure remove there hoods. Kinto, Ron and Mon step forward. Kinto had a smile on his face as his twin younger brothers circle him like a predator. Kinto smile sadistically as he sang along to the words of the song. Officer Kahamu eyes widen when he saw who it was. Fear took whole of him. He look up and saw Wayna watching with cold dark eyes. She did not smile or say anything. He knew she had won. He knew she no longer fear him. His reign of terror and control of her was over. She had won and she would take no prisoners.

**(There's a time for us all and I think yours has been)**

**Can you please hurry up cos I find you obscene**

**We can't wait for the day that you're never around**

**When that face isn't here and you rot underground**

**Can't believe you were once just like anyone else**

**Then you grew and became like the devil himself**

**Pray to god I can think of a nice thing to say**

**(But I don't think I can so fuck you anyway)**

They all kept chanting** "Murderer!"** **"Murderer!" "Murderer!" "Murderer!" "Murderer!" "Murderer!" **Officer Kahamu had enough of the hateful eyes and the angry accusing stares. He gave it all that he had and push thru them and ran off. The people who had hoodie on try to follow but Wayna rose a hand to stop them. They took off there hoodies showing Kat, Kate, Annay, Annia and Hayla. They followed Wayna as they left the scene. Officer Kahamu was done. It won't be long now before he was pick up by cops. He was no longer an issue. No one had to live in fear of him anymore. Wayna could move on and she would. She had her revenge.


	12. Chapter 12

As the weeks went on Sheriff Trevor and Officer Snada had visit me and talk a lot. I gave them all I had. They wanted explanation. I explain how much Officer Kahamu has threaten me when I was little and how scared I was of him for so long. They wanted to know where the men came from and I explain he had a lot of long time enemy's. I also explain how he was responsible for Bradie being in a coma. That was then confirm in there theory by Bradie coming out of a coma.

So in short they let my little stunt go. Thank god though. There was a down side we had to stop the illegal weapons business. Of course we had a lot of upset mail from our fathers. A whole lot of cursing in those letters. We sent money from our new jobs. We still got angry mail from them.

After the whole mess was over we clean up our neighborhood repaint our houses, planted a garden and set up a community center. Now it was Saturday and I was watching the sun rises with kinto on my roof top of my house.

"Kinto look at it!" I said excited. "I can't believe we actually did it! We are free of that baster and everyone happy."

"Yes things have been hectic lately." Kinto said plainly. "Now it seem it's getting better. Also Annia and Annay are supposed to be getting their son's today."

"Yes it's been a few weeks now hasn't it?" I said to him. "I almost forgot about it. I hear they get joint custody over them."

"Yes the courts finally grant them that, due to the false accusations by a crooked cop. They have dropped all charges against them." He said to me. "Still as you can imagine there daddy still sue for full possession and only got part of it."

"Well there they are now." I said to kinto with a smile. Me and Kinto watch as Annia and Annay walk thru the gates with their son's. The happiest smiles on the girl face. They beam with pride as if they just triumph over something or someone. I laugh to myself. The boys look as if they were around the age of toddlers.

"Let go great them." He said to me as we both got up and came to the edge of the house and jump down in front of them.

"So the court order came thru I guess." I said to them with a smile.

"Was there any doubt?" Annia said in trump. "Were women after all. We are here to let our kids play with your sister Kid wayna."

"Sure why not. She's in the house with the kid playing with her toys." I said to them. "My sister could use a break. So the daddy was not happy to lose."

"We always win an argument over men eventually." Annay as of fact. "Speaking of winning, come meet our son's. Andy! Andrew comes meet mommies' friends."

The little boys look so innocent. They walk up to the porch and walk in front of their mom's. They stood in front of us. "Hello boys." I said to them. They look quit shy but still smile. "I know you don't remember us. You were too young to remember us."

"You two just relax." Kinto said to them in his usual straight forward voice.

"Well it's nice to meet you both." Andy said with a smile. The boy hair was a dark curly brown, while his eyes were dark blue. "It's not that we do remember you it's just been so long."

"Yeah now we can be a proper family and start our own gang like our mom's did." Andrew said to his brother. This boy hair was a short suffer Sam dirty blond. His eyes are light brown.

I look at them with a cork eyebrow. The boys wanted to start their own gang. "Well guys were not much of a gang, but a family."

Andrew looks at me none believing me. "Sure you guys are. My dad always goes on about the gang that our moms are part of."

"Yeah, when are you going to have a kid Ms. Wayna?" Andy said with a smile. "We need more gang members. One from each of our mom's friends."

I look at them both with a red face. "Well…you…see.." I said starting to sturdier. It's not that I hate kids, but I just didn't want them yet. I didn't want to fall in love with a guy just so he could leave me when things get to hard. I just wasn't ready to give my body to anyone.

Annia and Annay both had a smile on their face's laughing. Kinto wore a smirk. I look at them all sternly Annia and Annay shape up trying to retain their giggles but kinto kept smiling with a challenging smirk.

"That's enough boys." Annia said with a smile moving her kids in the house. "She's just not ready for that yet kids."

"Yeah, she will have kids when she's ready." Annay said in a mocking voice. "Or if she ever gets to that level." I was just about to hit her when she ran into the house. I could totally get a guy.

"Calm down Wayna." Kinto said to me.

"I'm. But I'm going for a walk." I said to him.

"I think I will see what my brothers are up to." He said walking to the fence gate. "God knows the police might be chasing them for stealing something."

"Last I heard Ron and Mon wanted to hack some new security system at the school." I said to him. "I think they wanted to change their grades and pull some kind of prank on the csi teacher."

"Just great. Another mess I got to get them out of." Kinto said walking out the gate as I held it open for him. Grump I thought to myself but he did have his reasons.

I walk the other way seeing the neighborhood looking better than I could imagine. Flowers were blooming and all type of colors was a range. I saw kids out side playing. I could see some of my friends playing in the street with one another a good game of tackle football. I wave to the parents and they wave back. I was for once in a long time was at peace.

Peace never did last for long. There always something or someone to disturbed that. Sometime no matter how hard you try, the past had a way to catch up with you. No matter how far or how hard you try to run away from it. No matter how hard.

As I walk I walk by the sidewalk that leads into the forest. I was in a calm state of mind now and happy as a clam. A rare moment for me you know. That when I heard the quelling of a pig and a scream of a girl. "Someone help us!" I heard the scream.

I ran into the forest at top speed. Not caring I was getting my cloths dirty. As I ran I saw some little girl trying to get her goat unloose in some vines in a bush. I could see some hood figure running right toward them. The hood figure with raggedy cloths on had a bow and arrow seems as if it didn't see me at all.

As he ran and was about to lunge at them, I tackle him to the ground, making him drop his bow and arrow. "Leave them alone!" I said to him with a growl as he quickly got up. I then threw the first punch. As he punch me.

We exchange punches and I punch him square in the face. He shoots for my face as I dodge him and punch him in the face again. He then lands a punch to my face. I quickly recover. The little girl mange's to get her little goat free and run away. He tackles me to the ground and I manage to kick him in the balls. He huddles over in pain.

He was still in pain I knock him against a tree and punch him in the face. I pin him to the ground. I was in his face with my hand on his neck. He then said something that made me stop. "Wayna." He spoke as if he just recognizes me.

I came off him quickly. Not knowing what to do. This person knew me, but how? "Who are you?" I said to with a confuse look on my face.

He took off his hoodie and shows his wild blond with crystal blue eyes. He had a smile on his face as if he just found me. "It's me Creep." I now had a shock expression on my face. I was over joy with emotion and happiness.

"What going on!" I said clapping him up grabbing his hand with a hug. "Where you've been?"

"Where I've been! Last time I've check you're supposed to be in the Everglades!" Creep said with a smile.

"Hey a girl can move right!" I smile happily. "Just wait till the others see you!"

"Others?" Creep said with a not knowing look. Before he could say anything else my friends all came rushing in with piss off looks and ready to fight. I think Hayla had a butcher's knife and Raze had a bat. Like I said completely crazy friends.

"What the hell going on here!" Hayla said with a growl with her knife in the air. "Get ready Raze! We are going to have to cut him."

"Sir you about to get got." Raze said ready to beat the day light out him.

"Kate call mom and tell her if I'm late it's because we took our sweet time about beating this fool!" Kat said looking at him.

Kate was on the phone about to dial. "Yes."

"Guys calm down." I said to them. "It's Creep!" everyone look calm and then look over joy. Kate even stop dialing and hung up her phone.

"Holy hell." Annia and Annay said in union.

"What no way." Mon said in a shock voice. "Didn't he die?"

"Yeah he did in that fire." Ron said in shock fearful voice. "Oh crap grandma was right. Guy's grab your back packs it's the apocalypse."

Kinto had the most shock face. "What are you doing out here?" he said with a low voice.

I move away from creep and went to Kinto side. "Yeah just what are you doing out here. I'm pretty sure your mother would have called us if she knew you were alive."

Creep look at us as he began to talk. "Look for a long story short. I wasn't attacking the girl. I was trying to kill the Goat. So I can cook it and eat It." he said to us. Which only confuse us more "I don't want you guys telling anyone I'm still alive."

"What do you mean? Of course we got to tell people you're alive?" Hayla said to him getting angry again. "What you think we're just going to keep this from your mom or dad."

"Especially your dad! Sense he is serving time for your suppose murder." Raze said in a stern voice.

"What? My dad's in jail?! How?" Creep said in a panic and confuses voice.

"Yes after your house burns down everyone was kind of in shock. The police did an investigation and said the fire was done on purpose and all the evidence sort of pointed to your dad." Kate said to him in a low voice having pity on him.

"What about mom?" He asks in tears. I came to his side to give him comfort.

"She spends most of her time in the hospital taking care of your brother Haru." Kat said feeling sorry for him. But Creep just looks more surprise. "He's in a coma Creep."

Creep fell to the ground grabbing his face in utter horror. Bradie who was fresh out of a coma herself went to his other side. "He'll get out of it Kinto. You should go see them." Bradie said to him.

"No…" He finally said. "I don't want them to know." He said to them. "It will only make things worse."

"Are you nutty?" Annia and Annay said in union.

"As mothers our self's no one knows better than we do what it like is to be separated from our child." Annia said in a voice of complete in rage.

"To lose a child and then thinking he's been dead all this time!" Annay stated looking at her friend and back at Creep. "You must be barking mad."

"Wait you two had kids." Creep said to them.

"Um yeah. A lot happens when you're gone for some years Creep." Annia said to him. "Which is why you need to go back home."

"There right kinto there no point in keeping it a secret." Kinto said in a serous voice. "Your mother has a right to know. We all greave your lost and now that you're here it's time you go back home."

"There right Creep. You need to go back." I said to him. He then moves away from Kate and Bradie with a hurt expression on his face.

"Me coming back won't change anything it will only make things worse." He said looking back at all of us, but I wasn't buying it. He was being a coward not standing up. Our home fell down when he left and his uncle took over. Now Everglades was a dangerous place to live. People still suffer there.

"Creep, don't give us that! It's your responsibility to take! At least go see your mom and brother. You hear what happens to your brother and mother, don't even go see them! Our home is a junk yard. People are dying every sense you left! After we thought you were dead things went bad to worse. We had to burry so many people after you left and it's your entire uncle fault. If you came back and not run away-" I was then cut off by Creep angry rage.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING! HU? YOU LEFT OUR HOME TO! IF YOU HAVENT, THEN MY MOM WON'T BE IN SUCH PAIN! AND TO THINK YOU WERE TO WORK IN MY FATHERS COMPANY!" Creep yells at me. I just look at him. He blames me for what happen. He blames me.

For a time we were all silent. No one said anything. Creep look at my face with an angry expression. I keep my blank expression and blink a few times. I began to tremor but just for a second. Just a second. I then spoke in a calm voice. "Your right Creep. It's my entire fault. I'm sorry. I'm glad you're safe." I said to him and then leave. No one dare stay in my way as I walk away.

The next few days Creep talk to the rest of my friends. learning what we were doing here. He learns a few things but not all. Because I ask my friends not to tell him things concerning me and they agree. Creep had learned more about the trouble our home was in and it seem to only worsen his mood. We also did our best to tell our mom's that it was just some homeless person I save the girl from.

I spent days avoiding Creep and spending the most of my time like I always did. I spent it with Kinto, Ron and Mon. If I felt anything I wasn't going to show it. I learn a long time ago not to feel anything at all and just not let people in. Accept the ones who were already in. There was a problem with that. Creep was already in.

Now I was listening to Kinto, Ron and Mon argue with one another. We were on the roof top of an abandon building. Me avoiding Creep meant I sent lest time at home. Kinto had mange to stop his brothers from changing their grades. That still didn't stop them from pulling a prank and changing one of our off days to Fridays. So kinto was pretty upset.

"Listen you two." Kinto said in his calm voice. "The stunt you two pull was stupid. Don't you know half the weapon deals we did was base off your guys hacking skills."

"Yeah so." Ron said shrugging his shoulder. "It's not like some one knew it was us."

"He's right kinto." Mon said looking at his older brother lying against my back. I was laying down looking out at the horizon. "We always destroy the phone after every hacking. Even though buying a new phone is a pain in the ass. So what the big deal?"

"You two morons don't get it. They can get a pattern base on how you guys hack and put the peace is together. So no more hacking for selfish reason's! Got it?" Kinto said in a stern but calm authority's voice.

"Oh come of it Kinto. We didn't get caught." Mon said to his older brother.

"Mon right kinto." Ron said looking at his older brother a little more aggressive than his brother. "You're just being paranoid." He then looks at me and came beside me. "Wayna, tell kinto he's being paranoid Wayna! Tell him."

I sigh. sometimes being the boss was tiresome. I then look at the boys. "Kinto right." I said and before the twins could protest I cut them off. "He's right because what you two did was risky. Remember we were weapon dealer's guys. We have too much at stake for what we did in the past. One slip up can send us all down. So no more hacking for selfish reasons."

The twins then look up set. "Alright." The both said in union. They could see that i wasn't in the mood for any of the bullshit today. I lay back down as I look at the high way and the forest. I could see that it was getting late.

Kinto look at me with a cork eye brow. "What's wrong Wayna?" Kinto spoke calmly. "Lately you've been to quiet."

"Yeah Kinto right Wayna." Ron said walking over to sit on the edge. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." I said to him as I turn my head.

"Maybe she's mad because she still can't beat me even with her powers." Kinto said with a smile.

I glare at him. "No, because I could have beat you and you know it!" I said to him getting upset.

Mon chuckle at my sudden anger. "Is something the matter wayna." Mon said to me getting back serious. "What wrong? You haven't talk for days and you're quiet. This is not like you."

"Nothing's wrong guys." I said to them looking back at the high way till I saw something that grabs my attentions. I could see four men with hunting gear and shot guns get out the car. They walk into the forest. "Kinto, guys do you see this?" I ask him with an evil smile.

"Yes I do Wayna." Kinto said to me with an evil smirk. The twins both had an evil smirks as well. We remember them all too well. It was them. The men who were responsible for the scars on our backs, and I remember one in particular. He was mine! I was livider then I have been in my life.

"So how do how much damage do you think we can do now that we are older?" Kinto said looking at the men go into the forest as it was getting dark. I was too busy tighten my shoes.

"A lot." Ron and Mon said in a union.

"Alright let's do this." kinto said as we climb down from the roof. "No one gets killed ok. We are just going to get some much needed pay back."

"Ok." The twins said with a laugh.

"You guys do what you want to the others." I said in a dangerous blood lust voice. "The one who attack me is mine. So no one bother me! Got it?"

No one said any thing as we walk. No one challenge my clam. We made it to those basters car and we saw some rope. I slip a hunting knife without anyone seeing not even Kinto. The boys grab some rope and we enter the forest.


	13. Chapter 13

Me, Kinto, Ron and Mon went into the forest. The sky was dark and I was feeling very vengeful. I put some distance between me and kinto and the twins. It was dark so it provides extra cover to hide.

Those basters cause me so much pain. I lost everything because of them and now for the first time ever! I'm able to strike back at them for all the pain and lost. They were going to know all the pain they cause me all these years. In just one night.

I saw him over the bushes. He was wearing some hunting gear. He was looking straight forward not able to see me behind him. Prefect. He turns around and I was already gone from my stop moving quickly with dead silence of the wolf hunting the sheep. I could see from the moon light that he was getting paranoid. I move as he fired a shot at my old spot and stared at him from another spot.

I have started to circle him as I heard the panic rise in his voice. As he scream out and fired another shot and I move. "Who's there?" He said in a loud voice. I could hear the terror and fear.

I saw him from my new spot turn around looking as if he heard something. He look my way a dozen times but didn't see me at all. I hated him so much he could only hurt those that were weaker then him. So he hurt those that couldn't even defend them self. If I was a lioness my claws would be out and my teeth would be bare. I move again as he fired a shot again.

I held the hunting knife in my hand watching the man try so pathetically defend himself. I kept circling him never staying in one spot, my eyes wide with a murderous look. I heard the man click his gun again and not shots came out. He fumbles around for another bullet, he then look up and the look on his face said everything. He had nothing he was defenseless.

**Nothing** would save him tonight because the beast the animal that I always kept so in check, was out and it's **only** food was in **BLOOD**! In one swift movement his face gush blood from my knife. I was on him like a lioness on a zebra. I bite his shoulder with all I had. I was tarring a peace of flesh off his shoulder. Blood gush into my mouth and pour from my mouth. I didn't hear him scream at all. All I could see was red and hate. I just wanted to make him suffer as much as I had.

He kicks me off him and run. Not a thing in the world could protect him. I put the knife in the bushes. I wanted to finish this with my bare hands. I Chace after him. I could hear his breath as his boots pound on the earth. Also even better I could hear his **fear**.

I was right behind him. He wasn't faster than me. I was younger, faster and much quicker. I use a tree as leverage and jump. I turn on it with my leg and pounce on him in such speed. I tackle him to the earth. I dug my fingers deeper into the tore flesh to make it bleed more. In that process, I punch the day lights out of him. I thought about the scars on my back, the nightmares I had because of him. I only seethe more in rage and punch him harder. He begs me to stop but I keep going. He was weak and I was the strong one.

He slaps me and that stun me. He sees his opportunity to get away and he did. He was not going to get away from me at all. Only murderous thought were on my mind. As I run after him, he stumbles into a clearing he then trip over a branch. He turns over his body and watches me coming into the view of the moon light. He scooted back trying to get away but was in too much pain. He then tries to beg again.

"Please! I'M SORRY!" He pleads out to me. Little did he know it all fell on deft ears. I move towards him slowly he was like a corner cat. "Whatever I did I'm sorry!"

I then stop and growl. "You don't remember me!" I said looking in his very confuse and fearful eyes. "Maybe this will ring a bell." I said turning around lifting up my shirt to show the scars. His eyes open wide with realization. He remembers who I was. I turn back around pulling down my shirt. He went on with his life prefect without guilt, on what he has done to me and he didn't have the decency to remember me. It only made me madder.

"Oh crap! It's you." He said in a tremor voice. "You can talk now?" He watches me come closer to him as I look at him in fury. He could see the blood in my mouth, on my teeth and on my shirt. He could see my blood drench hands. "Look kid I'm sorry." He said to me as and scoots back as I came closer. "I was just following Crates orders!"

"You could have thought for yourself! You just follow orders blindly and dam well nearly killed me and my friends! You left Scar's on me that night!" I shouted at him in hate. "You didn't even have the good decency to remember my name or me! Me and my friends have to live the scars for the rest of our lives! You're not sorry! You're just sorry this is happening to you now!"

"Please isn't this enough!" He said in a pleading for his life. "You got me then and you got me now, isn't it enough!"

"No! It will never be enough! Not till your dead!" I yell at him.

"Please have mercy! No more! I'm sorry." He said in a screaming, pleading with me to spare him. "Please no more!"

**some where else: **

Kinto, Ron and Mon all watch the men while they hung by their feet from the tree's. They scare them pretty bad and gave all three men a beat down. The men were burse and had black eyes but they were alive.

Kinto look at his two smiling brothers as he wore a smirk on his face. His brothers and him were all now waiting for Wayna.

"Hey it's getting pretty late and wayna has been gone for a long time." Mon said getting worry. "Do you think something could have happen to her?"

"No. Wayna is very smart and tough. If anything, I say she gave him a run for him money." Ron said looking down at some ants crawling.

"As much as I doubt that wayna is in some real trouble, we should still go look for her." Kinto said. They then heard a loud scream. "She might go to far."

"AAAHH!"

"Oh CRAP!" All three of them said. They ran deeper into the forest. If kinto was right! Wayna was on the verge of doing something she was going to regret for the rest of her life.

'Dam it! Why didn't I see it before?' Kinto thought to himself. The signs were all there. "It's just never dawn on me might that she actually do it!'

**Back to where Wayna was:**

I stop in front of him and look down at him. My face was plan and I cork eye brow. Maybe I did have some mercy left. Just a little. There was a pause as I thought. 'I'll make it a **quick death**'. I then jump forward and strangles him.

He mange to push me off him but that didn't stop me from chasing him. I saw the coward run. Funny most men like to beat down on kids. The minute one stop taking there crap and fight back they become a bunch of cowards. I saw him pathetically run thru the forest stumbling. I was closing in on him and he knew it. Death was around the corner and it was ready to chomp down on him.

He ran with everything he had and did not stop. Doing the best he can to get away. I wasn't happy or rejoice. I wanted death to calm him. To make him feel the lost I've been feeling for so long. I saw him run from me and it was so ironic. Not too long ago I ran for my life. I was too small and weak to get away. Now the tables have turn. The things abusers never relies is that there victims don't stay small for every. They always remember the pain.

I saw him run with everything he had, till we made it to another clearing and then he trip again over his own two feet.

He then curled into a little ball. I pick up speed in my legs and lunge for him. I was then tackle to the ground and landed with a thud on my back. A very piss off Kinto was hovering over me and two very serious twins guarding over that baster.

"That Enough!" Kinto said in a very serious and dangerous tone. He was ready to fight me if needed. Which I hope he was because that what it was going to take.


	14. Chapter 14

Wayna look at kinto with such anger as she pushes him off her. "Get off me kinto!" Wayna said to him enrage. Kinto then came off of her not backing down but letting her up.

"What the hell Wayna! We were only supposed to beat them up! Not kill them!" Kinto yelled in frenzy at her. Ron and Mon watch from the corner with the man Wayna almost killed. "Killing someone was not part of the plan."

"Why are you protecting him?" Wayna shot at him. "When he's one of the ones who did this to us! The ones who destroy everything we ever had!"

"Because you can go down for life!" He screams at her.

"I don't care!" Wayna yelled back and then in a growling tone. "Out of my way, KINTO!"

"ENOUGH! Wayna GO HOME!" He yelled at her in his most severe tone of voice ever. A voice saying he meant business and if it came down to it he will fight her.

Wayna eyes were wide with rage. "Ugh!" Wayna scream in frustration and walk off from them. Wayna wasn't scared of kinto but this is one thing she didn't want to lose her friend over. No matter how much she wanted those men to suffer.

Kinto then watch her walk off with a serous face and then sigh. He had just figured what was wrong with Wayna for the past few days. She was hurt. Wayna was hurting and she wasn't showing it.

He then went over to the man who was on the ground, with his twin brothers guarding him. He had a real fine mess to clean up and it didn't help that there leader was having a fit.

As Wayna walk it began to rain. As she walks in the rain the memories of Creep suppose death came back to her back.

_It all happens on a night like this. Creep was so accepting of her and her ability not to talk. All he wanted to do was play and have adventures. He kept playing and run around with her. He would stand up for her along with kinto and Wayna was proud to follow him everywhere. These were her brighter days._

_She wanted to be the best dam worker he ever had. When she grew up she wanted to be his main person he could count on. Too bad the future isn't promises to anyone._

Creep was walking in the street with a hoodie on. He was just walking around the neighborhood. To anyone else the neighborhood was pretty and nice to live in. For some reason it didn't feel that way to Creep. It was missing something. Creep watch as he saw Kinto with his twin little brothers along with Kate and Bradie. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he saw them talking.

"So you guys were able to get them to a clinic?" Kate asks them.

"Yeah we had to pay them off not to talk." Kinto said to them with his hand in his pocket.

"They took the money?" Bradie said in a very low worry voice.

"Well they didn't go with it at first." Ron said with an evil smile. "You have to remember they are the ones who attack us. So we black mail them."

"Also they are on the run from the police in Miami Everglades." Mon said with the same evil smirk under the umbrella with his twin. "It turns out Crates not protecting his men for crimes. Things have really shot to hell there."

"So they took the money seeing it was there only option." Kinto said in a low tone.

"That good." Bradie said softly as she watches the rain fall from under her umbrella. "I don't want Wayna in trouble."

Creep then walks up to them in hopes he could talk to them about Wayna. "Hey guys." Creep said to them as he stood there in the rain. "I got to ask a question. Can you tell me what wrong with Wayna?"

"I think we told you everything that happens in Everglades and the condition your mother, father and brother are in." Kinto said to him calmly.

"Yeah about that, you still didn't tell me why you guys are here or why Wayna been avoiding me. I know we had a fight and all but usually she comes around by now."

"Man isn't you blind." Ron and Mon said.

"Blind what do you mean?" Creep said confuse. "I'm the one who lost everything! I'm the one whose brother in a coma and dad in jail for something he didn't do!"

"You clearly don't see her suffering." Kinto spoke with a serious face.

"Oh yeah what could she could possibly have gone thru to be so bad!?" Creep now said angry.

Bradie then look serous. Her usually soft innocent expression now shows a hard cold one. As the rain matches her mood she spoke an ever so soft hurt cold tone. Her long brown hair elegantly flows in the wind. "How about suffering third degree burns saving your brother?"

Creep then look shock. "What? She doesn't have any burn scars?"

"Thanks to the doctors and the creams they gave her, she was able to heal without any scars." Kate said feeling sorry for him. She hopes he would see.

"But she never said…. Why would she agree with me then…." Creep said in confusion, demanding they tell him.

"Creep after you left and ran away, things went downhill in Everglades. Crate went to power in your fathers business right away. He join drug dealers and demand that our dad's work for him. When our dad wouldn't he try to have Me, Wayna, Ron and Mon killed." Kinto said to him as he looks at him with gravity of anger and truth. "Those who stood in his way he had killed, he had crooked cops working for him and all. We were only able to stay a few years before we were driven out."

"When our families wouldn't bind for him or work the business. They were going to massacre us." Kate said to him softly. "We had to leave all we had behind and escape on a train with nothing but the cloths on our backs."

"She didn't-"Creep said trying to talk but was cut off by kinto.

"The reason why Wayna didn't show any emotion of sadness or lost was because our family's left Everglades with nothing. Our mothers and fathers were stress out. So Wayna took the ring and brought hope to us. Even though she had none. She was being strong for us." Kinto said to him. "That's why she's leader."

Bradie then step forward as her brown hair flow in the wind of the rain under her umbrella. Her face holding a serous sad expression of disbelief ever so softly. "Did you honest believe she felt nothing? After she witnesses the one's she loved death and yours. As she stood in flames looking for you and dragging out Haru. She was ready to go back into that Inferno. Just for you. Do you honestly believe she felt nothing? Do you honestly believe she feels nothing right now as days go by knowing your alive. Do you honestly believe she feels no guilt from not telling your suffering mother you're alive? Do you honestly believe she feels nothing, having to carry that guilt that it's all her fault all this time?" Creep was wide eye as Bradie spoke. "Do you honestly believe she felt nothing? How could any human being feel nothing thru that?"

Creep then turn and run in search for Wayna. 'How could I be so stupid?' Creep thought to himself.

_I remember that day like it was yesterday. Mr. Crate came running thru the door in our house. Ms. Thala and Mr. Crease were inside our house just picking something up from my dad. We all in a jolt when he told us what happen. I felt like my heart drop. Before Mr. Crate could finish his sentence I was already out the door ruining as far as my legs could carry me. I heard my mother try to get me back inside. I could see the house on fire and it made my heart break._

_All I could think about was the two people I love was leaving me. The two people who accepted and love me for who I was. I watch as the house went up in flames. It seems no matter how much I run, I could not get closer. No matter how much I run. I finally made it to the house. I saw a crack of wood but I risk flames but I went into it. I yelp in pain and my hands were burn. To me it didn't matter. I look around and saw Haru on the floor with a red jacket on. I went to him now with burns on my legs and arms. I look around for Creep. _

_The flames were getting worse and I had to drag Haru out. When I drag him out the house the firefighters had arrive. They took him from me and Ms. Thala went to her son side on the stretcher with tears in her eyes. "Where's Creep! Creep!" she screams out. Before anyone could take me I turn and ran determine to find creep. I was stop by the firefighter. I wanted to so bad scream but I just couldn't._

_Mr. Crease and everyone were in shock of horror of it all. I was taken to the hospital to treat my third degree burns on my hands, arms and legs. Because I was struggling they had to sedate me. The next day I left the house without my family knowing and went to Mr. Crease house. The house was completely destroyed. I stood in the ashes of the house and had tears going down my face as I look around. It was my job to protect them. I was supposed to protect my friends and I fail. My other friends came around the corner as if they were looking for me but stop seeing the look on my broken face. _

_The face of morning and grief. My dad came around the corner and look at me seeing how hurt I was. He had pity in his eyes as he slowly walk over and pick me up. It was at that moment that I truly knew he was my father and that I loved him. I knew then what a family meant. _

_"__Shuss." He said holding me as I cried on his shoulder. "Shuss….It's going to be ok…..everything going to be just fine" He told me. In the ashes I could see a somewhat burnt photo of Creep and Haru. From the other corner of my eyes I saw a car with Mr. Crate in it with Officer Kahamu in it. They had evil smiles on their faces. I wanted nothing more than to see them dead. I look at them angrily with tears in my eyes as my dad held me. Later that day Mr. Crease was arrested accuses of his own son murder and everyone was surprise but I didn't believe it. Neither did our fathers._

Creep now ran in the pouring rain as he thought about Wayna and how much he has wrong her. "How could I've been so blind? Even if I didn't know what happen to her. The loss of me and Haru must have hit her hard. Of course Wayna had feelings. How could have I blame her! It was never her fault! It was mine and yet she stood by me. How could any being feel nothing at all?"

Creep stop at a clearing of the park. Wayna was on a statue sitting at the base of it with her legs up and arms resting on it.

Tears were flowing like rivers down her face with an empty hurt look. The pouring rain hid her tear soaked face. Creep walk up to her shaking and fell on his knees putting his hands on her stomach, looking her in her eyes embracing her.

"I'm sorry..I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." Creep cried as Wayna just sat there.


	15. Chapter 15

We stay in the rain till it stops. After the rain we talk for a good while and we both felt better. I forgave Creep and I told him how I drag his brother out of the fire. How I try to go back in looking for him. I told him who was killed and how his uncle treated his mother. The man had no respect for her and often treated her more of a worker then family. Creep was shock and sad to hear about some people. Enrage to find out who was responsible for them. Then creep told me a very big decision that I knew he was going to make.

"Wayna..." Creep said to me.

"Hhmm." I respond looking up at him.

"I'm going back." He said to me.

"Why?" I ask him but I already knew. I just wanted to hear it from him.

"Because I've been running for so long. When I was young I was glad to have taken over the family business and to have you guys back me up was the dream! When things got tuff I ran away and what's worse like a lot of cowardly men in this world with responsibility. I blame someone else but myself. I blame you wayna and I'm sorry. It was my job to look out for you guys but I ran away. I'm here now and I want to fix what I mess up." He said then he smiles an evil smile. "With my return I'm going to kick my uncle off his throne and get my dad back."

I then look at him with a smirk. "Cops aren't going to like that." I said to him.

"Screw the cop's, when have they been any help?" Creep said with a smile. "It's getting late you should head home and have Ron or Mon to send me some cloths. Also I have to figure out a way to get there."

"He he I can solve that." I said to Creep said with a smile and pulling him in the forest to a clearing. He was confused till he saw me change.

"AAAAHHHH!" He screams.

The next day Creep was ready to go. We were all in the clearing waiting for them to set up so we could go. I was in my wolf form waiting for Creep, Kinto, Ron and Mon to get on my back. Creep had new cloth's on and new shoes from a relented Ron and Mon. Creep still had some trouble getting over the fact of what I'm able to do.

"So out of all of us, Wayna is the one who gets powers." Creep said carrying a bag of stuff. "So unfair."

"Aw don't be jealous you can still get powers." I said mocking him.

"It's always the quit ones." He said to me. "But I don't want to get bitten by a radioactive wolf. I'm fine with my bow and arrows." He then held up his bow and arrow. I then chuckle.

Creep got on my back and then got a strange look from Kinto. "What are you doing?" Kinto said sending Creep a look.

"I'm in front." Creep said to him with a cork brow. Yup the creep I knew was back. always taking the lead. "This is my mission."

"What does that have to do with it?" Kinto said to him with a glare.

"As usually you're both wrong." Ron said looking at them both. "Twins should go first."

"Yeah we should go first because were the smartest." Mon said agreeing with his twin.

"What ground does that notion holds." Creep said looking at them both annoyed.

"Are you kidding?" The twins both said.

I roll my eyes and shock my wolf head. Siblings always argue who could sit in the front. I turn my attention to my other friends trying to get my attention.

"Oh come on Wayna." Annia said with a begging look on her face. "We want to go get him to."

"Annia right." Annay said looking sternly. "That baster Crate hurt all of us. We should all go and get pay back."

"There right Wayna." Hayla said seriously then had an evil smirk nudging Raze. "We could do a lot of damage to him you know."

"I could almost see his face. All of us coming back with a bloody vengeance." Raze said with a smile of full contempt.

I sigh my friends were right. Our Mothers have been so suspicious lately. We all had to come up with lies just so they won't find out about my powers and that Creep was still alive. "Look guys it's getting harder to come up with lies' to keep my powers from them and Creep's return. We need someone to cover for us ok. So everyone can't go."

"Wayna right." Kat said crossing her arms. "I don't like it either, but we have to work as a team. Sometimes that means doing things we don't like."

"Yes we can all keep them busy for the day." Kate said softly. "Wayna is fast in this form and can get back before the day it over."

I knew that they were upset but it was necessary. I gave them the best smile a twenty story wolf could give. I turn my attention to Kinto, Ron, Mon and Creep on my back. Creep was in the front with a smug look on his face. Kinto had a grumpy look and the twins both rumble. I stood up and began to leave from the clearing.

I then did a big jump knowing it would cause less trouble and not be seen by anyone. Creep then freak out. "Aahh!" He went as he tries to hold on. "I don't want to die."

Kinto, Ron and Mon had all develop a system of holding on to my fur and closing their eyes. "he." I chuckle. Creep just hasn't got there yet.

We finally made it to the Everglades forest. Seeing that people were going to give us strange looks if we went into the city, I turn back to my human form. I kind of got embarrass when they all saw me naked. Ok I was very embarrassed. Kinto threw me the cloths to put on and I got dress. I had on jeans, a black shirt and a jacket.

We made it to a bus stop and rode the bus silently. The tension in the air was thick. The bus drops us of at the outskirts of our home. Creep was in shock to see the state of his home, which his father and our fathers work so hard to make a beautiful paradise. We could see guards and other men who work for Crate.

I step forward as we look upon our ruined home. "Its awful ant it?" I said to him.

"I know you guys said it was bad, but I never knew it was this bad." Creep said to me as he then turns back at his home in rage. "Now that I've see the state of our home. The only thing I want to do is get my uncle out of here and fix it. Just think Wayna, thru all this my mother, Sarah and Sahara has to go back and forth to the hospital to see my brother. Not to mention they have to deal with my uncle treating them like slaves to make ends meet. "

"It's ok Creep with you back, we can get your father out of jail." I said to him. "Then we can get everything back to the way it was."

"Before we do any of that we need to get your mother, Sahara and Sarah and anyone who opposes Crate to come with us." Kinto spoke looking out at our old dead home. "Then we can go to the prison and get your father out."

"Yeah it will be alright." Mon said to him with a smile.

"Besides what's more important is how are we going to get pass them?" Ron said pointing to Crates men.

"Well go thru the forest." I said to them with a smirk.

"Yes and from then on well split up. Wayna You will take Kinto, Ron and Mon with my mother and head to the prison. Also take anyone who follows." Creep said going his way. "I need to do something."

We then went thru the forest and split up. We head to Ms. Thala house with hoodies over our heads. We saw Sarah and Ms. Sahara in the distance. They look at us as if they were trying to recognize us. Then it hit them, it was us.

"Hey guys." Sarah said dress still as girly as ever, but still with some toughness. She no longer had dress but sport a white T-shirt with a pink short jacket and pink puma pants with pink sneakers. She then ran up to me and hugs me. "What are you all doing here?"

"Yes." Ms. Sahara said in a serous voice. "If Crates find out you're here he will kill you all on the spot."

"Yes about that." Kinto said. "Creep is alive."

Both women eyes were wide with disbelief. "The boy is dead." Ms. Sahara said serious.

"Look we would have not come to you guys if we were lying." I said to them. "We need to gather everyone and head to the prison with Creep and prove Crease did not kill his own son."

They still look at us if they didn't believe us but then Sarah spoke. "Look I don't know if what you're saying is true, but just left to see that baster Crate."

"Thanks." Both twins said.

"If Creep is back then we need to get everyone." Ms. Sahara said looking at her daughter. "Sarah get the others and well head to the prison."

Then my cell phone rings and I answer it as my friends talk to one another. It was the hospital. For rescuing Haru had me on the list for the hospital to call if they could get to no one else about Haru health. "Is_ this Ms. smith?"_ The lady on the other end said.

"Yes this is she." I said thru the phone.

"_Haru Tamra is awake. He wishes to go home. We request a pick up for him." _The women spoke. I then smile an evilly. Uh oh Crate. What are you going to do? Your whole world is crashing down.

"Yes someone is on the way to pick him up." I then hang up the phone and everyone was heading out. "Ron! Mon!" I called out to them and they turn around. "You two go to the hospital." They look at each other confuse. "I have something for you to pick up." I smile evilly.


	16. Chapter 16

Creep was heading to his house looking for more proof that that his father had nothing to do with the fire. He remembers the day he ran. In fact he remembers his uncle was there when the fire was getting big and haru was on the floor knock out.

_He remembers like it was today. He was outside in the back yard playing with his toy remote car. He had just gotten if for Christmas and he was happy with it. His mom and dad said they were both going to Mr. Wayne house to get something. They told him to check up on his brother Haru who was in bed sleeping._

_In a few moments he heard a crash and a lot of smoke. He turn with distress and ran into the house where he saw his uncle Crate holding haru in sadness. He then looks up at his nephew with sad eyes. "This is your entire fault." Crate said with sad eyes._

_"__Wha-" Creep try to say but was cut off by his uncle who now stood up and walk over to him._

_"__It's all your fault if you had been inside looking after your brother and not outside, then your poor brother not has played with these matches. I try to help but he panic and fallen down the stairs trying to escape the flames that brew up stairs as we speak." Creep was in utter shock with tears in his eyes shaking. "Do you know what happen to little boys who kill their siblings?" Creep shuck his head and crate could smile but he didn't. "There not taken to prison but a much horrible place Creep. There taken to an asylum a place where they tie you up and around the clock put injections in you. That won't be the worse. No the worst is what would your mother and father think? You've seen what your father does to people who hurt his family."_

_"__What are we going to do?" Creep said shaking in tears. _

_"__Run!" Crate said walking forward getting into his nephew face with a serious expression. "Run! You cause enough death. Everyone would feel better if you were dead."_

_Creep then turn and run out the house back door. Crate serious expression turns to a smile. He opens his phone and calls someone. "Do it now." Crate said in the phone._

_Creep was running for his life. He felt as if he didn't deserve that life. It was his fault for not looking out for his brother. He then thought that it would have just been better if he no longer existed. So with guilt fill heart he ran. He saw four men chase after him thru the forest with brass knuckle blades. He run as fast as he could till he came to a river. Looking back he see them coming and he jump. The last thing he remembers was being swept away by the current._

_He then woke up in a crater hole deep in the everglades forest as it down pour rain. He has lost everything. He crawl out the water and began to walk._

Creep then step out of memory lane. That was then, this is now. He could put everything right. All he had to do was go to the prison and tell them what happen. Even if he went to prison or asylum himself he had to put it right.

With a heavy heart he made his way to his house. Wayna was right. He thought to himself as he saw his house. If you could call it that. His whole house was destroyed. He walks thru the ashes of his home and saw the destruction. He looks in the ashes and saw the burnt picture of his brother. He picks it up. As he held it, he started to cry.

Creep then came to grips with himself. He wanted nothing more than to put everything right. Even if that mean he is to be punish. So with renew confidence and anger he went to find his friends, till he heard a yell. "Thala!" He hid, ducking down in the destruction of his house. "Get out here now!"

He knew that voice. It was the voice of his uncle. He saw his uncle emerge from a car with some of his men hanging back. He watches his mother come from a house to him with a serious face. "What is it Crate?" She said annoyed.

"What happen at the meetings?" Crate asks in anger. "I ask you to secure a deal with those mob people! So I can spread my business further out."

"Crate no one want to work for us." Thala said trying to keep her anger down but it was getting harder. She had to stay alive if for no one but at least Haru. "Everyone has server all ties with us and money is running low. We are now on the verge of bankruptcy."

"You're lying." He said blaming her. "You're just poor business women and so are Sahara and the rest of your lot. Good for nothings! So if you're good for nothings then I will pay you nothing. Get out of my sight!"

"What!? You can't do that!" Thala said angry. "I have a son he needs that money!"

"Shut up!" Crate yells slapping her. "If you weren't so dam useless, then no one would have to die!"

Thala then turn her head in full rage and punch him. Crate look at her in anger. How dare she even think about hitting him back?! "You Bitch!" He went but before he could even hit her back Creep ran from his hiding place and punches him. "AAhh!"

"What the?!" Crate went as he looks up at Creep as he lay on the ground. His men came from the car "No you're in prison."

Creep had his attention on his mother looking at her face to see if it left a mark. "Crease your out of jail?" Thala said looking at her son face.

Creep only smiles. "No mom it's me Creep. Your son."

"Creep." She went surprise with joyful tears in her eyes. "You're alive. How did you survive the flames?"

"You don't need to know that now." Creep said to her. "Your boy home and so will the rest of our family."

"Well hello Creep." Crate said with a smile and an icy voice. "It's so nice to see you alive after all this time. I thought you were dead." he growl the last part out.

"Shut up if you lay another hand on my mother I'll kill you!" Creep said looking at his uncle with ready to kill glare.

"Who going to stop me boy, you?" Crate said as his men behind him increase. Creep just look at him with angry eyes. "You are going to stop me boy?"

"No we are." Wayna said with kinto next to her with Sahara and Sarah. Most of the neighborhood and anyone who has grown sick of Crate was there. Crate could see he and his men were out number.

"Now leave!" Creep said looking at his uncle.

"He, he I would, I would. See all those men back there I'm leader here." Crate said to Creep. "Most of your father's companies are in my name."

"Well un put it in your name." kinto said getting fuming as Wayna could see some of his men coming closer taunting them.

"We don't want you as our leader anymore Crate." Sarah said looking at him with a hard face. "With you we would all starve and won't be able to feed our children."

"To late were already there." Sahara said to him with fury. "God know how many time me and Thala had to sell blood just to put food on the table."

"People like you Crate are not fit to lead!" Wayna said to him as she step somewhat forward showing his men she would fight them. Wayna days of running from bully's were over.

"Sure people I cause a lot of deaths, but that because they went against me." Crate said trying to justify what he did. He walks past Creep and his mother. He stood right in front of the faces of Creep friends. "You think this boy is so good don't you? You don't know what he did."

"Creep." Wayna called out to him with a straight face. "What does he mean?"

"So you have not told them yet Creep?" Crate said as he walks back to Creep and smile in his face.

"Not going to work Crate! I've came to terms with it!" Creep said with a serious face.

"Oh really." Crate said pointing to Creep's friends. "What about them?"

"Creep please tells me what going on son." Thala said to him holding her son's arm getting his attention.

"Yes Creep Please tells everyone who is responsible for Haru accident?" Crate said walk back to his men. "Who put him in a comma?"

There was a pause as they all look at Creep. "It was me." He said stepping forward.

"No no no no no no!" Thala then broke down stepping away from her son and walk back to the group holding herself. Everyone was in shock including Wayna and Kinto.

Wayna didn't believe it for a second, it could have been accident. Crate walk around Creep and step in his face. "So it was you who nearly killed your own brother? sick!"

"No I didn't mean it! He just fell." Creep said as he was being back into a car.

"No it was you boy!" Crate said as Creep was force to lay on his back and one of his men handed him a knife. Wayna was trying to get to them but she was pin to the ground. Crates men were blocking the way from the rest of them. Everyone was either shock or didn't know what to do.

"Here are my last words to you boy." In a low whisper he spoke. "I did that to Haru and started the fire. I threw the struggle boy down the stairs and nearly killed him. Believe me I won't make the same mistake twice."

Then something snaps in Creep mind. All this time they blame themself and now it was clear who fault it really was. Before Crate knife could come down on his chess, Creep caught his hand and punches him in the face. He then use his leg to trip his uncle and pin him on ground. Creep held the knife in his hand. "YOU BASTER!" He yelled. This took everyone by surprise. So much surprise that Crates men move out of the way and off Wayna. Everyone can see and hear what was going on.

"No Creep I didn't mean that." Crate try to say but Creep held the knife to his thought.

"Tell them what you told me!" Creep growl out to him. "Or I will cut your god dam thought!"

"Alright! I did this I threw that brat Haru down the stairs and started the fire!" He yells out for everyone to here. "Then I told you to run taking the blame! Guess what it made me happy"

With that all hell broke loose. Everyone wanted to get at Crate but Creep soon found him-self being jump. Wayna and kinto quickly jump at the men on Creep and pushing them of with the help of everyone.

The fight was long and hard but Crate men were getting beat. Everyone was tired of this drug lord in their neighborhood. Tired of him hurting their love ones, taking whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. What everyone was missing was unity. They could not rely on cops so they should rely on each other.

Wayna saw Creep as he was looking around for his uncle. Wayna then spotted Crate and signal Creep. Crate was on the side of a building looking around and then saw us. They ran fast after him as he took the stairs outside the building. They move fast as they followed him. Crate ran past the roof top and on to another. Creep did the same but Wayna didn't. This was Creep moment. He needed this.

"You BASTER!" Creep growl at him. Crate was looking around and was corner. Wayna look at them both watching them with a serious face.

"Creep! Please boy! I don't mean what happen." Crate said pleading looking at him "It was my men fault. They wanted this."

Wayna then look at Crates men who was about to jump in. Hearing those words from there leader mouth just piss them off. So they back away slowly.

"Just tell me what should I do boy?" Crate said cowing.

Creep just look at them with his head down. Every part of him wanted to kill him. "Get out and leave anything that you might have." Creep said. "Just like you did to my friends and I'm sure most of my father company boards would fire you."

Crate look at him and move slowly. "Yes." He said moving past him. As Creep look around at him. "Yes boy die."

Then they fight. Like before Creep needed this. This guilt he felt after all this time now turn to rage was now loose. He wanted to beat him for everything that he did. In one last move when Creep was hit he mange to turn and Crate fell of the roof trying to hit creep. He fell from a two story building on to a car into ally.

Wayna jump to the other roof next to Creep and saw Crate coming slowly off the car. "My boys." He said as he saw his men with not so friendly faces.

"Boys? So now were your boys?" One man said looking at him.

"Yeah ant it our fault?" Another said with a wicked smile.

"Wait no…." Crate tries to plead. "No please!" his men were coming closer to him. Circling him like predators.

Then in an instant Wayna and Creep turn their heads as he was being killed by his men.

Wayna and Creep then return to the others. Everyone had smiles on their face. It was raining now but for once it was a good rain. It was finally over. Creep mother then came to him and hug him. Wayna look at Kinto with a smile. She then spots Ron and Mon carrying a now awake Haru.

Thala look at them and ran to her son hugging him. She hugs her long sleeping son Haru. Then Creep walk up to his little brother and embrace him. I then look at the twins with a smile and back at Haru. I then look at Creep to take the lead. Creep walk slowly. Creep was moving in the center of everyone as he came on top of a car.

"I'm the son of Crease Bronko and Thala Tamra! I'm leader until my father is out of prison will you accept me!" Creep said to the crowd.

"Yes, do you accept this rightful leader as your boss?" Wayna said to the people addressing them.

The crowd then made a loud noise as they accepted him. "Ok now let's get to work." Creep said in the ruling class's voice.

As weeks pass Crate death was seen as a suicide and that he jumps off the roof seeing that his little kingdom was destroy. What was proven was that Haru coma and the burning of the house was in fact Crates fault. Everglades was back to its old self. Light shine and people were happy again. With Mr. Crease out of jail he took back over what was his. He was sad and angry to know the one behind it all was Crate, his younger brother fault.

Wayna meet up with Creep on the out skirts of the everglades. He was trying to convince her of something. "Wayna are you sure you don't want to be part of the family business?"

Wayna has forgiven Creep but after witnessing his death and finding out he was alive, then to have him blame her. She had to carry the guilt of it all and was left alone. She just could not be hurt like that again. "I'm sorry Creep." Wayna said to him with a smile. "I just can't. I'll help out for you guy again whenever you need it. I just can't do it anymore. I have to find my own way."

"Well just so you know were here in Miami. Your home the everglades." Creep said to her with a smile.

"I know!" Wayna said with a smile running off transforming jumping and then she was gone.


	17. Chapter 17

With the return of the Tamra and Bronko family things have been looking up in both our towns. My mother Tracy had been keeping a close eye on us all so much so she has been picking us up from activates and taking me to work, also picking me up.

Kinto, Ron and Mon mom has also done the same to her son's. She would take them to parks, picking them up and taking them to work.

None of it was unreasonable though despite Kat, Kate, Hayla, Raze, Annia, Annay and Bradie best efforts. They were able to keep them busy the whole day they still found out that me, Kinto, Ron and Mon were in Everglades causing hell. The power of the cell phone and parents talk. Really should have made it clear not to tell mom.

We had to tell them the biggest lie we ever told. We told them that we stole a plane and that Ron and Mon was smart enough to hack it. They pilot it and that we return it before anyone notice. Of course my mother was suspicious of me but what proof did she have? She had nothing. That didn't stop her and the other mothers from surveillance us twenty four seven.

The other mothers grounded the girls for lying and knowing about the plan. So as you can imagine we were on lock down. But still we were happy everything was back to the way it was supposed to be.

But still our dads were not here. Despite what happen in Everglades our fathers still rather stays on the low. They didn't go much into detail but they said they were coming home soon. Now I was lying on the bed relaxing. Lately I haven't had any time to see how far my wolf form could go but I had to be on my best behavior for my mom. My mom is very worry about me and I don't blame her.

Even though my mother was worry about me, I knew everything was going ok. It didn't stop my brothers and sisters from getting on my nerves. Also we had one little person to live in the house. "Aunty Wayna comes listen to my song." My niece Janiya said opening my door. She was around the age of four and very lively.

"No Janiya I'm very tired." I said to her. I watch her walk out the door sadly and slowly. I then sigh and got up somewhat tired. "Ok I'll listen to your song for just a minute." That minute means an hour.

"Yeah!" Janiya said coming out the door holding my hand. I walk to the little child chair and sat in it.

Most men think parenthood is easy. Any parent will tell you it's not. The baby cry's most nights. After getting off of work people are quick to give you a crying baby the minute you walk thru the door. You feed them a food too hot or cold they cry again or throw up.

I was then brought out of my angry anti- male thought by my singing niece. "Today I don't feel like anything! Au aua." She sang till I see my little sister Tony walk thru the door.

"Janiya….Janiya!" I said to her getting her attention. "Tony hasn't heard your song."

"Tony. " She went bouncing over to my little sister. "Listen to my song tony. Today I don't feel like anything!"

Tony just gave me a glare. "Don't sick her on me!" I chuckle getting up quickly and went into my room. Like I said I'm not ready to be a mother.

Latter on my big sister Jacinda came thru the door from work. "So how was work?" My mother said to her as she was cooking. Me, Tony and Zedikha set the table for dinner. Janiya was playing with her toy by herself in the corner till she looks up and saw her young teenage mother.

"Mommy!" She went with a smile. She ran from her seat and hugs her mother.

"Work was good. Payless was quit but we get costumers." Jacinda said hugging her daughter then turning her attention to Janiya. "Hey sweaty."

We all then sat at the table. "So it's been a while sense we all sat and ate together." My mother Tracy said. "We need to start doing it again."

"Yeah we should do it more often. So what's for dinner?" Jacinda said sitting at the table.

"Homemade Taco's and salad." Tracy said with a smile.

"Good I'm hungry." She said.

We all then pry and began to eat.

Tony was talking about things that her teacher said thru the year and Zedikha was too busy munching. "Ms. Griffon at school said that if we ever had a lock down and if one of the attackers come in. That we should lay there ass out."

"Tony watches your mouth." My mother said making her taco.

"Sound like she's about that life." Zedikah said with a mouth full of tacos. "I wish I had her as a teacher."

"Mommy can I have more salad." Janiya said reaching for the lettuce.

"No Janiya." My older sister said. "You haven't even eaten the food you had."

"I ate some bites." Janiya said in a winning voice.

"No and I mean it!" She said getting angry.

"Why mommy!" My niece said louder.

"I SAID NO!" She yells at her daughter.

"The joys the motherhood, eh Jacinda?" I said to my sister mockingly I chuckle.

"Shut up Wayna." She snaps to me.

"Enough both of you." MY mother said sternly. "So what you and your friends been up to Wayna?"

I look at her with a smile. "Like what mom?" I said to her. I knew this was coming. There was no way we were going to be eating at the table and she not asks me.

"You know what I mean. It's been quiet lately but you and your friends been to quiet." My mother said crossing her arms. "Just remember if you get in a fight don't waste time trying to hurt them. Go for the neck or run. Don't waste time. If they hit you that may be the only hit they need to kill you. The most important rule of all!"

"Come back home with your brother and sister's or don't come back at all!" We all said in union.

"Don't worry mom, Wayna knows and the rest of us live by that rule." Jacinda said to her. "Yup I remember getting into fights when we first move here about her."

"You were always getting into fight." Tony said to her eating her salad.

"Whether it was with a boy or girl" Zedikah said making another Taco to eat. "You just had another fight with a boy today."

"Uh what was it for this time and did you win." My mother said looking at her.

"A boy always has something to say every time I go to work. So today he thought it would be funny to bother after work. So I jump down the stairs and beat him down till security came. They had to drag me off him." Jacinda said naturally looking at her food eating. "So I have one a week's suspension."

"He he at least you won but that's also mean you have more time to take care of your baby." My mother said with a smile and my sister Jacinda just scowl. "Every time you get suspended Janiya won't ever go to school."


	18. Chapter 18

As weeks went by it was peaceful and we were finally off our punishment. Our mothers finally stop watching us so much. So now I was walking down the ally of the mall. School was out and soon I would not have to go anymore.

As I walk out the ally of a car pull in and before I could do anything they shot me with something that made me fall to the ground. I could see blurs coming at me. The last thing I saw was there feet. "Son of a bitch." I whisper then there was darkness.

When I reawake, I was in a small cage with my friends next to me. I could hear there voice's and other screams.

"Hey Kinto she's coming to." I could hear Ron voice.

"Thank god. I thought they killed her." Mon said as I look around I saw other kids that look like they came from other countries and they spoke languages.

"Be quiet! Give her some time." Kinto commands them looking at me.

"Boss you're awake." Hayla said. I couldn't see her at all. As I look on my left I could see Kinto next to me in a cage. On my right I saw a little white girl with long blond hair with blue eyes.

She looks as if she was scared. "Where are we? Do any of you know?" I ask my friends. I could barely sit up in the cage that was stack on other cages. It seems all the cages were narrow.

"No boss they jump me and Hayla at the park." I heard Raze voice in anger. "They didn't even give us a chance to fight back."

"Yeah! They took me and Annay. Even worse they took our son." I heard Annia sneer. "At least they had the good decency to put our kids with us in the same cage."

"Mommy I'm scared." I heard Andy voice wine.

"Me to mommy, I want to go home." Andrew said I could hear the boy sob.

"It's going to be ok sweaty." I could hear Annay comforting her child. "Were all going to be ok. Wayna and Kinto will figure something out."

"That right!" I said to them. "We will figure something out."

"We better figure out something soon before they come back." Kinto said to me. "They said something about doctors and I don't think they mean the health kind."

"Well I don't mean to rain on anyone parade but those men have weapons. Even if we get out of these cages we are still outnumber and out gun. Even if we get every kid in here free, it won't help us." I heard Kat voice with fill anger.

"Don't say that sis your scaring Bradie." I then heard Kate voice.

"Please…Kat don't say that." Bradie said. I could hear her cry.

Before I could say something to Kat for say that I was cut off by a voice. A voice I never thought I would hear. "Kate right Kat! There are much younger kids hear then us! They don't need to hear that."

"He's right." I heard Haru soft voice.

"Yeah you're right I'm sorry." Kat voice went apologetic. "The situations were in doesn't look too bright."

"Creep and Haru, you guy are here to?" I said to them.

"Yeah they were here all along." Kinto said to me. "Look Wayna, I'm not going to lie. This looks bad. It's only going to get worse."

"I know." I said to him. "We need to focus on escape."

Just then some men walk in. "SHUT UP!" One of the men said and the other men said it in another language. "If you brats make one more sound-"he was then cut off by me.

"You'll what!" I yelled out. All the kids then went silent. "What you going to do Bitch?"

The man just walks up to my cage. He had a black mask on. "Funny hu? You don't want to know kid. If you think I won't take you out the cage and beat you. Your mistaken I won't tolerate disrespect."

I then move forward the best way I could. "You think you're the first man to try to lay a hand on me? No! I can take you on by myself. It's you who needs back up not me. I will lay your bitch ass out. So come at me!"

The man in the black mask then put the gun in my face. I just look at him in the eye. "Pull the god dam trigger." I said in a dark tone.

Before he could pull the trigger he was stop. "AH!" Everyone watch a doctor walk in. He said something in another language that I didn't understand. It sounded like it was Russian. The man growl a beastly non-human growl. He rolls his eyes and walks out the door and came back in with other men.

The Doctor pointed to the cage of my friends and the other kids. As I was brought out of the cage, I saw a lot of teenagers and small kids of all nations. The room I could see was much bigger than I thought. There were at least two hundred kids. They look frightening as ever. The girl that was next to I on the cage was in front of me with fear in her eyes. "It's going to be ok kid."

A small smile came on her face. "Ok."

"In line all of you!" The man who I challenge bark out. He was looking me dead in the face. I jump at him not even backing down. He look as if he wanted to hit me but didn't. "Let go before I kill one of these brats!"

We were lead into a hall. I was trying to remember where I was going and what every door said. My eyes scan my surroundings for any possible escape routes. We were lead into an even bigger room. How could I possible explain it? There were at least two hundred cells and the room wasn't narrow at all but larger. In the center of the room were chairs and tables.

The men escort us down stairs and made us sit down. The same doctor came at the balcony with other doctors in white lab coats. He spoke English while other spoke other languages.

"You all should feel honor!" He spoke in English. "I know most of you are fearful. Don't be! Today you have the potential to be great! This is where it will start!"

I then look up and in complete anger. "Cut the crap!" I yelled out to him and all the doctors eyes were on me. "What do you want? Why are we here?"

"She is right! You took all of us from our homes by force." Kinto voice was cold. "Don't make it look like some righteous thing. Just tell us why we're here! Don't waste our time!"

All the kid who spoke English began to cheer.

"Yeah you're NUTS if you think we're going to betray America!" One of the kids spoke. "We don't say the pledge every day for nothing."

"Yeah don't waste our time!" another said. "We not are going to betray our country!"

"We all know Asia don't play that!" I said that. "If you think the Japanese and Korea are going to become traitors forget it!"

"Silence!" The Doctor yells and we all went silent. I just stare at him. "We are Ranco. We have been shadowing possible test subject for our project. Only the strong can be here to receive the project. It will go on with your cooperation or not! You can either live in these cells or live comfortable. Also believe me we will make you want to serve us!"

. I wanted to kill him right then and there. But what could I do? Change into my wolf form? I would only get shot on the spot. If I wait till they left, I could get the kids killed changing in my bigger form trying to escape. "Basters!" I said in anger.

"Bring her to me!" The English doctor said to the man next to me.

"Get up!" The man behind me said. I was surrounded by a bunch of men. A lot of security for one little girl I thought to myself. "Walk!" I walk up the stair thru the hall. Again I was trying to remember everything I see. I was taken to a larger room with a bunch of experimental tables and test tubes. The room was filled with working doctors and Nazi sighs. Dam I thought to myself. I spotted two large rocks. They were both glowing. One blue and one dangerously Red. I watch doctors all around working. One person stood out, a woman with blond strait hair and blue eyes with a lab coat on. She look different than the other doctors. There was just an air of danger about her.

"There meteorites you know." The doctor said and I turn my attention back to him. "You truly are amazing!"

"Again cut the crap. Tell me why I'm here! I don't have any secrets and if I did I won't tell you! You can hang that dream out to dry." I said in a growl.

The doctor merely chuckle. "We know you don't have any government secrets Wayna smith."

"How did-" I was about to ask but was cut off by the doctor.

"Do you think that we would not find out the big wolf wasn't you?" The doctor said walking over to the two space rocks. "We had that facility experiment on wild animals. We melt it down the meteorites and make two different serums. We inject animals with blue serum and they change into magnificent creatures. Still we wanted a weapon and no matter what we did, they would not obey us. Then using the red Meteorite the animals just die. I had hunched that if those wolves were to bite someone it would take much better to children. All I had to do was get some school to take a field trip there. Then leave the door open and sure enough I would have my theory tested. And it work."

"Let me guess and with adult human failure as well." I said to him. "It was you who open the door and lock us in there."

"All in the name of science my dear." He said and only turns around with a laugh. "No we will not use it on our own men and adults are harder to control. If we took children their bodies will be more accepting to the serum. Maybe we could use the red serum and get good results. For some reason the red serums has more power. To make it more adaptable to humans, we fuse the serum to each different animals DNA."

"You basters! You want a Weapon!" I yelled at them. "I won't let you!"

"Oh but you will." He said as he walks up to me. The man behind me takes my arm out. The doctor takes a needle out and takes my blood. "Take that to study." The doctor told one of the other doctors. "If you try to change, try to escape we will kill one child. Perhaps we will start with those Friends of yours. Annia and Annay son's maybe."

I look at them all in anger. "Take her back!" The doctor commands with a wave of his hand.

I was drag back to the large area and everyone surround me. Some were able to translate what I said to the other non-English speaking kids.

"What did they want Wayna?" Kinto ask me with a serious face. "Tell us!"

"Ranco is nothing but a Russian terrorist organization." I said looking at them with a growl.

"What terrorist!" one kid said.

"Were doom! They kill us all." Another kid said.

Another kid just passes out. Man some of these kids are weak. I could hear other kids say other things in their language and then became in dread and terror.

"What else they say boss?" Kat ask looking at me.

"What do they want from us?" Kate said with tear in her eyes.

"Whatever they want we won't give it to them!" Hayla spoke in angry tone. "Even if they torture us!"

"Open your eyes Hayla!" Raze snap at her. "There a bunch of little kids here! No they want something bigger."

"Well were not going to cooperate." Annia and Annay said at the same time.

"Please tell us Wayna." Bradie said in fear.

"Look I'm not going to lie. They have two meteorites back there. One is red and the other blue. They made some kind of serum and fuse each of it to different kind of animals. You know the animals were saw on the field trip? Well they did that to them. They want us kids and teenagers because they think we will be easier to control. They want to turn us into monsters! To use for war purposes!"

"Are you serious?" Mon said holding his twin even tighter.

"I mean there are crazy, but they just can't." Ron said.

"Of course they can't." One girl said. She had light brown skin. She had long black hair in a braded up Mohawk and her eyes where a dark brown. "You're just crazy. No way in hell they say that to you? You must be joking! The rest of you are crazy if you believe her!"

"Yeah she's just crazy." The other kid said.

Soon they were all walking away from me saying I was crazy and saying how stupid my friends were for believing me. Some laugh and other made fun of me. I told the truth I thought to myself. I then felt a tug on my pants leg. "I believe you." I look down and saw the girl who was in the cage next to me earlier. "My Name Lockra Zuma."

"Thank you sweaty." I said to her giving her a hug picking her up.


	19. Chapter 19

The next few days the kids quickly saw that I wasn't lieing. Not one bit. The kids were able to turn into animals. Some were able to turn into eagles fuse with hawks and other birds. They have the eagle ability to fly high and the hawk acrobats in the air. Some were able to turn into small birds fuse with humming birds and mocking bird. Kinto said that maybe small birds could act as spies.

Others were able to turn into cheetah's hybrid wolves. Something with the ability to run ten times faster than a cheetah and at the same time has the wolf ability to run longer miles.

Some were able to turn into horses with horns on their heads and scales of lizards. Also horse's with bird features and with wings. Also some had bat wings. Some were able to turn into snakes fuse with the most poisons and constrictors. Some would be turn into wolves' fuse with jaguars. For what purpose I would never know.

Even the little kids went undergo the experiments. They was able to turn into hybrid animals, but they turn into little baby animals. Raze said it might had something to do with their age. Even lockra was able to turn into some wolf hybrid lynx's kitten. Her fur was golden with some cub spots and in her animal form her eyes were yellow.

She and I share a cell. Before the experiments everyone was able to walk around the big area, but now thanks to the experiments we were always lock up. We only came out to be feed and use the restroom. The men were always armed and watching us. For some reason all our cells' had TV. I wonder why.

What of my friends you ask me well let's start with Kinto. He was given the red rock and barely survives the serum. He was under constant watch. The animal they use was a black mamba and a grey wolf. As you can imagine he's not happy at the moment. His animal form was just not like the others. His animal form was completely white and he had blue eyes. His underbelly was white fur while his head had white scales. His tail wasn't furry in the slightest, it was more like the snake tail. His face and mouth was like a wolf. The inside of his mouth was black.

Ron and Mon well those two went undergo the experiment together. Not likening being apart and the guards honestly didn't care. They were fuse with the Red wolf and a Grey wolf. They both had orange fur and dark eyes. Mon has always been the more sensitive twin, although most people didn't see it. Any time I caught a glimpse in their cell I could see both boys shaking curled up in a corner. Resting on top of each other and it didn't help that there big brother wasn't in the cell with them. He had his own because of the red rock serum they use to change him.

Kat and Kate went together as well. I was worry about all my friend but two of them in particular I was really worry about. They were fuse with Indian wolves and red wolves. Kate very shaken by the whole experience and was crying. I really felt if it wasn't for Kat she would have been in trouble. For the both of them.

Annia and Annay was both fuse with Arctic Wolves and Himalayan Wolves. Their fur was blond and they had blue eyes. Annia and Annay act as a front and always defend their son's to the best of their ability. Some guards were bleeding and missing ears.

They still manage to get their son's. They fuse them with Grey wolves and Eastern wolves. Andy in his pup Hybrid form, look like some new breed of wolf. His dark brown fur was like that of an uncut poodle. Also unlike his human form his eyes were gold. His brother Andrew Hybrid form was very different. His dirty blond fur was a sleek short cut and his eyes were a dark grey.

Their mothers always told the guard and doctors off. Thru all the yelling and screaming of the other kids, I could hear them sobbing in the dark of the night while they hold their sleeping children. They never allow them self's cry in front of them.

Hayla and Raze share a cell together, were taken to undergo the process together. They were fuse with Ethiopian wolves and wild dingoes. Hayla animal form had red fur with brown high lights. Her eyes were red and she had more wolf feature then dingoes.

Also Raze animal form was burnet fur with dark eyes. She had more of a dingoes feature then wolf body. As you can imagine Hayla and Raze fight every time as much as they could. They fight even harder for Bradie.

Bradie was alone in a cell. To the best of my knowledge they didn't fuse her with the red rock. They use the blue rock. I was very worry when they took her to undergo the process. She never had been the strongest of us. So we all try to give her confidence. The animal they use to fuse was an Artic wolf and snow leopard. Her animal fur was white and she had blue eyes. Her face had more futures of the snow leopard and the muscular body. The only features she had of a wolf was its sleek body. I could always hear Bradie crying. Even now she sobs in her cell.

"Bradie!" I called out to her in a serious voice.

"Yes…." She said in a low voice.

"Do you have a reason to live girl!" I yell out to her.

She was silent. And I growl "Do you have a reason to live?"

"I …don't…know…" she said in a low whisper.

"Well you do ok!" I said to her yelling. "You have a nice strong mother who wants you to be strong! So if you have no reason to live she's your reason!"

"I can't I'm not strong enough!" She cried out. "I'm not strong like you!"

"You don't need to be strong like me!" I scream to her. "Look at what you survive!" the whole place was quit now. "You just gotten out of a coma! You keep all our secrets even when that baster of Officer Kahamu beat you senseless! You can have the world and escape this place! But you must have the will to live! You are stronger than me! You have such will power, that I can only dream of having! Just be strong ok! We need you! Were no good without you! Just be strong tonight! You are your father child! So be strong!"

She was quit for a moment then spoke. "Ok I'll be strong!" she spoke thru tears. "I'll be strong!"

"Good." I said to them.

After that Bradie did her best to stay strong. We all did. The guards were just horrible and it became really easy for me to get into fights with them. Whenever the guards became annoyed with the kids or try to them to shut up, me and my friends always stood up for them. Us teenagers even though we all came from different countries and back ground make sure the little kids had enough to eat. We didn't get feed much so we all always end up sharing.

I was making a lot of friends. A lot of them began to respect me and come to me for help. They would tell me whatever they herd from the guards because I stick up for them and fight for them. That meant I got bruises and scars but I didn't let that stop me. We had to make sure the kids didn't make so much noise. If we didn't the guard would hurt them.

We didn't see each other back ground or race. We just look out for each other. Still there was one who had a hard time getting along with me. That was Freka Zamra. She didn't trust easy and I dint blame her. In fact it took a long time for a lot of them to trust me. Seeing how I and my friends were always looking out for them they came around.

We were constantly searching for a way out of this place. We didn't try an escape. One of the kids would be killed if we failed. I told everyone to tell me any room they saw and anything they have seen, so that we would think of a way out of here. Someone on top of my cell slips me a warning about someone being use as a test subject for the red rock.

"Oh Wayna." The kid on top of me spoke. "The doctors are going to take Lockra from you and do the red rock serum on her. Here they come."

"Thank you!" I said to him as I saw the doctors and guards come to my cell. "Leave her alone!"

The doctors motion for them to open the cell and take her. They swarm in hard. "No! No!" I said but there were a lot of them. I manage to cause some bleeding on them but they had her.

"Aahh!" Lockra scream soon the whole place was screaming and yelling. "Wayna don't let them take me!"

I was very scared for her. She was just a kid! Just a baby! "I Volunteer! I VOLUNTEER!" I said to them. They all stare at me and stop trying to hold me. Everyone went silent. "I'm older and stronger! She small and fragile. I Volunteer."

They all look at her and the doctor studied me with his eyes. He motion for Lockra to go back and to take me. Lockra was put back into our cell alone and I was taken.

I was taken out of there and into a larger area that could hold jets. I was somewhat afraid but I didn't let it show. They got me to my knees as I spotted two metal things on both sides of me. It looked like the ends to a light bulb. There were two in the front of me and two of them in the back. I watch men in white's lab coats all around me. They all then left and went into a safety metal box. I saw the red serum in the doctor hand and pry a silent prayer. I then look up at him with a hateful glare.

"That was very brave what you did." The doctor said as the guard held out my arm. "So brave, I'm going to give you more of the serum then that boy. I mean just a small rock of it can kill anyone. The amount I plan on giving you. Well let's just say it's not the average amount. If you survive this procedure I hope we can have many years together."

I then snap. "If I survive this, my first order of business is to burn this place to the ground."

He then smiles "Yes you are a strong one." He said putting the serum in my arm and leaving with the guards. "Just like your daddy."

I fell to the ground in pain and what did he mean by daddy? I could not think. The pain was too intense. It was unlike anything I could have imagined. Then the two light bulb things came on. Electricity was going everywhere and the pain was very real. I was becoming bigger! Very big! I had lion like, wolf paws and razor sharp claws. I roar in the air! My body twists, crunch and crack. My fur was still black but my eyes were still brown. My body felt like a raging hell. My wolf tail was very long now like a lion. My skull no longer morphs into it usual snout, but more of a fusion of a lion and wolf! So much fire race thru my veins, But I held on. I had to take it! If I didn't live, Lockra would be next! I held on for anyone I ever love or knew. I held on for all my friends! I held on for everyone! Then the animal took over. "RAOR!" I surge out, shaking everything around me.

I was a lion wolf hybrid. I was big. I was very big! I look at the doctors in the box thing. Some of them were smiling and other was cheering. I just stood there and plan my escape.


	20. Chapter 20

The past few days have been hard for me and just like Kinto I had to be put in a cell by myself. The other kids began to bring me extra food but I could never take it from them. They were grateful for what I did for Lockra. I was planning by escape on my down time. As the days went by the Doctors would be out more. They were monitoring us even when we ate and sleep. Kinto and I were doing somewhat better. Still a little shaky but we were moving around in our cell. The quietness of it all didn't last long.

It started one afternoon at the time they feed us. I saw the girl that didn't believe me at first sitting. She was sitting by herself at the table. She and I still didn't talk much. But now I believe every single last one of us needed to stand together. I think her name was Freka zamra. I walk over to her table and look at her. The guards look at me as I walk and I just ignore them. I walk up next to her as she ate the nasty food. "Hello can I sit here?" I ask her.

She looks up at me and moved over. "What do you want Wayna?" She said to me. Looking around as doctors and guards monitor us.

"I'm just going to get straight to." I said earnestly looking at her. "I want a way out of this place."

"Wow you really are crazy aren't you?" She said to me. "I mean look around. There are arm guards everywhere and they put us back in our cells minute we stop eating. Not to mention the minute the one of us try to escape a child will die."

"Look I'm not going to lie." I said to her looking at her. "It's going to be dangerous. I've heard there going to move us soon. As soon as some higher up doctors get here there going to separate us! That mean family's rip apart and children force to be god know what! When they do there going to try to break us! So we need to escape to night. But I need your help! Ok!"

"What can I do?" She said sounding not so confident. She then turns her head looking sternly at me.

"Look! Your cell more closes to the kids who can turn into small animals like snakes and birds right?" I said to her. "Well I need you to get me a kid that can fly and a kid who can turn into a small snake. Can you do it?"

"Yeah I can but why can't you do it?" she said to me looking suspicious.

"Because I'm the first person they put back. I'll create a fuss about being pushed back in and you get the kid to turn into their forms. After that I want them to go thru the air vents. Then disable the wires to the doors that lead outside. That will be our ticket out of here." I said to her severe as can be. "I know it's dangerous but we gotta try before the day is out. If not were all screwed. There are worst things then death."

"What about the guards?" she asks me.

"Leave that to me ok." I said to her. "Just get those two kids."

"Alright go back." The guard that just didn't like me said. "You in front kid!" He barks to me pointing his gun. All the doctors then left out of a door.

I walk in front of him and up the stairs. My heart was beating and I felt the adrenaline going thru my blood. "YOU Baster!" I scream at him starting to fight him before he could pull the trigger. I move close to him and nee him in his balls.

"Aahhh!" He screams and punches me in the gut. I ignore the pain and bite him in the shoulder, punching and clawing him in the face. All the guards rush to get me from on top of him. I couldn't see whether or not Freka done what I ask of her. I could only hope she came thru. The guards finally got me off there buddy.

"I've had enough of this bitch!" The guard said in anger looking at his bloody shoulder. To be honest I didn't get much of a good bite.

"What's the matter can't handle a little girl?" I said mocking him with a smile. He then back slaps me as his friend held me. I look up at him with a mocking smile. "You hit like a bitch! At least I don't need my friends to take you on!"

His eyes darken as I continued to smile. He was about to hit me again when he was stop. "Enough!" He turns around and looks at the doctors who inject me with the serum. "Take her to the pit cage. It's time for a stress test."

The guard look down at me as my arms was release. I flick him the bird. I was brought down a hall. I was annoyed at being drag but I was too busy watching everything and trying to learn everywhere I've been. Finally I was brought to some kind of circle Arianna with bars all around. Above was a window with no doubt doctors with clip boards taking notes observing. I just stick up my hands and gave them all the bird.

"Stress test one." I heard the voice of one doctor thru the mc. I turn around to see I wasn't alone in my cell. In fact there was the guard who slap me. I glare at him as the door was close behind him. We were both lock in the same room.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this." He said to me as he walks toward me.

"Yes I know the chance to finally touch a girl." I said with a sarcastic serious tone as I put my fist up ready to fight with murderous contempt.

I saw him come at me with speed. So I turn my leg moving out of his way throwing the first punch to his side. He move back out of the way. He then took off his mask showing his face. The man was balled with dark eyes.

I came at him with speed in my legs hoping to get him in the face. Even though we could turn into animals, we still had regular human strength and speed. Most the time girls are portray on TV as some weak and small in need of protecting. In real life that could not be further from the truth.

The man came at me and punches me square in the face. That only pisses me off as I turn and punch him in the face. I jump back to get some distance between us. I had a high tolerance for pain. What I didn't know was that those TV's in our cells were there for a reason. For everyone was to watch this fight. To see there protector lose. So that they could break us! They will not break me at all!

He came at me with full speed punching me in the face and I return those punches. I jerking my body making him think I was going one way and I went the other, causing him to trip. I jump on his back biting his neck firmly tarring out a chunk of his skin. Only to have him scream.

"AAaahh! You bitch!" He screams. I had such an angry expression on my face. Blood leak down my face. I must have look like some savage beast but it wasn't my first time holding this look. For Kinto, Ron and Mon had seen it before.

The man threw me far side of the cage with inhuman strength. I look up at him in pain and saw his human eyes now a lizard green. "You think you so special kid Hu?" He said out load to me as I quickly got up my beaten body. I look at him with wide eyes. I saw him change and heard bone crunch, twist and turn. He grew a lizard tail and now he was bigger than ever.

"How could you…." I went on. "I thought."

"How could I change?" he laugh cruelly with a deep voice. "They did a side experiment with me. See that an adult is harder to control they move to you kid. So I'm going to be the first to put you brats first in your place."

I saw him charge and I quickly came out of his way. Even though I had only human speed and human strength, I was still one of the fast kids in school. "Come here brat!" He snarls as I zig-zag out of the way. I slid under him going between his leg and under belly kick him in the balls, causing him to fall over.

I jump back changing into my new wolf lion hybrid form and still he was bigger than me. I had extra strength and boost of speed. My claws were out and teeth were ready now.

He was on all fours now. His razor sharp teeth showing now. I walk showing my teeth and claws wear clearly out. I was ready for the fight of a life time. His advantage was my size. My advantage his size.

He charges at me and I jump out the way. I pounce on his back with my claws digging into him. Because he was so big in such a confine area, he was limited. I dig my claws into his lizards flesh making my way to his neck. I then bite his neck, tarring more into him then I ever could in my human form.

He threw me off and tries to smash me into the floor. I jump and ran out of the way. Moving fast jumping again on his back clawing into him. He roars out in pain but my claws were like any hooking into him. I had nothing short of a good grip. I bite into his back taking out flesh. It tries to cause damage to his spine.

I move closer to his lizard head and face. I was clawing into the lizard and biting into his neck. As I did this he was trying to shake me off. But I wasn't going anywhere. He then mange's to shake me off if him.

I move fast as I could. I was not going to lose to him! Everyone was counting on me. I would not let people with power or governments beat me! I would not let them take me! I wasn't fighting for my country or to prove I was the worst thing out there! I was fighting for my family! I was fighting for all my friends and everyone I care about. I was fighting for the people I love. I was going to take them home.

He then mange to turn back into his human form and only had his rip torn pants on. I turn back into my human form. I went over to my torn cloths. I use two torn cloths and tie it around my waste as a skirt and a bra.

He looks at me with such anger and contempt. He was a bloody mess. His face had claw marks and bite marks on his body. His eyes were dark as they were wide. I had an angry cold look in my eyes ready to fight again if need.

We went at each other again exchanging punches. Me taking some in the face and him as well. I then turn and kick him on the ground. I saw him try to get back up and I jump on him punching him hard. I did it over and over again. I kept punching him till he pass out. I saw a key card in some Shreve up cloths. I walk over grabbing it letting go of the knock out guard. I slid the key card and the cage door open. I guess they thought I was going to lose. I then walk out. My black dreads were down now in my face as I walk.

As I walk down the hall I saw a red button on a pillar. I knew what that was. It was the button that held us all in cages and I knew all the guards were. They were in the area taunting my friends in the begging of the fight.

I press the button and knew in that moment all the cell doors open. I walk out there to the big area. All my friends and all the other teenagers transform into their animal forms teeth growling and claws showing.

We all knew they fear. And without further hesitation we attack.

The guards try to shoot at us but it did little good. Sure some got shot but it did little good against us in our animal form. I could see Freka punching a guard in the face. I avoid getting punch in the face and knocking him out with one punch.

"You know something. I like you." She said to me with a smile as she punches another guard. As she avoid getting hit and I hit the guard in the face.

"He I like you to." I said with a smile as I punch another guard in the face as more came in. It was a riot.

"I never had this much fun in my life." She said with a smile. We transform into our animal form and she was some sort of red wolf fuse with a jaguar. She looks amazing in her animal form. Her body was smaller than a lion but muscular like a jaguar. The legs were long like a wolf. Her pelt was black with grey spots and her eyes were a light grey.

We fight as they became more and were over crowding us. I roar a defiant roar to let them know they can never control us. "ROAR!" I went in defiance.


	21. Chapter 21

It was now the afternoon and they manage to get us all back to our cages. Most of the guards were badly injured and thanks to us. Those who were shot heal by transforming back into our human form. To have injured most of the guards in a riot was not my plan at all. It just happen.

Time was coming down and I hope Freka done what I ask her. Hopefully those kids mange thru all that commotion and undo the wires. I didn't ask Freka anything because they could be listening.

As the clock tick away I got my answer. All our cells door open in an instant. All the kids were confuse but I quickly took charge. I told all the kids who spoke English and had someone translate. "Look this is all part of the plan. We're going to get out of here so everyone transforms!" I said to them all.

Some of the kids from other country without translators saw us transform and did the same. I saw Lockra transform into her wolf and lynx kitten form. I pick her up transforming into my wolf lion hybrid. I really need a name for it. I had her in the scruff of her neck in my mouth. As we all ran out the kids with the little bird form and the kid snake form came out. "Follow me." One of the kid said flapping his little wings. The kid who was a snake crawls up on around the neck of one of the teenager who was in a wolf hybrid form.

Some teenage kids had puppies and kittens in their mouths ready to go. It was a great moment. Even thought we were all from different backgrounds we all still look out for one another. In one common goal to be free.

We all ran with me in the lead as my friends run by my side. We move fast down the halls hearing noise. It was the guards! We move and follow the little bird. "Keep going guys!" I urge them. My heart was beating fast with adrenaline.

Finally we made it out side. It was pitch black now with only sirens and flashing lights. We ran with bursting speed and boy did we move. There the fence was. There was a hole there in the fence and I transform back holding the fence open getting everyone thru. Lockra was on my shoulder as I did this. Once everyone was thru I transform back t animal and held Lockra by her neck scruff. We ran thru the forest in the dark of the night. Not once did we look back.

We move fast till I saw a bridge. It was a wooden old bridge. I stop transforming back into human and put down Lockra. I motion for Freka to pick her up and take her across. I watch all my friends go across the bridge and along with others. They move fast and last but not least Freka ran across with Lockra.

The moment she went across a helicopter came out of nowhere and destroys the bridge. I look into the helicopter and saw the guard that I beat. He had a wicked smile on his face. On the other side I could see a transform human Freka naked holding a naked lockra in the dark in the bush. She looks at me in surprise and worry.

"GO!" I scream at her. She then turn and ran with Lockra. I look back and saw them closing in on me. I look down and saw rapid bone crushing running water. I look up and thought about my mother, father, sisters and brothers. Live free I thought to myself or die hard. I'm so sorry guys I thought to myself.

I then look at the water and jump, diving into the gone crushing rapid water. My head went under the water as I held my breath in. I came back up and took a deep breath of air. The water was moving me so fast that I could not cling on to nothing. I then saw a water fall and my eyes widen.

Then I went over.

Kinto ran in his black mamba wolf form. He was very upset. Wayna was so stupid to him right now. She should have been first to be across the bridge! Now she was gone. Wasn't she the one who said that everyone should come home or not at all. What was he going to tell her mother! Stupid Wayna! He thought to himself. Stupid Wayna!

The group ran with extreme speed and pace. They kept going not resting at all. Kinto had order some of the kids that were bird hybrids to fly very high to see if they were being follow and the kids did.

They came back. To his luck they weren't being followed anymore. They were safe now and ok for the time being. "Stop!" Kinto said with contempt but with also a heavy heart. Wayna was gone!

The kids all stop. Horse, wolf, jaguar, cheetah, snake and birds alike all look at him with worry. Some began to put down the puppies, kitten, snake and baby birds. They began to crowd around and talk asking questions in panic. Some also feeling bad about what happen to Wayna.

"What are we going to do?" Someone asks.

"We already lost some one." Another said.

"How are we going to get back to our countries?" Someone else ask.

"We were taken from our homes!" Another kid said. "How are we going to make sure they don't take us again?"

"Yeah!" a lot of them scream.

Freka then had enough and snarl. "Listen to all of you! They just lost some one! If it wasn't for her none of us would be free! Have some sympathy man!" The ones who understood look down with shame. Someone translate what they said and they look down with pity. Then there were the ones who just didn't know what was going on. They only were sticking with them to escape not knowing what to do.

Kinto then took a deep breath and sigh. He was second in command and if Wayna could not be here to lead then he would. Kinto saw a big rock. He climbs it and sit on it authorities. "Listen up! Wayna would want all of us to stick together. I'm not going to lie to you. Ranco will be constantly looking for us and were safer together then apart. We can fight off an attack better. That doesn't mean we go ideally by. So some of you birds kids need to do some scouting away from us as we move."

The kids all nod and agree. Some of the kids translate and others still didn't know what was going on. The kids then move again sending the hybrid bird scouts.

"So how are you holding up?" Creep said to Kinto as he walks up next to him. Creep animal form was fuse with a jaguar and grey wolf. His fur was golden and eyes blue. He looks more cat then wolf.

"I'm doing fine." Kinto said to him. "I can't let my emotions take over now Creep. I need to figure out our next move."

"Kinto I know that and all but our friends are kind of shaken up." Creep said looking back. Haru was walking up to Kat and Kate. Haru was a grey wolf fuse with a servile with red fur and eyes. He was a little shaken up. Kat was doing her best with a crying Kate and Haru huddle up to them.

Annia and Annay was walking with their son's in their mouth doing their best not to cry in front of them. They just couldn't hold back the tears.

Hayla and Raze had Bradie between them crying. The two held her in rage fit of shaking. Kinto sigh. The lost hit them all including him-self even though he didn't want to show it. Still they needed a leader. Now more than ever. "I know its hard Creep but we got to keep going. We can't stop. If we do they will catch us and Wayna death will be in vain." He then climbs down from his rock. "Let's go everyone. There are two hundred of us."

With a heavy heart they all walk in silence.

I slowly open my eyes turning over to my side. I was naked and dirty. "Man." I said to myself in a drowsy tone. "Where am I?" I then got up slowly and observe my surroundings. I was wash ashore and saw that the water fall. It pushes me far down the river in a clearing. I got up seeing that I was in the open.

I then slowly move out of the open and remember everything that has happen to me. Oh dam! I thought to myself. I had to find my friends. I also knew I had to be careful about doing it. I didn't want Ranco to find me again. I then transform into my wolf hybrid lion form and walk in the depths of the forest. I sniff the air trying to figure out which way to go. As I walk I saw a white wolf in the distance. The white wolf had glowing yellow eyes. I stare straight at it. Then it howls at me and then it was gone.

The group stops under kinto command. It already been a few hours and everyone was tired and ready to settle down for the night. Kinto mange to find a nice big patch that could hide them for the night. He had a lot going on his mind and he could not sleep. Someone had to take the first watch. He would take Ron and Mon, but those two were still shaken about losing Wayna. "Alright." Kinto said to them all as some translate. "Well stay here for the night and continued at first light."

"But to where?" Someone ask.

"We need food and water." Another one said.

"I mean what can we do? When day light come we keep walk and if so to what?" Someone else said.

"Look I'll figure something out ok." Kinto growls with his tail up and ears up. "For now we are tired and its night again we need to rest for a while." He didn't want to admit it but they were right. They needed a place to go to, but where? "We have to work together it's at least we can do. For Wayna and her sacrifice"

Then a voice came that no one suspected. My voice. "Hey who said I was gone?"

Everyone look over with a gasp. "Wayna!" They all said in union. I had a wolfish smile on my face as my tail wag back and forth. Kinto had a smirk on his face.

"Wayna! How did you survive?" Ron asks me nuzzling me.

"Yeah boss." Mon said in surprise. "Freka said you were cut off on the other side of the bridge by those basters."

"Well I didn't want to be capture again so I jump." I said to them. I woke up at a river clearing wash up a shore. So I spent this whole day tracking you guys down."

"Well it's great to have you back." Kat said with a smile. "It just hasn't been the same."

"Kinto had been taking care of us." Kate ask in a soft voice with her ears flatten against her head.

"Yes he has and everyone wants to know the next step?" Hayla ask with her ears back and tail up.

"I say everyone should go their own way." Raze said to me. "Still there is the matter of the children." I look at the puppies Hybrids and kitten Hybrids. "These kids here live in very poor parts of the world and can't defend them self against Ranco. They will try to take them again."

"We don't have the means to defend our self if Ranco attacks us." Annia said to me lowering her head.

"She right nether do they." Annay said to me. "Even if some do come from strong countries and family, they can do nothing against Ranco."

I walk pass my friends and the other kids and walk up to Kinto put my paws over his shoulder. "Thanks for taking care of everything and everyone."

"No problem." Kinto said to me. "You got an idea on how to get out of here?"

"Yes I do." I said to them all. "Were going to America to night!" They all look at me shock as the kids began to translate to one another. "Look all of you! There a way for us to go tonight and not get caught by Ranco."

"How?" Freka ask me. "We can't use our very big forms. Ranco will see it even if it's night."

"Yeah!" They all said but then I smile.

"Not all of us are going to use our very big forms. Teenagers, who can turn into Hybrid eagles and hawks, Can fly us all on their backs." I explain. They began to nod their head in agreement. "By doing this we won't draw to much attention and get to America safely."

"Even if your plan does work, not all two hundreds of us are not from America. All of our families are on different parts of the world." Someone said in the crowd.

"I know it's not perfect but America is the most secure countries out there. My friend Creep here knows a place you can all stay till we figure something out. It's not a prefect plan but it's one that can work and were all screw if we fall apart. We need each other now more than ever. We have a better chance protecting our self together." I spoke my tail and ears up.

"I'm with you." Freka said stepping out. "Guys this will get us all food, water and a place for a while. At least till we figure something out."

Slowly but surely all the kids agree. It wasn't prefect but it was something and way better than staying in a forest. So they all agree. There were kids who still look blankly at me. I guess they had no one to translate for them.

"Creep." I called out to him. "How is your dad money situation?"

"It's good we should be able to house them till we figure something out." He said to me. "It might be sometime before I can get something sold. I will to keep it from my dad."

"Good." I said looking back at the kids. "Ok all of you hybrid birds turn back into your human form and get into your bigger form."

The kids all did so. They went to the bigger field and began to change into their human form. Then they began to grow and grow till they were as big as a jet. "Ready to go." One said to me.

"Ok all of you turn back into your human form." I said to them. As they did this there was a bunch of naked girls and boys looking at each other with blush faces. "Oh grow up." I said nakedly as well with a blush face. "We got to go now so get over it."

"Yeah Wayna right." Ron and Mon said in a mocking union. "Nice rack by the way." I swear if I wasn't leading right now I would kill those twins.

I made sure everyone was on the backs of a Hybrid Eagles and Hawks. I then got on the one in the front. "Let's go home." I said to them.


	22. Chapter 22

We went to Miami first. Creep said he could get into his bank account without anyone knowing. He said it's been freeze due to the whole people thinking he was dead. He said he could get into it without his dad knows he was back yet. Creep lead up to a property that was now his. It was a building complex ran by an old lady that uses to help us a lot.

I knew this old lady. Her name was Gram Bay and she was someone loyal to our family. She always helps us out in a time of need. Recently she is the only one who lives there. Because Creep hasn't started renting it out yet. He was going to before he was taken and you know the rest. So we show Gram Bay our animal forms and told her what happen to us. She agrees to keep our secrets and to watch over all two hundred kids for us. She also agrees not to tell Creep mom, dad or our parents. It took a lot of convincing but she agree.

Now there were kids here who were from American but parents were too far away. I advise we can't go find them yet because of Ranco may be watching. Every move we make count. The first thing we did was get the kids baths, new clothes, food and water. We were all now planning our next move.

"What now Wayna." Hayla ask me with new clothes on. "Were all free now but still Ranco is watching."

"We need to go home and show our parents were all home. We need to stay out of the media eyes." I said to them. "We can't keep sneaking around guys. It will be easier to move around if our parent knew we were home."

"But what about the police." Raze said to me. "I don't want the world to know what we can do yet or ever."

"Well we all need to tell the same story and stay together as much as possible." Kinto said with his arms cross. "Ranco whatever it is can't take on two hundred titan animals. We would crush them."

"So what's our story?" Annia and Annay said at the same time.

"I got one." Creep said looking at us. "We say we were taken by a bunch of mask men. Which is true. Somehow I and Haru meet up with you guys as they took us. We over power our kidnapper and ran into the forest, spending the next few weeks running for our lives."

"That a good plan." Haru said agreeing to his brother. "If we were in the forest, won't they ask why we didn't look for a road to find help?"

"Use your head Haru." Kat snap at him. "We tell them we couldn't find a road and found our way here."

"Yes that should work." Kate said nodding her head.

"I sure hope it works." Bradie said with her hand up to her mouth in worry.

"It will we just have to stick to the story." Kinto said to them. "Alright. Creep lets go find your parents and show that were here."

Creep and Haru lead us to their parents and we had a lot of explaining to do. Police officers came and question us. To our joy they brought our stories. Our Moms were happy than ever to have us in there arm and my mother was happy to have her baby back.

Creep offers all our Mom's a place to stay for some time. Of course my mother took it. We were all put into some housing. My mother had a lot of questions along with my siblings.

We all sat at the apartment table eating dinner. I had a lot on my mind on what to do with the kids. They still needed their parents and they miss them. It was not fair that we had our parents and they didn't. Taking any of them back will only lead to Ranco recapturing them again. I thought hard as I look at my food. My two nieces Taniya and Janiya were eating happily completely oblivious to what was going on. My older sisters Tasha, Jacinda and Younger siblings Tony, Zedikha were all on edge.

"Wayna how did they treat you?" My mother Tracy asks me rubbing my arm. "Did they touch you in anyway?"

"No mom. They just took our clothes and made us put on new ones." I said to her. "I jump a guard and with the others help we were able to escape."

"Must have to been scary to be walking out of the mall only to be taken in a moment's notice." Tony said looking at me. "On the other hand we aren't any punk-"

My mother gave a look that said 'I dare you to finish that sentence.'

"We aren't any cowards." She said lowly.

"Wayna you beat them up?" My niece Taniya asks me.

"Yes sweet heart." I said to her with a smile.

"Next time someone bother me at school, I'm going to get my aunty Wayna to beat them up for me." She said eating.

"Don't eat with your mouthful." Tasha said to her daughter wiping her face off. "Still that just mean we are not going to let some man kidnapper take us."

"What you guys did for food and water?" Zedikha ask me as he ate.

"Can I have more salad?" Janiya ask her mother.

"Yeah. My old teacher said that the body human shut down after three days without water." Jacinda said to me as she gave Janiya more salad. "So what did you do?"

"Well as for water you know I watch a lot of Animal Planet and discovery channel. They said that there is a lot of underground water that has been filter thru the earth. We had a hard time getting it but we did. All of us have some water even though it was hard to get." I lie to them. I felt bad for lying but it was necessary.

"What about food aunty Wayna?" Janiya said to me eating her salad.

"Well your aunt had to kill a pig with a very sharp stick and had to eat it raw." I said to them and they all had a ewe expression. "Hey survival of the fittest, can't be picky when you need to survive."

"Did I get any mail from dad?" I ask them. "Do he know?"

"Yes. We sent your dad and all your friends' dad a letter. Haven't got ant letters back yet, so we need to send some to let them know you guys are back and ok." My mother said to me.

"Good it was hard out there." I said to them.

"Well at least we know my baby a fighter and a survivor." My mother said to me with a smile. "Because I was getting ready to get the whole family and come find you. We had the whole neighborhood looking for you."

Then it hit me I knew what to do about the kids! If I could not bring the kids to the parents, then I needed to bring the parents to the kids! That was the solution. Not a perfect solution. Still once I explain to them how it would be better for them to do this they would go for it.

Who didn't want to live in America. I thought to myself.


	23. Chapter 23

The next day I propose my plan to them. They all thought I was crazy. This would take some convincing.

"Let me get this straight!" Hayla said crossing her arm. "You want us all to take a ride on the Hybrid eagles-hawk kids and go to each different kid's countries. Then jump of their backs in the midair. Then transform while in the air into our very big animal forms. Then go to their homes. Then take their parents and bring them back here to America?"

"In short yes." I said to them.

"Oh boy she lost her mind." Both An's girls said to each other.

"I have not lost my mind!" I told them trying so hard to make them see my plan and the reason to do it. "Look a lot of these kids are from some very strong and mess up countries. If they go back they will be made into an experiments and turn into weapons. I don't know about you but I don't want china, Germany, japan and some parts of Africa to attack us."

"The kids still need their parents." Bradie said looking thoughtful.

"Right!" I said to them. "It's not right we have our parent and they don't."

"Where are they going to live?" Raze said wanting to know "We just can't stuff them in the apartment like we did the kids."

"I have a lot of building property other than the apartment we put the kids in." Creep said offering. "I brought some in Atlanta where you guys live. It's should be enough room for the kids and parents."

"I guess that could work, but we need to know where they live." Kat said lifting her arms up trying to make a point. "We just can't go in guns a blazing."

"Kat right, we need to know where they live." Kate said looking at the floor as shy as ever.

"We could show them a map." Haru offer shyly "Then use Google map quest on our phones to find it."

"That can work." Annia said to her friend. "What you think an?"

"I say I'm in." Annay said with a smile. "Aren't we an."

"Completely an." Annia said with a mischievous smile.

"I want to help to." Bradie said softly.

"But there still two more issues." Kinto said with his arms cross. "Our parents just got us back. I doubt there going to let us out there site again and it's getting tougher coming up with lies."

"Leave that to us." Creep said to us. "Me and Haru will set up for a way for you guys to be gone the whole day. You will only have a day."

"How are we going to do that Creep?" Haru said to him. Creep rubs his little brother red silky hair with his hand.

"Simple we just tell them they went to the mall for the whole day." Creep said. "We'll be making calls to have that place for the kids and adults ready for them."

"Well I guess that takes care of that, but I still need to pitch this idea with the kids." I said to them. "So let go gather them."

We found the kids in the complexes and gather them. We told them our plan. They thought we were crazy. I stress to them how important it was for them to do this. I explain that they still need their parents but they weren't safe by them self's.

That if we want to survive and not put on a dictation table we had to stick together. Eventually what I said to them made sense. I told them it would be dangerous and the army will try to strike at us. If we move fast we could avoid it. There was a high chance we might not. They still agree. They really miss their parents. The other kids translate and we had to bring the kids in to show us on the map where they came from and we mark it down.

We brought the kids in and they mark down where they lived. Some lived in Mexico, Brazil. Others lived in Ethiopia, Niger, Egypt and Sudan. Also some more kids lived in Australia and America. Another big group of them lived in China, Japan, Russia and the dreaded North Korea. I swear if I didn't have to I would not step foot in that place.

I got a world language book and try my dam hardest to explain the plan to the kids who had no one to translate for them. It took an hour but I manage and they agree.

We had to touch up on the plan a little for tough nations like China and Korea. We would need to be quick taking them. For that I had the Titan snakes. They could barrow underground creating a path way for my friends to get in without notice. Also I had them all arm with tranquilizers. Lucky Creep had a good weapons collation.

We slip into four teams. There was my team. Where I would take Kat, Kate also a bunch of teenagers, we were heading to Ethiopia first where the pyramids were. Then we were going Egypt, Niger and then Sudan.

Hayla would be going to Mexico and Brazil. She would be leading Bradie and Freka taking at least a hand full of teenage kids with them. I found out Freka was from Mexico.

Kinto because he was more tactful, he was going to China, Japan, Russia and North Korea with a hand full of Teenagers with Ron and Mon as his strongest back up.

Last but not least Raze was going to Australia and with Lockra who was from there, with a hand full of kids as well. I decide that we would gather the American parents last.

To me it seems that Ranco snatch a lot of kids who were from the same place and target places that couldn't protect the citizen much. Also these nations would not waste much effort in getting them back.

I mean don't get me wrong China and country's like Russia can protect them self's. If you get snatch in there you get snatch. They must have done it in a way not to look suspicious.

It was go time now and there were ten birds for us to ride on. We would lead at least a bunch of giant birds with hundreds of kids on their backs with room to spare. This was as real as it ever was going to get.

I saw Kinto on a huge eagle hybrid bird and he saw me. We nodded to one another and took flight. We were all in the air. Never in my life would have I imagine this. Who knew I would turn into this?

Finally we were flying our separate way fast. There was enough room on the eagle I rode to carry al lest twenty people. As we flew I use Google map quest holding on to the bird of prey. My first stop was Ethiopia. We jump of the eagle and all turning into Titian. We were tarring our cloths in the process. We landed hard enough to cause a shockwave. We turn back into our human forms and then our smaller animal forms. We were on the out skirts of the homes of the kids and teenagers who stay there. I had a boy turn into his huge snake form and barrow underground.

When he did this we follow close behind in our animal forms. Before I had him barrow up I had us all transform back into humans. With clothes back up and tranquilizers ready, I told him to barrow up. He shocks the guards and barrows back under ground. Before they could do anything me, Kat and Kate jump up from our hole. We tranquilize them before they could raise their guns.

Now the kids jump from the holes and ran past us. They move fast to their homes. They tranquilize their parents and took them. Knowing we were press for time, they had no time to explain for their parents. We also took the bird kid's parents that live here. They were back in there animal forms carrying their parents on their backs. We ran fast know that more was coming going in the barrow going back to where we started.

I told the kids that can transform into birds, to transform into their smaller form and wait for me. They saw us coming and transform into their human and then into their Titian hybrids bird forms. We had to move fast. The army would be on us in no time. We had the parents and were heading into our next location. We repeat the process in the next three locations.

After our last stop I was on a bird again in my human form. I had to take some clothes I found because I ran out of the ones I pack. I guess everyone else had the same idea to, because they were in cloths they didn't come with.

I can only guess how Kinto was doing. Kinto was being pin down by some North Korean soldiers. He already had gotten the parents from china, japan and Russia. "Why always Korea have to be so difficult." He grumbles. "Such an annoyance."

Kinto didn't have to be there long. His brothers were somewhere high tranquilizes the Korean soldiers. Kinto move getting the parents out along with children they had. They were all knock out thank to him sedating them. With the other teens help they had the parents secure and they were on their way home.

Hayla, Bradie and Freka were on eagles on hawk on rout to Atlanta. They manage to complete their mission without deaths or a problem. They even got the kids parents that were in some parts of America. That meant one less mission I had to do. Raze and Lockra also manage to finish without a problem.

The next thing to do, I knew was going to be very difficult. That was to make the parents stay. Convincing a bunch of kids and adolescent is one thing. The parents were a whole different matter. But I had to try.


	24. Chapter 24

We were in Atlanta on a different property far from my home near a large forest. Creep brought the other hundred kids with him to great the parents. My mind was on the parents now. Convincing the parent was not easy at all. We all transform back into human and then our smaller animal forms. We put all the parents and children in a clearing surrounding them.

When all of them woke up they look at us with fear in their eyes. Seeing there was nowhere to run they all stare at us with breath taking fear. I then step forward and spoke. "Hello everyone." I said they all gasp as mothers clutch their children.

"Oh crap it speaks!" Someone said.

"Are they going to eat us?" Another person said in fear.

Someone finally step forward. "Who are you?" The man said with anger and a bit of fear. "Why have you taken us and our families?"

I sat down looking down at the man. "You are here because all of you have lost someone and they were taken from you." Some kids translate in there animal forms calmly. In the crowd I could see those who did not understand had someone to translate for them. Even the kids who didn't understand the things none of us said understand what their parents were saying.

"Yeah and what do that have to with anything!" The man demands. The crowd cheers him on.

"Because your kids were taken by a Russian group called Ranco and were experimented on to be monsters!" I said to him. When I said this, his face twist with anger.

"You're lying there not being turn into monsters! Sure they were taken but being turn into monsters is impossible." He said in defiance. "Now release us!"

"You don't believe me!" I said standing up. I then turn to the teenagers and kids. "All of you change back now!"

I then transform into my human form and so did all the others. The parents and sibling were then shock to see their children that were taken from them. They didn't seem to care they had no clothes on. "You see now I tell the truth." I said turning into my giant wolf form. The kids then all went to their parents.

I watch them all run to their parents arms and their parents embrace them. Some had tears in their eyes others didn't. The parents began to take off some of their cloths and put them on.

The man saw Freka and had tears in his eyes ignoring me completely. "Freka you're ok." He said holding her as she ran up to him. "I saw them take you."

"I know I know but Wayna and her friends help us escape. They even came up with a plan to bring you here." Freka said holding her father. "See."

After the parents were done embracing their children haven to, learn what happen to their children. They all turn their attention back to me and Freka father stare at me. "Thank you for what you did for our children but we will be leaving now!"

"No not before you hear what I have to say." I said to them.

"You intend to keep us here!" He said in anger.

"No! Listen first! I mean you no harm." I said to them. "Ranco is still out there and looking for not just me and my friends but your kids to. They have men that can take your kids easily. This time also kill you to make sure your kids have nowhere to go. They will take them and make them into weapons. We all have a better chance sticking together then being apart."

"So why America? Your country can protect us all? why not ours?" One man said holding Lockra. I assume this was her father.

"Because you all know your countries don't have the security to keep you safe or your kids. Once more what do you think will happen to your kids if they find out what they can do?" I said to them in a cold tone of voice, driving my point home. "Look I know America will do the same thing if they find out. Still here the country is more secure and it's much easier for everyone to get what we need to live. We need to stick together. If we don't we can count all our self's dead." As I spoke I could see some of them knew I was right. "Look over me there a place with big land complex that you can all live with your families. I ask nothing of your kids and yourself just that you live there. You can all live in America and get your self-jobs. Send your kids to school when the summer is over and live there without paying a dime. All I ask is that you don't leave. If you still want to leave your on your own and an easy target for Ranco." I said turning back into my human form and kinto walk in front of me with a dress on his back. I put on the dress and kept speaking. "It is your choice."

All the parents walk pass me. They were heading to the complex's that had the big land. I sigh. Well there staying.

Freka dad then walks up to me. "Look I don't want my kid fighting any governments. Well stay here for a while but that it. At least till we figure out what we are going to do next." He said sternly. I nod my head at his statement. He then relaxes his shoulder and spoke. "I'm sorry for being so hostel. You sort of took us by surprise. I don't mean to be angry at you but I don't know who to trust now. I'm sure a lot of parents here to feel the same way."

"Daddy please! She's the reason why we escape! She only wants what's best." Freka said to him. "I'm sorry for my dad behavior. His name is Salum. Salum Zamra."

"I'm sure over the weeks we can change your mind." I said to him. "I also understand your hostel behavior."

"Same goes for us." I turn and look to see Lockra dad. "My name is Johnson Zuma." He said. "I'm sorry as well. We don't plan to stay here. Well find some way to deal with Ranco our self's."

"Do whatever please you." Is all I said to them.

I turn to my friends and we walk to the complex. I never saw the complex or the property myself. All I knew it was big. When I lay eyes on it all I knew was that it was like a paradise. There were hills and a lot of space with at a few mansions that could house hundreds of families. It was large with Acers of lands. Creep then walk to me with Haru.

"Creep." I said to him walking up to him. He and his brother were in his human form now with only boxers on. "You've been holding back on me."

"He I guess I have. This place is all the money we never use is going into this place." Creep said. "Water, light and gas is all pay off for the next three years. As for foods were going to get some. Right now I have to tell you something. Haru tell her."

"They know our secret now." Haru said to us. "All our parents know and are here now. They sent us a message on our phones." We all look at them with a gasp.


	25. Chapter 25

We were all on the couch in one of the new rooms on the property. All our parents were here and so was Mr. Crease. All of our parents had an angry look in their eyes. "We know everything! What Ranco did to you! Wayna had the power to change into a wolf longer than any of you!" Mr. Crease said in a serious voice. "Have you seen the news? It's crazy out there more now ever!"

"Well actually she has a wolf lion hybrid form now." Ron corrected.

"Does it look like I give a –" Mr. Crease began about ready to beat the day light out of Ron.

"Look! As upset as we all are about the lies' you constantly told us. What we are more upset about is that none of you came to us!" Ms. Valla said cutting off Mr. Crease. "What if someone knows who you are?"

"What would have you done?" I ask them. "We had a bunch of kids who still needed their parents and very small kids that as might as well be babies. Separation would only lead to capture and being turn into weapons or worst monsters without a mind."

"You all risk your lives!" Ms. Hava said angry. "My daughter could have gotten killed!" Ms. Hava was a short strong bone woman with brown eyes and long curly red hair.

"But I didn't mom." Hayla try to say.

"You shut up! Not only will you never leave the house again without me knowing! I'm taking that phone and TV." Ms. Hava said in rage.

"Hava stop."Ms. Raza said looking at Raze. Ms. Raza was a taller woman with brown eyes with burnet medium long hair and bangs. "I'm mad that my own daughter didn't come to me. Still they obviously been put thru a lot and had to deal with a lot. They must have thought this was the best course of action to protect them self's. As for the news they know nothing of our children identities."

"Which is why I have to help my son's run this place." Mr. Crease said to us. We all look at him with what expression. "Surprise? Well Creep made the argument about Ranco and how it would be better that we all stick together. We can't fight of Ranco alone and stand a better chance by protecting our children if we stick together."

"All of you are ok with that?" I said to them.

"Well as hard work as it is, I have made my weapon selling legal." Mr. Crease said crossing his arms.

"Wait if work is up and your rich now, why we still living in the dark ages?" Annia ask corking a brow.

"As you all know a lot of my other money I had is dirty and only Mr. Cougar can clean it. Even though my work is legal now, I still can't use that old money fully without tipping of cops. The place I set up for those people I use new money." Mr. Crease said to us. "Still there is the matter of all your lies to us."

"So as punishment you're all grounded." Ms. Katra announced. She was an average height woman. She had medium brown wavy hair and dark blue eyes.

"Yes no more electronics for a whole month." Ms. Accalia said with a smile. She had long blond hair with light blue eyes. "You can also forget about class trips when school comes back." That was ok with me I didn't want to go anyway I thought to myself.

"But what about our dads?" Annay ask them. "Do they know?"

"We already sent a messages to them. They know your fine now." Ms. Valla said with a soft voice. "As for your powers we didn't tell them and they don't need to know. Still I agree with the punishments."

"All of you will be doing nothing but cleaning and helping around the community. Also we will be moving from our old home to this community." Ms. Angharad said to us all.

"Moving yeah!" Bradie said with joy.

"One thing though." My mother Tracy said. "How you all pull it off?" All the adults look at my mother as if that wasn't a priority. We all only smile.

As a month pass we took our punishments much to our displeasure and work around the community. We even had to do most of the work moveing to the new house that was in the Valley. To our luck our mothers didn't tell our fathers. Let's just say our father's have dangerous tempers.

Also a few of our new residents with the help of Mr. Crease quickly found new jobs. Kids were register to go to school when summer was over. They even had new cloths. Mr. Crease called a few favors and had some people get everyone in the valley there citizenship to stay legal. Also the kids spent most of their time in there animal forms playing with one another. I even over look some kids with horses with wings.

All parents decide to stay due to safety. We now call our new paradise home The Valley. We made it into a very private property next to the forest.

Our punishment was now over and we were now at peace. There was barely any crime and no one bother us. We had no enemies to bother us. Only love and friends, it was prefect. Why we even patrol at night with our parents' consent. You know in our small animal forms.

We had kids turn into small hybrid birds and even kids who can turn into small hybrid snakes patrol our home. We had a night shift and a day shift. Of course with different backgrounds and religion there were arguments. With Mr. Crease to settle it there hasn't been much of it.

Now I was happy more happy then I ever been. Once more I became leader of all the Teenagers and kids even though it was never said. Whenever the kids or teenagers had a problem they came to me and my friends.

We even came up with different ways we can respect and enjoy each other culture. Whenever when someone was having a holiday they would do in there other country, we would celebrate it the way they did. Even if I didn't like where women would sit in the holiday. We would do everyone holiday and whenever we were in some people house, we respect how the house is ruled. Even though I may not like how it was. It was all in order to keep the peace.

Right now a few days have passed. My friends Annia and Annay had some explaining to do to their baby daddy. He has come and wants an explanation about the ware about of his kids for the past month and weeks.

The father name was Andrej. Andrej has found out what happen to his son and wasn't happy about it one bit. He had on a navy blue suit. His eyes were dark brown and has brown curly short hair.

"How could you two let this happen! ?" Andrej demanded in anger. "I knew I shouldn't have ever left them with you two. I let them go to you two and they get kidnap. What's worse is that they can change form!"

"We didn't want it to happen. They just jump us and took us!" Annia said trying to reason with him. "We protected them with our lives!"

"Yeah we didn't do this to them! So stop blaming us! You have no idea what we been thru to keep them safe!" Annay said angry. "So stop treating us like were the worse parents in the world!"

Andrej sigh he was tuff but fair. "Look! I believe that It's was not your fault." Andrej said to them both. "Look Annia I know you love your son Andy and Annay I know you love your son Andrew. I don't know what you guys been thru so I have no right. I'm sorry! I was just worry and I'm kind of use to blaming you two."

"It's ok we are used to blaming you to." Annia said to him calmly. "I mean most men usually leave the girl with the kids and don't take responsibility. For staying thru it all and the drama we put you thru sometime. We respect you for it." Andrej smile with pride. He never got a compliment like that from neither of them.

"Don't think you get a reward because it's part of the job. All parents go thru some drama. You don't get a medal for being a father. You're supposed to do that. It's your job." Annay said as Andrej then glare at her. "So what do you want?"

"I want to take the boys home it's very dangerous for them to stay here with Ranco out there." He told them firmly in his 'This is not a debated voice'.

That voice didn't faze the girls one bit. "You can't take them." Annia said firmly.

"Yes I can! I have part custody." Andrej said definitively.

"What Annia mean is, that Ranco is still out there. Our kids can't leave the valley. If they do their lives would always be in danger!" Annay said to him in hope he understands. "It won't be just Ranco after them. It would be others to. The only chance we have is sticking together."

Andrej was conflicted. Annia step forward and look at him with a plea. "If you take them, they will be taken from us again! Please!"

It was a hard decision for Andrej but it had to be made. He allows his son's to stay. He would be in checking in on them at least every week. Also he would keep the valley secret and help any time he could.

I never spend much time with Andrej but I knew he care for his kids and that was good enough for me. The man still bites off more than he could chew when taking on Annia and Annay.

They spend more time arguing then talking. Still it was nice. Now we can relax and enjoy the peace.


	26. Chapter 26

I was just getting back from a holiday that one of the people in the valley did. My family still was out celebrating late with the people in the valley. so I decide to retire for the night. I unlock the door and walk in putting the keys in the dish. As I walk in the living room and turn there was a shot.

"Shot!"

I fell on the ground as I was shot in the chess. I was still alive but just barely. I look up and saw a white male with dark eyes look down on me. He had short brown hair with a brown boots and long blue pants and had a black jacket on. You have to remember in our human forms were just like any other human, which mean we can get shot. We only heal turning back into human or turning into an animal.

"Baster." I said in a low voice.

He only smiles not saying a word as he took out a knife. Oh dam! I thought to myself. The first thing he did was cut off my shirt that had blood on it and sticks it into my mouth. The next thing he did was carve into my skin with the knife. "Aaaggghhh!"I scream into the cloth in my mouth.

He kept carving into me with a smile until I couldn't scream anymore. I had blood all over me and a pool of blood under me. He had white gloves on and dips his hand into my blood. He began to write on the wall. I was going in and out of it. Unable to focus at all, soon I pass out due to the loss of blood.

Later on I reawaken seeing that I was being carried. I could see grass as I was being carried and hear wave and water. I was scared because I watch a lot of crime shows and knew that people like him don't leave his victims alive. Also I hated being the victim. The next thing that happens was I was thrown over a cliff.

Tracy was walking with her daughters to the house. It was a nice celebration. She learns so much about someone else's culture. She was listening to her kids talk among each other.

"That was a good celebration. I never knew that japan had a holiday just for girl. The doll festival it is call." Jacinda said holding Janiya hand. "But Janiya refuse to send the doll down the river."

"They a fool mommy!" Janiya said holding the doll. "This doll mine. I'm not going to get another one like it."

"Aah leaves her alone." Tasha said to her holding Taniya hand. Taniya also refuses to send her doll down the river. "She ant the only one."

"Not my doll." Taniya said sternly. "Dolls don't grow on trees. Who doll going down the river, not my doll."

"They say it's a bad omen if dolls are not sent down the river." Tony said eating some Chirashi sushi. "That's why I sent mine down. Also I pray for money."

"Uh Tony? I don't think you're supposed to pry for money." Zedikha said holding the bottle of sweet Saki. "Mom what are we going to do with this Saki."

Tracy then turns around and takes the bottle from her son. "I'm going to put the bottle in my new wine bottle holder for decoration."

"You mean to replace the one we had that you broke, because you were mad." He asks her with cold mockery.

My mother gave him a look. "Shut up." She said turning around and opens the door. She turn on the lights only to scream. "Aaahhh!" She went in tremor and revulsion to see what has happen in her house.

"MOMMY!" They all went about to rush in.

"No stay out!" Tracy called out with a distort voice. "The only people I want in here are Tasha and Jacinda! Leave the kids!"

Tasha and Jacinda left their daughters with Tony and Zedikha. They then rush in the house to see the scene. Jacinda cover her mouth in dreadfulness and Tasha eyes went wide. There was blood all over the walls and a bloody pool on the floor.

"What happen?" Jacinda said looking around seeing the message wrote on the wall. "_It's Death again - He's always there -Watching, waiting e'er the stare! Every time I look behind Or reach to pull the window blind, I catch a glimpse of grubby hood -A little clue to where he stood; The glint of light that caught the scythe. Perhaps if I could pay a tithe…But O! no use, he'll never go. The adamant phantom; don't you know He will but wait until it's time For me to hear His fateful chime? -The toll that claims my destiny, To Hail: 'You're next, it has to be…_"

Tracy had tear in her eyes as she listen to Jacinda say the poem. Sitting on the ground in shock. She then spots her daughter Wayna shirt on the ground in a pool of blood. Tracy then had an angry look on her face. She then went behind the desk next to the door. The desk had a gun tape to the back of it. She rip it out and held it in her hand. "You two get your guns behind the paintings and search this dam house for Wayna!" she barks out to them.

They both went behind the painting and grab their guns. Jacinda went into her mother's room and Tasha went into the basement.

"Wanya!"Jacinda called out to her little sister. She then saw a window open and her eyes went wide. Searching her mother's room. "Come out Wayna!"

"Wayna!" Tasha called out to her. "Talk to us!"

Tracy went upstairs up stairs and check Wayna room first. "Wayna!" she called out looking in the closet and under the bed. "Baby come out!" She called franticly going into her other children room checking everywhere. As she checks ever room her heart sank. "Wayna baby come out!"

Tracy went back down stairs and to see her daughter. "Anything?" She asks them hoping that they found her.

"Nothing." Tasha said. "I search everywhere!"

"No nothing." Jacinda said to her mother. "But the back window is open."

"You two go outside and get Tony to call the police!" Tracy orders her.

"Yes mommy!" Jacinda said running out. "Don't worries well find her!" Jacinda went outside and saw her sister Tony and Zedikha.

"Tony call the police! Then call Granny to get Janiya and Taniya. Tell her we will tell her everything later. The kids can't come in right now!" Jacinda orders her.

"What happen?" Tony said getting on the phone to call the police.

"Tell us Jacinda!" Zedikha demands. "Where Wayna!?"

"I can't tell you now because of the kids. Zedikha, leave Janiya and Taniya with tony!" Jacinda took the phone from Tony. "Zedikha Get to the Valley and get a search party going! All you both need to know is Wayna missing."

"Jacinda what happen to Wayna!" Tony demand in anger.

"Tell us more Jacinda she's our sister! We have a right to know to!" Zedikah demands in fury not knowing what was fully going on.

"I can't explain now but get going!" she yells at them. "The longer you wait the longer Wayna stays missing! Now go! Whatever you do Tony do not let the kids come in the house!"

Jacinda then went back into the bloody house and lock the door. She then focuses on the operator. "_Nine-nine-one what's your emergency_?" The women said over the phone.

"My sister is missing and there is blood everywhere. It looks like someone has taken her and there some kind of poem written on the wall. It's been written in blood!" Jacinda said franticly over the phone.

"_Ok calm down the police is on their way. I need an address_." The lady on the other end said.

My sister gave her the address and hung up the phone. She then went back outside and threw tony her phone. "Call granny now and get her to get the kids." She the close the door and lock it again. She went to her mother and older sister who are waiting outside in the back. "Tony is calling granny and the police is on their way. Zedikha is getting people to help search. What now mommy?"

"Now we head into the woods and find your sister and bring her back home. At any cost!" She said in pure mother determination. "And I want you to kill anyone who has her."

"Yes mommy." They both said following her armed with a gun.

Zedikha has explained to the Valley what was going on. The parents got their kids in the house for safety. The fathers and the teenagers in there human form got together to make a search party. The police came and took one look. Then the FBI was called.

The FBI finally got there and expanding the search into the forest. They meet up with Jacinda and Tasha who was looking for them. They were put off by their weapons and order them to put it down. They put is down slowly and explain what has happen. They told them they found Wayna and that she wasn't breathing.

When everyone got to the river Wayna was in a river clearing being hold by Tracy. Tracy was crying her eyes out screaming holding her bloody child.

"My baby!" Tracy cried holding her with her gun cast a side. "My baby! My baby!" It was a sad sight for everyone to see.

Then an FBI agent walks up to Tracy. He was a tall white man with dark black short straight hair with dark brown eyes. He had a pitiful look on his face. "Ms. Tracy, my name is agent Basin we need to take her." The agent said.

Wayna then breathe a little but just barely. The agent saw it and calls the medics over. "Get over here!" He calls to them. "She still breaths."

The medics then came over on a stretcher and gently put her on it. Agent Basin then saw how badly she was carve up and spotted the gunshot wound.

Tracy saw what he saw. She quickly defends her and her other daughters. "I didn't shot her or my other kids." She said to him.

"I know you or your kids did this. I know the man who did this to her." Agent basin said in a low tone. "The man who did this has killed at least nineteen other girls over the course of years."

"But why her?" Tracy said to him.

"He doesn't have a pacific girl he likes to attack. He does it to display dominance." Agent basin said. "Also this is personal."

Later on in a Shore emergency hospital, after many hours later stitching up Wayna, giving blood and operating taking out the bullet. She was in a stable condition. Wayna was sleeping now with air tube in her noise going down her nostrils. Agent Basin has just walk in and saw Tracy in a chair next to her daughter.

"How she's doing." He asks Tracy.

Tracy looks up at him. "She's stable. She will be waking up soon." Tracy said to him.

Agent base sat in a chair next to her. "So I assume the father is on his way." Agent Basin said to her.

"I haven't told her father yet and I don't plan to yet." Tracy said to him. "He's off doing important work."

"I highly doubt he will feel that way." Agent basin said. "No good man cares about his work more than his child."

"I know but I don't want to worry him." Tracy said. "My family already worry and on their way here. I watch them operate on her."

Agent basin can't stands the fact she think the father work is more important than his daughter. Still he needed the family cooperation so he drops it. "I'm sorry to hear that." He said with a pause. "But as far as I know, she's the only one who survives the attack of the man."

"She is?" Tracy said to him.

"Yes." He said to her. "This man kills these girls with the need to dominate them. He doesn't rape them but torture them and kill's them."

"But why?" She asks him filling her anger build.

Just when he was about to speak I woke up. I open my eyes and everything was blurry. "Mommy….mommy…." I said opening my eyes.

"Wayna baby. Don't speak!" My mother said to me as I try to sit up in pain. I saw a man there and look at my mother. "Who is he?"

"This is Agent Basin from the FBI." My mother said to me trying to make it easier for me to sit up.

"Hello Agent Basin." I said to him. "I imagine you want to question me."

"What that all you came here for?" My mother said in fury.

"Mommy it's ok." I said to her. She then looks at me as if she wanted to smack me.

"It's not ok!" She yells at me and turns back to Agent basin. "My daughter just woke up and you want to question her. She nearly lost her life and all you can think about is finding your man. I thought the FBI was better than that!"

"Ms. Tracy, I'm sorry for what happen but I only want to find the man who did this." Mr. Basin said to her and then in a pleading tone. "If we don't find him he will only kill again."

"Mom please let him." I said to her in pain from my wounds. "I don't have much faith in the system. Still I want the man who did this. He is our best shot."

My mother sighs. "Alright but I stay while you do." She said to him. He nodded and looking at me. He pulls his chair up as my mother watches him.

"The man who attack you. Do you know how he looks like? Is he someone you've seen before?" He asks me with low voice.

"I could see his face. He was smiling. I just gotten back from the festival and wanted to go in early. I open the door, turn on the light and put my key in the bowl." I said stopping for a moment taking an uncomfortable breath with the tube in my noise. "The minute I turn around he shot me. I fell to the ground and he walks over to me. He took out a knife and cut my shirt. He put it into my mouth so I couldn't scream for what he was about to do to me next. He carves into my skin and blood pool from the gun shot and the carvings. Before I black out he had white gloves on and wrote on the wall in my blood. The last thing I remember was him carrying me and then being thrown in water."

I look at my mother as she had tears in her eyes. I would not cry. I had to be strong for my mother, be strong for my family and friends. Also I had to be strong for the Valley. Agent basin look angry and then I saw a flicker of guilt. "Do you have any idea how he look like?" he ask me with serious urgency.

"Well yes. He had short brown hair with a brown boots and long blue pants and had a black jacket on." I said to them. "I also think his eyes are dark brown."

"Thank you. I know this might not have been easy to share." He said as my mother move to hold me. Agent Basin then got up to walk out the door. "We will make sure we find him."

"No!" I said to him as he looks back at me. "I want to get him to! For what he did to me!"

"No Wayna! You're in no condition to be moving." My mother said holding me.

"Once more we have it under control." Agent Basin said. "Most likely he's watching the news and will be upset that one got away from him. Police will be guarding your home to keep you and your family safe."

I sigh not like being on the side lines. It was weird for me and I hated being the victim. What could I do? Police officers will be patrolling The Valley. This means it will not be safe for anyone to transform.

At home everyone crowd around me and it was nice to see how many people was concern about me. It was nice everyone would help me get thru the day. It was new for me. When I was little I was the outcast! I was the reject that no one wanted to be around. No one accept for my family and little group. This is what I wanted for the longest. I couldn't feel too good now. For me seeing my home again was hard not because I was scared but because I was angry.

With the end of officer Kahamu and Crate, I was done being the victim. I was done feeling weak. As I walk around my house. Day by day I was looking around the house, where my blood was and where he wrote that poem on the wall with my blood. It only pisses me off! I hated this baster! I was not fine being on the side lines letting other do my fighting.

I never showed my anger everyone else. To everyone else including some of my friends I was happy and calm. I smile and spoke to people. Someone saw straight thru me and my fake smiles. That person was Kinto. It was early in the day and the Valley was doing their usual daily things. I was walking around The Valley fields as kinto approach me.

"Hey Wayna I'm not even going to ask how you're doing because I already know the answer." Kinto spoke to me looking at me with a serious face. "Your body may be recovering but I know your piss and you want the baster."

"What if I do?" I said to him turning my head looking at him.

"Because I know how it feels to have someone you want to take down but just cant." He said as the sun light shine on both our eyes. His blue eyes were intense as they gaze into my dark eyes show a hazel brown. I didn't know what he meant by that but I listen to him. "The FBI is having a debriefing at the police precinct about the guy who did this to you a few days ago."

"How you figure this out?" I ask kinto.

He smirk that famous Hatosphere smirk. "I got my ways. So do you want to be there to listen to it?" He asks me seriously.

"You bet I do!" I said back at him just as stern.


	27. Chapter 27

Down at the Police precinct Kinto and Wayna had sneak into there and hide. They hide behind other officers in a crowd. There were police officers and FBI agents walking everywhere. Wayna could see in front of the crowd Agent Basin talking to the police. "This is a very dangerous man we are after. He knows that he failed to kill new his victim. He will most likely try to get at her again." Agent basin said.

"Agent Basin do you know why he is targeting these girls any pacific reason?" One police officer asks.

"The man who does this because of his need to dominate and have control over these women lives. He enjoys playing god and even thinks he is god." Agent Basin said. "Because one girl survives it will conflict with the fantasy idea he is god."

"Do you think he will be after her again?" An Officer said.

"Yes he will be. So as of right now we need to slowly with draw and use the media to our advantage. We will be saying we have the man responsible even pretend to bring someone in. The man will then believe he is in the clear and try to strike at Wayna again." Agent basin said. "That is when we will get him."

Wayna and Kinto then turn to each other. "So we don't have to go to him. He's coming to us." Kinto smirk. "All we have to do now is wait."

Wayna and Kinto duct down behind some officers seeing that the briefing was over. They both began to head out then Wayna saw a worry and guilty look on Agent basin face. Agent Basin then motion for another agent to follow him. Wayna thought it was weird and grab Kinto arm. "Follow me." She told him.

"Ok but let go of me." He said pushing her.

"Shusss!" Wayna shush him as they snuck down a hall and stop outside a door. Kinto look annoyed but stay quit seeing they were listening in on a conversation.

Agent Basin rubs his hand over his face with the other hand on his hip. "The man who did this." He pauses. "The man who killed those girls before we even got this case and now. Who has been on the run for at least twenty years has contact me."

"What?" The other agent said in surprise and confusion.

"He has made it personal." Agent Basin spoke with grief looking at the other agent.

"Personal how?" The agent asks in confusion him.

"Before we got this case before he killed those girls he contact me. He said he would stop killing if I gave myself to him. He wanted me to sacrifice myself to him." Agent Basin said in a regretful voice of anger and guilt. "He said he will keep killing if I didn't."

"This isn't your fault Basin!" The other agent said firmly. "He was never going to stop killing! He was going to keep going feeling like a god to have an FBI Agent give into him willingly. Then using it to spread fear and terror everywhere."

"I know and that why I told him we were going to hunt him down!" Agent Basin said with determination. "I just thought you should know."

"Alright now I know." The Agent said. "Now let's go!"

Wayna and Kinto then heard there foot step and ran around the corner hiding. "So what do you want to do? I say we tell everyone what's going down I rather be prepare." Kinto said looking at Wayna. He was not one for going into dangerous situations blindly.

"No Kinto. If everyone start to act weird that might scare him off. For now we tell no one. No one can know in order for the officer plan to work." Wayna said to him.

"Alright but I don't like it." Kinto stated. "I hate being on the side lines."

Wayna and Kinto peek around the corner. Agent basin was just getting of his phone. He ran out the hall way with the other agent as we hide. He the yelled out. "Let's go we got another hit!" He stated. "At Atlanta regional library." Both Wayna and Kinto knew where that place was and began to sneak out the police station. They look at each other knowing they had to follow.

They manage to catch a bus and was drop off at the out skirts of the crime scene. The library was being blocking off by yellow tape and police officers.

"Well were here." Kinto spoke in disappointed voice. "So how can we get in?"

"Hhmm." Wayna went looking around. She saw the forest and then had an idea. "Well entre thru the back way of the forest. Then well jump a few gates and get in thru there."

"Fine just don't get us caught Wayna." Kinto said coolly.

They went thru the forest and jump over gates. It took some time and a whole lot of stealth but they finally made it to their destination. Hiding in some bushes they saw something that turns their face to horror.

They saw eight girls all pistol whip and gun down. Some were old and somewhere teenagers. They look like they were dress for something. But what? Kinto saw a banner on a car. "look." kinto said pointing to it. "It say happy birthday. He killed them in their moment of happiness. Stealing a happy moment and turning it to dread. Too bad were going to do the same to him."

"Dam straight!" Wayna said in seething rage.

"What are you two doing here?" Both Wayna and Kinto turn around to find an angry Agent Basin. He grabs the both of them and drags them to a police car and stop in front of it.

"Answer my question! What the hell you two doing here?" He ask them with both in anger. "Do you have any idea what type of evidence you two could have destroy from just being here?"

"Oh yeah." Wayna said sarcastically. "Like the police Officers walking in and out haven't cause any damage."

"We came in when you guys said you had another killing. So we thought we followed." Kinto said to him. "Were not going to sit on the side lines and let some baster hurt us."

"Well your wrong! You can't do anything. The CSI team just left with very little evidence." Agent Basin said to them sternly. "You two are just kids." He said opening the police car. He then push them in and closing the door. He then motions for a police officer. "Take them home."

At home Wayna and Kinto mother got them both from the police. They were given a stern talking to by Ms. Valla and Ms. Tracy. After that Kinto and Wayna had a lot to talk about. They walk in the Valley by their self.

"I'm not even going to ask what you going to do." Kinto said to Wayna. She didn't say anything or look at him. "I already know what you're going to do. I won't tell anyone what was plan by police or what you're planning but good luck."

"Kinto?" Wayna called to him before he walks off.

"Hhmmm." He responds turning around.

"Why?" She asks him.

"Because I can relate." Kinto said in a serous tight face his hair blew in the wind. "Before I meet you I have someone who has done something to me and my family. I need to kill him Wayna. I won't let someone stand in my way. I will get it done. It is the reason why I live now."

Wayna wish she knew who he held such hate for. She knew deep down that she would find out. She didn't care who he wanted to kill. As long he didn't lose himself in the hatred.

A few days pass and Wayna pay close attention to the News. She watches police make the false arrest on TV. The man they brought in she knew it wasn't him. Wayna mother Tracy tries to make contact with the police but wayna knew the police would not answer her calls. Wayna acted like a person who was just recovering from being attack. You know like a victim. Even though she was a victim, she didn't act like it one bit. She wanted nothing more than to take that man on for everything he's done to her! She had fight boys twice her size and she wasn't about to run now!

Today she had her chance. It was in the middle of the afternoon, Wayna mother and family were on their way out. Wayna was trying to reassure her mother everything will be fine.

"Wayna are you sure you don't want to go to granny house?" she asks her daughter. "With all the craziness over we can finally bring back Janiya. We can all spend some time with each other."

Wayna smile and gave her mother a hug. "I'm fine you guys go ahead. Someone has to hold down the fort." Wayna said to her. It would be her only chance to get back at this guy because her mother really didn't like to leave her home. "It's a chance to prove I'll be ok. Besides it is your chance to explain to granny what goes on."

"Fine but I can't say she won't complain. We won't be long you know I don't like leaving you home." Tracy said to her daughter as her sibling were all at the car already. "Lock all the doors."

Wayna smile and wave her family good bye. Wayna went back into the house and lock the front door but keep the back door open. She knew there were two people watching her. The police with Agent Basin in there police cars and the man that attack her.

She had to make herself look like a target to the man who attacks her. Wayna open all the blinds and turn on all the lights. She knew the man eyes who attack her was watching as she pretend to do chores. She knew he was watching her like a predator as she pretends to sweep the house. Finally wayna decides it was enough pretending.

She went around the house turning off all the lights which was weird for Agent Basin who watches from his car. He watches as Wayna close all the blinds and ponder why she did that. Inside the house it was pitch black. There was only little light from the outside to shine in the house.

Wayna had dreads in her face as she hid behind her couch. She heard the back door open. She knew the man who attack her had a gun in his hand as he crept thru the house. "Wayna." He called out in a domineering voice. "Come out to play."

This was her reply. "Who's afraid of the big bad wolf? The big bad wolf. The big bad wolf. The big bad wolf." She chant in a low children voice as she heard his footsteps. "Who's afraid of the big bad wolf? Ha ha ha ha ha."

She move from her hiding spot ever so slowly in a predator way. Her heart was beating fast adrenaline going thru her body. Still she did not let that blow her position. Her eyes open wide taking in everything. This wasn't a predator stalking his prey, but two predators ready to fight. He went behind the couch expecting to find her there but didn't. She saw the gun in his hand. As quickly as possible she quickly step from the shadows kicking him in the head. He drops his gun and she kicks it under the chess. It was impossible spot for anyone to reach and fight at the same time.

The man stumbles on the ground after she kicks him. He stood back up grabbing his bloody nose. "He cute." He said with a smile. "You think your self some kind of wolf kid?" He said with a chuckle. Then in a dark deep tone he spoke. "You can't hope to beat god."

"No I just can't beat my god." Wayna said to him and attack throwing the first punch in his face. Wayna wasn't built like other girls. She didn't have the weak figure of one either. She wasn't big like those bulky girls you see playing games throwing wood. She had meat on her bones and muscles. With strong back legs, heavy arms and a high tolerance for pain.

The man punch her hard expecting her to fall down and cry but she didn't. She ignore the pain and punch him in the face again. She then jump back. The man was piss. He attacks her and she did a twist then turn tripping him.

Before she could attack him further her front door was kick down and Agent Basin came thru the back with the FBI carrying guns.

"FBI! Freeze!" She saw them and put her hands up. "Police! Freeze!" Agent Basin turns on all the lights. He looks at Wayna and the man on the ground. Agent Basin had a police officer hold up the man who attack her.

"Tonro Kamo." Agent Basin said looking at him in disgust.

The man name Tonro look very amuses. "He he ant it funny? After this so many people will know me! I will be god for them. My worshipers will flock to see me."

"You know him." Wayna said looking at Agent Basin.

"Yes I do." Agent Basin said narrowing his eyes at the man. "He teaches at a high school in Washington DC. Get him out of here!"

They drag the man name Tonro out of Wayna house. Agent Basin then looks at Wayna with a stern face. "You knew we were watching." He said to her as she looks him in the eyes. "You and your friend lie to me. You knew what our game plan was and bated him to attack you. You were there thru the whole briefing."

Wayna look at him with angry eyes. "I told you I'm not going to be a victim."

She then turns from him to see her family run into the house and her mother with a worry face. She knew she had some explaining to do.

Latter on at dinner her mother and family was talking mostly about what happen as the TV news were on.

"I'm very worry about you Wayna." Tracy said to her daughter. "I mean I leave to go to granny house and come back to find police hull off the man that attack you!"

"Mom he attacks me, not the other way around." Wayna said looking at her mother as she ate. "What else was I supposed to do?"

"Run." Zedikha said as if it was the most logical thing to do.

"Well good job Wayna." Jacinda said to Wayna. "We aren't no soft ass bitchs."

"But what if she got hurt?" Tony said to her. "I mean kudos for winning but still it's dangerous."

"We didn't finish our fight." Wayna said looking down at her meal.

"Who cares?" Tracy said eating. "What matter now is that he's in prison. Where he belongs and that's all that matters. I don't want you all to get hurt anymore. It's too much going on."

Wayna sigh. She supposes that all did matter. He was in jail now. Unable to hurt anyone else. She then began to eat her meal. As they all ate with each other the News was on.

"_We interrupt this forecast to bring breaking news_." The women said holding her mic. "_Behind me is a prison holding the man responsible for the murders of those girls at Regional Library. His name Tonro Kamo."_

"Look the story on the news." Tony said as we all look.

"_Yes police was able to trap him after years of hunting. This has said to be one of the longest on going man hunt."_ The lady said motioning towards the jail. "_But something has happen Tonro Kamo has escape from the prison and is nowhere to be found. Only after minutes of being check by prison doctors did he escape. Killing doctors and medic staff alike. He had seem to cut there neck apparently. More on this later."_

They all look shock as they heard the announcement. Wayna was piss now. He was coming to get her to settle things. Well that was just fine with her. She didn't mind fighting again. She was a little worry for her family and those around in the valley.

"They're going to get him again right." Zedikha ask looking at the TV.

"No." Wayna said glaring at the TV.

Just then a loud fast knock at the door could be heard. "Bang! Bang! Bang!" Wayna got up and from the side not walk up to the door. "Who is it?"

"Agent Basin." Wayna walk over to the door and let him in. He then walk in and Wayna close the door. "I trust you all saw the news. I just came to see if you were all were alright."

"Were fine Agent Basin." Tracy said to him. "We are fine hopefully."


	28. Chapter 28

Agent Basin and the FBI gather everyone in the Valley. They went over safety rules and how to act when confronted with a dangerous situation. I on the other hand wanted nothing more than to take him on and finish what we started. There was nothing I could do. Agent Basin made it clear to me to stay out of the way. I told him if he comes at me I will fight him. Our parents even the parents of the Valley take these rules very seriously and follow them to the T.

A day has gone by and I and my friends were all watching the kids. I was still leader to the teenagers and kids of the valley. Also they still came to me whenever they had a problem. The FBI and police believe that Tonro Kamo was long gone and stop keeping watch over The Valley. So everyone was back to their usual patrolling and changing into their animal form.

Because the parents were still new to the country our parents did everything they could to help them. They even came to me time to time. It was calm in the valley again. I knew that it will not last. I knew it was the calm before the storm.

It was morning and I was stuck watching the smaller kids of The Valley. Right now I was being climb on and play with by the valley kids. They were in there puppy, kitten, baby bird and snake hybrid forms. My mother took my phone from me for her own safety reasons. She gave it to me to have this afternoon.

"Mighty morph power rangers!" Andy said pouncing on my tail.

"I'm king of the world." Andrew kid said on my back as another kid climb on.

"I am going to be a lion king." Lockra sang in her animal form in my paws.

"Grr…" another kid went biting my ear as he sat on top of my head.

Raze walk by in her wolf Ethiopian- dingo Hybrid form. "Aw just image when you have your own."

"Not even" I said annoyed.

As I was being overrun by kid's Agent Basin retire to his hotel room. He has join the man hunt for Tonro Kamo but they all came up empty handed. Also he has been working for the last few days straight. He was tired, hungry and in need of a shower.

When he opens the door he saw his wife Julia and teenage daughter Falicia and son's Chen, James and little boy Elliot.

"Daddy!" Elliot went running up to his father.

Agent basin closes the door as he picks up his son. "Hey." He went with a smile holding his son. He then turns his attention to his wife and other kids. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Mom said we should vacation here because you're going to be here for a few days and after work we can all hang out together." Falicia said walking up to her father hugging him.

"What vacation?" Agent Basin said in confusion.

"Yeah vacation." James said.

"You know because you're so busy." Chen said to his father.

"We miss you daddy." Little Elliot said to his father.

"I miss you to buddy." Agent Basin said to him. He then turns to his family. "All of you." He then put his son down and turns to his wife. "But I need to talk to your mother."

All the kids went in the other room and close the door. "Julia you –"Agent Basin began but was then cut off by his wife.

"You are always gone. Every time we set a date for us to go on vacation work always come up." Julia began in a hard frustrated voice. "I love you sweaty but the kids and I miss you. Do you hear me? We miss you! All I want is a few days with you."

"I know Julia and I'm willing to do it but it's not safe! There a killer on the loose and it's dangerous." Agent Basin try to reason with her.

"There always a killer on the loose! I refuse to live my life in fear." She snap to him. "Look well stay and visit places' in the city and back in the hotel before midnight. Ok the kids want to go places and Elliot wants to go on a field trip with the hotel to the museum. I also want to go shopping. Ok everyone safe."

"Hhmm.." Agent Basin put one hand on his face and the other on his hip. "Ok fine but everyone stay in the city don't go to the forest."

"Alright." She said to him. "After work tomorrow come meet me in the dinner while the kids are all gone."

Agent Basin smile. "That's sound lovely." He said.

Agent Basin was happy to see his family but there was still Tonro on the loose. He was worry that he might get to his family somehow. He was on thin ice in his marriage and didn't want to lose them. If losing them meant keeping them safe then so be it. Maybe after two days he can talk them all in going home.

The next day on the man hunt for Tonro, Agent Basin was still unable to catch him. There had to be something that he was missing. This was just one man. Why was he so hard to catch? He tries to focus on his wife who was waiting for him at the café. His teenage kids were out and his little son on a field trip somewhere.

So this was much over due time for him and his wife. Besides happy wife happy life right? Agent Basin walk to the café when he heard his phone ring. His wife on the other end. "Hello?" Agent basin said in the Phone. "Sweaty where are you?"

Julia did her best to speak in the phone without giving away the fact that she had a gun pointed to her head. "I'm in the park. I know we agree to go to a café but the park sounds better."

"Um ok." Agent Basin said hanging up the phone.

"Did he believe you?" The Tonro asks her.

Julia turns around with tears in her eyes. "Y-yes he did." she cried. "Please don't hurt us."

"Don't worry." The Tonro said with a laugh. "I'm god it's all in my plan." He then hit Julia with the back of his gun making her fall to the ground.

Agent Basin made his way to the park. He was a little worry. Why his wife would be in the park. In the park he found that no one was in it. He looks around for his wife searching the park. As he searches for his wife his worry became panic, till he came behind a park community center building. "Julia!" he called out. He turn around looking for her and then.

"Bang!" He was then shot in the chess.

He saw his wife on the floor. As he grab his chess with bloody fingers. His eyes lay on Tonro. He pointed the gun to his wife back. "Nnoo!" he screams in horror.

Tonro just smile. "Bang!" Tonro look at Agent Basin and smile as three other men came from behind. All with evil with smiles on their faces. He then has Agent Basin and his wife drag to the car with the help of three other men. These men were all from the police station. The same police officers who was asking questions. Agent Basin was zoning in and out and could not believe what he was seeing. "You should have just gave yourself to me. Your god. Now let see how your kids feel about their new god." He then passes out cursing to himself. Why he didn't see this before and now his kids might pay the price.

Back to where I was, I was getting annoyed by the kids climbing over me and was glad that their parents came to get them. I manage to go home in my wolf lion hybrid horse size form and change back into human. I put on blue jeans and a black T-shirt and black hoodie jacket.

I saw Kat and Kate walking. I smile at them and walk with them. "Hey guys." I said to them.

"Hey." They both said to me.

"So what's going on?" I ask them as I walk with my hands in my pocket.

"Well there is this new path that I and Kat found." Kate said as she walking. "It's a bit far out from the valley but Kat think it's necessary to add it to our patrol."

"Is that so Kat." I ask her with a smile.

"Yes it is. We can't always stick on the same path so it's good to be diverse and unpredictable." Kat said looking at me. "Besides with Bradie learning medicine and practicing gymnastic for next year, she hasn't been able to do much."

"I see what you mean." I said to her as we walk on this new path. "We are going to have a lot of dangerous people now and days coming after us. It will help The Valley survival if we had someone who can patch us up. So having Bradie not to patrol to work on that is something I don't mind. We have more than enough of us to patrol her shift."

"You don't have to tell me." Kat said. "Kate is taking the class to but she not good with blood as much as she seen it."

"Um I'm getting better at it." She said timidly.

"Sure you are." Kat said to her rolling her eyes. "And who knows you might just be able to do brain surgery."

Kate only looks down feeling a little bad. Kat see this and sigh. "Alright maybe not surgery but you might be good at some things."

"Ok." Kate said feeling better.

"Come on guys." I said to them as I walk. We reach a dirt path and saw two bodies. "Oh my god." I said with wide eyes.

"Oh shit." Kat said in shudder.

"Oh." Kate said shaking.

I walk up to the bodies and saw it was one man and one women. The women had long blond hair and blue eyes. She was bleeding badly. The other was someone I knew. "Agent Basin!" I said in shock. He had been shot and was bleeding badly as well. "Kat! Kate!" I call to them. They both came up to me.

"Oh crap! That's Agent Basin!" Kat said.

"I don't know the women." Kate said.

"That's not important." I said to them. "There both still berthing. I need the both of you to both to apply pressure to the blooding areas and don't let up! While I call a hospital." It was a good thing I got my phone back from my mom.

"_911 emergency. What is your emergency_?" The lady on the other end asks.

"Yes I have an FBI Agent here with me! His name is Agent. It looks as if he and some lady had been shot. Me and my friends are applying pressure to the area, but we need help!" I said to the lady. I gave her my location and hung up. I turn back to Kat and Kate.

"Wayna!" Agent Basin is awake but barely Kat called out to me. I move quickly over to Agent Basin and saw that he was barley awake.

"Agent what happen?" I ask him.

"Wayna….they….thru…u..us …from …there car…di..didnt…ev…even..stop….th….the…. poli…police…. Is….com….compromise….." he said in and out of breath. I felt so bad for him. "Tr….trust…..NO…ONE!" he then pass out again.

"Oh crap!" Kat said holding more pressure on him as he bleeds more.

"Where is that ambulance?!" I scream.

Quickly the ambulance got there and I went in the one that had the women in it. There wasn't enough room for me to go in the one with Agent Basin. I told Kat and Kate to go home to tell everyone.

At the hospital no calls got in. I was waiting for word about Agent Basin. They were able to stabilize both Agent Basin and the women. Just then a doctor came. "Hello. You're the one who rode with the ambulance here right?" He asks me.

"Yes I'm. Agent Basin and I are friends." I said to him. "I and some friends of mine found him."

"Well Agent Basin is still not up but his wife Julia is awake but very weak." The doctor said "You may go see her."

I nodded and walk past the doctor. I pass Agent Basin bed and saw he was a sleep and could hear his heart monitor. I took a good look at him and remember that not too long ago I was there to. I kept walking till I saw the women with blond long hair. She was sat up in her bed with a breathing tube down her nose.

"Hello Ms. Julia the doctor gave me your name. I'm a friend of your husband. My name is Wayna." I told her in a soft voice as I walk up next to her.

"You are. Good. But I know who you are. I could hear everything that was said by my husband to you. It was just too much for me to talk." She said to me in pain with tears in her eyes. "But it still is that's not important. The men who did this to us. I would hear them saying that they were going after our kids next. But you can't trust the police!"

"Listen I'll go get your kids and take them some place safe. Ok? I'll take them back to my house. No one knows I'm here and I hold no connection to your family. So they won't think to look there for them."

"Thank you!" She said to me. She then reach over at the table next to her and grab her wallet. "Here are my kids pictures." She said quickly giving me the picture. She had at least four kids. "And here my number keep me on the phone while you get my kids. Go Now! While you still can before anyone else gets here!"

I move fast out passing Agent Basin room. I could see he had a gun in his pants that rest in a clear bag. I walk in and took it. Must have woken up at one point and told them not to take it. I took the gun and walk out the hospital.

I dial the phone and Ms. Julia was on the other end. "Ms. Julia I think I should get the little one first. Where is he?"

"He's at the museum." She said in pain thru the phone. She then told me the address. "Get to him before they do. I gotta go now doctor coming. Get him please!"

Well I need a car now. Even If couldn't drive at all. I only had a few lessons from my father. I didn't want to use my wolf lion hybrid form, it would only attract attention. I then had an idea. I went to the parking lot and broke a window of a ford truck. I got down low and hotwire the car. I quickly drove off. My blood was pumping as I drove unable to believe what I just done.

I knew where to go and I had to move. For two reason's now. One I just stole a car and I had a kid and teenagers to save. Another reason I look way too young to be driving by myself. Thank god this was Atlanta and not Miami. Because the police would pull me over in a second.

I drove till I got to the museum. I call Ms. Julia on the phone. "Hello I'm at the museum and it look like there still hear. How does your kid look." I said climbing the steps of the museum walking into the building. The gun was concealed in my jacket as I walk. I spotted the kids looking at a model of a T-Rex.

"He's blond like me but with his father brown eye. He has on a red superman shirt." She said over the phone. "Sorry I had to go. The doctor was taking some blood and checking me. I'm back now do you see him!"

I look around the crowds of kids till I saw him. He was by himself. "I think I see him what's his name?"

"Elliot." She said in pain. "His name is Elliot."

I could see Elliot walking by himself to the bath room and now was my chance. As I walk I saw towards the entrance. Two cops in police uniform walk in. I didn't know if I could trust them. Telling by the way they were going they were looking for someone. My heart race I needed to move fast now or this could get bloody.

I move fast from the entrance then to the bathroom where Elliot was. I walk in seeing no one was else was in here. "Elliot?" I called out.

"Yes?" I heard the little boy voice. He came from out of the bathroom stall. He was so cute and small. All I wanted to do at that moment was save him. "My mommy said I'm not allowed to talk to strangers."

"Oh Elliot." Ms. Julia said over the phone. "Let me talk to him."

"Elliot." I said walking towards him slowly with a small smile. The boy slowly walk back ward from me. "I'm going to hand you the phone ok. Your mother is going to be on the other end. She's going to tell you something very important. Ok?" He only nodded as I hand him the phone.

"Sweaty." She said to him over the phone in pain. I look out the bathroom door and saw the two cops walking around.

"Yes mommy what's going on?" Elliot said to her on the phone worry.

"I want you to go with this nice girl quietly. She's going to get your brothers and sister to safety ok." She told her son as he nodded his head. "You can't trust any police officers no matter what."

He then came over and pull on my shirt. I turn around and take the phone from him. "Ok hell go with you." She said to me. "I have to go now here comes the doctor again."

I hung up the phone and look at him. "We'll have to go out the back ok." I said to him as he nods his head. "Just as soon as these police officers go."

I look outside the door and they were heading upstairs of the museum. "Ok let's go." We move fast outside. Down the alley. I was holding his hand. Here what I was thinking, I park my car in front of the museum and the police came thru the front. So this means I would have to go thru the back and steal another car.

"Were going to pick up my sister next?" Elliot asks as we walk thru the back parking lot. I saw another car that was a van. I broke the window and open the door. I then hot wire it just like the other car.

"Yes we are." I said to him.

Just then the two police officers came thru the back way. They didn't even say freeze. They just started to shot. "Get in!" I yell at the kid as I shot back. I close the door and got in the driver's seat. I then drove off.

"Why were they shooting at us!" Elliot yells panic scared.

"Because they were crooked cops Elliot and they are trying to hurt you. Now they will try to get your sister and brothers. Do you know where your sister is?" I ask him as I drove trying not to attract much attention to myself.

"Um yeah." Elliot said to me. "She said something about the city mall."

"Ok so that's where were going next. Hang on and put on your seat belt!" I said to him. My phone rang and I pick it up. "Who is it?"

"Your mother!" My mother yells in an angry piss off worry voice. "Where are you? There are police everywhere looking for you!"

"Mom I can't talk now. Also because I know the police is listening to this conversation, I can't tell you anything so good bye." I said and then hang up. I stop the car on the side of the road and step out. I saw a lady walk by with a stroller. I walk to the side of her and slip my phone in. 'There that way I won't be track.' I think to myself. I walk back to the car and drove off. That should keep the police off my trial for a while. My heart was beating fast now. I also knew once I got the kids I could not go home it might as well be crawling with police.

We finally made it to the mall and I got the kid out of the car. As we walk in the mall our car was hit by a truck. "Smash!" The van went as it flips over. "Let's go!" I said to the kid I could not be bother by the car as people rush to see what happen. "Elliot. Do you know what stores your sister likes to shop in?"

"Yes Victoria secrets. she spends hours in the mirror trying on their stuff." Elliot said as I grab his hand concealing the gun I had in my pocket. "By the way what's your name?"

"My name is Wayna." I said to him as I look at the mall map. "Ok there." We then rush thru the mall quickly.

"How do you know my dad?" He asks me as I held his hand. I spotted the Victoria Secret store.

"Well your dads an Agent and I help him catch a very bad. The bad man escapes from prison and now has some very bad cops on his side. Now they hunt us down and try to kill us." I said to him as we walk over to the store. "Any more questions?"

"No." he said. "There she is!"

I saw the girl who was trying on bras looking at herself in a mirror. I pull Elliot as we walk over to her. She look at us in surprise and anger. "Who are you and Elliot what are you doing here!?" she demanded.

"Look I don't have time for this! Call your mother and she will explain everything!" I said to her looking out for any cops.

"And why should I?" she demanded.

"Get Down!" I scream at her. We all get down and so did the people in the store. "Bang! Bang!" The glass in the store broke as it crash to the ground from gun shots.

"That your reason why!" I move then pull my gun out and shot back. "Bang! Bang!" I manage to hit one guy. As the other one took cover.

"What are you doing? You're shooting at a police Officer!" She screams at me. "Officer were here!"

I pull her down quickly. "Look a real police officer will never shoot into a store where a bunch of innocent bystanders can get hurt. Ok! Just so you know me and my friends found your father with your mother shot in a dirt patch hanging by their life. If you go with them they will kill you!"

"Falicia she's telling the truth! I spoke with mom on a phone." Elliot said to his sister with urgency. "We gotta move."

She look at me with uncertainty and fear then made a decision. "Fine but when we get out of this mess I'm calling her."

"Fine with me." I said to her.

I heard another shot fired. "Bang! Bang!" They stay low and so did I. "When I fire my gun run!" I said to them. I got up and fire my gun. "Bang!Bang!"

We all ran as I continued to fire my gun. "Bang! Bang!" I hit the other guy. I just shot two cops. I really hope they weren't cop or proven to be not dirty.

We made it to the back mall parking lot. As we ran Falicia got on the phone with her mom. "Mom is you ok?" she asks in panicky voice.

I broke a window to another van and hot wire the car as she talk to her mother. "Get on both of you!" I demanded and drove off.

"Yes baby I'm alright but I need you to stay with Wayna." Her mother said over the phone in pain. "The doctors keep coming in and your father still has not woken up yet. You can't trust no police. Get your brothers and go with her. She'll take you some place safe for a little while. You have to trust her."

"Ok but mom I'm scared." She said to her mother in tears.

"Ok baby I know." She said in more pain. "But I have to go. The doctors are coming in."

Falicia grab her head and ran her fingers thru it. She was shaking and panicking. I couldn't comfort her. I needed to think. "Ok! Both of you think! Where will your brothers be?" I ask them.

"Um I don't know." Elliot said in the back seat with his seat belt on.

"I know I'm calling them now." Falicia said dialing her phone. "Chen! James! Where are you?" I drove turning a corner.

"Where at the park." James said to her over the phone. "We were about to go with some girls to the movies."

"No James! Go to the park parking lot now!" Falicia said to him in urgency. "And whatever you do don't trust the police!"

"Ok! Ok! What's going on!" James asks in fear. "Where are mom and dad?"

"I'll tell you everything when we get there. Just be ready to jump in!" she said to him and hangs up.

James hung up his phone and walk over to his brother Chen who was with the two girls. "Chen we got to go no!"

"What happen?" Chen asks looking at his brother.

"I don't know but it's an emergency!" James said to him. Chen quickly got the girls numbers down and made an 'I'll call you' sign to them. James grabs his brother and drags him out to the parking lot.

I drove swerving into the parking lot. Falicia open the door. "Get in!' She screams to them. Both boys got in as I drove off. While I was driving I could see I was being followed.

"What the hell is going on?" Chen said in the car. Then there was a shot. "Bang! Bang!"

"Aahh!" They all scream getting down in terror.

Dam I thought. I didn't know whether or not if they were real cops or not. It didn't matter, I needed to lose them. I couldn't trust anyone. "Those are cops." James said to us. "We should pull over!"

"No we can't!" Falicia said. "Mom and Dad have both been shot and some police Officers are responsible for it. We can't trust any cops. None of them!"

"This is crazy! Just pull over!" Chen said as I drove.

Falicia dial oh her phone in frustration. "Look! Moms on the phone now just talk to her!" Falicia said giving him the phone. "Mom talks to them please!"

He took the phone and spoke. "Baby what they say is true! Just go with them and well come get you! I can't talk anymore because police is crawling over the hospital."

"Um ok mom!" Chen said to her. "Please be safe."

Just then as Ms. Julia hang up her phone. As she did this, she heard a moan. She turns her head looking into her husband room as she move in pain again. "Basin!" she yells out to him.

"Hhmm!" He went in pain as he lay in his bed. Agent Basin opens his eyes and tries to sit up. "Baby what happen? Where are the kids?" He calls out to her. Ms. Julia then got up. No matter how much pain she was in and walk to his bed side sat in the chair.

Julia looks down and then turns on the news. "_This just in the police just informs us that the two officers that been shot and are in critical condition. The Officer have been identify as Bryon and Carlos. Police are now searching for the shooter_."

"Those are the men who did this to us!" Ms. Julia said to him. "There was a girl here. Her name is Wayna. I ask her to get our kids. She said she would take them to her house."

"What Wayna!" He said. "No she can't! They will be there waiting for her and I don't know who else is working in the police we can trust." Agent Basin then pushes the nurse button.

Just then the nurse came in. "Sir your up I'll get the doctor!"

"No!" Agent Basin said. "Get me FBI Agent Michael!" Agent Basin said sitting up despite the pain. "Get me the FBI Agents and no police Officers." The nurse then left only returning with FBI Agents and Agent Michael.

"Basin you're up! That crazy girl we rescue! She kidnaps your kids and shot two officers!" Agent Michael said to him in urgency with FBI Agents walk in.

"No!" Agent basin said. "Those men she shot! Help did this to me and my wife."

"What?" Agent Michael said in confusion.

"That's how he never been caught all this time. He had help in the police force all this time! I don't know how many of their police are working for Tonro. Alert the rest of the FBI Agents and tell them not to kill on sight." Agent Basin said to the Agents.

Agent Basin then turns to his wife and then Michael. "My wife comes with me I don't trust no one near her."

"but sir you just woke up." Agent Michael said looking at him moving to stop him.

"I don't care!" Agent Basin said gritting his teeth as he look at his pants and saw that his gun was gone. "Right now I have a bunch of cracked up crazy men who think that they are **God**. They are hunting our kids down and the only thing standing between them is a teenage girl who stole my gun. Also she is running out of bullets!"

"And why would they want to kill your kids?" Agent Michael said to them.

Agent basin then thinks back. "_The toll that claims my destiny._" He said remembering the poem.

"Baby what is it?" Ms. Falicia said looking at her husband.

"They think its Destiney." Agent Basin said. "Let's move."

I was driving like mad women to get away from the police. Then there was another shot. "Bang! Bang!" I drove turning a corner.

The police car drove up and from the corner of my eye I could see him. Tonro the baster who gave me my new scars. I hated him! We turn a corner on a hill top next to the forest. They crash our car till we flip over rolling down the rocky hill.

"AHhh!" We all scream as we were flip over going downhill. The car slowly came to a stop landing on its hood. Slowly we climb out the car. We were all pretty batter and bruise. I could see blood on some of us but we could run. On the hill top I could see Tonro and the man he drove in the car with. Dam I thought.

I then shot at them. "Bang! Bang!" I went shooting at them. We move out of the way as shots were fired at me. "Bang! Bang!" it went. When I move out of the way something fell from my pocket. I look to see that it was my track phone. When did I put that in my pocket?

Then my phone rang someone calling restricted. "Get the phone! Kid!" I heard Tonro voice yells at me from on top of the hill. "I don't like to wait!" I move fast answering the phone and moving back to my spot.

"Hello?" I ask as I motion for them to get down. Falicia was holding Elliot as James and Chen were all bending down in behind the van. I then heard a cruel evil laugh. "As a god I was going to save you for last. You know after I killed those kids and then let Agent Basin and his wife cry over them." he laughs cruelly it made me sick and hate him more. "But I'm a merciful God. I was going to put them out of their misery. So why don't you just move out of my way kid. It's Destiney!"

"No way in hell!" I said in the phone. Then someone else was calling in. I click over making it a three way by mistake.

"Wayna it's your father. Where are you? I have been watching the news." I heard my father voice. Ok now I was scared.

"Daddy you don't understand I'm not the bad guy!" I try to reason with him.

Then there was the cruel laughter. I relies that Tonro was listening. "Well isn't this sweet Mr. Wayna dad. I bet she hasn't told you how I came into her house as she just got home." My dad was silent. "And shot her. How i carve into her pretty little body adding to those new scars she have! And last but not least because I was old fashion. I carry her bloody body and thru her over the Cliff. I watch her fall to her supposed death. Ha ha! But don't worry her god will correct that!" He said that last part menacingly.

"Daddy i-" I was then cut off by my dad.

"Wayna be quiet!" he said and I was quiet. I felt a cold chill go down my spine. "I don't know who you are. Or where you come from. But I don't give a dam! I'm your worst nightmare. I have traveled this good earth for a very long time. In that time I killed anyone and anything that pose a threat to my family." My father said coldly. My heart skip a beat as my blood ran cold. I actually witness my father killed people to protect us. No matter how many time I see it or hear him talk like this I always feel this way. "Stop following my daughter now and I won't kill you. And if you don't I will kill you!"

I swear I stop breathing for a moment. "He." Tonro chuckles. "Don't keep me waiting." He then hung up his phone.

"Bang! Bang!" He shot at us.

"Aahh!" The kids went.

"Daddy!" I said to my father on the other end. "Wayna I'm with Cougar he's giving me directions to your location. There a house if you keep going straight you should run into it. Were on our way!"

"Is there anyone home?" I ask him as they shot at us.

"No! It's a private property. Just hold up there baby till we get there!" He said and the phone went dead. I took a deep breath and turn firing my weapon

"Bang!" I pull the trigger. "Run now!" I told the kids. They all move fast as Tonro and the man duck for cover. As we ran they shot at us again and I duck.

"Bang! Bang!" They went.

As I run I turn and fired my two time. "Bang! Bang!"

"Aw!" The man scream and falls to the ground. I try shoot some more but I was out of bullet. The look on Tonro face as he try to shot at me told me everything. He was out of bullets he then pulls out some brass sharp knuckles.

"Keep running!" I told the kids. We finally made it to the house. I broke open a window and we all ran up stair.

I gabs James arm. "No matter what you guys hear, no matter what you see don't come out that closet!" I said to them gritting my teeth and yell at him. "Do you understand me!?"

"Y-yes." Elliot said in fear. "What are you going to do?"

"Going to fight!" I said to him. I watch him and the others go in the closet. I turn my head to see Tonro. He had a white wife beater on with police pants on and some black boots. He smiles evilly as he look down the hall looking at me.

"You're going to fight me?" He laughs. "You're just a little bitch in your gods plan. I created men first obey me women."

"I only serve one **God**! And you are **NOT HIM**!" I scream looking at him fist clutch.

I then ran at him punching him in the face. "And I bow to **NO MAN**!" He took the hit pretty hard. He only turns his head and smile. My face was twisted in rage. I didn't want to use my wolf form to beat him or any power I wanted to do it on my own. To prove I didn't need power or to be a man to beat a man.

He punches me in the face hard and blood gush. "Ah!" I went in pain but I could not dwell on it. His next punch came and I block with my right arm. Thanks to my jacket it took most of the blows but it still hurt and tore my jacket with each hit. I return his blow with a punch to the gut and I knee him in the face.

I saw an opening as he stumble back. I punch him dead hard in the face and punch him again. He uses his brass razor sharp knuckles and slashes across my chess cutting the jacket deeper. Again the joys of wearing a jacket. He did manage to make a cut and it hurt as I bleed.

He punches me in the chess again and the jacket couldn't protect me anymore. This time the brass knuckle cut thru my chess. I ignore the pain as my chess bleed and punch him in the gut. He then hit my face again hitting above one eye. He then punches me in the chess again causing blood to run. "Aahh!" I scream in pain.

I heard Elliot. "Wayna!" he screams. That right I had kids depending on me! I had to keep fighting. I jump back from him with one eye open as bleed from my face and chess. I then charge at him.

He turns causing me to trip. He then tries to punch me again but I quickly turn over and kick him in the head. Getting up, I punching him in the face and then kick him on his side. He trip to the ground. I hated him so much. He hurt so many innocent people and then has the nerve to call himself god!

This baster tortures me and carves me up like it was nothing! Did he really enjoy others suffering? What was worse he thought because I was a girl that made me weak! He believes that I should bow to him. Moron! I belong to no one but myself! Doesn't he know women are the most dangerous weapon god put on the planet?

After kicking him on his side and face, his brass knuckles feel off form his hand. I then continued to stomp on him. I then move to punch him in the face only to be push back. He tackles me and ram me into the book shelf. He had a wild crazy look and smile on his face. He then punches me and in the face and then he punches me in the gut.

I was in a lot of pain but thresh hole for it was high. I then punch him in the face and then gut. He doubles over from my blows and move from where he pin me. I kick him in the leg causing him to trip. I then got on top of him, punching his face over and over again. I hated him so much. I just wanted him to feel the pain and the death he cause. To know what's it like to feel small and helpless.

I got up thinking that it was over walking over to the kids. I was glad the fighting was over and that I beat him. What I didn't see was Tonro pull a machete from his back that he hides in his back pants. He then stab me in the back and I could see the blade come thru my belly. I look at it with shock eyes. It took a moment for my brain to register what just happen to me.

I fall to the ground in pain. Blood began to come out of me. I lost to this monster. How could I lose? It was getting harder to think due to so much blood lost. Combine with my face, chess and the blade thru me, this pain was hell. I watch him blur out as I heard the screams of the others. I could see his figure walking over to them as he open the door and Elliot was right there. NO! I thought to myself. I never hated someone so much then I did right now!

Slowly I got up on shaky legs. I was so full of rage that I only saw **RED**. I wasn't thinking at all. All I felt was fury and rage.

I then charge at him with all my speed before he could Grab Elliot out of Falicia hands. I run him over and throwing him back as he stumble to stand. I then punch him in the face twice. I then jump on the bed and on his back. I bite his neck hard tarring a chunk of flesh out.

"Aahh!" He screams in pain as I punch him in the face again. I then bite him again making him bleed more. I jump off his back as he try to get me off. He tries to punch me but I block him. I punch him in the face again and again not letting up at all. I then turn as he tries to tackle me causing him to trip. I then got on his back and bite the other side of his neck taking out another chunk of flesh. He screams as he pushes me off him.

He drags himself to the hall way and went in the front of him kicking him in the head and punching him. I jump back as he got up to hit me. He was losing a lot of blood as it pour out his neck. I punch him in the face a few time and in his chess. My eyes were wide with fury and hate. I hit him and he stumble back.

He back up some more as I punch him some more, he was at the ledge of the stair. "AAHH!" I scream in anger as I ran down the hall. All I wanted to do was cause him pain. I felt such a hate for him. All I could feel was my hate and fury unleashing as I ran at him like some wild beast.

I could see the smile on his face as I ran at him. That smile only put me further in my blind rage of hate. Here I was with a machete thru me and blood on my hands, shirt and mouth. My jacket turns into smithereens. None of that matter as my hate took hold.

As I came closer his smile grew wider. The more that smile grew I could see nothing but **RED**. Then I hit him he went over the edge falling. I didn't see him fall to the ground all I could hear was a loud crash.

I look down on the ground and saw him dead there. For a moment I just sat there. I felt no pain. No hate. Just as quickly as my rage was there it disappears. I had a blank expression on my face now. Then I think only one thing. kid.


	29. Chapter 29

Wayna had no thoughts. Wayna was not there anymore. She lost a lot of blood and her injuries were taking an effect. Wayna was walking back to the kids even though she was knock out. The only thing she was running on was will power.

Then Falicia, Chen and James were all shock at the condition Wayna in. Her face was bloody with a gash. Her chess was cut, jacket torn to smithereens and a machete thru her. The kids move out her way as she walks to Elliot.

Elliot looks at her with wide eyes. Wayna then pick up Elliot and began to walk out.

"Where she going?" Falicia said with tears in her eyes and then was shush by James.

"Be quit." James said to his sister. "And look."

They all follow Wayna outside as she carries there little brother Elliot. They watch her in silence as she walk on nothing but pure will power. They all watch her in silence as she go down stares carrying him ever so slowly.

They could hear sirens outside the house as Wayna walk out the door carrying Elliot. "pro…tect…Protect them…"was all she mumble. She walks out on the lawn as FBI Agents with Agent Basin and his wife came on the lawn. Then ambulance pulls up along with police.

Agent Basin took Elliot out of her hands. He looks him over and saw he was alright. He then calls the ambulance to bring a stretcher. They came over and carry her away.

Falicia, Chen and James all ran to their parents hugging them. Agent Basin then sat with his family hugging them. The kids were all telling them what happen. Something didn't sit right with Agent Basin. He could not place it but something was amiss.

At the hospital Doctors operate for hours. There was great blood loss and doctors had to be very careful with removing the machete. Finally after hour's operation and many stiches later, Wayna was out of surgery. Wayna was put in a room alone and put on night watch. Because Wayna was in such a critical condition no one was allow to see her not even family.

Wayna reawaken opening her eye. She notices it was night time and she was alone. She tries to get up and found out she couldn't. She was in such pain more pain she felt in her life. Her face and eye was stiches over. She pry she will not go blind or leave a scar. She try to open her other eye and found out she wasn't blind. She let out a sigh of relief.

She then heard her door open. "Um Hello?" Wayna called out as she heard footsteps.

"I bet you think this is all over hu?" Her eyes went wide open. Coming out of the Shadows was two men that look just like Tonro. Twins! she thought. She was too injured to move and could not fight. "No one coming to save you kid!" He said with a sneer. "You kill our god! We kill you!"

Just like that. "Bang! Bang!" The man that looks like Tonro got shot in the shoulder and went down. The other man got one shot in the head and blood splash on Wayna face.

She looks and saw someone come out of the shadows. The man was black with very long dread. He stood six foot tall. He was very muscular with a dread beard and dark eyes. He walks up to the man side that looks just like Tonro. His eyes were wide as he looks up at the dark man cold eyes that shot him. "I told you, that I will kill you." The man said.

"Bang!" The man on the ground was now dead with a clear shot in the head.

Wayna look at the man and spoke one word. "Daddy." She said as the man who killed the two men in front of her turn and stare at her.

"Hello sweet heart." He replies softly.

Just then Agent Basin ran into the room with a gun in his hand. "Agent Basin! This is my daddy. Tonro is a twin." Agent Basin looks at the two dead men that look just like Tonro. "That how Tonro got away with it for so long, he was a twin."

A few days pass as Wayna was being constantly visit by friends and family. Wayna dad Wayne and her mother Tracy spent nights next to Wayna hospital bed. Always bringing her things and talking to her.

When Tracy had Wayna alone she explains a few things to her. She also ask her why didn't she use her hybrid animal form. She explains to her with the kids it would have been hard for her to get them to go to her. Also it would only attract attention. She let that go and told her something. She said all of her friend's dads and her dad was back to stay.

She told Wayna that The Valley secret would not be told to their fathers. She agrees because she didn't want her dad or her friend's dads to know just yet. She just got them back. Also she told her that Mr. Crease and his wife would keep it a secret. Also he and his kids were going back to the Miami Everglades. Wayna was a little mad but Tracy said Mr. Crease had a business to run. Also that Mr. Wayne and Mr. Konto would run the weapon business here in Atlanta. Wayna had faith that Creep and Haru would be alright in the Everglades.

Wayna did have some alone time with her dad in the hospital. He wanted to have a personal talk to her about what has happen in the past few months. Wayna dad helps her sit up as he sat down. "Wayna we need to talk." He said looking at her with worry eyes. "I know we all have been gone for a long time but I need you and your friends to stop."

"Daddy I don't think I can." Wayna said with sad eyes.

"Let me rephrase that." Wayne told his daughter with darker eyes. "You're not doing anything else. In fact I'm not letting you out of my sight. I almost lose you I won't let it happen again. Do I make myself clear?"

Wayna look at him with soft eyes and then look down. "Yes daddy."

Wayne eyes soften up and he held his daughter. "Let me and my friends handle things from now on. Ok?"

Wayna only nodded her head as he held her.

Agent basin did not to press charges on Wayne although Wayna knew if it had been any father her father would have been in prison. So she was grateful.

Agent Basin explains Tonro had two twin brothers. He and his brothers would commit multiple murders of girls. Each brother had their own type of girl they like to kill. They bribe some police officers to have help on the inside. The officer admits to helping the Tonro brothers all these years. They now face trial.

A weak after that Wayna came home still recovering from surgery. The doctor gave strict orders to stay in bed and not to move much. Wayna was glad to finally able to go home again and see her friends. They were busy trying to keep their powers and the valley secret away from their fathers.

Kinto was having a hard time as well. was at the gym with his son's in a sparing Mach with his son's. He was not taking it easy on them one bit. Not that kinto, Ron and Mon was complaining one bit. They like fighting. What was Kinto problem well his father barley gave him approval not that he was mean.

"That's the best you got son!" Mr. Konto said as he ran up to him and did an upper cut kick. Mr. Konto was a five foot nine man. He had reddish orange hair in a new direction haircut and dark grey eyes.

Kinto block and as his two brother came from behind their father and try to punch Konto. Mr. Konto duck and jump back causing the boys to hit each other. "You're going to have to do it better than that!" Mr. Konto called out coming at his son's. Ron and Mon move out the way and kinto jump out of the way of his charging father.

"Ron! Mon! Attack!" Kinto yell at them.

"Really?" Konto mock as he turn around as his two twin son's tag team him. Ron try to hit him in his face all scrunch up in rage. Mon was attacking him from low trying to trip him. Mr. Konto kicks his son and threw his other son in another direction catching his punch. "I told you! You have to do better than that." He was then cut off as kinto punch him in the face. "Agh!" he went in pain and then only have kinto trip him. Konto stop himself from falling and jump back with a smile.

"Very Good Kinto. You're using little brother as a distraction to create an opening for an attack. Ron! Mon! Sit this one out that's enough for you two today" He said looking at his somewhat bruise son's.

Ron and Mon were both equally hurt from sparing and look at each other. "Um ok." They said at same time coming out of the ring.

Mr. Konto ran at his son, coming at him raining punches. To have Kinto doge his hits. "Still as I said before you have to better than that and in some occasions you won't have Ron and Mon. So what are you going to do then? How will you protect yourself?" Mr. Konto said to his son seriously as he punches his son in the gut and threw him. "I have serious enemy's son and they might become your enemies!" He said walking over to his son glaring at him as kinto struggle to get up. "They're not going to take it easy on you. So don't take it easy on them!"

Kinto was piss now as he ran at his father in rage. He then fakes a move to punch his father in his face. Causing his father to move one way letting kinto punch his father in the gut and then face. His father look up at him with a smile. "That a boy." said with a bloody mouth. "Fight like a monster and lead like man."

Kinto look at his father seriously as they charge at one another.

Kat and Kate were both getting shooting lesson from their dad. Although Kat was a dam good sniper and shooter, Kate was failing miserably. Mr. Cougar Resto a very patent man and he had to be. Spending days on a target took time. He was doing his best to work with his kid. Mr. Cougar is an average height man with dark blue eyes and medium long brown hair.

They were in a very far distance from some targets that was set up in another field. Kat was on the ground using some bushes for cover. Cougar was talking to his other daughter on taking notes from Kat. Kat wasn't moving a muscle she had very control breathing as she held the gun very still not to make a sound.

"Do you see how she controls her berthing Kate?" Cougar ask his daughter in a control tone. "Just as steady as you use your hands to hack precisely. You must kill in the same way. To kill you must be completely present. In killing your soul for a moment becomes one with the one life you take. Either you or the people you kill truly leave from that spot. "

"Yes." Kate said. She was always a little jealous of her older sister. Because she was always so good at everything then she was.

Then in a one quick moment Kat pull the trigger. "Bang!Bang! Bang! Bang!" Kat went pulling the trigger. Kat mange to hit all the targets in the field accept one. She then got up and look at her father. "How did I do?"

Cougar look at his daughter and smile at her in approval. "You did good Kat." He said to her taking the gun from her and giving it to her little sister Kate. "Kate it's your turn again."

Kate nodded nervously and takes the gun from her father. She got in the bushes making sure she control her breathing and try to calm herself down. She then try to only picture only herself was there with the target. And then she took the shot. "Bang!" The gun went and she miss. Kate felt bad and got up. "I'm sorry." She said handing her father the weapon.

Her father sighs taking the gun from her. "It's alright you cannot be good at everything." He said to her. "But still you must be better at something other than hacking."

"I'm taking a class in the medical field. So when our family is in a hard position I can stich them up and help out." Kate told him.

Her father corks a brow. "Really I didn't know you like medicine." He told her.

"Yes dad. She already a good student and the teacher likes her a lot." Kat offer him a smile as she put her shoulder around her sister neck. "Just think the next time one of us gets shot we won't have to risk a hospital."

"Well I don't know about that." Kate said with a modest smile. "I mean I will like to learn to do stiches. Also I only took the field so I can do something useful. I mean I'm not good with blood so I thought I use this class to concur a fear. I mean Bradie is taking the class to so I just thought I do it to with a friend."

"That is very good. In every gangs or group organizations people get hurt all the time. They don't put the time and effort to get someone educated to be able to do stiches, remove bullets and other thing. Most of the time due to time and money." Their father said to them as the girls listen to him speaks. "This is good. With all that has happen we can sure use someone with that sort of skill."

Kat smile at his approval. "Don't worry dad. Pretty soon Kate is going to be the best medic."

"I'll try." Kate said in a small voice with a small smile.

"Oh you will do more then try." He said to her and she nods her head. "I want you to be the best ok?" She nodded again and he smile. "Ok I want you both to remember there is no joy in killing. Killing is only a means for surviving, saving, power, control and sadly sometimes freeing."

"Yes daddy." They both said to him.

"Good now let's go home." He said to them. "I think your mother has cook for us."

Hayla was with her father Mr. Halo Tompson in a weapon shop. He ran that shop for Mr. Wayne and Mr. Konto. They were in the back room going over the ins and outs of other countries. Now he was telling her about how not to be track.

"Ok Hayla my girl how do you drop off the face of the earth? go!" He said looking at her holding a knife, sharping it. Mr. Halo was a macular bald older looking man with red eyes.

"Frist you throw away all technology." She sated fast as if she was being timed.

"Why?" he ask her quickly.

"Because even if your phone is off with no internet connection. The government can still use it to spy on you and track you. Even listen in to this conversation." She said in reply.

"Good." He said. "What else do we do?"

"Always have a stack of unmark money, a new identity and pass port waiting." Hayla sated to her father. "We don't use our own cars to leave the country. We hitchhike with a gun concealed for protection from kidnappers."

"Good!" Mr. Halo said taking the knife running it into the table looking at his daughter as he got in her face. She didn't even flinch. "What else?"

"No matter how bad things get never go to Korea, Russia or Sudan!" Hayla said with a wide crazy smile. He father had a crazier smile.

"Yes that a girl!" He said hugging her.

"Now." he said backing up from her. "What do you do when aliens try to take over the world?" Hayla just smile.

While they were going over there survival plans. Raze was with her father Mr. Drift Tompson. Mr. Drift was younger looking then his brother. He was average height with a sports edition brown haircut and red eyes. He was showing raze how to assemble a bomb and where was most likely good to place to them. So no innocent people would get hurt.

"Ok Raze." Mr. Drift Tompson said to his daughter. "What do we do with these two wires?"

Raze thought for a moment. "We cross them?" She asks him.

"Yes we do." Mr. Drift Tompson said to her. "You have to be careful Raze. When making a bomb for any reason you are at a very high risk of blowing up yourself then anyone."

"Is it because you're dealing with a lot of dangerous liquids and other stuff?" she asks him.

"Yes Raze." He said to her. "But I'm showing you how to make a grenade."

"Why?" she ask him as she pulled up a chair.

"Because it's good to have weapons but too many weapons can slow you down. Call me superficial but I don't like carrying explosive on me. Only one." He told her as he worked on the grenade. "Here cut that wire."

Raze cut the wire. "Dad." She said to him as she cut the wire. "Why is uncle Halo and you got discharge from the army. Every time I ask him he always changes his story."

"He." Drift chuckle at his daughter. "Because when we were in the service we were the best. No one could compare to us. But we knew too many secrets and saw too much. Now don't get me wrong the army is a good place to get training and it's good to defend our country but if there one thing me and your uncle would not change is this."

"What?" Raze said raising a brow.

"We weren't your average solders." He said to her and she only look at him enquiry. "Let me explain. When I, your uncle and Mr. Cougar first join the army we weren't big on taking orders. We wanted to know what we were walking into and we were very against unknown suicide mission. We made it very clear to our officials about that."

"So did you get any?" Raze ask him.

"No." He spoke as he was trying to finish up the grenade. "We rose thru the rank very quickly and got promoted a lot. Till one day your uncle learns the dark side of the army. Cougar was dam good with a sniper and your uncle was very good at getting us out of rough spots. With his know of the lay of the land and I of course was good at making explosions almost out of everything. "

"What did he learn?" Raze ask him a little frighten.

"That they torture people." He said to her.

"What? They do? I thought our country don't do that." Raze said in shock. "I thought we were better than that."

"Well the government clams they don't do it officially." Drift Tompson said to her as he glare at his work. "If you're like me torture is still torture. There is no middle ground and it's wrong. We cannot go around saying were better if we do what our enemies do."

"So what did you do?" Raze ask her dad.

"Well as you can see that didn't sit right with us at all. Your uncle Halo witness it first hand and cause a big fuse to stop it. After that he was never the same again." Drift Tompson said to her. "So we were planning to quit. Due to us knowing so much. The government beat us to it. They came up with some stupid reason and discharge us without honor. They made sure we could not get a job anywhere and basically strip us of everything."

"That terrible!" Raze said in anger. "They punish you for doing the right thing!"

"We were homeless and on the streets for a very long time till we meet Konto." He said to her. "We had nothing at the time but the cloths on our back. Konto took us in treated us like family and ask nothing in return."

"So that's why you guys were loyal to him and Mr. Wayne?" Raze ask her dad calming down.

"Well at the time Mr. Wayne was not around yet." Drift said to her and finish up the grenade. Putting the pin into place. " was a traveler moving place to place. He had family but I think he was a little lost to. We try to learn more about him but failed. He took care of us and over time we wanted to help him. So we did. Basically we were all traveling together and doing small con jobs as we went."

"Wow." Raze said to him. "That must have been hard."

"It was." Drift Tompson said to her. "As you can guess we meet the rest of your friend's dads and then your mother. Then Wayne came along. Then we join Mr. Crease help started the weapon business. Now it's a legal running business."

"Cool what was the best thing that ever happen to you?" She asks him with a smile. "Thru all that what was the best thing?"

He looks at Raze with a smile. "The best thing that could have happens to me? The thing that gives my life purpose? The thing that makes the world not such a dark place?" He smiles putting his forehead to her as he look deep in her eyes. "The birth of my one and only child."

Somewhere else on the out skirts of The Valley. On a new busy and shopping street were Connach Ryan and Derek Brice with their daughters. They were scoping out the Atlanta shopping street. They were going over with their girls about watching crowds and people.

They were in a café away from the windows looking at the people. Annay was eating a bear claw and her father was writing things down. "Ok Annia." Her father Connach said to her as he drinks his coffee. He was a lean man with grey eyes and dirty blond spiky haircut. "What can you tell me about that man over there reading the paper?"

Annia look over at the man. Doing her best to make sure she was not staring. He was a bald middle age looking old man. He had a ring on and carries a brief case. He had the most expensive watch on the market. The type of suit he wore. "Hhmm. He's marry." She told him.

"Very good what else?" Connach ask her nodding his head. "The brief case and all the papers he has suggest he's a lawyer. The gold watch he has suggests he has money. I think it's just for show."

"And why is that." He ask her with a smile as he listens to his daughter pick the man apart. Both Derek and Annay watch with a smile as they listen. "The watch not real?"

"No the watch is real alright." She said to him. "It's the suit he has on. It's a very cheap suit and the way he's moving show's he's waiting for someone. He keep checking the mirror to make sure he looks good. It's my firm belief that he has a client and that client is the person he is cheating on his wife with. He has that fancy watch out to make himself look like he has money to impress the girl."

"Is that all." Connach ask her with a mischievous smile.

She returns his smile. "Yes." She said to him full of confidence.

"Well as you can see your right." He said pointing as they all saw a very good looking blond headed women walk up the middle age man. The blond women kiss him on the lips. "The man is cheating on his wife and due to us surveillance here every day. He has been seeing this woman for the past few weeks. He hate is wife but she has more money than him. So he stays with her for the roof over his head while he cheats on her. With this women."

"Yeah I got it right." She said with a smile.

"Yes you did. As a good scout you have to be able to tell what goes on with a person even without a back ground check. Furthermore you won't always have the option of a background check." Connach then turn his attention to the food that was being brought to the table for him and his daughter Annia. He then look at Derek. "You're up Derek."

Derek and Annay was finish with their food. Annay wipe her hands clean from her bear claw and look up at her dad. He has finished his coffee. He was also lean with green eyes and jet black comb back hair. "Ok Annay if you had to? How would you get into his life and black mail him without him knowing who you are?"

Annay look at the man for a moment and smile. "He he he." She went. "Well this is how I would do it. The man likes good looking clients that are down on their luck and come to him. I would pose as a nerd client with huge sexy breast. Get very close to him till I get what I need."

"How close?" Derek ask her getting a little protective. "Remember we don't sleep with people were black mailing."

"Of course not! Daddy!" she said to him indefinably. "I wouldn't stoop so low. I would be the client that he really wanted but never get to touch. Use my words to get him to tell me things. I would then find out where he live and get a picture to him. If he doesn't give me what I want his wife would know what he was doing. I then give him a location where to drop it. Of course I would play the women who felt sorry for him and ask him who would do such a thing? Also gather any info on anyone he may know that may be more important to us. Then the next day he would see me no more."

"Ouch! Nice! You play the con cold." Derek said to her and then look serious. "That sort of thing you do can get you killed if you do it on the wrong man. So only use that plan if necessary and also I don't want my kid on no man lap!"

"Yes daddy." She said to him with a smooth over smile as Annia giggle from her seat. Connach only roll his eyes. "But daddy I don't want to con people who are poor. It's wrong." She said to him as he look at her corking a brow. "I want the big ones! The ones who can afford to get con. The ones who live in mansions and use their money to hurt people. We are no longer poor now and were not rich. We get by. But I want to help people."

"He that a very big dream." He said to her. "Maybe one day we can."

"Speaking of helping people." Annia said to her dad. "How did you guys meat Mr. Crease?"

Connach look out to the window. "I didn't meet Mr. Crease first or Mr. Wayne. We were orphans living in the same orphanage. When we were kids we ran away and live on the streets. We ran away not wanting to be split up by the system. So we were always on the move. We stole food and water all the time to feed ourselves. The streets raise us. We hated drug dealers and gangs. All they ever wanted to do was use us."

"Wait you guys grew up on the streets?" Annay said not wanting to believe. "Where were you?"

"New York." Derek said taking another sip of his new coffee. "A friend of ours took us under his wing. He teach us how to read and introduce us to the liberal arts. When we were eight teen we went on our own and again found our self on the streets. We learn to con the rich and for a while we live like kings. It would never last. We always had to move till we found Konto traveling with three older young men."

"What were they doing in New York?" Annia ask them wanting to know.

"They were doing a job for some mob dealer. It turns out they wanted them to steal something from an art museum." Connach said to them looking at his daughter. "We were going to steal it first and get the money. A few nights before our plan can take action. We were on the streets hungry and smelt food. We follow the smell to a van with Konto, Halo, Drift, and Cougar all in the van eating. We believe they weren't going to share with us. Before we could Konto stop me."

"Why?" Annay ask sitting in her seat. "What did he do?"

"He ran up to us and gave us two trays of food. I'll never forget what he said to us. He said 'We rejects need to look out for each other than anyone. No one know how bad the world is then us. So that mean we need to hold on to each other more.' After that he invited us in and the rest is history. We help them with their plans and we spilt the money. I have to tell you two being with them made me who I'm today. For the first time in a long time we were happy."

"Dad we never knew how hard life were for you two." Annia said to her father holding his hand.

"Yeah why didn't you tell us before?" Annay ask giving her father a hug.

"We don't like to talk about those times so much." Derek said to his daughter. "We wanted you kids to grow up with each other like we did. We never wanted our pain to become yours. We wanted life to be easy for you."

"It's ok dad. Were tuff like you." Annay said to him. "Us and our kids."

"I know Andy and Andrew are tuff boys. They will be great at whatever they do. Just as soon as their father gets that stick out his ass." Derek said and laughs.

They all laugh together. Something they didn't have in a long time.

In another part of town at the school close gym. Bradie was with her dad Damien even though the gym was close for the summer. They were thieves and great at picking locks.

He was drilling Bradie with fast moving lazars and fast moving ball. The man was very serious and strict. He was lean but also muscular built. His hair is long brown and his eyes were hazel brown. "Come on Bradie!" He calls out to his daughter as he stood on the sidelines. He watch Bradie do flip after flip and jump after jump as she collected rings that were hung all over the place. "You have gotten slower from when I was gone." He told her in a low voice.

Bradie sigh and move faster getting the last ring. She then do a few back flips landing in front of her father. "Was…. That…. better?" She asks him out of breath.

Damien sighs. "That was good." He said to her. "Let's take a break." He then walk over to the bleachers with his daughter. He had a bag and took out two water bottles. He took a sip of water. "You need to work on your speed Bradie. When being a thief you must be precise and fast. For If you're held up for one moment it can mean the end of you. And I'm not just talking about prison. They will kill you."

"I know dad I'm sorry." She said to him with her head down. She was trying so hard to show him how good she was.

He looks at her with his hard eyes and then they soften. "It's all right well do it a few more times." He said to her as he got up.

"Um… daddy." She said to him as he got up. "If you don't mind me asking. Why are you so loyal to Mr. Wayne and Mr. Konto?"

He looks at her for a moment with his hard eyes. "Mr. Wayne is a very private man. He has ask all of us to not tell his past but I will tell you my past when I meet Mr. Konto."

"Um…. Ok…." Bradie said in her small soft voice.

"I was on the streets of Chicago. My parents were killed in a car accident when I was a teenager and rather not go in the system. So I was homeless. I had a good education when they were alive so I could read and write. It still wasn't enough. No job would have me. Everyone wanted a diploma. Something I didn't have. So I became a theft. From picking pockets to stealing purses. I soon went onto bigger things. I started to do roof top jumping. It's sort of like gymnastic just no mat if you fall." He looks at his daughter as he walks around the gym.

"So what did you do next?" Bradie ask in a small voice.

"I started to steal art. The first time was tuff. The second time I gotten smarter and learn the security system by casing the area. Even posing as a janitor." He said turning around looking at her. "I began to steal so much art and sold them to whoever pay the most. No matter how much money I got it was never enough. I always found myself back on the street. That was until I meet Konto and the others."

"How were they like?" Bradie ask him.

"They are the craziest group of guys that was ever put together. I almost got into a fight with Halo. He thought I was trying to kill him because I was the one who fill up the water." Damien said to her shaking his head. "Konto took me in gave me a home and we travel together making money braking the law."

"Wow." Bradie said and then smile. "This sort of makes me want to know how you meet Mr. Wayne."

Damien then walks over to help his daughter up. "That is a story he has to tell you." He said to her. "Now let do five more then go home."

"Ok daddy." She said to him and went to her starting position.


	30. Chapter 30

As the weeks went by. The secret of the valley was well kept from our dads. Our mothers had told all the kids not to transform while our dads where around. Also doing patrol at night was becoming harder. Also Mr. Crease had it set up that half the money our fathers made went to the Valley bank account. It took a lot from our mother so our fathers didn't raise suspension over missing money. Also they were adjusting to the fact we move.

At my house my mom and dad were no longer together. Nope they were divorce. My dad was on the market and so was my mom. My dad spent most of his time running the business with Mr. Konto. Now that there business was legal thanks to the help of Mr. Crease. My dad would always come to see us. He will also sometimes have dinner with us before he left.

Tonight was like any night. My dad is a major vegan who didn't like eggs or milk. So we cook some vegan things. The table was set and we were all sitting down eating. Also we all were going to an event that night.

"So were all eating early because you don't want to eat what they serve?" Jacinda ask as she ate and help her daughter Janiya eat.

"Mommy what is this?" Janiya ask looking at the food in confusion. "We don't eat this. Look I can't even tell what it is?"

"The food is good for you." My daddy Wayne said. "See this. This better than all the food you ate in your life."

Janiya just look at him with a blank face and turn to her mother. "When we going to McDonalds?"

Me, Tony, Zedikha and mommy just laugh. "She's not try to hear that Wayne." My mother said to him putting her hand on his shoulder. "So what is this event about?"

"It's about a client who wants to make a new gun and wants me to sell it in my shops." My dad said to us. "If this deal goes thru we make a lot more money."

"Oh that great." I said to my dad clapping my hands. I was healed a lot but I still had some wounds that needed healing. Like my stomach and back. The only reason why I didn't heal myself by transforming was because my dad would ask questions.

"Are other rich people going to be there?" Tony asks him.

"Is Yark Brown going to be there?" Zedikha ask our dad. "You know the guy who owns the Diamonds of Love Company?"

"You mean the guy who also makes weapons?" I ask him.

"Yeah him." He said.

"No. He sponsors it and there will be a lot of people there. So as soon as you finish get dress so we can go." My dad told us. "They're going to be a lot of security and important people there."

After we all finish our meals, we all got dress. Tony was sporting a red short dress with red high heel shoes. My mother had on a badge dress. Her hair was up in a ponytail with her ear rings on and a necklace.

My big sister Jacinda had on a blue dress. She had clear slippers on that was decorated with fake jewelry. Her daughter Janiya had a jean dress on and beads in her head.

My dad had on a black suit and so did my brother, both had there dreads back in a ponytail.

What did I have on? I never was one for bright colors. So I had a little black dress on. My dreads were curly covering one half of my face and had on black high heel shoes. I also had a pair of sneakers with me. To tell you the truth even though I looked good, I felt very uncomfortable.

My dad rented a limo and we all got in. As we all rode there my dad and mom told us all to be on our best behavior. Also not to get into any fights. On the way there we saw the big city lights and building. I notice a car with a weird looking man in it with black hair. I watch him as he wore a serous expression. I then had a bad felling. I then let it go.

As we drove we pull up to a building. We watch people with cameras take photos of people and a bunch of well dress people. They were all walking in the building. The building was a sky scraper with glass windows. It was all a little too much for me but we all got into the building.

"Come on Wayna." My father said to me pulling me along.

"Yes daddy." I said following him. All the rich people were mingling and talking as my dad was greeted by a short ball fat man.

"Wayne." The man said walking up with a women giving my dad a hug. I could tell my dad was a bit unconfutable by it but allow it. "I see you brought your family."

"Yes I did." My dad said motioning to us. "This is my step daughter and her child Jacinda and Janiya." He motions towards her "This is my daughter Wayna, Tony and my youngest son Zedikha. Tracy is my divorce ex-wife."

"Hello." We all said to them with a smile.

"What a lovely family." Said the balled man. "My name is Mr. Abner Bill and this is my wife Jane Bill."

"Thank you it's nice to talk with you all." She said shaking my dad's hand. "It's nice to see one of my husband clients."

"The pleasure is all mines." He said letting go of her hand after shaking it.

"Well Wayne I have a lot to talk to you about." Mr. Abner said taking my father as he walk with him.

"Excuses me Ms. Tracy do you mind if we talk?" Ms. Jane asks her.

"Not at all." My mother said to her and then look at us. "You all go ahead and get some food from the servers."

We all look at each other and then walk off. I went over to the table with food and saw little Jamaican patties. Yum I thought to myself as I turn around and bump into a woman who waste some wine.

"Watch were you're going you little bitch." She said to me in anger as her dress was ruined. "Look what you did! I can't believe someone like you did this to me."

I was going to say sorry but what she said only made me angry. "Someone like me hu?" I said looking at her. In her very colorful dress. "You look like a straight peacock trying to attract a mate. Let me guess your husband ant good enough in bed for you? Marry him when you were twenty?"

"You bitch!" she said in anger and then walk away.

"Clap! Clap clap!" I hear a clap and turn around to see an old women with golden blond hair. "Well that was funny." She said with a smile. "No one has ever talked to her like that before?"

"Why not?" I ask the old lady.

"Because she's rich sweaty." She said to me.

"Yeah well it's about someone told her off." I said to her turning around.

"Well I wouldn't worry too much about her sweaty. Her name is Rachel Curie." The old lady said to her. "She treats anyone who's not as rich as her like trash. That the first time in years someone told her off like that."

"Really." I said to her putting my hand out to shake her hand. "Well my name is Wayna."

She shook my hand with a smile. "Names Marilyn Meir dear." She said to me. "I'm the widow of my husband and I run a clothing line."

"Really?" I said to her.

"Oh yes." She said walking with me. "I can never get along with any of these rich people. To tell you the truth I'm from Harlem sweaty. Even though I marry into this life the real me never left."

"Really I could never take you for the ruff and bloody streets of Harlem." I said to her knowing how hard and dangerous it can be.

"Believe me kid it's as bloody as any street and can be as safe as any." She said with a smile.

"If you say so." I said to her. "Do you know why all these rich people came to this event and what the event is about?"

"Well I do. Any event Yark Brown set up is about people making deals, buying and selling things." She said as we watch other rich people talk and deal. "Also there is a show tonight and Mayor Louis Ali is here. I heard he's here to get face. See he's over there."

"What is he running for something?" I ask her wanting to know as I saw the congress man was shaking a few people hands.

"Yes for Atlanta state governor." She said to me taking a wine glass off a tray as a man pass by.

Just then someone came on stage and made an announcement. "Will everyone take their seats it's time to start the bidding." I wave good bye to Marilyn and walk to my table where my family was at. I sat down next to my mom and look at the man. "Tonight's bidding begins at five hundred dollars on a Van go peace." As the man talk we spoke amongst each other.

"Wow." I whisper to my family. "Five big ones."

"Let it go." My mother said to me. "It's nice to get out of the house so we can do this."

"It is but I was hoping we could see some Stars here." Jacinda said to us taking a sip of water.

"I can see why." Tony said to us as she texts on her phone and took another pic of herself. "I was hoping to see Yark brown himself. I hear he's the number one diamond maker. I sent a resume in to make diamond design. Wonder why they didn't call me?"

"I'm sure they have." Zedikah said looking at her annoyed. "Can you put the phone away?"

"Un no." She said rudely.

"Why you gotta be such a-"They were both then cut off by my dad.

"That's enough you two." He said to them. "Try to get along ok."

"Yes." They both said at the same time.

"Mommy." Janiya said to her mother jacinda. "After this we are going to McDonalds?"

"Yes." My big sister Jacinda said annoyed.

"So dad?" I said to him.

"Hhmm." He acknowledges me.

"What do you think about this giant wolf thing?" Then everyone at the table went silent try not to give anything away. I had to bring this question up. I had to know what he thought about it. The countries all have been a bit crazy lately because of it. "I mean the big animals didn't hurt anyone right?"

My father looks at me for a moment. "Yes I heard about it. Some giant wolf went thru the city and then a few months later more weird animals came." He said to us. "To tell you the truth I thought the government was behind it?"

"How do you feel about it Wayne?" My mother Tracy asks.

"To tell you the truth I don't know." My dad said shrugging his shoulder. "Let the government handle that."

We all sigh. Well not the worst reaction. I thought to myself. My family then began to talk again as I listen to the bidding. "One million dollars for the Van go. This next peace was made by a young artist from New York. He was inspired by the Red socks."

I then got up feeling a little antsy and my mother look at me strangely. "I'm going to the bath room." I told her she nodded her head and let me go.

I didn't really want to use the restroom I just wanted to get up and walk around. My father response wasn't a bad one but still I needed to think. How was I supposed to tell him about what I can do? How was I going to tell him about anything? My father is from the old days and a very dangerous man. I know he will still love me no matter what. Still I was afraid when he found out.

I then walk up stairs trying to think about something else. I look out and I could see all the rich people as they all bid. I saw my family ignoring all the people as they whisper to each other. I then look ahead as a saw a man from the car I saw earlier.

He was hunch down dress in all black with equipment. I walk slowly careful not to make any noise. I got a closer look. He had a sniper rifle and pointed out to the crowd. My eyes grew wide as I slowly change my shoes to my sneakers. I then got my hair out my face, made it to a pony tail and charge at him.

"Bang!" A shot went out as I tackle him. The man kick me back and ran with his gun. I was daze for a bit from the last fight I been in. So it hurt a lot.

"AAAAHHHH!" The people scream as they all ran out.

My family was all looking for me. My mother told my sister jacinda to take my other sister and brother outside to safety. After that they look for me. They obey as my father and mother call out.

"Wayna!" My mother calls out in panic. "Where are you?!"

"Wayna girl!" My father said yelling in the same panic. "Where you at?!"

I look out to the crowd and saw the table was shot. I saw Mayor Louis Ali away from the table breathing heavy as he relies how easy he could have gotten killed.

I stud up grabbing my belly in pain till I turn around. My father and mother come in the room in panic. "Baby are you alright?" my mother said grabbing me and look me over.

"Um yes." I said.

"What happen here?" My father asks me.

"The shooter would have killed the mayor." I said to him looking at him. "I was walking around and I saw him. I tackle him but he got away."

"Oh dam we need to move from this spot." My dad said looking at me angry. "Didn't I say stop getting yourself into danger." I look at him angry and was about to say something but then he stop me. "Well talk about it when you get home and after the police get your statement."

I sigh looking at my mother. "Your dad's right you could have been killed tonight."

We all left the area quickly and made it out side where the rest of our family was. The police took me to the station.

Before they could even question me I demand a lawyer. They said there was no need. I said don't care. I told them without one I would not answer anything. Yup I made no friend in that room. I wasn't going to let them blame me for anything. Call me paranoid. So with a lawyer I describe the man to them that try to hurt the mayor and the questioning last at least two hours.


	31. Chapter 31

After that it was very dark out and my father wanted to have a walk with me so I went. My father was still mad at what I done even though I saved someone's life for it.

We walk on the side walk that was next to a forest. "Wayna! Do you have any idea how worry I was about you and not just me worry your mother!" He talks to me as I walk next to him in his deep voice. "I told you not to put yourself in any type of danger."

"Dad I know." I said to him trying to make him understand. "I was just there and just acted. If I hadn't someone would be dead."

"I know but what if he would have shot you? What then?" He said to me as he stops walking looking to look me straight in the eye. "I don't want to see you hurt anymore ok!"

"Ok." I said to him. There was no way of arguing. He wanted to protect me and keep me safe. He was doing it the only way he knows how.

"So daddy. I hear Mr. Cougar is working with Mr. Crease to clean the old money to be use." I said as we walk. "So I guess we will have more money now huh?"

"Hhmmm. Yes we will. As you know only Cougar can clean that money so we don't tip off police." My daddy said as we walk. "That money will make our business grow. Now that we have to play by the law."

Just then my father pushes me back. The man from the bidding jumps out at us from the forest. He had a knife in his hand. He didn't say anything as he ran at me only to have my father tackle him to the ground. "Get the hell away from her!" My dad screams as he punches the man.

The man kicks my dad as my dad jump back. The man with the black hair charge at him and punches my dad in the face. My dad fight like a bull as he punch the man in the face.

The man quickly moves back and laugh. "How sweet you try to protect your daughter but she has to die. She compromise my work and I was going to make such sweat death with that mayor blood." The man then pulls out two hand guns as me and my father moves quickly in the forest. "I guess after I get you two, I will go get him. Let's have some fun!"

Then we heard a "Bang! Bang!" Shots fired hitting the trees we use for cover. "Bang! Bang!" I could hear the man laugh. "Daddy!" I scream out for him.

I saw my dad ducking down low with a gun in his hand. Then he shot out with his gun. "Bang! Bang!" My dad shot at the man who was now in the forest using the tree as cover. "Wayna!" He called out to me and motion for me to come to him.

I move fast to him ducking next to him. "Dam this guy a great shot." My dad said to me. He then pulled out his phone. "Cougar bring your gun and come find a place to snip this baster. I don't want to lead him in the valley and get any people killed." My father gave him our location.

"Oh my way and so is the rest of us." He said to my father over the phone. He was playing cards with my friend's fathers in a game of poker. He then hung up the phone. "Get your guns we got a problem!"

Just then more shots fired out. "Bang! Bang!" It went. We could hear the man's laugh. "Come on let me kill you already!"

"Not on your life!" my father said yelling out as he shot out with his gun. "Bang! Bang!" he shot out clutching the trigger. "Dam!" My dad said. "I'm out."

"Dam." I said in fear. My dad gave me a look. "Really dad even in this situation?"

"I don't care." He said to me.

"What's this no more shots?" He said moving from out the tree. "Something tells me you're out of bullets." He walks out to the open. "Bang!" a shot went. "What the hell." He went after getting shot in the shoulder ducking down behind the tree.

Somewhere in the brush Cougar was hiding using the brush as cover. "Dam the baster move!" He said in anger. He then pick up the phone and call Wayne. "Wayne were all here. He's not getting out easy. Hold on while. I will put it on so everyone can hear."

My dad smiles. "Good do anyone one have him in sight." My dad said over the phone.

"No." Said Mr. Halo with a gun in his hand ducking behind a tree. "We know where he is but with all the dam trees, we can't get a clear shot."

"Same here." Drift said on the north side of the man. "I got a dam tree and a bush with a small hill in my way."

"Derek, Connach and Damien, what about you three?" My dad said to them over the phone. "You guys are going to have to zero in on him."

"No boss we got him from the back but the way this forest is we don't have a clear shot." Derek said to him as he saw Connach and Damien spread out from each other. "Cougar get down here."

"I'm already am." He said to them.

"Konto." My dad said. "Where are you?"

"I'm getting in close." Mr. Konto said to them. "We all are."

"Good." My dad said to them.

The man then relies that he was now outnumber. He saw my dad friends coming. He then looks livid with indignation as he pull out two grenades and start running to the left. His only opening for escape. "Grenade!" Mr. Konto said we all went wide eyes. I and my father with his friends ran.

"BAM!" The grenade went off dam well taking down a bunch of trees.

I and my father fell down with a thud. We then got back up after the explosion slowly. "Ugh!" We both went getting up from the rubble.

"Are you ok Wayna?" My daddy ask me as he look me over. I only nodded my head. He then turn his head and call out. "Is everyone alright?"

"Aaww!" We both heard a scream. we both move quickly over the rubble and we were both shock. Halo, cougar and Connach were both on the ground hurt and batter.

The only people standing were Derek, Damien, Drift and Konto was the only ones standing up bruise but nothing broken. All of us went over to help them.

"My leg it hurts!" Halo grunted in pain as Derek help him. "And my ribs! That baster I'm going to kill him!"

"Not like this you're not." Mr. Konto said helping to holding him with Derek.

"Konto right you need to help now." Derek said to him.

"Ow my rib cage!" Clutching his chess Cougar whine in pain. He then look at my father as he held him. "Get that baster for what he done to us."

My father eyes look at him with a cold fury. "Don't worry its personal now." My daddy told him.

"Ahh!" Connach moan in pain as Damien help him. "Then what should we do? I got a…Ahh! Broken leg and some crack ribs."

"The Baster got away when the explosion went off." Damien said in anger. "We need to get him!"

"I won't stand for this Wayne." Drift said helping Damien with Connach.

"And we won't. Now we need help!" My dad look at his friends and then turn to me. "Wayna go to the house and get help. Call the police and get an ambulance here!"

"Ok." I said to my dad as I ran off to the direction of the house.


	32. Chapter 32

The next day my father friends were in the hospital and now with only Derek, Damien, Drift and Konto. They were busy at work tracking down the baster who did this to Connach, Cougar and Halo. My dad uses every resource he had to track him down.

The police question a lot of things and my father with Derek, Damien, Drift and Konto had a lot to cover up. They were using illegal weapons and on top of it they had to explain a lot of other things. With a lot of work a lot got cover up.

My friends were piss but no one was more piss then three of them. That was Annia, Annay, Kat and Hayla. Kate was mad but she was more concern and sad about her father.

My friends all gather because they wanted to know what to do and mostly there was a call for blood. Our dads made it clear that we all should stay home and not get into anything. So we had our own secret meeting. The meeting is held at a clearing from the valley.

"What the hell are we still doing here?" Annia demanded in anger. "We should all be out in the street looking for that baster!"

"Annia is right!" Annay said ready to kill. "What good will it do if were stuck at home."

"All we ever do is stay home training with our dads and sharping our skills." Kat said in anger as she sat next to her worry looking Sisters Kate. "What good will it do if we don't use our skills to take down basters that hurt us!"

"Kat please calm down." Kate said to her in a low voice. "We need to be there for dad."

"I'm Kate but I can't live in this world knowing that baster lives, after what he did to our father." Kat yelled at her. "After we kill him I will deal with dad."

"Were not going to sleep well knowing he stills live Wayna." Hayla said sitting down sharping her knife. "I want to go after him no matter what our dads say."

"Hayla you know I care about you but what do expect us to do?" Raze said trying to talk sympathetic to her and at the same time firmly. "Just to have this meeting we had to lie to our parents about where we are. We had to tell them we were babysitting one of the valley kids for one of the moms."

"She's right you know." Ron said to them up set as well. "I mean we want to get him to but our dads tell us nothing."

"I've been watching the news and there writing this off as some terrorist attack." Mon said to them. "Everyone is trying to comfort Mayor Louis on line. Saying that the basters miss and terrorists use to have good skills."

"That strange." Kinto said to us.

"Well at least there still alive." Bradie said looking down. "My dad has been working nonstop trying to find any lead he."

I look at them and sigh. "Look guys we have no leads and our fathers aren't letting us in . I said to them. "For now we have to wait but as soon as we get something were going after him!"

"I have an idea." Kinto said looking at his brothers. "You two. Do you still have that spy gear toys from when you were kids?"

"Yeah." They both said looking confuse. "Why?"

"Because I have an idea." Kinto said with a smirk.

Later on that day we were in the bushes outside the house of my daddy. Our dads were talking there having a meeting. The twins Ron and Mon had a spy gear kit they had from when they were kids.

There was one thing in there that had kinto attention and that was the bug that can be plated in the room and spy on people conversation. We planted in my father's house while they were out gathering info.

Now we were in the forest next to my father's house getting what we needed. We listen to their conversation and plan our next move.

"Wayne I got a lead." Derek said to him handing him a file.

My father took the file and open it a look at it. Going thru everything. "His name is Frank Seuss." Mr. Konto said serous. "He's from Russia and use to be part of Russia ex Alpha group. Got sacked because he tortures someone to death and quote, 'I wanted to hear him scream. To see the process of death slowly crept upon them and then take hold is a wonderful thing.'"

"I thought they did not care if they torture someone?" My daddy said spreading out some pictures.

"They don't but he turns into some kind of death worshiper." Damien said looking at them. "Everyone was so dam afraid of him to a point that the boss had to let him go."

"After that he left his country and been an assassin for hire ever sense." Drift said looking angry. "When he's on the job he plays, torture and then kill anyone who he catches. He eyes and then kills his target."

"Well if he's here someone hire him to kill Mayor Louis." My dad said folding his arm. "So who hates him so much to try to kill him and when is he going to strike next?"

"Well I know one thing." Derek said looking at them all. "The city is in fear now. There won't be any more of Yark Brown events in Atlanta and further more things are going to hell."

"What do you mean Derek?" Damien asks looking at him.

"I mean look at it this guy." Derek said. "He wants to cause chaos and wants people to be in fear of only him."

"Yeah no one really wants to take any chances now he attacks a place like this." Drift said rubbing his head. "So knowing where he would attack next will be hard."

"There is one more thing to add to that." Konto said very gravely. "There has been an attack."

"What happen?" My dad said to him wanting to know.

"The victim was a reporter and just came back from an interview with Mayor Louis. When she came to her apartment the door was open. Most people think that it be the maid so they think nothing of it." Mr. Konto said looking at the man's picture with rage. "She was torture Wayne! She has been torture to death with fire and a blow torch. Then shot in the chess but she was long dead before she was shot. They said it was done slowly. There was no force entry but there were scratches on the nob. Her door was pick. After that they found nothing. Not a signal trace of him!"

"Hhmm." My dad said looking down and then back up at them. "At some point he's going to attack Louis again. So we need to keep surveillance again. When he strikes so will we."

I and my friends look at each other. I then got up and walk back to our meeting place. Now we were going to plan our next move and they were not pleased about it one bit.

"Look Wayna we know who he is and we know who he wants! Why wait any longer!" Hayla yells at me with her fist clutch. "We got power! We can shred him to bits in our animal forms!"

"You think I don't know that?" I said to her firmly. "But if we use our animal forms it only going to attract the army and Ranco. Then we lose that baster forever."

Hayla look piss but she didn't say anything. She knew I was right. Raze then step forward. "But why wait?" Raze ask me.

"Because this guy is not like anyone we had before. The fact he can evade police. Also did what he did with little to no evidence make him dangerous." I said to them. "We can't go all guts and glory with this. We need to plan this out and then act."

"So we just wait?!" Kat said folding her arms in rage.

"Kat you know Wayna don't like it. Still what else we can do?" Kate said to her sister softly.

"We can fight!" Hayla shouted. "My dad knows the ins and outs of this city like the back of his hand. We can lure him and trap him!"

"With what Hayla?" Raze said to her trying to make her see. "He'll see us coming and end up killing us all before we can make a move!"

"When did you become a coward Raze?" Hayla yells at her. "Out of everyone here I thought you at least have my back!"

"I'm not a coward Hayla!" Raze said to her trying to be supportive. "But Wayna right we need to think this thru!"

"You know what you guys do what you want I'm going home!" Hayla said walking off out of the clearing.

Raze look a little hurt and broken. Her best friend was hurting. Still they had to think about this. Bradie then step forward with Kate and they hug her. "Aw don't get to upset Raze." Kate said to her holding her. "She'll come back."

"Yes. She just needs some time." Bradie said on her other side. "You two have been friends to long to stop being friends now."

"Yeah." Raze said in a soft voice.

"Well I hate to break up this moment." Ron said to them. "Can we get back on task?"

"Yeah we need to focus." Mon said next to his brother. All three girls look at them and pay attention.

"Annia and Annay I have a task for the both of you." I said to them. "You two are good at scouting. So I want you both to spy on your dads and get any information you can."

"Ok we can do that." Annia said plainly. "Do you want us to get everything or just things that look important?"

"Everything!" I told them.

"Ok finally we can put what we been practicing to use." Annay said in joy and then left with Annia. "We'll be working on it tomorrow ok? That's when they start."

I then look at Kat, Kate, Bradie, Ron and Mon. "I need all of your skills guys. Do it tomorrow." I told them in a serious tone of voice. "I know between Ron, Mon and Kate. You guys can get into Mayor Louis phone and computer without detection. Then recover any read deleted messages."

"Sure thing boss." Ron and Mon said at the same time.

"Yes." Kate said.

"Why do I and Bradie go?" Kat ask me.

"Bradie can break into anything without being detected and you can fight if needed." I said to them. "Now all of you leave and head home." They all left the clearing that we were in and the only people with me now were Kinto and Raze.

I look at Raze. She still looks hurt. I knew she was going thru a lot. She was very close to her uncle Halo. He was like another father to her. I sigh and walk to her. "Raze I think you can use a break." I told her and she nodded. "I got some money. How about you go get dress in something nice and well go get dinner."

She smile and then left the clearing leaving me with kinto. I look at Kinto as I turn to face him. "So what now?" kinto ask me. "Why are you investigating Mayor Louis?"

"Because that man Frank who is doing all this could have killed him a long time ago." I said to him.

"What do you mean?" kinto said his blue eyes look into mine.

"I mean that he's not being guarded properly like some who who's important been attack." I told him. "And I want to know why?"

"I see what you mean." Kinto spoke suspicious. "He is far to calm."


	33. Chapter 33

I was at the restraint and beg my mom to let me treat Raze to dinner. She allows it and said she would drop us off. She brought me a new phone because I purposely lost my old one. She made us keep our phone on and we got a table next to a window.

Raze order the most expensive dam thing on the menu though. She order lobster tails and crab legs. I was this close to choking her with dam hair. She was feeling bad and she is my friend. Still I'm never taking her out to eat again. If I have to I'll take her to McDonalds and make her stay in the car. Then I will order off the dollar menu.

Raze had on a green dress and her hair was up. I had on a black suit and a hat with sneakers on. I was listening to Raze talk while the waiter brought me my chicken sandwich.

Raze was eating her lobster tails with her crab legs and talking. "Wayna I really appreciate the food you brought me." She said and I smile. Even though the meal was a lot it was nice to see my friends smile. Something they don't do often.

"No problem Raze." I said to her. "As far as I'm concern we could use a good minute break. It's been fight back to back. You know?"

"Yeah I know what you mean." Raze said to me. "It wasn't long that I was on an experiment table trying to escape. Now I find myself patrolling, looking out for people and doing different cultures holidays."

"he." I laugh a bit. "It takes a lot of work but it's worth it. I can't bear the thought of something happening to just one of The Valley kids."

"You know that there worry about you." Raze said to me with a sad face as she ate a lobster meat. "Not just us but the Valley people. They like how you help them and look out for the kids. They don't like to see you hurt and nether do we."

"I know raze but I'm the leader of us." I said to her with concern eyes. "It's my job to make sure everyone stay safe. If one thing happens to those people it's on me. As leader it's my job to bare those scars."

"I know but you don't have to do it alone." Raze told me seriously as she put down her fork of food with crab meat. "It's why we're here."

"I know." I said to her as I got up and hug her. "I'm going to the restroom."

"Ok." She said and went back to eating.

I came back from the bathroom and my phone rang. "Hello?" I said stopping as I look at Raze devouring lobster and crab meat. I smile to myself.

"Well hello my dear." A dray metallic voice said to me over the phone. The voices that mange to piss my dad off and make him hunt him down.

"Frank Seuss." I said with a growl.

"Ah I see you know who I'm." He said stating it as if it didn't bother him. "I know a lot about you. You see your daddy keeps a lot of secrets from you. Secrets he have that I really don't care about. Still he's been getting in my way as of late. Him and his friends."

"Why should I care? you dam well almost killed the people we love." I said in anger on the phone. I then calm down and laugh. "You're so dam pathetic. You see yourself as some death worshiper and it got so bad you were fired from your work." I said with a knowing smile. "Yeah I know all about it and you. You love death so much but you're too afraid to take your own life instead. Because you're so screw up you causes it on others. I pity you. I'm going to pity you more when my daddy kills you."

"Wow you're so angry." He said with a laugh. "You and your dad are so far behind. It doesn't matter if you know who. I'm question is can you stop me? You look so nice in your black suit and cute little bucket maltreat hat."

I look over myself. He was watching me right now. I growl to myself and began to hate this guy more. "What do you want?"

He only laughs more at my question. "I want a lot of things Wayna." I hated him saying my name as it roll of his tongue. "I want the Mayor dead, your father to be dead, and I want to break you."

"You can't break me." I said listening to him.

"We'll see. Back to the matter at hand." He said to me and then in a deep low malevolent rumbles that made my heart drop and sent shiver down my spine. "I want to kill the world."

"You won't get away with it." I said to him shaking in fury.

"You can't stop me kid." He said. I can hear the smile over the phone. "Oh and your friend look ravishing. let's see if we can change that."

My eyes went wide as I ran at Raze yelling. "GET DOWN!" She looks up in a confuse way. "BANG!" She falls out of her chair clutching her chess and landed with a thud.

"Raze!" I yell pulling her over. She looks at me with painfully fearful eyes. "Raze stay with me girl! We're going to get help! Call an ambulance!"

I look down back at Raze as she reaches up and touch my face. "Get! Him!" Her eyes were now burning with hatred. "Make him suffer!"

Later on everyone was hurt and angrier than ever. Hayla heart was filled with regret and hate. Drift and Raza didn't spend a moment out of the emergency room where Raze was operated. She was now in stable condition but sleep.

My dad dammed to know what happen there. I told him everything accepts the fact that my friends were spying on him. My dad tries to track the phone with the help of Cougar. Cougar found nothing and he flip out. All the dads were piss and wanted nothing more than to kill the person who did this.

It was a new day now. Everyone felt anything but happy. I was going over my weapon collation that I kept under the floor in my room. Due to moving into a new home I had to make a new secret stash. I had a portable automatic and a hand gun.

I had on a black jacket. Some nice fitting jean pants with a belt and put on some sneakers. I put two grenades outside of the packets of my book bag. I put two hand guns in my bag with four clips of bullets in the bag as back up. I was going to hunt him down myself. I wasn't going to wait. I wasn't completely healed from the last guy. For this guy I would make an exception.

My best friend kinto then walk thru the door. "You're going after him aren't you?" He said to me coolly as he watches me.

"He dam well almost killed Raze!" I said to kinto. "Nothing you say will stop me from hunting him down."

"Don't blame yourself for what happen to her." Kinto said walking in the room standing in front of me. I was done preparing and I stood up. "Don't get in my way Kinto!" I said to him angry.

"Who said anything about stopping you?" He said with a smirk and then held up a gun. "I'm going with you it's about time we take him on our self." I smile as we fist bump and then we both here a commotion going on outside.

We walk outside wanting to know what was going on. My family was all on the front as the remanding fathers of my dad walking with a shot gun and my other friends out there.

"Wayne where are you going?" My mother said holding my niece Janiya. "Just let the police handle it!"

"Tracy the police think that have a lead where Frank is. There wrong. He's at a shed on his next victim." My dad said looking at her as he walks. "I can't let him get away from me again Tracy. Stay off the streets."

"Daddy!" I call out to him and he look at me.

"I better not see you on the streets Wayna!" He yells out to me as a car pull up with Konto in the driver seat. My dad got in the passenger seat. The remanding dads got in the back.

I look at him with a cork brow. Kinto the spoke in my ear. "So we still are going after Frank?" He asks me.

"Yup" I said to him

I walk with kinto and up to my friends passing my mother. She looks at me in confusion. "Where the hell are you going?" She said to me as I walk away not responding. "Get back here!" The other mother look confuse as well.

The remaining friends I had all walk up to me. We ignore our mothers as we stop and talk on the side of the street. Annia and Annay both had folders in their hands. Kate had her lab top out typing on it. Ron and Mon had their phones out going at it.

"What do you all got for me?" I ask them.

"We got a lot." Ron said to me.

"We don't know what to make of it." Mon said.

"Annia! Annay! You two first." I said as they hand me and kinto the folders.

"What the hell?" Ms. Have said angry. "Hayla! Get back in the house!" but Hayla just ignore her.

"We followed our dads like you said and broke away from them a few times." Annay said to me looking at me. "Our dads were scouting at the police station where Mayor Louis was. He was talking with the police and the FBI telling them he didn't need protection."

"Strange." I said looking over the file.

"Yes it is. Every cop in this town is afraid of this guy but why not him?" Kinto said as he looks at some old torn up papers. "Even the best politicians in this situation know when to go into hiding."

"We also went dumpster diving at his house." Annia said looking at kinto. "We found torn up notes and shredded papers. We put it back together and it's a bunch of phone numbers. The person who wrote down these numbers was in fact Mayor Louis."

"What the hell are they talking about?" Ms. Katra said in confusion.

"Hhmm…" I said with my hand on my lip. "Kate, Ron and Mon!" I shouted out to them. "Did you guys get a chance to track where these numbers lead?"

"Yes." Mon said going over his phone. He gave it to me to listen to the recordings on the phone. "It all leads to people who can get into contacts of mark's men for hire."

"Accalia do you know what going on?" Ms. Angharad asks her best friend.

"Raze don't you dare ignore me!" Ms. Raza yells.

"The person gives the mark man the contact and the job. So that the client and mark's man never come face to face. They get pay half up front and half when it's over." Ron said to us all as I hand Mon back his phone. I take Ron phone looking at the messages and I handed back to him.

"So Mayor Louis employs his own assassin." I said thinking about this. "But why?"

"Yes why?" Hayla said speaking for the first time. "Why have all those people killed and send them after us?"

"It's because of his camping to become Governor." Kinto said to us with a hand out after haven to cross his arm. "He hires Frank to fake try to murder him. It was all a stunt. So when election come people can vote for him."

"That Baster!" Hayla said in anger. "Then he sent him to kill us!"

"Yeah why?" Kat said with her hands on her hip.

"No he didn't." I said figuring it out. "Remember when we all spy on our dads? Well they said that while he's on the job that he kill and torture other people for fun." They all look a little disturbed. "Ok what did you guys find at Mayor home?"

"I don't know but there concentrating to dam much for me!" Accalia said annoyed looking at her friend. "And where do they get off ignoring us dam it!"

"We have recording of him with the contact of the man who gave him frank to call him off." Kate said to us as she type on her lap top. "The contact told him that him that he can't tell Frank what to do or control him."

"So he did the next best thing." Ron said looking at us. "He calls Frank himself and try to call him off."

"I listen to those conversations Wayna." Bradie said in her soft urgency voice. "It didn't go well at all."

"Hhmm." Ms. Braka went softly with worry. She had lighter long brown hair then her daughter with blue eyes. "Bradie dear please stop ignoring us."

"So with them falling out Frank was left to play." Mon said tapping on his phone. "He said he promises he won't try to kill him because he's a client. It's bad for business to kill a client. So he clams. He said that he will be there. He just needed to take care of something."

Then something clicked in my head. "Guys!" I yell in panic as I ran and they ran after me. "We need to get down town now! Annay! Annia! Call our dads now and tell them to get the hell out of there!"

"What? Why?" Kinto said in confusion. "What's going to happen?"

I ran to a black car in a driveway and broke into the car. I open all the doors. "All of you get in." They all get in as I hot wire the van and got it going.

"Hey where are you all going?!" My mother yelled as she walks fast with Janiya still in her arms. My siblings all watching silently but amuse. "Whatever it is that you figure out call the police get back here!"

"Hayla! We know you hear us!" Ms. Hava yells upset trying to stop us.

"Get out of the dam car!" Ms. Raza yells running out at the car.

We could here all our parents as we all drove off fast. My friends were all yelling at me demanding an explanation. "Wayna where are we going?" Kat yells.

"Tell us what's going on?" Hayla demands me wanting to know. "If we need to get there why don't we use our animal forms."

"Tell us Wayna!" Kinto said demanding.

"Kate hack the police station and get the chef of police of Atlanta. Then hand me the phone!" I yell at her and she dials the number and hand me the phone.

"Hello." I hear the chef of police voice. "Who is this?"

"Listen I can't explain everything but that guy who tried to kill Mayor Louis is going to try to kill him again today at his speech in down town!"

"Look I don't have time for prank kids I need to get back to my job!" He then hung up the phone.

"Dam it!" I shouted in frustration.

"Wayna tell us what going on?" Kinto said in urgency. "We ignore our mothers! Stole a car! Now you tell us what's going?"

I sigh and spoke. "Frank is not going to fake try to kill Mayor Louis! He really is going to try to kill him. Frank must have found out our fathers were getting close. So he set up a decoy. Remember Mon saying that Frank need to take care of something? Well that something is our fathers! Annia! Annay! Give me the phone!"

"I wasn't able to get our dads!" Annia said in anger.

"I was!" Annay said giving me the phone quickly! "I was able to get Mr. Damien!"

"Mr. Damien I can't explain it right now but you guys have to get out of there!" I said to him yelling.

"Wait what?" He said angry in confusion. "Listen I don't know what you guys think you got but your wrong and we can hear a women screaming."

"Listen Frank isn't there with a hostage and if there is a hostage that place is going to blow." I yell at him driving trying not to crash into cars.

"Wayne your kid is on the phone!" Mr. Damien said to my father and handing him the phone. They were all on the porch about to bust in. "She said this place going to blow."

"Well even if she is wrong let get off this porch." My dad said moving fast off the porch with the rest. They move to a safe distance. "Wayna. I thought I made it clear to you that I wanted you to stay home!"

"Daddy frank gave you a fake lead!" I said to him. "That place is going to blow to hell any minute now and –"

Then a big explosion went off. "BOOOM."

"DADDY!" I scream over the phone.

"What happen?" Kat yells at me. "What happen to our dads?!"

All my friends look at me. They had the most worry and tremor sad faces I ever saw. "The…Boom…went…off…" Their eyes went wide with tears.

"No…" Hayla said in tears and anger. "They can't be."

"Please it can't be true…." Kat said in tears.

"Daddy." Kate cried leaning in with her sister.

Ron and Mon were shaking in a new sadness I never saw before in my life. I never saw them like this before. They held each other as they shake. Bradie was grabbing her head shaking in fear.

Kinto didn't say a word but for the first time in years since we were attack as kids he had an untold pain on his face.

There was something more than sadness and fear came thru me. Hate was burring more than anything I had. I wanted nothing more than kill Frank. I couldn't let my dad's death be in vain. "Guys! Listen to me we need to go get him now! If we don't our dads deaths will be in vain! Annay call an ambulance and send them to our fathers!"

"She's right though!" Annia said in her tears. "We need to be able to put this guy down!"

"It's going to be hard but we need to put them down." Annay said dialing the phone. "Yes there was an explosion at this location and they need help!" She then gave the location and hung up the phone.

"We need to get this done!" Bradie said speaking for the first time. "We need to bring him down."

"Yes." Kate said in rage. "He's not going to get away with this!"

"Well we need to get their first!" Kinto said I could hear the hate in his voice. I could hear the vengeance. "Step on it Wayna!"

I drove faster down town where it was block off by police. I stop the car and jump out with my friends. The police look at us in shock and try to stop us.

"What the hell do you kids think you're doing!" The cop yells at us as the other cops block us.

"Listen! I just listen to my father get blast away by an explosion on the phone! If you don't get the Mayor out of here now and along with everyone else a lot of people are going to die!"

"What?" The cop said in annoyance. "Get these kids out of here."

They move get us out of here and I had a plan. "I can prove it please just listen to this!" I said moving towards Annay and Annia. The cops stop moving us and the one I spoke to roll his eyes. "Did you guy record the conversation with the explosion?"

"We sure did." Annay said looking at me.

"We record everything now in case we might need it in court to bring this guy down!" Annia said giving me the phone."

I took the phone and went to the police. I replay the conversation. They listen to it and then Boom! They went wide eye.

"What if it's fake?" The cop said not wanting it to be true.

"I don't think so boss." One of the other cops said. "There a thing going on the radio. There was an explosion possible bombing!"

"Ok let's-" he was cut off by us running past them and going to the speech.

"You can arrest me later!" I scream to them as we ran. I could see the cops moving fast now. We made it to the Mayor speech. He was on the podium as the crowd gather around to hear his speech. "The good people of Atlanta. Thank you for the support, love and care you have done for me. Thanks to you I have the strength and confidence to run for Governor."

They crowd clap as they listen to him. I ran on top of the car. "BOM!" I scream. I was going to say more but the people was already running and moving. I saw Mayor Louis moving fast with other people and then it went off. "BOOM!" I was thrown off the car from the shockwave and everything went black.

I open my eyes slowly and got up slowly. All I could hear was a high pitch. I looks up with a dizzy head. I got up seeing a lot of people thrown all over the place. I saw my friends all on the ground. There bodies were thrown all over the place. "Guy…" I said in a low disbelieve able voice. I then saw movement. Kinto was on the other side of the street getting up slowly. As bruise as I was I gone over to him in great haste. "Kinto are you alright!" I said to him in worry. I could hear sirens of ambulance and police.

Kinto look daze for a moment as he tries to get up. I quickly went over to help him. "Yeah I think so." He said to me rubbing his head. I could see it was bleeding a little. "Where the others." He the saw his broths and our friends on the ground not awake. "RON!MON!GUYS!" He said moving as quickly as he can to them.

We check them for life and found that they were still breathing. They were barley with us. "Help us!" I scream at the ambulance. "Where over here!" I was crying harder than I ever had.

The ambulance quickly put our friends on the trucks and got our friends on stretchers. They put them into different ambulance. I look over my shoulder as they search other people for life.

I felt so guilty. I could have prevented this instead I nearly gotten my friends kill trying to save I didn't even know people. I felt my heart break. Still as guilt ridden as I was I wanted to catch one man and one man alone. That was Frank Seuss.

We made it to the hospital and as our friends were being rush into surgery. We stop and saw something we never thought we see. Me and Kinto saw our dads all sleep in beds in separate rooms. The only one not sleep was Halo, Connach and Cougar.

They look at us and saw the worst. They didn't need answer. The TV was on and so was the News. Their faces were in twist of pain and anger.

"Wayna! Kinto!" Mr. Cougar said calling out to us in his bed. "Come here!" He said it in such demand that we dare not disobey.

"Yes sir." We both said to him.

I could see it was hard for him to move. Not only move but to talk. So we stay quit. "Look if you guys haven't gave your dads the warning they would not be here." He said to us in pain and anger. "Even though we know dam well your father against it we want you both to go after Frank."

This surprises us both. "But why?" I said.

"Yeah!" Kinto said to him. "I mean because of us our friends-"

He was then cut off by Cougar. "Look I know!" He said in anger. "I don't blame you two. If you two don't get going now well loose Frank forever and all of this would be for nothing."

"Ok." Kinto said looking at him with determination. "Wont he be gone by now? I mean didn't he kill the mayor?"

"No the Mayor got away fast by retreating into the building." Cougar said to us. "Only the front steps of down town and the yard of the building were blown to hell."

"Alright." I said with anger. "How do we find the Mayor?"

"While this was all going on and I realize Frank will be after him. I hack every possible camera I could find." Mr. Cougar said taking the phone out of his blankets. "He's being held up at the old abandon Plaza Hotel. You know the one at the national forest park. Go now and stop him!"

We move fast towards the exit. Till Mr. Halo stop us. "Wayna this is all I have here." He said and gave me razor sharp brass knuckles. "Take it and go now!"

We ran out the hospital as fast as we could. Careful not to draw the attention of the staff to us. They look us over and made sure we were ok when we first came in. We were in the parking lot and I broke open of the window of a van. I hot wire the car. Then I and kinto was gone. Kinto pull out a gun and I look at him. "You still had your gun the whole time?" I said to him. "I mean I lost my book bag with my weapons."

"Yeah I know." Kinto said to me pulling out a clip from his pocket. "Something tells were going to need a lot more fire power then a dam Brass knuckles."

We were almost there. I could see the abandon plaza as it sat in the middle of the forest. As we drove someone crash into making our car "CRASH!" Right before it crash into us I could see who it was. Frank! He had a wicked smile on his face.

When the car stops flipping over I could hear car screech to a stop. I try to grab kinto Gun that was in his hand. Kinto reacted first and shots at the footsteps coming to his side. Frank move fast running. I got out my side door and went over to Kinto side. I drag him out of the wreck. His face was very bruise and bloody. I drag him to the corner of an oak tree on the side of the road. He looks like he was about to pass out. I took his gun and look at his sadly. "Stay here Kinto!" I told him. "I'll be back."

I ran off and I could see frank in the distance. I had to get him. I had to bring him down. I gave out shoot at him. Frank duck behind trees and ran in the forest and I follow him. He had one gun and he fired shots at me. I duck behind a tree. I could hear clicks and a groin of an angry Frank. I then turn and shot at him.

He hid behind a tree and ran. I then relies I was out of bullets. Arm with Brass Knuckles I gave chase. I didn't care how sick he was or how dangerous he was I was going to bring him down!

I ran after him till I saw him run into a big barn house next to the abandon Plaza Hotel. I went in from the back of the barn and saw him climb up the steps. I close the door behind me not locking it. "You can't run Frank face your crimes!" I yell out to him in anger.

"He he." He laughs evilly as I came from the back steps quietly seeing him from the back. "I don't think so kid. When I'm done with you I'm going to finish up with the Mayor."

"I don't think so Frank." I said looking at him as he turn around and look at me. "Let's finish this!"

He laughs evilly throwing back his head. "You Americans are so much fun to play with. Try to stay alive girl I want to hear you scream." He was smiling with brass knuckles both razors sharp. "Come meet death."

I came at him with all the anger I had. Landing the first punch in his chess as it gash the under shirt and chess. He had on and blood came out. He returns the punch but I block with my hand and he went across my chess. Thank god for the jacket I had on. He came at me again with a punch but I block it.

We move fast with our punches and we block a lot of it. I would get at least two punches in on his chess and he would block one of them. He couldn't block without getting a gash on each of his arms. Still as much as I hit him, he never screams in pain. He just seems to enjoy it all. When he hit me I was able to dodge it and back up. I would get a lot of cuts but I had the protection of my jacket. Still like the fight I been in before, my jacket was being torn to bits.

I jump back looking at him and only lunge myself forward. I hated rain on unlike before. He slashes my chess again and I grunted in pain as my chess became bloody. I quickly block the hit to my face.

His smiling face only made me want to hurt him more. I hit him with array of punches. He blocks a few of them and dodges them. Sometimes our brass knuckles would clash and it would spark. He grabs me by the jacket and threw me. He then came at me to kick me as I struggle to get up. I landed on my feet and jump to the side before he could.

He didn't give me any time to attack as I try my best to block my face and try dodging his attacks "I just want to let you know I'm having the time of my life kid." He said with a bloody face of a smile.

The smug look on his face as I trying to doge his hits only inspires more hate. I then came out of defending myself and attack him. I try to upper cut him. He grabs my arm and I try to throw a punch to his neck. I admit it could kill him. I wasn't thinking at all. He saw this and jump back letting me go.

I saw an opening for his gut and I went for it. He then uses his leg and twisting making me run pass him. I use my leg and did a quick turn. Before he could get balance I kick him in the face and threw him a punch him in his now bloody torn chess.

He dodges the next hit in the face and step back fast as I try to hit him again. He then tries to punch me in the face only to have me block it. He hit my chess again but this time the jacket was torn a lot and the hit was very painful as old stiches were reopening from his hit.

He then came at me with utter joy as I saw the madness in his eyes. I block a few hits. I was finding it harder to do as my jacket was being cut by his brass knuckles. As I move dodging a hit to my face he hit a rope that held a candle lap. The candle lap fell to the bottom floor of the stalls starting a fire.

I try to land another punch at him but it was harder than it looks. He now had a very murderous look in his eyes. He came at me and tries to make me trip. I manage to stop myself with a turn of my leg. I only create an opening for him to slash my chess again. I grunted in a lot of pain but I will not scream! No not for him! Not for this sick baster! The place was a blaze but we kept at it.

I block one of his next attacks only to create anther opening for my face and this one I could not block. Then in one move he slashes my face. The pain was so vivid that I couldn't see thru the blood of my eye. He then smacks me down so hard that my brass Knuckles fall out of my hand. I try to get back up but I just couldn't.

He had the look of pure joy on his face as I lay there and couldn't get up. He back up a little with one side of his face all bloody and cut up bloody body. "You know no one ever got this close to me before. No not one. You're the first person to make me work this hard and your dam hard to kill." He said walking back and forth to me as I saw flames arose around him. For the first time in a long time I was scared.

I watch him in fear as he walk back and forth with a laugh. "What so special about you kid? That you think you could beat me girl. Then you must be crazy. To be honest I never had this much dam fun. Going around torturing all those people. Hearing all there screams of pain they were in was an orgasm. You know what? When I'm done here I'm going to find your friends, family and play for a very long time with them!" he said in such malevolent wicked glee. As I watch him there throw his head back with a crackle of laughter at my pain and the flames engulf around us. I didn't just see him.

I saw Tonro, Kahamu, and Crate, the men who gave me scars on my back when I was little, the scientist from Ranco, and the guards from Ranco all looking at me with their wicked and triumphed smiles of victory. All trying to break me! All wanted me DEAD! FOR JUST BEING ALIVE! Then something snaps inside and all I could see was RED! All I felt was a numbness of HATE!

******(YOU! WON'T! STOP! ME!)**

I then got up with wide eyes of hate. I lunge at him with a bloody face and mouth. He looks surprise as I jump and bite his neck like some wild beast. I tore out a chunk of meat. He was suspecting me to stay there as I die in pain and suffering. The animal in side was out and it wanted to be feed in blood! I punch him in the face left and right! My hands were bloody from his blood as I punch him.

As I punch him I scream and yell! My hate consuming me! "There is no turning back!" I scream as I upper cut him scare in the jaw. "I've had ENOUGH!" I scream at him in the face. I tackle him the ground and keep punching him in the face. The flames made the wood under us collapse from me constantly hitting him. As we fall from the wood I grab on to the mettle pole of the structure of the hole that was on top untouched my flames.

As I was slipping all I could think about was my friends. Thanks to me they were hurt and it was my fault. I just pry that my friends would be ok. That they would have made it and that they know that I was sorry. At least that baster was gone and could not hurt anybody anymore. As I slip I close my eyes as the flame blow roaring with consumption. Then I felt a hand grabs mine as I was about to let go. I look up and saw Kinto bruise face looking at me. "I got you." He said I couldn't believe it. He pulls me up. He puts his arm over my shoulder. We quickly as two injured teenagers could, made our way to the back steps. Because the front steps were in flames we walk out from the back of the barn doors.

We walk away from the burring barn house and got a good distance away. I turn my head back and saw the barn explode. We did it. It was finally over. He couldn't hurt us or our family. It was night time and we both fell to the grassy ground with the burning barn in flames a good few feet from us.

We both look up at the night time sky. The stars were out and I smile. I turn my head and saw a white wolf in the distance looking at me with yellow glowing eyes. I turn my head and look again and she was gone. I don't know why but I felt like I knew that wolf and that she was looking out for me. I look but up at the night time sky and smile. "Thanks Kinto." I said to him.

Kinto was looking up at the stars. "He don't worry about it." He said smirking. "And besides I can't let the girl who couldn't talk for the first five years of her life show me up. Now can I?"

"Oh shut up." I said to him. "I kick ass today and you know it." I said to him with a laugh

"Uh uh." He said mockingly. "And who pull your ass out of the fire?" I didn't answer him as he smirk knowing he won the argument. I swear I was going to beat him one day.

We lay there in the grass till we heard a noise. We heard sirens and cars screeching. Police and firemen all going to the burning barn. Kinto look at me and we help each other up. The next thing surprises us both. We saw all our friends and all our friends' dads running to us with a look of worry on their faces. The two parents in front of them were Mr. Konto and my daddy Wayne.

"Kinto!" Mr. Konto screams running and limping with crutches.

"Wayna!" My daddy yells with just the one crutch and his arm in a sling.

Me and Kinto had a smile on our faces as we stumble walking to our dads. The came up to us and held us as our friends all gather around. My daddy was shaking holding me.

"Hey dad where you been? You miss the party." I ask him in a whisper. "I had a blast." I then pass out with a smile on my face and my daddy only held me tighter with tears in his eyes.

After that me and kinto was rush to the hospital. The police found the burn dead body of Frank Seuss. After me and kinto were up we gave a bogus story about Frank. How we knew about the bomb and they didn't believe us. With little evidence to go on they could do nothing.

Our dads had different ideas. We told our dads the truth about what we been doing and gave them all the evidence we had. Yes they were mad and piss. Considering we save lives and brought down one of the world great's killers our friends were only grounded for two weeks. Me and kinto got three. Dam.

Our fathers were not about to let Mayor Louis get away with what he did because of him we all nearly lost our lives. So when all the info reaches the police station in box's one morning, let just say Mayor Louis was very surprise.

I on the other hand was able to get my stitches on my face and body. The docs say that they will do it in a way that it will heal without scars. Also I needed lots of bed rest in the hospital. This was just fine with me and Kinto. My family and friends spent days going in and out of the hospital to have our wounds check. That didn't excuse us from punishment. So all our dads and mothers made us all stay home more often and kept us from going anywhere.


	34. Chapter 34

The next few months in and out of the hospital things were going back to normal. My scars heal with no scaring thanks to the lotion my mom gave me. Also everyone has recovered from Frank attack. The valley was at peace and so were we. We manage to sneak away from our parents to transform and patrol at night.

Our dads knew us and our moms were hiding something. So they were on to us all. But we were having a few close calls. In the morning when my dad came over to have breakfast with us. One of the kids from the valley turns into their giant reptile horse form and stomp in our back yard. His hoof could be seen right next to the back sliding door, where my dad was sitting eating. Before any of that my daddy had some news to share.

My dad was eating his meal and talking to us. "Were getting a lot of business in the shop." my daddy said as he took another bite of whole wheat toast. "But there was one guy who wanted his gun on the spot and I told him he had to wait twenty four hours. I end up throwing him out of the store."

"Oh really it's still good to see that you can handle yourself." I said to him as I nothing because my daddy refuses to let us eat anything with a face.

"Yeah daddy I bet you were very hard on him." Tony laugh with a mock. "Hehe how you do it?"

"Does it matter? At least he won." My big sister said feeding her daughter Janiya some toast. Janiya didn't want to eat because it wasn't white.

"Mommy? Why can't we have sausage for breakfast?" said Janiya looking at the toast and poking it.

My sister leans in to my niece ear and whisper. "We going to burger king for egg sandwiches ok ? So be quit."

"So dad how things going?" I said to him looking at him. "I mean besides keeping tabs on us."

"Well I have some news for you Wayna, Zedikah and Tony. You three are my only children in Atlanta. Your two older siblings already know and I just thought I tell you now." He said to us and my mother just look at us. "You see on my travels I meet someone and she will be moving into my house with her three kids. Also we got marry at the court. I was waiting for a right time to tell you all but so much was happening."

"So she is our step mother?" Tony asks him with a cork brow.

"Yes." My dad said waiting for our reaction.

"Well good for you." My sister Tony said. "It's good that you found someone."

"Yeah when can we meet her?" Zedikah said eating the food. For some reason he like our dads cooking.

"Yes I would like to see her to." I said to him with a smile.

"Yes it's very good." My mother Tracy said happily. She was glad my dad was able to find someone else. "You know you won't have so much time for having breakfast with us."

"We can eat regular food again?" Janiya said happily. "Yeah bacon!"

"Yes I know." He said sending her a playful glare. "But I'll still send some health soup."

"Dam." My sister Jacinda said. "Well good for you Wayne."

"Well her name is Remu there more." We all had an oh no expression on our faces. "I'm glad you all want to meet her but no matter how you might feel this is going to happen." We all look at him confuse for a moment. "You're having a little brother."

"WHY!" We all said at the same time.

"Don't you have enough of us?" I said to him. I wasn't looking forward to having a little brother. The one I had was already annoying enough.

"There way to many of us daddy." Tony said upset as well.

"I just don't want any more siblings." Zedikah stated. "They hog up the bath room and touch your stuff."

My dad then snaps. "Look you're having a little brother or sister deal with it." He said yelling and we all went quit. "The baby coming and that final."

"BOOM!" I saw the hoof of a titian horse reptile and I push my dad over so he could see. We all saw the horse face and it look like it was sorry. He moves his hoof and face from view. Then my dad got up confuse.

"What the hell?" My dad said upset. "Wayna what has gotten into you? And what was that noise?"

"Um nothing. An earthquake." I said to him. "I have to go now." He looks at me strange as I hurry outside. I run out side and to see Hayla, Ron and Mon with one of the kids from The Valley. "What the hell is going on?" I yell at them.

"One of the valley kids thought it would be a good idea with his friends to try out his Giant horse form." Hayla said to me rolling her eyes. The boy was already transforming back into human. Ron handed him a towel.

"You know the rules!" Ron yells at him. "No transforming till our dads is all gone off to work and diffidently no Giant forms!"

"If our dads find out well be in big trouble!" Mon yell at him. I look at the boy angry and rub my head.

"surullinen." The boys said naked with the towel he had around him. "Olen pahoillani en tarkoittanut sitä."

"Oh great he only speaking Finnish." I sigh to myself in annoyance. "Don't do it again. Hayla make sure his friends get the message." I said to her and she left with the boy. "And get him some cloths!"

I exhale to myself. "Where Kinto?" I said to the twins.

"Oh he's with dad." Ron said looking at me.

"Yeah there sparing in the ring." Mon said to his brother. "We were going to go to but then we saw this and decide to help Hayla."

"Alright well it's done now so I'll see you two later." I told them both. I then walk off leaving the two. I walk to the front of my house and saw my dad.

"Do you know what that was?" My daddy asks me.

"I told you before an earth quake." I told him with a smile.

"Alright I'm gone." He said with a smile and got into the car. "Be good and stay out of trouble. Don't break into any more cars. I already had to pay for the last one's you mess up."

"Yes daddy." I told him and watch him drive off.

I then walk off heading into The Valley. I didn't completely hate the idea of having a little brother. In fact I didn't hate it at all. I just didn't want any more siblings. What's done is done and I'll love him anyway.

Something does still lurk in my mind. Ranco had a recent turn of events. My family and dad had a secret about me. My problem was I didn't know what it is. I shook my head as I walk in the field and saw Annia and Annay. They were in there Artic and Himalayan hybrid wolf forms lying on the grass. Their son Andy and Andrew in there Grey- Eastern wolf pups hybrid form playing.

The two boys were romping around. I saw Annia and Annay looking at them play happily. This was a good moment of peace. "Hey guys." I said to them as I sat between them. "I see that the boys are playing."

"Yes they are." Annay said to me looking at her son. "Letter on other kids will be out to play."

"Yeah after the experiments from Ranco they were so scared and we didn't know what to do for them." Annia said sadly looking at her kids play. I felt bad for her because they were put thru so much. "All we could do was comfort them and tell them everything is going to be ok. Even though we weren't sure it was going to be."

"We had to not only lie to them but ourselves." Annay said looking down. "We had to lie to ourselves till we believe our own lie. Otherwise hope die."

"We have to keep hope alive." I said to them with a small smile. "We need to because we are no longer fighting for our self's but for them."

"Yeah I hear what you mean." Annia said crossing her arms. "But at least they seem to be happy with their animal forms. Thanks to that and the other kids they seem to be doing better."

"Good." I said looking at them play and saw other kids running to play in there animal hybrid forms. "In other news I have another baby brother on the way."

"Cool." Annay said with a smile. "That's nice."

"So your mom and dad getting back together?" Annia ask me with a smile.

"No he marries someone else on his travels. He's going to bring her here to live in his house with her three kids." I said to them both.

"Oh were sorry." Annay said nuzzling me with her muzzle. "Maybe you will like her."

"Not all step mothers are bad." Annia said as she looks at the kids wrestle with each other and play fight. "Some can be very nice."

"No it's not that I don't mind that he marry someone else. In fact I don't even mind anymore he's having another kid with her. It's just that the things that pass Ranco, those two men and other thing. I heard something's that my dad has been hiding from me and I keep seeing this white wolf all over the place with yellow eyes."

Annia and Annay stood up as they look at each other. "Well when we first met you. You kind of just showed up out of the blue. I mean were older then everyone. We meet kinto and everyone else when they were first born. But you kind of just show up." Annay explain to me.

"Yeah we meet everyone when they were still just infants. I don't remember you coming from the hospital." Annia said trying to remember turning her wolf head.

"Well that's strange." I said to them. "Look I gotta go now." I said to them and walk off.

"Bye." They both said watching me go.

"Annay do you think there some kind of secret Mr. Wayne is hiding from Wayna?" Annia asks watching me walk away.

"Well yes." Annay said to her friend. "But Mr. Wayne has always been a private man. I still doubt he would do something to hurt her."

That same night I sort of had a lot on my mind so I decide to do some patrolling. When I climb out my window and head to the forest. What I didn't know was that my daddy was following me.

He watches me turn a corner and go into the forest. He follows being curiously to why I was being so sneaky and hiding things from him. He wanted to get to the bottom of it! He follow me in the forest as I walk. "Where the hell she going this time of night?" He said behind a tree watching me. He had more than just him but all of my friends dads following my friends. They were all communicating to each other thru ears buds.

"Well I got a visual on my boys." Konto said following his sons Kinto, Ron and Mon as they walk. Kinto trying to ignore his two little twin brothers playing.

"We got Hayla and Raze." Mr. Halo said with a gun in his hand with Drift next to him. "I dare one of your son's to touch my girl Konto."

"I'm pretty sure that's not the case Halo." Mr. Konto said moving from his position following his son's.

"Enough both of you." Drift said looking at Raze. "Argue and they will find us out and we'll never know what any of them is hiding."

"I don't know why we're doing all this hiding." Connach said as he follow Annia and Annay with Derek. "As far as I'm concern were the parents. We should walk right up to them and ask them what the hell is going on!"

"I'm with Connach on this. I don't like sneaking around and hiding from my own kid." Derek said binding down under Connach trying not to be seen.

"Come on guys its necessary." Cougar said as he watch Kat and Kate. Kat was listening to some music and Kate was on her phone. "It's not just the kids. It's our wives and in Wayne case ex-wife."

"It's not just that." Damien said watching Bradie walk alone quietly looking a bit nervous. "Our dear friends Crease handle all the income we make from the weapon shop. Me and Drift know for a fact we make more then he gives us. I don't want to doubt our good friend Crease but something is up. Every time we bring it up to our wives they change the subject and it's not just them it's our kids to. So I would like to know what so important that everyone has to lie to us about!"

"Yes that is the million dollar question." Mr. Konto said as he saw me and my friends meet up with each other.

"Well it looks like were about to find out." My daddy said to them. They all went quiet as they watch us and listen.

"Alright I trust everyone was able to get away from their parents without trouble." I said to them and they all nodded.

"Good." Kinto said looking at them all. "Let's all transform and get our patrol over with."

Our dads look at us all strangely and what they saw next shock them all. They watch us all change and the strangest transformation to them was me and kinto.

"Alright everyone to their patrol route." I said to them with my ears up with my tail swaying to the left and they all nodded their heads.

We all head to different directions leaving a bunch and confuse dads behind. They were emerging from trees as we left. "What in the hell?" My daddy said with wide eyes.

"I don't know." Mr. Halo said and then smile. "Hell Yeah!"


	35. Chapter 35

That night coming home from a patrol my mother lay out a dress for me on a tree branch in the back of our house. Every time we change all our cloth rip off. It was almost the brick of mooring. I was walking up my porch till I heard someone call out to me. "Wayna." I turn my head to see who it was. It was all my friends all in new cloths.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask them looking at them in confusion. "Your dads will be waking up soon you should all go home! We can't explain why we were all out at one time."

"When we got home on all our doors was a note. The note told us to come here." Kate said to me in worry. "I don't know what going on but it look like were in trouble!"

"Dam! Do anyone know what happen?" I ask them all. They all shuck their heads. I sigh as my heart began to pound. I had a bad feeling now and I was worry. "Let go see what happen?"

We all walk in side and our dads were all standing up. Our mothers were at the table and my siblings were on the couch. "All of you sit down." My dad said to us.

A few minutes later our dads were screaming at us as we were all sat on the couch. "What the hell is going on? How could you even change! And when did it start?" My daddy yells at me.

"Daddy i-" I started off and was cut off by Mr. Halo.

"Don't lie we saw you all turn into those horse size wolves." Mr. Halo said polishing his gun in his hand with a rage. "And what's more upsetting is that everyone knew what you all are able to do and we didn't."

"Our own wives keeping secrets!" Drift said glaring at Raza who look guilty.

"We didn't want to but we were only trying to protect our kids." Ms. Raza said looking at her husband.

"We didn't know how you all would react." Said Ms. Hava sitting at the table. "Would you all hurt them if you knew? Would you leave them if you knew?" Halo and Drift both look hurt with the rest of our dads.

Before they could say anything Connach step in. "We would have never hurt our kids no matter what they are." He said in a low voice. "We would have come back to protect them!"

"And do what?" Accalia said standing up with her hands on the table looking at her husband. "You all had people coming after you trying to kill you! You couldn't protect yourself and us if you stay."

"But we could have done something." Derek said getting angry. "You didn't need to keep it a secret none of you had to!" We hung our head low in shame. We didn't like keeping secrets from them but felt it was necessary.

"Baby we don't want to keep secrets but we have to." Angharad said looking at him. "Were only trying to protect our kids!"

"We only want to protect our kids!" Cougar said looking at them all. "Now you tell us who did this to them!"

All our mothers were silent. "We can't." Braka said to her husband in a low voice. "We have to protect them."

"Protect them from what?" Damien demand walking over to his wife. "We know now and we deserve to know what's the hell is going on with our kids and what the hell is going on here!"

"Well Valla are you going to keep this from me to?" Konto look at his wife with serous eyes. Most of the time Ms. Valla is a quiet women who did little arguing with her husband.

This time she look him in the eyes with determination and didn't back down. "Yes." She said to him. "For my children I would do anything."

Konto look at her with hard eyes. "So will I." He whisper back at her. He then got up and turn to my daddy Wayne. "So what do you think we should do?"

My daddy looks at my mother who gave him a glare that said 'you better not'. He then looks back at us then me. "We ask our kids."

He said and my mother got up. "Wayne you better not hurt them!" She said to him in all anger.

My daddy sat in the chair and pull up to my face. "Look at me!" His voice was a low and urgent demanding tone. "I wanna know everything that has been going on while we were away. I wanna know every secret, every fight and every event or no one will leave this house!"

There was a long moment of silence. "Daddy it was Ranco." I said to him in all honesty. Our mothers look like the world was going to come down.

All our dads look at us in shock in surprise. "What do you know about Ranco?" My daddy asks us.

"Wait you know about Ranco?" kinto ask them turning his head.

"Let's just say we had a run in with them in our early years." Konto said to his son. "Also that it didn't end well for none of us and we been under there radar ever sense."

"Now tell us what's going on?" My daddy told me looking at me in the eye.

"Ok while I we were on a field trip in school to an animal research lab. I lost sight of my sisters, brother and kinto with his brothers." I told them. I took a deep breath and continued. "I broke away from the group to find them and I went down the hall to find a habitat that was open. I went into a habitat because it was the only door open. Jacinda, Zedikah, Kinto, Ron and Mon were up a tree and the door behind me close. We were trap in there till night. I heard someone scream and it was tony and I went to go save her! The wolves were huge like some fantasy creature monster and they almost kill me."

"They almost killed you." My daddy said in rage looking at my siblings. "You all could have lost your lives what were you thinking!"

"We weren't. We didn't think anyone would get hurt." Jacinda said looking at my daddy. My daddy wasn't her real father but he had been there for her like he was.

"It was an accident we didn't think we were in any real danger." Zedikah said to my daddy.

"Wayne there fine now. We already spoke to them on this." my mother Tracy said. "Let's just be glad they're safe."

"Daddy I'm ok. see I'm right here!" Tony said looking at our daddy.

"Kinto you know better than that! What would happen if your brothers would have died?!" Konto yell at his sons.

"It's not his fault!" Ron yell trying to stick up for Kinto. "We were joking around."

"Yeah we ran into the habitat playing and kinto follow us trying to get us back!" Mon said to his father. "Don't blame Kinto. He really was trying to stop us."

"What have we told you about playing so much? Boys! They just don't know when to stop!" Konto said upset and angry.

"If you guys don't mind I'll like for Wayna to finish the story!" Mr. Halo said to them. "I would like to know how my daughter got her ability's."

"Keep going Wayna!" My daddy told me. "We will talk more about this later."

I took another breath and sigh. "After that we spent the night in the forest and I sort of was bleeding a lot! Kinto and jacinda mange to get the bleeding to stop. They try to call for help but we had no signal and we couldn't go back. The guards were coming after us with guns and dogs. So we spent the night in the forest. Late in the night I had my first change." They all look at me wanting to know more. "Dad you know that giant titan wolf you heard about? that was me."

"That was you?" Mr. Damien said to me. "It couldn't be. I saw your animal form."

"Yes it looks like some hybrid form between a lion and a wolf." My daddy said to me crossing his arms.

"It is. It is the new form I can turn into after Ranco experimented on us." I told them both. All the parent had a worry and angry expression on their faces. "They ambush us while we were all alone and apart. They took us and not just us but Andy, Andrew along with Creep and Haru. They also had kids from around the world. You know all these people in the valley with kids well that them."

"So that was you guys who attack all those countries?" Damien said looking at us all. "Do you know what you could have done?"

"Daddy we had no choice ok." Bradie said to him softly.

"There always a choice!" Damien said to her firmly. "What if they find out who you all were?"

"You all could have gone your separate ways after you all escape!" Mr. Halo said to us.

"Then have Ranco capture them and use them as weapons?" Raze said to him getting angry. "I don't know about you but I don't want the other countries or my country having that type of power!"

"We weren't safe if we split up!" Hayla said to her father trying to make him see. "Ranco knows where we live but they can do nothing if we all stick together and they know it!"

"I don't know." Derek said. "From all the times I dealt with Ranco I know there not afraid to attack big groups."

"Daddy no one said that they wouldn't but us sticking together with those kids around the world. In our giant animal hybrid forms, they can't take us." knowing what she said was true Annay drove her point home. "Were an army and they know it!"

"I doubt they want the U.S.A to know what there plotting." Annia pointed out to. "So that's another thing that doesn't make us easy targets. One wrong move and all their work will be for nothing."

"Ranco is smart they will find another way to come at you all." Connach said to his daughter. "And on top of that you kidnap a bunch of people from across the world."

"Yes I doubt countries like Russia, China and Korea will stand for that." Cougar stated. "They must be looking into what happen. They will be looking for every possible trace."

"We know that daddy." Kat said to him. "But it wasn't just teenagers there were little tiny kids to who really needed their parents still."

"So in order to stay together, Wayna came up with a plan to get them and it work." Kate said in a low voice.

"Let me guess you all just went along with it." Konto said to his son's. "Tell me when you guys hear a crazy plan do you even stop to think?"

"We did stop and think." Ron said defending himself.

"We were also thinking we didn't want to be experiments anymore. So we went along with the plan." Mon said finishing.

"Dad we had no choice." Kinto said to his father. "It's not like we could call you at the time. We couldn't wait around for you guys to come save us. We had to think for ourselves."

For a long time no one said anything. The tension in the room is hard. Then finally someone broke the silence. "Because the parents are here I'm guessing that you were able to convince them to stay." My daddy said. "And you don't need to tell me where all that money we make disappear to. Crease you sly dog." My daddy said with a smile. "The money goes to The Valley to help support those people don't it. That's why a school is being built so that Ranco will have a harder time to kidnap one of them."

We nodded our heads and our fathers seem to accept the situation. "From this moment on. Were in Charge now fully. We're going to make a call to Crease and have a conversation. Then were going to The Valley to have a chat with the people." My daddy said.

"You're not going to stop supporting the valley?" Kate ask him worry about the people. "They need that."

"No I'm not. We need them as much as they need us. It's best for everyone to stick together now." My daddy said. we all look at each other as we watch our fathers leave.


	36. Chapter 36

In the morning my dad and my friend's fathers all spoke to Mr. Crease. They argue for quite a bit. Finally they came to an understanding. Like my dad promises most of the income from the weapon company will go to the valley. Also thanks to the deal my daddy close with the client from the Yark Brown event we were making more money. Not to mention the money Mr. Cougar clean for Mr. Crease money was no longer an issue.

After they talk to Mr. Crease they told us to gather The Valley people and we did. They explain to the people that they will handle all Valley dealings and that they were now head of The Valley. They would make sure we would be ready for a Ranco attack. To support this promise there were a lot of cameras put up and alarms.

Also even though my daddy didn't want us to us still did our patrol and so do the other teenagers. Together the valley was kept safe and everything was at peace.

Well everyone was completely at peace accept for me. Don't get me wrong I enjoy the peace I really did. My dad knew about Ranco and how did that evil Ranco doctor know about him. I never really thought much about what the doctor said to me till now. What secrets did that baster Frank mean? Well there was only one way to find out I had to ask him.

That night as my mother made dinner and my sisters with my brother set the table. I was cutting the vegetables deeply thinking. Tonight was the night I would ask him. "Wayna go get your father." She said to me. "He's upstairs changing his shirt. Tell him dinner is ready."

As I walk to the stairs my niece Janiya walk thru the door. "Hi aunty Wayna." She said with a smile.

"Hey sweaty." I said to her. "Where you been?"

"I was with Aunty Tasha and my cousin Taniya." She said with a smile. "We went to the zoo."

"Oh ok." I said to her smiling. "Your mommy in the kitchen."

"OK." She said and ran off into the kitchen. "Mommy!"

I watch her go smiling as I saw her be greeted with hugs and open arms. I smile and then head up stairs. I went to the guest room where my daddy stay the night. "Daddy dinner is ready." I said to him opening the door seeing her shirt off. I saw his back and stare. He had a few gunshot wound on his back as if someone had shot him in the front. He turns around showing other scars. None studded out more than the one going across his chest. He then put on a shirt and walk pass me.

At dinner time I was quiet as everyone was talking to each other. I was focusing on too much. What was I going to ask my daddy?

"Mommy I thought you said we can go back to eating real food?" Janiya complain with dis approval at her food. "My cousin eating real food."

"But baby try it this is better for you." Jacinda urge her as she ate a few bites putting hot sauce on hers. "You want barbeque sauce on yours?"

"No I want McDonalds." She compline.

Jacinda rub her head with a sigh as Tony and Zedikah snicker with laughter. "Just give it up." Tony said texting on her phone as she ate. "She don't want what we eat."

"Janiya want a bowl of cereal?" My brother asks her.

"Yes." She said pushing her food away from herself.

Jacinda rub her head. "Make her a bowl Zedikah." My older sister said to him. My brother then got up and went to go make it.

"Don't get mad Jacinda." My mother said to her. "She's a baby and so she not going to like vegetarian food."

My daddy said nothing as we all ate. He look like he was concentrating on something else and I just couldn't take it anymore. I needed to ask and ask now.

"Daddy, Mommy am I adopted?" I ask them. They both stop and look at me.

"No." My daddy said staring at me and I had a serious look on my face.

"Of course not." My mother said in all honest confusion. "What makes you ask that?"

"It's just that I have no infant pictures of me. All my friends meet each other when there were infants. It just has me wondering." I said to them as I look down at my plate. My siblings said nothing

"No Wayna you are our child hundred percent." My mother Tracy said looking at me. "We told you many times why we don't have any pictures. There was a rain storm and that all got destroy."

"Why only mine?" I ask them. "Why not there's to?"

"Because Wayna we just weren't able to. Now eat and be quiet!" My daddy snap at me. I was angry but I didn't say nothing else. After dinner almost everyone was in bed. I crept down stairs and I could hear my parent's arguing.

"Tracy the answer is no!" My father yells trying not to wake us up.

"She deserves to know Wayne!" My mother argues back.

"She's not ready yet." My dad said to her. "It was hard enough to get her socialize with other people let alone us. Who know what this can do to her?"

I went quietly and as quickly as I know how back up stairs. Climb back in bed and went under my covers. That settles it! I had to know the truth. The next day I decide to see Mr. Konto. He knew my daddy better than anyone and they were best friends.

Mr. Konto was working on a car while I spoke to him and he wasn't much help.

"Mr. Konto please I wanna know about my birth." I pleaded to him looking at him under the car. "I just want to know the truth. I'm I adopted?"

"Well you're not adopted Wayna but I won't tell you anything." Mr. Konto said getting from under the car. "Because there nothing to tell."

"I heard them arguing about something." I said as he stop in his tracks as he wipe off his hands. "My daddy said I'm not ready for something. On top of that, Frank the baster said my daddy also keeping something."

Konto turn around and look at me. He got on his knee. "Wayna I may not be able to tell you much. Do know that your daddy loves you. ok?"

"Ok." I said looking at him with a small smile.

Later on I meet up with kinto who was walking with me in the forest. As we walk kids in there animal form were playing with one another and talking to one another.

"There no doubt in my mind that there hiding something." I said to Kinto as we walk. "And it's like there all in on it."

"Well it certainly sounds like it. Every time I ask my dad about your dads past he just say your dad a private man. Then he changes the subject. I can understand keeping a secret from you but the rest of us, is something I call a health risk." Kinto said with his hands in his packet.

"So basically you're more worry about yourself?" I said to him with a glare.

"Take it how you want to." He said to me smugly. I swear sometime he can be such a jerk.

"Watch it kinto." I said to him.

"Or you'll what?" He stated strongly. "Don't think just because your leader mean you can take me on. Remember I gave you that spot."

"You wanna go around!" I challenge him. "Were not kids anymore I can win you know."

"He in your dreams." He said to me with a smirk. I then look off in the far distance and spotted the white wolf again with the yellow glowing eyes. I was then brought back by Kinto pushing me down. He then turn around with a smirk. "As you can see I can-"

He was cut off as I spin myself on my back and trip him. I then got up and attack him. "Get off me Wayna!" He yells pushing me off as we fight each other.

Later that night after I ate dinner and doing some chores I went to bed. As I sleep. I dream. It wasn't like any other dream I had before either.

_I was in a hospital watching my mother on the bed holding something. I didn't know what it was. I got a closer look to see it was a new born infant. She looked tired but happy as she held a baby with black hair. I saw my daddy from the side of the room with a smile on his face as he touch the baby hand. They look so happy there. Enjoying their little family. I then relies that baby was me. I didn't know if any of this was real or not. So I took it as a way my mind trying to show me truth._

_I watch my parent be happy there for a moment till my attention was drawn from them and to the door of the room. I saw it turn and as it turn I had a bad feeling._

_What happen next was nothing I couldn't predicted. Men with black mask came charging in the room. One of them shot my daddy in the chess twice and the other grabs my mother's hair while they basically had to wrestle me from her arms. I could hear my baby self cry._

_They ran out the door with me in there grasp. All I could do as I watch this is look on in horror. Doctors and nurses all lay dead on the floor. Then one of the men went down as I saw my baby body went in the air and my daddy catch me. He pull out the knife out of the man's back just to stab another man in the neck. My baby self was crying harder. _

_My daddy then picks a gun off the floor that was next to a silencer and ran back into the room where my mother was. "How are you not dead?" she ask him._

_He took of his T-shirt to show a bullet proof vest. "Can you run?" He asks her._

_"__Yes. Wayne who are those men?" She asks him as she got out of bed in her hospital cloths. "Why do they want our baby?"_

_"__That's Ranco." He said to her as she change out of cloths and my daddy held me. "I can't explain now. We gotta go! There a lot of dead doctors and nurse. They all been killed with a silencer and if we don't go to. It will be us next and they will take our baby!"_

_"__Dam I didn't even get to name her yet!" My mother growls._

_They ran out the room and my mother made a noise of shock at the dead bodies. They took a flight of stairs and made their way to the parking lot. _

_I watch as my dad hands me to my mother. He then breaks open a car window and opens the entire door. He hot wires the car as my mother climbs in. My mother turns her head. "They're coming!" she see' men in black masks rushing there way._

_The car turns on in life. "Drive!" she screams and my daddy didn't need to be told twice as shots are fire at the car. My baby self cries in her arms. "shush it's ok baby. It's ok mommy here!"_

_As my daddy drives like a mad man in the dark of the night of a stolen car he hands my mother a basket. "Here put her in it!" He told her and she did. Our car crash as someone ram into us. We hit a tree and flip off the road going down a hill._

_My daddy crawls out the car and see my mother clutching the basket with me in it. They run thru the forest with my mother carrying the top of the basket in her hand. "Keep moving!" My father screams. "Don't look back!"_

_They run and run to hear there pursuers behind them. They found a river clearing. My mother looks around and made a decision. The other side of the river is too far and it is dark to know what is in there. They hide and my mommy hugs my baby self-one last time. She then kisses my head as she wraps my naked new born body in a blanket. "I love you so much." She said bye to baby me. "Bye-bye sweaty." She put the top of basket on. The last thing I see before the darkness take me was her crying face. There is nothing but darkness all around and it is most unsettling. So much unsettling that it's like the darkness is gripping at my heart. My baby self-starts to cry._

_My baby self cry so much also kicking and never stop my baby self undo the blanket top. Nothing but skin was showing. Then the darkness is gone and now my baby self is face to face with yellow deep eyes. As it sink in my soul._

_It's the white wolf. A female white wolf. The female white wolf looks into the face of my baby self. She then does the next thing and picks my baby-self up. She turns to run with my baby self._

_Then I know why she ran with me. She held me gently but firmly in her jaws doing her best not to do any damages to my baby self. The forest is on fire. The fire blaze in rage and as fire consumes everything. _

_The female wolf runs on a path that has yet to be consumed by flames. My baby-self look at dead bodies' burn with as blood covers the earth. There is so much fire I could feel it burn on my face. Then the female wolf slow down. I didn't know why as she climb a hill. As she climb the forest inferno becomes nothing but hot hell fire. She acts as if it doesn't bother her._

_She then sits on top of the hill and I look to see what she was looking at. My real self-eyes open wide with horror my baby self just stare. My mother was on the ground knockout with her hearing covering her face and my father towering over her with a bloody mouth with a crazy tooth smile. His long dreads in his face arm with razor sharp Brass Knuckles but his bullet proof vest was gone and dead men litter the ground. He was protecting my mother and fighting for his life. _

_I then saw what he was looking at on top of the hill. The man I fight in the pit was Ranco. The man from Ranco was looking at him with a smile of contempt and triumph. He then held out his hand and sends his men forward. My daddy raise his hands again and fight. One at a time they came fast at him and my daddy slash each of their necks. Then one man got lucky and slashes my daddy chess, making blood gush out. My daddy then slashes the man's neck killing him._

_The man on top of the hill still smile. My daddy never looked so crazy. He had a bloody smile and a bleeding chess. I could see the rage and hatred in his eyes. It was so much so it made him smile. He then charges at the smiling man and the man lifts up a gun. Still my daddy keeps running at him. As he does so the white wolf gets up and turns around. I could see no more but what came next made my heart sank. shots fired. "DADDY!" I scream but my outer self was only able see what my baby self see._

_Right now the female white wolf ran with my baby self in her jaw. She ran with full speed not slowing down. The only time she stops was to hide from the men who were looking for my baby self as flames consume the forest._

_"__We can't find the baby sir." One man voice said._

_"__Keep looking we can't go back empty handed." Other man's voice said and I knew who it was. It was the one who shot my daddy._

_The white wolf ran again once she was in the clear and a tree fall in front of her. She jumps climbing over the tree and soon we were out of the forest. She didn't turn her head around to look she just keeps running and running. As she ran I didn't know what to make of any of this. Was any of this true or was it fake?_

_Finally the white wolf seem to slow down till she reach a place where other wolves where. They greeted her in their own way and she is great by the biggest male of them all. The male wolf was brown with brown eyes. He was strong and healthy looking. It smelt my baby self for a moment and went into the small hole. The other wolves did the same and so did the white wolf._

_Inside the den I see other small new born pups. The white wolf put the infant me down and nurses her pups. The infant me didn't care it was hungry somewhat bruise. So the infant me push all the other pup out of the way and nurse. There was darkness now but I was warm and safe as somewhere else a forest burn._

_A few years past and it didn't take long for those pups to be bigger than toddler me. My toddler self only had a hole of light to look forward to. She tries escaping to only to have the white wolf pull her back or other wolves do the same. It wasn't bad at all. She had food and raw meat. That the other wolves stole and over power her for food most of the time but she was happy. She had the white wolf mother._

_One year later if was time to come out of the hole. The pups she nurse with had already been in and out of the hole. She just now walking and running was able to leave now. At first she hesitated but she came out. _

_A world of color around her explode. She found the wonder of every single thing. She touches the grass and ran around to the water putting her feet in only to have the white wolf stop her. The white wolf went between her legs and she held on to the white wolf back. As she carry her leading her pack into the forest. The toddle me watch everything as the pack ran. We saw a raven as it flew in front of the pack and we reach a clearing ever so quietly. The white wolf sat down and the toddle me slide off her back. The toddle me sat down and watch her. The field was full of stags and dear. The white wolf growls at the toddle me as she watches her go off._

_A few minutes later my toddler self could see no more wolves and looks around. She then sees the stags run and the wolves caught it, bringing it down from behind. The toddlers me looks around for the white wolf and spots bearing her teeth as she runs and bite the dear neck taking a chunk out. The dear lay dead as the pack feed._

_The white wolf then come over to toddler me and nudges her to the dead stag. Where she ate with the pack and eats a good chunks of meat. The White wolf then went on top of the rock and howl. After eating the pack ran again and toddle me on the white wolf back. The air was crisp and the night sat in. My toddler-self slept curl up next to the white wolf and slept peacefully. This white wolf wasn't just the one who save me she was mom._

_Another years has pass and my toddler-self was rambunctious, playful and most of all adventurous. She would kill all sorts of animals from raccoons to mice and possum. My toddler-self did something that most animals didn't do. She share her food with her wolf mother. Her wolf mother would protect her and fight other wolves outside the pack for her pup. _

_The two share a bond that could not be broken. By no one or anything out there. All good things come to an end. _

_One day my toddler- self awaken before anyone else and wonder away from the pack sleeping area. I saw her walk her five year old legs for a few minutes till she reach a big giant field of grazing deer._

_The deer became spook at something that was unknown. My toddler-self look and saw some weird looking shadow. Then there were a stampede and my toddler-self was in the middle of it. My toddler- self try to run but falls over. Just before she can get run over the white wolf came with a burst of speed and went between my toddler-self legs. She ran with my toddler-self on her back holding on tight._

_She ran fast with the stampede trying not to get ran over. She found a rocky ledge. She climbs onto it just high enough for my toddler-self to climb off her back and on the ledge. _

_When my toddler-self turn around and before the white wolf could climb up. She was trample. My toddler-self was shock and yell out. "AAUUGGHH!" My toddler-self scream and I was hit a little to. Here was the being that took care of me and save my life risking certain death. Now she died in front of me._

_Toddler me looks franticly for her wolf mother. The stamped was over as quickly as it started as the dusk settled down. My Toddler-self went to look for her. "Auh!" she called out looking around for her. "Auh!" She called out again. She kept moving and looks around till she spots a body in the distance. _

_My Toddler-self ran to her and began pushing at the white wolf with her hands trying to wake her up. I knew she was not going to get up. My toddler-self never understood death and this, no my first realty of death. She always ate other creature but she always saw another so she assume that they always came back. So she assumes that she was going to get up and walk again. When she didn't she cried. She buries herself in her white fur crying. The pack came and saw her. There alpha female. The alpha male came up and smelt her seeing that his mate was dead. The pack was in the distance coming close and then stop._

_The alpha male then notice as well, why the pack stop. In the distance were two people._

_When the dusk was low and gone I knew who it was. It was my mom and dad. Both looking like they wanting to run over and grab me. But my toddler self didn't feel the same. In fact I could see the fear in her eyes. The pack didn't growl and neither did the alpha. Not seeing the pack react my toddler self calm down but kept her eye on them._

_Then my daddy approach quietly with my mother. My toddler self wanted to run but couldn't leave her wolf mother. Still not fully understanding she was dead. When they came to close and try to grab for my toddler self. She tries to run but was only caught by my daddy. I watch as my younger self Kick, Scratch and Bite. My daddy endures as my mother walk away she whispers and looks back to the white dead wolf. "Thank you." My younger self wasn't taking this good at all._

_My toddler self screams and struggle to be release. The pack didn't help her as they watch her be taken away. My younger self just couldn't understand what was happening. Why wasn't they helping? They always help before, so why not now?_

_At the home of my parents my toddler self was taken to a doctor and only lash out at everyone. They held her down as they stuck her with needles and try to be as gentle as possible. My toddler self wasn't getting along with my two older sisters. She only attacks them when they got to close. She wouldn't eat, sleep at all. She always tries to kill small animals and escape. She was wild, uncontrolled and untamed._

_She was also confuse, sad and lonely. This was a very hard transition. Nothing made logic sense to my toddler self. She always attacking everyone and braking things. She was lock in a room very often. Because of all the stress, confusion and emotion she shut down. Watching my toddler-self go thru it all was hard and scary because it all felt so real. One morning when her parents came and got my toddler self from the lock room she wasn't there anymore. _

_The next thing I remember very well. It was like my mind putting a puzzle together. My parent s became worry and took her to the doctor. The doctor explains that it was a copping mechanism and that my mind shut down to protect itself. The doctor suggests keeping me in the ward for a few days. My parents agree. In the ward I my toddler self was cold and unfeeling. She fight the nurse's as they force her to take pills, to make her easy to deal with. She stays to herself never coming to anyone, not even our parents. _

_My toddler self was not getting better. All she saw was people hate, fear and dirty looks. She could hear them say something to one another every time she passes them. Even if she couldn't understand what was said, she felt it. The look on my toddler self face told me everything. She hated them. My parents believe that I was not getting better. The doctors agree. The doctor recommend socialization and to get rid of the lock and to do more things together as a family._

_So they did what they were told. It was working slowly but my younger self still didn't understand much. Nor was she bonding well with her siblings. She still didn't socialize but she wasn't attacking anyone. So I guess my parents believe they were going in the right direction. I didn't feel like anyone liked my toddler self or wanted her around. She didn't understand people and why they didn't want to be around her. _

_A few days past after this and my daddy wanted to take my Younger-self to the doctor. She hates going there because every time she went she needed to get a shot. Like any child she hated, so while he held her arm and dragging her to the car. She bit him and ran off. She had tears in her eyes and was afraid._

_I then saw my toddler-self hide under a car. The same care I first saw him. My best friends. The first real bond I ever had._ _"__Hey guys it's a girl!" the boy had blond hair and had a white shirt on with black pants on._

_After that it was history. I had a friend, a best friend and other who loved me. It didn't get better right away but it did. With friends I was able to open up to my family more and I saw the white wolf one more time. I saw her in the window of my house in Miami Everglades. She stood in the distance watching with those yellow eyes and then she was gone. I didn't understand it then but I felt safe._


	37. Chapter 37

I awoke out of my dream with such energy and sweating. It all felt so real! like I was there. I knew there was a high possibility that it wasn't real, but I had to do some research and I had to find out.

I couldn't go back to sleep that night. So in the morning I got Kate and I head to the public library. The reason I took Kate was because I believe she could keep a secret. Not only that but out of Ron and Mon her skills at hacking also finding things are better then there's.

At the library Kate was typing away while I was pacing back and forth. This could explain everything about me and about the white wolf I've been seeing.

"I've got something." Kate said as she stop typing and look at her computer screen with disbelief. "Shut the front door."

"What do you got?" I ask her coming over quickly. She turn the computer and I look seeing the truth. It was all true. There was a toddler image of myself. _"In 1999 parents found long lost child deep in the Everglades forest. Parents say they been attack by kidnapers just moments after the infants berth. Parents try to flee in a stolen car only to be push off the road and to run into the forest. Parent's clam they had to leave the child in the basket. No one knows how the wild child could have survived this long in the wild. They suspect a wolf pack might have taken the baby."_ I read but then the story ends there. "Can you find more?"

"No this is all I can find." Kate said to me. "It's like someone wanted this story to never be found again. I'm afraid to renew the page because it might not be there anymore."

I high light the whole page and then press print. "So what are you going to do?" Kate ask me standing up shutting down her lap top. "I mean you just found out something amazing about yourself."

"Frist I'm going to confront my parents and get some answers about Ranco! Then ask why do they want me so bad" I said to her and taking the article from the printer. "Don't tell anyone about this Kate. I mean it."

"Yes of course." She told me.

Later that day I confronted my mom and dad. They were both in the Kitchen. My dad was on the phone with his other wife and my mother was doing the dishes.

I walk in upset and put the article on the table. "When were you two going to tell me Ranco attack me the minute after I was born?" I said to them both and they stop what they were doing. They look at me as if a secret was out. I wasn't the type to beat around the bush. If someone was keeping something from me I got to the bottom of it! "When were you going to tell me?"

"I have to call you back?" My daddy said and hung up the phone. My mother dry off her hands and came to the table standing up. "Wayna this article i-"

I cut him off quickly upset because I didn't want to hear the bullshit. "I heard you two arguing a night ago! I found this article with this picture of you and mommy holding a little girl. This is real and I remember things. A lot of things. I remember you guys taking me to the doctor and the doctor tell you that my mind shut down. Also how I forgot everything! So when were you all going to tell me?"

"Baby we wanted to tell you but we thought it was best to protect you." my mother said to me trying to make me understand.

"Dam it Tracy!" My father said upset because now he knew he could not hide it anymore and my mother only confirms it.

"So it is true." I said looking at my dad. "Why did Ranco want me? Tell me!" My dad said nothing just look at me. "Daddy as much as I love you and mom, I have a society of people with children that can destroy nations. I told them that their children won't be in a war and that I can protect them! If that mean I have to leave you guys and tell them I will!"

"No one wants to use them like that. In fact it's the other way around." My daddy said to me. "We were just looking out for you."

"Then tell me the truth." I said to him. "You don't have to tell me your whole past. Just tell me why Ranco wanted me so much."

My daddy sighs and put his hands on the table. "I guess you were going to find this out later anyway. Better I tell you then someone else." He said to me seriously as I felt the room darken. "Before I meet your mom and had you with your siblings. I was an assassin for hire. I was the best at what I did. So good I stay under the radar of law enforcement. Then some organization call Ranco got wind of me."

"What happen?" I ask him wanting to know.

"They were impress with my skills." My daddy said to me. I could see he didn't want to tell me. "Ranco was looking in the black market community for hit man, marks man and assassins. But they weren't looking for hire. They were looking for people they could experiment on and they only took the strong. I said no but Ranco don't take no for an answer. They began to watch me more and more. Even when I meet Konto and my friends. That only made it worse. They did everything in their power to catch us. So much so we had to go off the grid."

"So they wanted you first?" I ask him seeing his pain.

"That's why we help you with your friends and all those people Wayna." My mother said to us. "Your dad and his friends didn't just leave for Mr. Crease brother Crate. He left because some of Ranco men suspect that he was still alive."

"So it was you guys who got rid of all those things retaining to my birth." I said to them seeing everything fall into place. "You didn't want them to know I was alive. So you got Cougar to get rid of anything that I was found."

"Yes so how did you found this?" My daddy said holding the article. "Let me guess Kate, Ron and Mon."

"Actually it was just Kate." I said to him. "I didn't want anyone else to know. To many people working on one thing can raise suspicion. One thing isn't explain to me why do Ranco want me?"

"Ranco decide if they cannot have me they would move to the next best thing." My daddy said to me looking at me with worry eyes. "You! They wanted you."

"You had two kids before me." I said to him in confusion.

"The first baby I had with a woman was too weak for Ranco. So they left her alone and I relocated them somewhere. You meet her, your big sister. The second baby I had with another women was boy. He had a strong body but no strong will." My daddy said to me looking on the table.

"I thought you went into hiding with Konto and your friends." I said to him. "How could they know you had kids?"

"Our hiding places were blown twice and by time they saw the kids they weren't babies they were toddlers." My daddy said and then look at my mother. "When I meet your mother I had already meet Mr. Creep and had relocated your older brother. Your mother and I saw each other in a club and the rest was history. I thought Ranco had forgotten about me because I haven't seen them in years. I was wrong. The minute they found out I was having another kid they came for you. I didn't tell your mother at the time so it all came as a shock for her."

"So you put me in the basket and cover it." I said to her and she look at me with soft eyes.

"We were all trying to get away Wayna." She said to me. "The river was too deep. Also it nighttime and alligators could be out. So I cover the basket and was going to come back for you. We never got the chance."

"They shot you daddy." I said to her and both of them look shock.

"Yes how did you know." she ask me.

"I had a dream about the white wolf." I said to them looking down and trying to remember what I dream. "She saves me and I think she was going to give me back to you guys. I guess she knew the danger and brought me out the burring forest."

"We owe her everything." My mother said to me.

"Why didn't you guys look for me after all that was over? How did you guys escape the flames?" I ask them both.

"Someone save us both." My daddy said to me. "It was Konto and Crease. We were rush to the hospital and I advise no one to look for you."

"But why? How?" I said in confusion and anger.

"We couldn't." My daddy said to me shaking. "Ranco was all over the place and we had to go into hiding again. We didn't leave the city. If we act like you were alive Ranco would have look for you. If you were alive they would have made you into a monster. So we couldn't look even though we wanted to. It tortures us on the inside."

"We thought you were dead from the flames." My mother said with tears in her eyes. "I hated your father because of it! I blame him for everything."

"If Ranco had even the slightest clue that you were alive they would have looked for you." My daddy said to me. "Ranco had agents everywhere and they are very under the radar. It was the hardest thing I had to do. To not go look for my child lost in a forest in order to protect her."

"They attack the hospital openly." I said to him. "Wont that blow there cover."

"Ranco got rid of any evidence that they were even there." My dad said walking up to me. "All evidence was gone and it was written off as a random act of violence."

"So what made you all look for me?" I ask them looking at them both. "What made you all risk everything?"

"One day your mother couldn't take it anymore. She had to look even though she might not find what she like." My daddy said to me. "So she took me and we look for you."

"We walk for miles in that forest till we saw a stampede." My mother said to me walking to me. "We wait till the dusk clear and then we saw you. There was no mistake in our minds. There you were my baby."

"The wolves didn't try to stop us." My daddy said to me picking up the article from the table and taking it to the stove to burn. "Somehow they knew you belong with us."

"I see now why you didn't tell me." I said to them. After my daddy burn the article he walks over to me. "The transition from living with wolves was a hard and painful one. So much so that I went into shock. I owe those wolves my life."

"Baby girl no matter what happens. No matter what anyone tells you. Know that I'm on your side and that what they say is a lie." My daddy said taking my hand looking me in the eyes. "I love you and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you ok?"

"Yes daddy." I said to him. "I love you two to."

I gave them both a hug and left. I had to find Kinto now and tell him what I learn about myself. I always told Kinto everything. Considering he was the one I was most close to. He was in his wolf-snake form taking a nap. "Kinto!" I called out to him.

I told Kinto everything at first he didn't want to believe me. Then he did and said it explain a lot. Then the conversation had gotten serous. "So that mean Ranco had it out for us all and still do." Kinto said in serous thought.

"Yes they do." I said to him sitting next to him. "Sooner or later there going to strike."

"I know. If they can't get at us in a physical way, they will try something else." Kinto said looking very grave and deep in thought. His ears were up as his snake tail went back and froth. "So we all need to be on guard."

"There nothing we can do now but wait." I said to him.

"I hate waiting wayna." He told me as I made my change. "I don't like being a sitting duck. I much rather go to them and deal with them."

"So for now we just relax Kinto." I said to him and pounce on him. "Besides let's see what you got in that Wolf-Snake hybrid form of yours."

"Get off me you moron!" He said and we fight.


	38. Chapter 38

A month later all my friends knew that the first few years of my life I was raise by wolves. They didn't seem bother by it. In fact they like it and thought it was pretty cool.

Me and kinto would spare a lot. Of course I would never win or we would be in a tie. We would train with each other and patrol a lot together. Peace was still in place. My dad leading with our friend's fathers everyone on the lookout for Ranco

Today some of the kids in their small bird hybrid forms were doing a morning patrol. Even though we had cameras and stuff the Valley teenagers still like to use their new abilities to help out.

Kinto was working on something new about himself. Don't ask me what it was because even I didn't know. Kinto was in a deeper part of the forest. What he was working on would help him in his biggest goal in life.

"Aahh!" kinto went in his wolf-snake form as electricity came from his muzzle. "Hu….Hu…" He breathes heavily out of breath. In front of him was a huge gray boulder with burn marks. 'Ok that time was better.' He thought to himself as his wolf head hung low tired. 'I don't know how this happen. Or how I'm able to use electrify like this. I think it have something to do with the red meteor'

"Again!" He yells out to himself as electricity began to form from his muzzle. It took a lot of strength and concentration. It flows brightly from his mouth as you could hear the twittering and static at his muzzle. Then he jump forward hitting the boulder. "Bam!" He jump back seeing the boulder had a giant dent in it. He then fall to the ground and turn back to his human-self panting. 'And if that's true then wayna should be having a power from it as well.' He thought to himself as he lay there naked and exhausted. He then sat up after a few moment stumbling to get up. He pick up his clothes and put them on. 'I can feel the power of the red rock and I know it's from it.' He thought to himself and smiles evilly. 'With this power I can finally bring him down. All I got to do is keep at it.'

"Now let me see if I can do it with my hand." Kinto said looking at his hand. He looks down at his hand sternly and concentrates. 'It was only after the whole attack with Frank did I start to show this. Now all I have to do is master it.' He thought as his hand began to glow and static. He then smiles a wicked smile. "Prefect."

At home I was in my wolf-lion hybrid form lying on the grass. Lockra play with my fluffy long tail that acts as an extra arm. The valley was fill with people and kids in there animal forms. My friends were all playing with the other kids and some parents were playing as well.

"Wayna my daddy said if we leave here one day and Ranco is gone, we can get some kind of farm." Lockra said as she chase my tail and try to pounce on it. "I wanna fight bad guys and spare. Just like you and kinto do all the time. Only when I get older."

"Sweet heart, why would you want that?" I said lifting up my head looking back at her as she caught my tail. "Keep those claws in."

"In my old country my daddy wanted me to be a house wife when I get older." She said as she stop playing and look at me. "But I didn't want that. So I was planning to run away when I was older. Then they took me and I meet you."

"Good." I said proudly to her. She look at me with a smile. "Women in other countries need to stand up more and take action. Personally if I live in Africa and I was a girl. I would live in the forest with guns, knife's and kill anyone who tries to control Me." She looks at me with a cork brow and I smile. "Here you don't have to but still be prepare just in case."

"Wayna your so cool." She said happy walking in front of me with her tail wagging. "I mean when they had us in cages you were always fighting and thinking of a way to break out. Then you save me from what they were going to do to me. You're just someone I look up to."

"Well you kind of remind me of someone that I use to know." I said to her as I look at her. "I should be seeing her soon."

"Who?" She asks me turning her head with her ears back.

"My daughter Deep True." I said to her turning my head looking at the others tiny kids in there puppy and kitten hybrid forms play. She looks at me in shock with her ears up.

"You had a kid?" She asks me not wanting to believe.

"He he he he." I chuckle at her disbelief. "She's not my real daughter. When I was little and things were going real bad. This was after I thought a friend of mine was dead. I spent a few years in Miami everglades I found a baby infant in a not so nice place. I brought her to . We raise her from there. We always share a mother daughter bond. When things in Everglades became too heated I had to force my daddy not to leave her. My daddy had Mr. Domo take her. She was just some younger than me. She still writes to me."

"Do you write back?" Lockra ask me looking at me. I don't know why I told her all this but I thought of her like a daughter. If I take on torture for anyone they were no longer my friends but family.

"Yes I do." I said to her with a small smile. "Now that everything is back to normal in Everglades. I receive word that she will be coming to see me and today is the day."

"You must be excited to see her." Lockra said happily sitting between my paws.

"Yes I'm." I said to her.

"One more thing though?" She asks me with a smirk and a cork brow.

"What." I said looking down.

"Why you name her Deep True?" she asks me.

"He he." I laugh again. "I could only say a few words and I was only six at the time. Deep was a word that had a lot of meaning for me and True was pure."

"You must really love her." She said.

"Yes I do." I said picking her up by the scruff of her neck walking to Freka. Freka was by her-self looking around in her animal hybrid form. I motion for her to take Lockra and she did. "Here take her I got to go do something."

"I'm not a baby sitter Wayna." Freka said to me as she watches me walk off.

"I know but you are a protector like I'm." I said to her with a smile.

On my home I saw Kat and Kate in there wolf hybrid form. They walk beside me. "So what's the word on my daughter?" I said to her.

"Well she and Mr. Domo have come out of hiding. They are back in Everglades working on the police force." Kat said to me as she walks. "Kate said he's also the one who got rid of most of the evidence that you were alive at five."

"That explains more at how my daddy covers it up." I said as I walk. "Did anyone fill them in yet?"

"Yes they did." Kate said with a smile with her ears up in her soft voice. "Mr. Crease told her and him everything. When Creep and Haru transform for them they were well surprise."

"She should be here soon." I said to them and trotted up more. "I'll see you guys soon." I move fast walk up the road in animal form to my house. My sister is on the steps doing the hair of the valley kid. My other sister was with her kid playing in the grass with her toys.

"Hey Wayna." Tony said braiding a kid's hair.

"Where is Deep True?" I ask her looking at her.

"She's in side." Jacinda said playing with Janiya. "Deep true come out!"

"Mommy I can't get my doll hair right." Janiya complain trying to do her dolls hair.

"Coming!" I heard her yell. Deep True came out side running. She was a brown skin girl with brads with a black shirt and black short jeans that went down to her knees. She stops in shock seeing a Wolf-Lion right in front of her. She then calm down. "Guys?"

"It's me Sweet heart. Wayna." I said to her wagging my long tail.

"Mom…." She said to me. "I knew what they said but this."

"He I know." I said to her and then turning around. "Come on this way."

We walk with each other and talk about a lot of things. Also about what happen to me and the Organization that did this to us. I told her about people of The Valley. It was hard when I went into detail of things I did. I told her anyway. She went to someone clothes line and came back with a dress. I change back into human and put it on.

"Mom let me help you with Ranco." Deep true said to me.

I shook my head. "No I don't want you to." I said to her with concern. "It's very dangerous."

"So! You survive it." Deep True said happily. "If you did then so can I."

"I know." I said to her looking on the ground. "Things are much more dangerous."

"No no no no!" Deep true said shaking her head in anger. "You're not doing this to me again! You're not treating me like a baby just because you're afraid I'll get hurt. You're not sending me away to sit on the side lines while you get hurt."

"I sent you away because Crate could use you against us! He would kill you just to make me hurt. You know how mad my dad was when he found out that I a baby was raising baby." I said to her sternly. I knew how she felt but I was just doing what was right for her.

"I wanted to go with you mom!" She said to me hurt. "If given the chance I would have never left you. No not ever!"

"I know but I couldn't take you with me. I was even lucky my dad was able to talk Domo into taking a kid with him in hiding." I said to her trying to make her see. "My dad wouldn't let me raise a kid that wasn't mine. No matter how much I wanted to. Especially if I was a kid myself."

"Well now we don't ever have to be a part again." Deep true said to me crossing her arms with a smile.

"What do you mean?" I said turning my head in confusion.

"I had something arrange with Mr. Wayne. He wants me to come live here. He said because I have a connection with us. Ranco might try to take me to get to you." Deep true said with a smile. "So he had it arrange where I can live at Braka Quilen house."

I was then happy as I hug her. "That great sweaty but I'm not going to put your life in danger."

"I know but like any child I'm not going to listen." She said happily as she hugs me.

Then I heard a scream. "What the hell?" I said as I ran fast with deep true next to me.

"Wow not even here for six seconds and already things are happening." Deep True said running with me. We made it to the middle of the valley.

All the kids and teenagers that turn into animal hybrids was pass out sick looking. All turning back to humans. The teenagers and kids that turn into bird hybrids were all on the floor changing back to their human self. The parents were all gather around there kids trying to get them to stand up.

My dad and his friends along with my friends all gather around them. "What happen?" I ask my daddy. "What's wrong with them?"

My daddy pick up a kid in his small hybrid bird form and smelt him. "They have been infected." My daddy said to me. "Cougar get a sample from this kid and get the other that are not infected back. No one can leave we have to go on lock down."

"How could this happen?" I ask them.

"My guess is that it's the work of Ranco." My daddy said to us. "But first things first. Let's get these kids in side and get a Mike on the phone."

Cougar got on the phone and call who ever Mike was.

"Who the hell is Mike?" Konto said in confusion.

Then everyone began to help the people move their kid's home. As they move I saw some of my friends pass out. Hayla, Raze, Annia and Annay both pass out.

Their father saw them fall. They wanted to rush to them along with me and some of my friends but was then stop by my father. He motions some of my other dads to stand in their way.

"Konto move out my way." Halo basically growl. "I mean it! If you don't move I'll kick your ass!"

"He's right Wayne! Those are our daughters over there!" Drift said to him angry. "We already almost lost them once! Not again so move Damien!"

"You guys don't see." Cougar said to them all. "They have been effect by Ranco. For some reason they did this to our kids and if you go to them, you can get infected to."

"So we just leave them there." Connach not wanting to listen. "We need to move them somewhere otherwise they will die!"

"Listen all of you Mike is on his way." Konto said to them. "Once he's here he'll take some blood samples and see if we can find cure for them."

"Were not going to leave them there." My daddy told them. "Unfortunate it's too late for me because I touch one of the kids. So I will bring them inside."

They all look at each other knowing that my dad was right. "Fine." Derek said in a gruff voice. "But the next time something like this happen don't stand in our way."

My dad nodded as he and the might be infected parents began to move the kids. The non-infected parents could do nothing but watch. They all left to go home to their sick children and wives. I knew it was hard for them but they had to. My dad told them get home and then call Mr. Konto on the phone. Mr. Konto put it all on speaker and listen.

"Alright listen I want you all to secure the area." My daddy said to us "And Wayna take what little of your friends you have and transform into your giant form. If this is Ranco they will have a spy to see what they did work."

"But daddy how did it even happen?" I said to him in confusion. "I mean if it is Ranco how will being in our animal forms help?"

"Because my guess is that Ranco knows where you all are now and knew from the very beginning." My daddy say I watch him think. "But two hundred something kids that can turn into giant animal hybrids is a big problem. It won't be easy at all to take down us. That is my firm belief why they haven't attack so far. But even seven of you kids will be too much for them! So transform now and show them they will have to fight!"

So we did and the parents move out of our way. We didn't do our small animal horse size forms. No we went way bigger. We were bigger than any house and all of us were twenty stories tall.

I turn my head and sew a man running thru the forest, away from us. I knew who it was. It was one of the Guards from Ranco. I move fast careful not to step on anyone.

"Wayna where are you going?" Mr. Konto said.

"You'll see." I yell back.

The man run was talking into his phone. "Urgent! Urgent not all were infect! I repeat not all were infect! No go on invade!" I jump down right in front of him as he tries to shoot at me with his gun. I grab him by his neck shirt and carry him back.

I drop him at Mr. Konto, Halo, drift, Connach, Derek, Cougar and Damien feet. The remainder of my friends forms a circle him. He then stands up to see us all growling at him. Showing our teeth piss off mad. My friends all recognize and know who this agent was. "This is a Ranco agent." I told them. "I heard him just signal Ranco not to attack!"

They all look down at him and Mr. Halo grabs him by his shirt getting in his face. "What did you infect our people with?" He growl in his face. "And if you don't tell us I'll have our children tare off one limb at a time!"

"Certainly it won't matter anyways." The man laughs evilly. "The mission is complete anyway this goes."

"What do you mean?" Mr. Konto growls up set ready to kill him.

"You see we came up with a way with a radioactive toxin that can put someone in a coma state. It will only work on those who receive the meteorite serum." The man laugh. "We wanted them alive to give them the cure when we capture them. Then take them back. The toxin work two ways. Without the cure they will die and it's fine with us. Another experiment gone wrong under control. They just destroy the cure. You have no one to blame for all those kids death but your self's." The man laughs happily as Mr. Konto walk away. He walks back and forth in a pace of rage. "If you all just let Ranco have its way no one would die."

Mr. Konto came back and pulls a gun from his packet. He shoots the man in the head. "Did you get all that Wayne?"

"Yes I did." My daddy said on the speaker phone. "Good job killing that baster. Halo! Drift! Go burry that baster!"

"On it!" They both said carrying the dead body.

"Well it looks like the rest of us have nothing to fear and Mike is at the door. Kids I want you to stay like that incase Ranco change their mind about attacking."

"Ok." We all said as the dads all walk off and went inside the house.

We went next to the house they were all in and peek inside the windows. We were trying to get a good look at this guy name Mike. Mike was a white man with dark brown eyes and brown hair with glasses. He had on a checker shirt and black pants.

All the parents were scrambling around the valley. They were going in and out the house trying to figure out how to help their children more. My daddy had Cougar call our mothers. They were not pleased about what happen.

They came over quickly and with supplies. Ms. Hava, Raza, Accalia and Angharad were all busy tending to their daughters. My mother and the rest of our mother did their best to help them along with the people of the valley.

I try my best to listen on what was being said. "Wayne how do you know this guy?" Halo asks looking at my daddy who was sitting on a table looking at a sick Annay.

"I save him from being rob." My daddy said to Halo. "Mike already knows about everything. I fill him in the night a few day after we knew about our kids and he's agree not to tell anyone else."

"What Wayne!" Konto yell at him up set. "Do you relies the risk you took by telling him?"

"What if he told someone else our secrets?" Damien said in rage. "If the United States find out about this, Game over!"

"You know what they will do to them if they find out! How could you take that risk?" Connach said ready to blow over. "Answer us Wayne!"

"You to Cougar!" Derek said to him glaring. "If you had his phone number then you knew about him to."

"Look! When I found out what Ranco did to our kids I got scared. I knew Mike before all of this happen and we been good friends. I found out that he was a doctor and a scientist. The best in the state. I thought he could fix them." My daddy said looking down. "I sent him some DNA from wayna and made him promises not to tell anyone else. Don't be mad at cougar I brought him in so that he can monitor Mike."

"You were spying on me?" Mike said mad as he got up from the desk. He was working at with all the DNA samples. "I didn't tell anyone!"

"We appreciate that Mike but this is our kids were talking about here." Cougar said to him trying to make him understand. "We can't take people word for it anymore."

Mike sat back down relishing that they were right. "So when you found out nothing could be done for our kids. What did you do then?" Connach ask sitting down with his hands folded.

"I kept in touch with him. One because he is my friend and two for security reasons." My daddy said to them. Mike look up and glare at him. "You know I care about you."

"It's alright. I'm actually glad to be part of this. I have learn more about the human body and its ability to endure and-" he was cut off by everyone staring. "Right. look I can remake the cure but it will take one thing I don't have."

"What do you need doctor?" Cougar ask him standing up. "Just name it and it's yours."

"Well it's a hard item and it involves Ranco." Mike said looking down biting his lip.

Ms. Hava came over as some other parents who spoke English stop and listen. "Now you tell us what our babies need." She said to him in a low serous voice a little broken with tears in her eyes. "We will get it for you. Just tell us what you need."

Mike look at her with compassion in his eyes. He then went to his lab top and type. "Wayne do you remember when you told me about the serum they use on your kids friends? The blue serum they made from the meteorite?" Mike asks him as he type.

"Yeah. Why?" My dad ask him.

"Look it is all need to make a formula to cure the kids." Mike said as he turn his lap top for everyone to see. "I just need the blue serum not to be radioactive." All the fathers look like there world would fall apart.

"Well you guys heard him. You can get it from Ranco." Raza said to him as she held her daughter hand looking at them all standing up.

"Ranco is not something we can just break into." My daddy said to them with his hand over his face. "We can't just leave the kids defenseless."

"They won't be defenseless." Raza yells at him. "They have the rest of our kids to defend them."

"Raza they need direction in case of an attack." Konto said to her sternly. "Not that we are going to leave them to get taken over."

"Ranco is not the type of place we can break into." Drift said scratching his head in aggravation.

"To break into Ranco it will take planning. Chances are they might not even be at the base after our kids escape." Cougar said to them up set.

"Well we gotta do something!" Katra said to them. "How long will it take to plan something?"

"Month's." My daddy said to them.

"Well you don't have that long." Mike said to them as he type on his lab top. "The first casualty of this toxic will be Friday give or take."

"it's Monday." Connach said sitting down coving his face. "If we leave, Ranco will attack and take them. They can out smart seven kids."

"You all need to come up with something fast." Accalia said with her head down on Annia chess and look up at them with determination. "They can't afford to wait."

"Derek if you all don't go do something we will." Angharad said rubbing her daughter head with a wet towel.

"And what's that?" Derek said to her.

"Well go to this Ranco base and get that serum our self." Braka said and everyone look at her. Most of the time Braka isn't an out spoken person and if she said she will do something then she will.

"Baby you can it's too dangerous!" Damien said to her standing up. "You have no training and they will kill you."

"Then do something!" She shot at him in rage. "Because we won't wait forever and nether will Ranco." I heard enough. I got up and move away from the building all our parents were in. I would do this on my own.


	39. Chapter 39

Kinto and the other watch me walk off in my giant form. "Where are you going?" Kat ask as they watch me as I change back into a human in my back yard taking a dress off the cloths line and put it on.

"Wayna will you just tell us what you're doing?" Ron he ask me getting inpatient. That was the difference between Ron and Mon. Ron was quicker to lose his temper.

They were in there animal forms as I went into my house. I got a black book bag and open the wooden floor hole in my floor. I put a grenade in it with an automatic hand held gun and eight bullet clips. I also pack a machete. I went into the kitchen and got the boxes of matches and four water bottles.

"Wayna where are you going?" Kate asks in her soft voice looking in the window.

I came out side and pack a few cloths because god knows I need it. My friends in there animal forms look at me as I transform back to my wolf-lion hybrid giant from and walk beside buildings. I was heading out of The Valley

"Kinto do you know what's wrong with Wayna?" Mon ask his older brother walking with him.

Kinto said nothing. "Yes I do." He said and I stop in my tracks. I look back at him as everyone else did to. "You're going to that Ranco base and see if you can find that unradiate serum and I'm coming to."

All my friends look back at me and I roll my eyes. I knew there was no arguing with kinto and I wasn't in the mood to fight him about it. "Yes I'm and Bradie with me. The rest of you stay." I said to them with the book bag in my mouth.

"Um ok." Bradie said walking next to me.

"What? Wait!" Kat said in confusion. "Why do we stay?"

"Because there are only seven of us here and if three leave four will still be enough to keep Ranco at bay." I said to her looking at her. "You and Kate work better together and so do Ron and Mon. it only make sense we take Bradie with us because she knows medicine."

"Ugh! Fine." Kat said to us. "So we will stay here?"

"Yes Kat." Kinto said to her rolling his eyes. "You and my brothers are my best fighters right now and Kate had some training in medicine. So if things go south here you'll have some help."

"Don't roll your eyes at me Kinto." Kat said in a growl with her ear back.

"Don't worry sis." Kate said to her sister as she glare at Kinto. "We need more Giant forms here to protect the others and you heard our parents. They can't leave us."

"That's right! If we all go no one will be able to protect them from Ranco." Mon said to her putting his paw on Kat shoulder who kind of look piss. "And our dads need to direct us on attack and defense if it comes to that."

"He he he he. She's just scared she'll because she's stuck here with two bad ass twins." Ron laughs with a smirk.

"Kinto please hurry back before you find yourself two brothers short." Kat said with a growl as the twins tease her. The twins look even more amuses.

"Alright let's go." I said to them. Kinto and Bradie walk at my side.

"Wait what should I tell our Parents?" Kat yell at us.

"Tell them the truth!" I said to her as we walk off. She looks at us with a turn head.

"Well you heard her let's go." Kat said walking back. "Good luck everyone."

We walk for quite a while and I look at Kinto wolf-snake form and at Bradie in her Artic wolf-snow leopard form. "Ok you two. We'll be doing jumps to get to Russia and then to avoid detection. Because we're going to trip so many goddam alarms it's not even funny. We're going in the ocean and swimming the rest of the way."

"Right." They both said to me. We could easily jump to Russia but I know that everything will be tracking us and we needed to move fast.

"Now run!" I growl at them. We ran to a clear opening as fast as we could. "Get ready everyone." I said to them and then we jump.

We ran as we jump high and fast. It was Monday and we were on a time schedule. We couldn't slow down. We jump high and didn't slow down. Finally we made it to the ocean.

We were about to go in when Bradie said something that grab my attention. "Hello Deep True." She said with a smile. I turn my head and saw Deep True on my back with a guilty smile on her face.

"Hey mom." She said as I look at her with wide eye of shock. "I thought I should come."

I then look at her with a glare. "You're going back home." I said turning around from the ocean. "How did you even get on my back?"

"I got on your back when you pass against a building and jump on before anyone can see me." Deep True said as she lay on my back. "Please Mom don't send me back. I can help! You can use the extra muscle."

"Let her stay Wayna." Kinto said as I look at him with a growl. "We can't go back and were running out of time. We risk getting caught if we go back."

"He's right Wayna we can't." Bradie said to me. "She could be more use here then there anyway."

"Mr. Domo teach me how to use a gun and how to shoot." Deep True plead. "Please!"

I growl and roll my eyes. "Fine!" I growl. "If you're here then put on this back pack!"

"Yeah!" Deep True yelled over joy as I toss her the back pack from my muzzle.

"Well we can't go thru the Ocean." I said to them as Deep True climb thru my back and up to my head. "We'll have to do a jump to get to Russia. It will take longer but it's the only way. Now that Deep True is going. Also we will alert a lot of people. So the minute we get there we need to transform back into human and disappear in the forest."

"Right!" They both said as we all ran.

"Deep true hold on!" She did as we all ran and move fast. We did one giant jump and it lasted a few hours. I try to make sure Deep True didn't fall off. To be honest as we jump the view was great. The view with all the clouds and the sun illuminating them. In the air I wonder is this how the birds felt completely free.

I never been away from my family and I wouldn't have it another way. Sometimes I do wonder what was out there and if I could see it all. They could have space! I was too busy trying to explore this world. In a way it was like I was in the cave, with all the wolves trying to escape thru the hole with light.

I was then brought out of thought as we quickly land. We could hear helicopters and we quickly change. We then ran into the forest of the night. We hid under a tree trunk. Three naked teenagers and one cloth ten year old. The helicopters pass us and Deep True put arms herself with a gun. We change intro our smaller animal forms and Deep True climb on my back. We ran going deeper in the forest.

The great thing about our wolf half's is that wolves could run for hours. Jumping thru the air is always fun but being able to run like that great. Our large hearts pump in our chess. Our sense of smell was unlike any other. As we ran I could see the White Wolf with glowing yellow eyes in the distance and then she was gone.

We ran till we could run no more. "Ok. Well rest here." I told them and look at Kinto. "I'll do some scouting with Deep True and you two rest rests here."

"Alright." Kinto said laying down painting as Bradie did as well. "Today is Tuesday we should reach there on Thursday."

"Yes I remember coming this way." Bradie said to me as she try to rest. "Be safe."

"Ok we will." Deep True spoke on my back as we walk off. As we walk off I saw the White Wolf in the distance again and she walk slowly in the aloofness.

I follow the white wolf trying to catch up with her. Deep True was quiet. "Mom do you remember how you found me?" Deep True asks me in a low voice. As I follow the white wolf with glowing eyes. It then occur to me that she couldn't see her. My ears went back at her question.

"Yes I do sweaty." I said to her thinking back as I follow the ghost of the wolf. "When I found you it was night and I was only speaking a few words at the time." The wolf moves a few corners as I follow.

It was raining so very hard on the day I found her. "Where did you found me?" She asks me looking on the ground as she rode on my back. I must have told her this a thousand times but it still hurt to say. I said pretty words that didn't stop the pain. We all know it's like pouring sugar over an open wound.

"I found a beautiful prefect baby girl in a trash can rap in blankets." My words came out in a soft loving tone as I followed her. "I loved her forever. I knew she was mine and god has blessed her upon me."

"I love you mommy." She said to me with a smile as she hugs me. I nuzzle her with a purr.

I then brought my ears back a bit carious. "Deep True why do you always ask me that question?" I ask her with my long fluffy arm like tail down. "I mean it only upsets you."

She looks at me for a moment and then somewhere else. "I never want to forget where I came from. It reminds me where my mother only saw trash, you saw a blessing. You are the most love and important person in my life."

It made me happy what she said. As I follow the wolf I came to a hill and she was gone. In the distance was Ranco solders.


	40. Chapter 40

Kinto stand up and began to worry. "They been gone a long time." Kinto said to Bradie as Bradie watch him pace. "Where is she? It doesn't take that long to scout."

"I'm sure she's fine. She just wants to make sure she covers the whole area." Bradie try to reassure him. "Lay back down. We don't want to attract attention to our self's."

"You should listen to the Girl." A male voice said. They both turn their heads. They saw an older looking man with short white hair and yellow eyes with green army uniform on that show his arms. "I believe this is what you kids are looking for." He held out his arm showing a tube with blue serum and a Ranco sign on it. The Ranco sign was that of a black fire.

Both Kinto and Bradie were standing up now. Bradie ears were back as she kept her head low and her claws out. Her tail was between her legs in fear. Kinto had his head up with his ears up. His snake-wolf tail was up in the air.

"Yeah that's it." kinto said looking at the man. "Because you have that you know why we're here. You also know were not leaving here without it."

"Yes…" Bradie said timidly.  
"Isn't that cute. Because Konto was too afraid to come here himself he sent his second oldest son." The man said in a malevolent mocking voice. The air was thick with tension. "To tell you both the truth. I knew you would come."

"Is that so?" kinto said in a mock. "What make you say that? Any one of us could have come."

"Because you kid and that girl with the black dreads is the only ones Ranco is interested in. Other organizations will be after you two as well." The man said to them not at all afraid of their animal forms. "So I'll cut you a deal child. I'll give your little friend here the serum and she'll take it back. You and Wayna come with me."

"No.." Bradie said in a soft voice trying her best to sound brave. "I'm not going to leave them."

"That right! Besides what's so special about me and Wayna Hu?" Kinto ask him in a growl. "How did you know we would come here?"

"Because child Ranco has spies everywhere. We heard your conversation with your friends before you all left." The realization that they were being spied on hit Kinto like a slap to the face. "We relies just how important you and your friend name Wayna was."

"What do you mean?" Kinto growls at him digging his claws into the earth beneath him.

"You and Wayna are one of the only ones who survive the experiment concerning the red meteorite serum." He finally said to them. "You two are more valuable alive and not dead."

"Wait you said we weren't one of the only two who survive." Kinto said to him not taking his eyes off him. "There's more out there like us?"

"Yes there is by my count there at least two more out there like you." The man said to him. "The Red serum grants power and you and Wayna had more of a dose then anyone. That friend of yours had more then you so that make her more powerful. You two are the most strongest."

"What type of power?" kinto ask.

The man looks at him and smile. "I think that's enough questions." He said to him. "If you two don't surrender I think I'll simply kill you both. Wayna is the strongest anyway. To think your fathers spent most of their lives to stop this from happening. Just hilarious really."

"How do you plan to do that?" Kinto ask him.

"By this." The man said to them. He changes quickly into something that scared the both of them. He turn into a strong muscular lizard with wings. He looks like he was a humanoid dragon. His scales were dark green and his eyes were still yellow. He had the serum wrap around his spike tail. "When this is over you both will be dead."

Bradie sat there in fear unable to move as the dragon like creature charge at her. Kinto watch the dragon like creature charge and call out to Bradie to snap her out of it. "Bradie! Bradie move!" He screams at her but she didn't move. 'Shit I gotta take care of this my slef!'

Then kinto muzzle began to spark. He jumps in front to Bradie and hit the dragon creature in the chess. He flew back doing a back flip landing on his feet. Kinto saw the hit he made but unlike the rock it didn't even make a dent. Kinto growl with his ears back as his tail went between his legs. He then ram into Bradie. That seems to snap her out of it. "Run! Now!"

Bradie snap out of it and then ran with kinto. "Right!" She said in a soft voice and move with kinto. They ran for cover trying to hide.

The man look at his scaly chess and look up with a smirk. 'Wayna may be the one with the most power. Still Kinto was more advance then her.' He smiles evilly. 'He should not being showing signs of this much power so early. It seem I found a new toy. I think I'll play for a bit more.'

Kinto was next to Bradie as she sat down as they hit under a log. "Kinto how did you do that?" Bradie ask. "I mean I never saw someone do that before."

Kinto was to bust looking around to answer her question. "Quiet Bradie!" He snaps to her giving her a command. Truth be told, he was scared. He never encounter anyone like this before. That attack he did should have killed him but it didn't. He just brush it off. Not even a dent.

Which meant they were screwed. He need to concentrate. "Listen Bradie if we ever get out of this alive. I don't want you to tell wayna or anyone what you saw me do. Got it!" He snarls to her with serous eyes.

"Yes I promise I won't tell." Bradie said to him with her ears brought back as she sat on her tail.

Kinto was dam afraid. They would have to abandon the mission or find some other way to get that serum. 'Dam it that attack didn't kill him. Then we have more problems coming. Dam it!' kinto heard hard footsteps and jump out the way with Bradie.

"ARGUGH!" The man roars as he broke thru there hiding spot. 'Dam that was closes another second and we could have been crush!' Kinto thought as he landed.

'Wow he's fast.' Bradie thought with freight as she went next to Kinto.

"Very nice children. I don't think you'll be to shock to know you won't be moving very soon." The man said with a wicked smile. Kinto and Bradie both look at him with confusing and then it hit them.

"Augh!" Kinto went in pain. He look at his shoulder and saw that it was slash. He couldn't feel any movement in his right shoulder and he fell to the ground. He look over to Bradie who was on the ground trying her best to move. "What have you done to us?" Kinto growls out.

"Ha ha haha." The man laugh at them. "Nothing boy. You see I was merge with Inland Taipan snake and the alligator."

"Oh yeah what's so special about it!" Kinto said with a growl finding it very hard to move his body by the minute to move. 'Dam! This is bad! I can't move!'

"Kinto we should call for help…." Bradie said in a low scared voice.

"This snake is very special." He said malevolently gloating enjoying every moment. "Un like regular snakes the Inland Taipan Snake don't choke his prey or eat them on the spot. He simply bites them. The prey scurry's off thinking that they are safe at where they hide." They then knew he wasn't talking about just the snake anymore. "The prey body stops and breaks down unable to move at all. The snake simply tracks down the unmoving scared prey. As it watches death comes unable to do anything and watches itself be devours alive."

They look at him with wide eyes. They both became in fear as the man walk forward with a razor sharp claws he makes longer. "I'll make this quick. What a waste and here I thought that Konto would have strong sons. We'll at lest he had one."

'I gotta move! Move dam it! Move!' The man walks closer and closer. Kinto look at Bradie and she was on the ground shaking. 'She can't do anything!' "Don't worry like I said before I'll make this quick!" The man was only a couple more inches away. 'Dam it I gotta move!'

Wayna had Deep True on her back. "I think this was what she wanted me to see." Wayna said as she looks down from the hill at the Ranco solders.

"Who wanted to see?" Deep True asks with a cork brow.

"Um no one." Wayna said quickly changing the subject. "Those men down there work for Ranco." Wayna watch the men as she saw some of them carrying containers. They were fill with the same blue serum that she saw at the Ranco base when she was capture. "Deep True you have the automatic right?"

"Yeah mom." She said with a wicked smile as she put the gun back into the back pack and take out the hand size automatic. "Also a grenades. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking those men are waiting for someone or something to pick up those cases of serum." Wayna said to her as she counted only eleven men. "I have a plan so listen carefully."

Deep True listens to the plan and smile. "Finally some action." She said to her mother as she came off Wayna back. She unzips the back pack as her mother change back into human and put on the clothes Deep True hand her. Wayna went far away from Deep True who hid in some bushes.

Wayna went downhill behind the men and try to get close as possible. She had gotten very close at the same time trying to keep track of all the Ranco men that laze about. She could even hear their conversations.

"So where is Graze?" One of the men asks as he polishes his gun with a rag leaning next to a tree.

"Ah he's said he had to take care of something." Another man said texting on his phone. "Did he take one of the serums?"

"No what he got ant serum." The man said to him as he look up holing his gun looking around him. "It's a fake."

"For what reason?" The man asks still texting on his phone. "I mean why would he need fake serum?"

"I don't know but our boss doesn't like him and gave us pacific instructions not to let him near the serum." The man said looking up at the sky and back at them. "Pick up should be here soon and boss said if he's not here we leave without him."

"Why doesn't boss like him?" The man who was polishing his gun ask. "I mean why not just shoot him."

"Boss wants to know what he wants and he's the first to volunteer to be a test subject for the blue serum." He told his men. "He's also one of the most dangerous and uncontrolled experiment that Ranco has ever made with the blue serum. He still comes to us every now and then so it's a work relationship. Also boss just wants to know what he wants."

"Hump well pick up will be here soon. If he tries any of those freaky powers I'll shot him on sight no matter what boss says." One of the men stated loading up his gun. "What else does he do?"

"Well for one he's arm with a special poison with his claws when he transforms." Their leader said as he went over to the canisters and pick up a vial. Looking at it he puts it back down with the blue serum in the canisters. "But boss made sure we have a cure for it in case of trouble."

Wayna was behind a big oak tree and Wayna pull grenade from her pocket taking off the clip and throw it in the middle of them. "What the?" The men said and then explosion. "BOOM!" That was Deep True signal to start shooting. As she shoot at them they try to find out where she was. Dam it she had some good cover.

Wayna move fast as the men were distracted and grab case of blue canisters. She the retreated off and Deep True saw her go. She kept shooting till she could no longer see Wayna she then stop and retreated off.

The men all came out looking around confuse as ever at what just happen. Their leader look around and saw the canisters gone. "Dam it! We just been fooled! They took the serum!"

Wayna move fast in the forest and saw Deep True. She gave Deep true the case and transform back into her Wolf-Lion hybrid form. Deep true got on her back they were gone. "Alright let's go get the others." Deep True said with a smile.


	41. Chapter 41

I awoke in a bed of my house with a dress on. The sun was shining in my face. I sat up rubbing my eye. "Hey sweaty how are you?" I heard a voice and saw that it was my daddy next to me in a chair. "Careful don't push yourself to hard." He said helping me sit up.

"What happen?" I ask him as I look around the room.

"I can almost ask you the same question." He said to me pulling his char closer to me. "We manage to cure all the kids with the serum."

"The Serum!" I said about to rush out of bed and my daddy stop me. "What happen to Kinto? Where is that baster Graze!" I said upset and angry.

"My daddy then looks serous. "Wayna sweaty Kinto, Deep True and Bradie are fine." He said to me and I calm down. I sigh glad to hear that. "Now your friends mention a man alligator-snake name Graze." He look at me with intense eyes. "Now I'm mad that you just got up and left like that but now that you did Graze. I need to know everything that happens."

"What makes you think I know more than my friends?" I ask him sitting back looking at him.

"Because your friends all said they were taken out by him. Kinto said you were the only one up who last saw him." He said to me losing his temper. "I almost lost you out there! So I need to know! Especially if you're involved with someone like Graze."

"Daddy I don't remember much, just which Kinto jump in front of me before he could kill me. Then I became really angry and then nothing." I said to my daddy as he sat back in his chair frustrated. "What I do know it that the Ranco men talk a lot about him. I don't think he's with Ranco anymore just keep close contact with them."

"What else did they say?" He asks me trying to get as much information as he can.

"They said he's one of the first to test the blue serum." I told him trying to remember. "He seems to know you and Mr. Konto."

"Hhmm…." My daddy said nothing as I look at him. I decide that it wasn't important right now. All my friends were alive and well. We could talk about this later. "Wayna even though you save The Valley with your friends and Ranco seem to back off now because of it. You still need to be punish for your actions."

"Yes daddy." I told him putting my head down.

"As for punishment I will be taking all those weapons out of the hole in the floor of your room." He told me and I look out at him with wide eyes. "Yes your mother found it and we were mad about it so were taking it."

"What no! I have a pacific collection!" I said upset making a fuss. "It took me a long time to get it all."

"Wayna you had more guns and weapons then most men in the army I know." he said sternly. "The answer is no. We're taking it and that finally."

"What if were under attack!" I said to him with my arms out. "I'm not going to hurt anyone! I just want to be prepared!"

"Wayna no. their gone. I'll get you a better phone to call us in case of a danger." He said to me and then my friends came thru the door.

"Wayna! Guys she's up!" Hayla called out and they all rush over to my bed. I was surrounded by everyone in a matter of seconds. My mom and dad were next to each other as I was being congratulated by everyone. Kinto was at the door looking at them all.

"Wayna we don't know how but you did it!" Hayla said to me as she hug me. "Thanks to you and the other The Valley is back to normal! The kids are on their feet and thanks to Mike we decontaminated the area."

"We manage to get everyone back on their feet." Raze said sitting at my side. "All the kids are on their feet and waiting outside for you."

"Deep True told us how she got the opportunity to shoot into a crowd of Ranco men." Ron said with an upset look. "Just so you know. The next mission you get to go on I'm going."

"Yeah the only thing we got to do was stay in our animal Giant forms and stands ready for an attack." Mon said in the board voice. "Yet you four go and get to kill people."

"We didn't get to kill anyone." Deep True said to them. "Mom wouldn't let me but I was trying anyway."

"Deep True." I said to her sternly.

"What? It would be my only chance to kill a guy and not go to jail." Deep True said with her arms up. "Who don't want that opportunity?"

"You did such a great job of raising her Wayna." Kat said to me with a mocking voice. "Can't wait till you actually have some of your own."

"Shut up Kat." I said glaring at her.

"Sis be nice." Kate said to her and Kat gave a 'look I don't want to be told what to do' look. Then Kate and look at me. "Bradie said that the alligator man poison her and Kinto."

"Yes he did but Wayna was able to swipe a cure from the Ranco men." Bradie explain to them. "If Wayna didn't show up we be dead."

"Great job Wayna! How you take down the son of a-." Annia stop in mid-sentence looking and my mom and dad giving her a look. She gave a guilty smile. "How did you win?"

"I don't know. All I remember was being very angry and then nothing." I said to them. Kinto look as if he was trying to figure something out but he said nothing.

"Well however it happen somehow you guys did it." Annay said with a smile and a croak brow. "Enough of that. What we need to do now is get you out of bed. Because now everyone wants to see you."

I came out of bed and my mother held my hand worry. "Be careful Wayna! Mike said you'll be fine but take it easy." My mother said in a concern voice.

We all walk outside and the whole Valley was there. "There she is!" someone said and I was greeted by something people never did for me before. Clapping and cheers. "Yeah! Yeah!" The crowd went. "Wayna! Wayna!" I could see Lockra clapping and then run up to hug me. Freka was in the crowd as well clapping with a smirk.

"You save us!" she said to me I smile and I pick her up. To be honest this was all weird to me. I never had anyone do this for me or honor me. It all feels weird.

I then left up my hand to quiet the crowd of people. "Thanks for this and it really means a lot to me." I said to them with a smile and then motion for my friends Kinto, Deep True and Bradie to come out to stand next to me. "It wasn't just me. I owe my life to kinto. Without Kinto, Bradie and Deep True we wouldn't be able to bring back the serum to cure you guys." I told them looking at my friends and family. "Without my other friends to stand guard while we were gone Ranco would be all over The Valley."

The valley was silent for a moment and then they cheer. They all spoke and cheer in their own language. They cheer for me and my friends. It was latterly one of the greatest moments in my life. Our parents were clapping and everyone was happy for us.


	42. Chapter 42

A few weeks have passed and everything was back to normal. I had a new phone and use it a lot. Me and my friends were grounded and any weapons or guns including Deep True was taken away as punishment forever. To be honest I rather do chores.

We weren't too upset. The Valley was at peace and everyone was happy. Kinto wanted to spar with me a lot more though. I always found him staring at me a lot more now. Like he was trying to figure something out. We would argue about things all the time now.

My daddy Wayne had also recently brought in his new pregnant wife and her three kids to his home. I didn't mind them and we didn't hang out a lot. To me they were ok. I was still in the neutral zone about having a little brother or sister. I just didn't t think about it. When he came I would be fine.

Annia and Annay were both spending most of their time with their son's. During Annia and Annay time being sick they were with their father. Bradie and Kate both work on their medical teachings. Bradie came to me though to talk about what happen in Russia one after noon.

"Wayna I feel bad about what happen in Russia." She told me with her head down hugging her arms.

"Why would you?" I ask her with a croak brow turning my head in confusion.

"Because I was completely useless." She told me crying. "Everyone was useful to some degree and did something. All I did was getting in the way." She said putting herself down. "Even when situation calls and you were pass out, I still wasn't able to do nothing."

"Ok Bradie. You weren't able to do something this one time. You're still learning about this medical stuff." I told her putting my hand on her shoulder. "This stuff takes time but as time goes on you will get better ok?" We hug and talk a bit more but things were great beside those miner things.

In other news I thought I got closer to that shadow of the white wolf that follows me around so much. I knew she was there. I saw her one night out my window. To keep me more in check my daddy had my windows nail in. So like any Teenager I went in the kitchen and went out the back door. I transform ripping my cloths and turn into a wolf-lion hybrid form.

I went in the forest as the moon shine on my black fur. I saw my wolf mother in the distance. She stood on top of a hill in the distance looking at me. Her fur blew in the wind and even though she was far away on that hill. It felt like she knew me forever and never left me. She and her pack gave up so much to save me. She gave up her life for me and still protect me to this day. She has earn the right for the title mother. I look at her and she look at me. I whisper one word to her. "Thank you." I said in a grateful small soft voice.

She then looks at me and then howl. "Aaoowwww." She kept howling. "Aaoowwww." It was as if she wanted me to join but I just couldn't. I could not return her howl because I didn't feel part of her. She might have earn the title as mother but I didn't feel like a wolf. I always felt wild but never what she was. When I didn't howl back I felt a little sad and decide to walk away.

I head home in my wolf-lion hybrid form and went into the kitchen finding the hammer and going back up stairs. I was tired but I spent the few minutes getting g nails out the window. Once because it's a health hazard. What if the house came on fire? My only chance might just be this window.

After that I went to sleep gladly in my bed. The next day my daddy was in a good mood. So was my niece Janiya because she was able to eat what she wanted again. My daddy was in a good mood because he was with his new wife. My mother didn't care at all really. She like my dad new wife Remu and didn't mind the kids. They seem to like The Valley and the kids that live there. Apparently I was going to have a little brother and it was refreshing. You know having so many sisters.

A growing concern was coming on me. It was kinto. He was becoming more distant and for the life of me I couldn't find out why. I never asked him though. We would always argue and fight. I always saw kinto as a big brother and also a rival. So when we arguer we didn't communicated well. A truth that I won't say out loud is that I was stubborn. I knew he didn't really hate me but it still bother me. He spent some of his time away from us and what he did with his time I didn't know.

"Hu...hu….hu…." Kinto look at the boulder and growl under his breath. He had on black pants and no shirt on. His blond hair in his face of a sweat. He look at the bolder in front of him unsatisfied with only a few dents in it. "Dam it!" He said to himself.

'I don't know how she destroys that boulder but she did! Somehow she defeated Graze or made him retreat. It has to be her power from the red serum! I know I made her leader and all but to think I'm so behind her! If I can't beat graze what make me think I can take on my brother!' he thought to himself getting really angry. 'It's embarrassing to think Wayna was willing to fight this guy head on and I was was going to run away! It pisses me off.'

'That way I got to find Graze! He's the only person who knows where my brother is.' His hands began to twitter and electricity in his hand was becoming stronger and faster into a ball. 'But before any of that I need to become stronger!' His hand was glowing strong as electricity went around it. "Again!" He attack the rock strongly and destroyed it. Still not as nearly as the one Wayna destroyed. 'I'm getting better but not as nearly as strong as her! Dam it! I have got to have more power!'

Later on that night my daddy had us all including his new wife and her kids at a restraint down town. We were all dress up to some degree. I had on a black dress. As you can all guess I like dark clothes. I don't have a favorite color but I rather have on black. Back to where we were now.

Me and my family were on the bottom floor of an restraint. All my friends including kinto were on the top floor. They were dress well with their families all in separate booths.

Now I was getting to know Remu and her kids. Her kids were nice. Her oldest daughter Jade was shorter than me and very skinny. She didn't speak much but she was always watching her youngest brother CJ. Remu second oldest was a teenage boy name Muwe. He was very tidy looking and like to always have on a suits and honestly who can blame him. Her youngest son was name CJ. He likes to play and talk more than Jade. Both younger brothers did.

"Ms. Remu I'm glad you join the family and all but I'm curious how did you two meet?" I ask her.

She look at my daddy and smile. "We meet in the Whole foods grocery's store." She said with a smile as she took a sip of water "I was looking for a new shampoo and your daddy was so nice to help me."

"I see." I said to her listening to her story.

"After that we talk for an hour or two." She said to me and smile as she think. "While we were talking he moves me out the way and save me from someone trying to kill me."

"Really?" I said surprise. "Why were they trying to kill you?"

"Well long story short I work at the bank but I do it at home online. I was the only one who knew a record of a rich man. He wanted me dead because of the money record I knew. I was the only one who can testified against him." She look down little hurt and then angry. "That ok your dad took care me and my kids. We got The records to the FBI he's in prison now where he belongs."

"What type of records did you have?" My sister Jacinda ask her with concern. "What was so bad that he wanted you dead?"

"I had money track records. He was brought off judges to let contract killers go or get a shorter sentence." Remu told us. "Without your dad I and my kids would be dead. We went out for a while and became closer. The rest is history."

"Well it was a little dangerous but we were able to bring him down." My daddy Wayne said to us. "Also he was one of the men who wanted me dead for a few years back. All because I refuse to do something for him."

"I bet it was dangerous." My younger brother Zedikah said with a mischievous smile. "Can't anybody mess with us."

"Well you're all safe now. That's all that matters." My mother name Tracy said to them. I decide to play on my phone a little and put down loud a security app. Who know it might be stolen.

"So Remu becoming a vegan must have not been easy?" My little sister Tony asks her taking a sip of her juice changing the topic of conversation.

"No it was not." Jade said texting on her phone and then look over to CJ who was leaning in his chair. "Wayne does all the cooking."

"It be good though." Muwe said looking at his older sister and then back at us. "The best thing he makes is dumpling and tatter tot's from the whole food store."

"He brought me a chocolate chip muffin." CJ said leaning back on his char. "When is the food coming?"

"The food is coming soon, none of that meat stuff." My daddy said to us. "That stuff is no good for you. The food we eat no animals get hurt."

My niece Janiya just gave him a plan look like always. She then turns to my older sister Jacinda "Mommy we going to McDonald later right?"

"Yes." My sister said with a laugh. No matter what Janiya wasn't going to like the food of the vegans. She only ate some stuff not all.

"So daddy any reason was here in this restraint?" I ask him as I look at him. To be honest none of us knew why we're here.

"Yes as you all know business is up." My daddy Wayne said to us as we all listen. "A woman from a very big company will be coming to close a deal with us. She will be here soon."

"That's nice." My mother said as we all nod our head in approval. We were happy for my daddy and things were now going better than ever. The waitress then came over with our food. So we can all eat. It was almost like too good to be true. The food and the success that went on in our lives. Just too good to be true.

My friends on the upper floor were enjoying themselves. Annia and Annay was having a serious family conversations with their parents. Lucky Andy and Andrew was with their father at the Valley. He agrees to watch them while they went out for the night.

"Daddy we know your concern but Wayna and Kinto is our friends." Annia said trying to defend her leader as she took a bite of her food. "I can't count how many times Wayna and Kinto help us out."

"Yeah! When we were in Miami Everglades she would always stand up for us when Crate and his crew came around. Even though she was scared of what he might do." Annay said taking a drink of her soda as she remembers back what Wayna said. 'I was scared OK!' She shook her head remembering the one person that baster killed. "I mean wasn't that the point in letting us grow up with each other and move with one another to Atlanta. So we can create strong bonds?"

"You two are not hearing us!" Accalia said to them both as she put down her fork. "Yes that was the point and because of the bonds you all share has help. Still you two have two beautiful sons that still need you!"

"She's right. No one's asking you two to abandon your friends." Angharad said trying to smooth things over to them. "Look the Miami Everglades was ruff and we are all lucky to be here now. All were asking is for you to act smart about it ok?"

"Your mothers are right. We done everything we can to keep you all safe. I don't ever want it to be a day again where I can't do anything and feel so helpless." Connach told them as he put down his wine glass looking serious. "Now things are going good and were legal now. So there is no need to risk your lives anymore."

"He right we teach you these skills to survive not to go into trouble." Derek said after he swallow the food in his mouth. "That time is over now. We all must move on with our lives. The danger has past us."

"We did dad." Annay said to him a little frustrated. In a sense she agrees with them. Still getting over people dying in front of your eyes. "All of us will move on but we will never forget those in Miami Everglades who stop so many from killing us."

"We know ok and I'm sorry we couldn't stop it." Derek said to them both. "We lost love one and even worst our kids had to witness it. It took us a few years before we could all leave Miami Everglades. When we did leave and came to Atlanta that baster follow us. Still we survive it."

"We know." Annia said with a smile as she took another bite of food they would at least try to compromise. "Ok well be more careful before running in blindly with our friends. We will do what's necessary to protect ourselves and our friends."

"That is all we want." Accalia said to them.

In a booth next to them was Hayla and Raze with their parents. They were eating there meal having a much lighter conversation. Well as light as there family will ever be. Although Hava was arguing a bit with Halo. Raza and Drift was just trying not to be brought in.

"I just don't approve of you teaching her how to disappear with out of trace. What if I need to find her?" Hava said as she ate a bite of her food and grabbing the salt.

"She needs to know these things in case I have killed everyone who wanted me and Wayne dead." Halo said looking crazy as always. Hayla was too busy trying to take food of Raze plate. Raze was blocking her with her fork and slapping her hand away. "I'm sure you'll be with her and the chances of that happening are very little."

"Still she knows all these dangerous skill and they can get hurt!" Hava voice her concern upset and trying to keep her voice down. Drift was eating his food quietly trying not to cause attention to himself. Mostly he didn't want to get in trouble with his wife. "Poor Raze is learning to make grenades. What if the government breaks down our doors?"

Raza left her head up from what she was eating fully alert. Drift had a 'dam it' look in his face as he stops eating. "Dam it!" He said looking the other way trying to avoid eye contact with his wife. Funny a man who spent good amount of time in the army is scared of his wife.

"What the hell!" Raza said looking at him in rage as if she was going to rip off his head. "I only allow you to teach her how to shoot and that's all." Hayla and Raze saw a cart come by and take two chocolate cakes off. Then began eating them.

"Look baby. I did only teach her how to shoot and show her how I make them. She didn't do much thou." He try to explain to her. "Why the hell you drag me down with you."

"What the hell was she doing?" Raza said in Rage.

"Well I was drowning and I thought I could use you as a flotation device." Halo said and then Hava hit her husband shoulder hard with her hand.

"You still drowning you morn!" Hava said angry fusing at him while Raza fusing her husband out. Hayla and Raze just keep eating cake and said nothing like this was normal.

In another booth next to them Katra was with her husband Cougar and their two daughters. Katra look at Hava and Raza fusing and smile with a chuckle. She knew what her husband wasn't teaching her kids anything that she didn't know about.

"I'm glad you're not like that." Katra said smiling at her husband happily. "You only teach them how to shoot right?"

"Yes completely." Cougar said as he saw his wife look back down at her food. Kat and Kate look at him questionably. He gave them a nod and they nod back in return going back to eating. Knowing very well he teaches them more then how to shoot.

In the booth next to them were Konto and his wife Valla with their three sons. While everyone else was having a good time they were having a serious conversation about their oldest gone son Koroto. There was a lot of history with Kinto before he meet me. So much so that when he meets me, they say I block out a lot of darkness for him. Now it was all coming back due to recent events. I never knew until later on.

"Kinto I know that you're angry again and I don't blame you." Konto said to his son with concern. "Your older brother will be brought to justice. You going out to get him your self will only destroy you."

Ron and Mon were both looking at their bother with concern eyes. Valla said nothing as her son talk and look down with worry. Kinto just had an angry look. "It's not going to destroy me. It's going to free me!" Kinto respond with a control anger. "I've been distracted by Wayna and our gang but now I need to concentrate on what's important!"

"Kinto what's important is this family and your friends." Konto said sternly to his son and then soften. He took a breath and let it out. He looks back up at his son. "We are going to get your brother Kinto. If getting him means you become this monster then we will get him without you. Is that understood?"

Kinto look at his plate with seething rage. His mother put a hand on his hand. Kinto seem to calm down. Still he was in rage. "Fine." He said to his father.

"Good." Konto said closing his eyes and look around the table. "Now there is nothing we can do about him now and everything is going good for the family despite our setbacks. Let's enjoy this time we have."

"Yes it's been an eventful year and school should be back soon. I believe this is your guy's last year right?" Valla said to her son's trying to change the topic. "So after high school you guys will be going into the family business."

"Yeah." Mon said speaking for the first time at the table trying to change the topic. "I and Ron have our eye on this spot down town next to a building. We're going to open up a shooting gallery."

"Yeah we already are saving money to buy it." Ron said to them. "A lot of protesters against guns but what's the point of taking everyone's gun. There just going to get it off the black market. Guns are not evil or thinking it's the person who uses them."

"We don't want to make it too hard or too easy for people to purchase our weapons." Mon added in with his brother. "So were going to do more than just a background check. We are also going to have someone look in their head to make sure there right in it. Also a two day waits before they can get it and shoot in our gallery."

"That's very good son but you will have to go thru a lot of rules and regulations with the state." Konto said to his son.

"Yes you will." Valla said to them both. "The state will make it hard for you with all the things going against guns. Then again there is a lot going for it."

In the booth next to them were Braka and her husband Damien Creig. Also their daughter Bradie and my daughter Deep True. They ate quietly as Bradie talk about how well she was doing in the medical class and Deep True complement her.

"So Bradie how is the medical class?" Damien ask his daughter as he took a bite of food. "What does your teacher say?"

"My teacher says I'm doing very well." Bradie said softly as she looks up at her father and to then look to the side unable to hold his gaze. "Next weak she's going to show us how to administrate cures to snake poison."

"That good sweaty." Braka said to her daughter in her usually low happy soft voice as she top eating. "Why snake cures?"

"Well my teacher said usually people who love to hike or go camping have poison kits with them. Because our home is so close to nature someone can get poison." Bradie said looking up at both her parents and at Deep True.

"Well that's good. How is the Gymnastic training going?" Deep True said to her taking a sip of her soda. "I know besides from all the medical stuff you enjoy gymnastic."

"Well I do like to train. Daddy is thinking about adding faster lazars and faster moving balls." Bradie said to her. "Have you and Wayna spent any time together?"

"Well we have when she not fighting with Kinto." Deep True said to them as she looks down at the floor. "I'm kind of concern about her though."

"About what?" Braka ask her with her head turn to the side. "Is everything alright?"

"Well yes and everything is going great." Deep True said to them and then became truly sad. "She been so distracted by everything that has been going on that she haven't relies or maybe she does that it's the anniversary of Ms. Camal death."

For a moment no one said anything. There was just a deep silence that no one spoke. Then Damien broke the silence. "Wayna is a tuff girl." He said to Deep true. "She has her father bearing and all you need to do is be there for her."

"Ok." Deep True said nodding her head stopping herself from crying. "I will."

Back to the bottom floor of the restraint I was listening to my family conversation. It was nice hearing them all talk to one another and enjoy one another. I then watch my daddy get up with his wine glass proposing a toast.

"May I have everyone's attention?" My daddy said from where he stood standing. All our friends and family watch him. "As you all know business is booming greatly and a new company wants to invest into us." My daddy said with a smile. "She will be here soon to sign the papers and we will own part of that company."

We all saw a woman with blond hair walk in with blue eyes but because of the crowds and other people it was hard to see her face. When she made it to our table all my friend's faces drop including mine. My face twist in a seething rage and was brought back to a control dilated stare at her. "Let me introduce to you Velorina Caligari representative Haydon weapons company Inc." That was the women from Ranco.

She stood their looking at us all waving at my father, mother, siblings and my father friends with her precise blue eyes. But me, Kinto, Ron, Mon, Raze, Kat, Kate, Annia, Annay and Bradie all had a stone cold looks on our face. "It's nice to meet you all." She said with a smile she look our way and only smile wider. "All of you."

"Please have a seat." My daddy said to her and pull out a chair for her

It was true! We all only had seen her once and some of us twice while we were capture by Ranco. Still she was a threat and I needed to know what she was up to before I decide anything.

My friends had a different idea. My Phone was on silent but it still vibrate. I look at it and everyone was ready to kill her.

From Hayla 'Kill Her!' She sat from her family booth looking down with the coldest look I haven't seen on her. Her heels were already off and I saw a butcher knife for cutting stake in her hand.

Raze sent 'Kill the bitch!' She was sitting next to Hayla and her heals were off as well. She had a shorter knife but the look she had on her face said she was ready for war.

From Annia and Annay both sent 'Kill her and Kill the bitch!' They both had no shoes on and had kept sending me the same message.

Kat had sent 'Kill her!' and she edges closer from the seat of her booth to just does that. Kate look very concern but unsure what to do. She sent me 'How are we going to do this?'

Kinto was in his seat and sent me. 'Kill her and we can't let your dad signs those papers.' Kinto look down at us as I kept my eyes on the women next to my dad. Ron and Mon both sent me a text 'Kill her!'. She would have not come here without a game plan and I needed to figure out her angel quick. Because they were ready to go in for the kill!

Bradie was at her table not knowing what to do. Bradie has never been the aggressive one but she knew the danger of just being in the presence of just one Ranco. She sent me. 'What are we doing?' she sent. Our parents didn't notice how tense we were but Deep True picks up on it at once. She sent. 'What's going on?'

I kept my eye on the women in front of me as she spoke. "My bosses would just love to have you all part of the company. We look forward to welcoming You Wayne and all your friends to own part of the company." She stated happily with that grin. I wasn't sure if she remember us but if she didn't why sign up with our dad and give them part of a company. No she knew who we were.

If Ranco could not take us by force they were coming at us from a different angel. "Together we can reach new heights." That sealed the deal and from the texts I was getting from my friends that were to. One day the world was going to know all about me and my friends. If my dad signs those papers the world would see us as a threat. One thing bothers me though if she knew who we were why come alone?

She brought out papers and put them on the table. I took off my heels. "All I need you to do is sign here." Before my daddy could move and take the pen she had. I flip over the table and attack her. Her faces twist and form into a snake with fangs and tongue hissing at me. My face twist and turn into my wolf-lion face as I snarl at her. Then went back to normal. I punch her in the face at least two times and kick her. All my friends including my daughter Deep True jump from the second floor.

Deep true was confuse not know what was going on and so was all our parents loom on in confuse outrage. "Mom what are you doing?" Deep True asks in confusion.

I didn't say anything when she asks me that. Nor did my friends respond to our parents yelling at us demanding answers.

"Wayna what are you doing?!" My daddy demand angry. "Stop this!"

"Daddy she's from a company that is funded by Ranco." I told him as my friends all transform into their smaller animal horse size forms. I transform as well. "Ranco can't take us by force anymore. So there trying to infiltrate us slowly by getting you to sign that contract and getting you to Think you own a share of the company that might not even existed." All the people ran out of the restraint accept a few. I wonder why though maybe some people were more brave then others.

"Wayna no she's not!" My father yell at me not believing a single thing I said. All of our parents were yelling trying to get us to turn back. Still we did not move. I stood my ground as my tail flicker dangerously and ears were up. "Now we got to figure out a way to cover this up!"

"Mr. Wayne she's telling the truth this woman not normal!" Kinto said at my side his tail going up in the air and ears up. He was growling and the fur under him stood on edge. "You should get everyone out of here!"

"Son move!" Mr. Konto yelled at his son.

"If none of you will listen to us then we will just have to show you!" I said to them. Then I lunge at her claws extended and mouth open ready to crunch down on her.

She then changes right in front of us. She move fast changing into a giant constrictor. She look like she was fuse with an albino anaconda- diamond back rattle snake. Her head raise high as her body wrap around herself. More screams of people were heard as people ran out. My daddy stood protectively in front of my family and his new pregnant wife Remu. My friends all try to lunge at her and attack her as she hiss at us. She uses her strong tail to smack us into walls.

"I knew I should have brought my gun." Mr. Halo said with a grunted and frown like a child not having his way. "Mom wouldn't let me." Hava gave him a glare saying nothing.

Hayla attack her biting her body with Raze biting her on the other side and Velorina use her snake body banging both girls off her. She shook her head and try to bite at us but we got out the way. "Inject them now!" She yells.

I was puzzle at this statement because I didn't know who she was talking to. Soon as she said it those men at the table that didn't move at first, all brought out guns and shoot at all our dads. They even hit Deep True and Remu on her pregnant belly.

She moves fast out the door with her snake body and so did the Ranco men who shot our dads. "Daddy! Deep True! Remu!" I scream and ran over to them.

"Daddy!" My friends scream getting to their dads.

Kinto look at the injection tube on his father and saw that it was in fact it was the blue serum. "Wayna there going to make a change!" he bark out.

I was torn I wanted to go after that witch Velorina caligari! I needed to help my daddy, daughter and my friend's father. So with angry piss off heart full of hate and furry I bark an order. "Guys get our fathers with Deep True out of here and back to the Valley before they change!" I yelled at them as they change back into their Humans form and so did I. We didn't care that we were naked because our daddies were in pain and about to change. My friends move their daddy's outside as they began to turn and twist in pain.

Kinto came back inside and began to move my daddy and I move Deep True outside. I went with Remu who was on the floor clutching her belly. "Remu I'm here but we gotta get you back to The Valley!" I told her quickly and help her up.

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

A few weeks have passed and everything was back to normal. I had a new phone and use it a lot. Me and my friends were grounded and any weapons or guns including Deep True was taken away as punishment forever. To be honest I rather do chores.

We weren't too upset. The Valley was at peace and everyone was happy. Kinto wanted to spar with me a lot more though. I always found him staring at me a lot more now. Like he was trying to figure something out. We would argue about things all the time now.

My daddy Wayne had also recently brought in his new pregnant wife and her three kids to his home. I didn't mind them and we didn't hang out a lot. To me they were ok. I was still in the neutral zone about having a little brother or sister. I just didn't t think about it. When he came I would be fine.

Annia and Annay were both spending most of their time with their son's. During Annia and Annay time being sick they were with their father. Bradie and Kate both work on their medical teachings. Bradie came to me though to talk about what happen in Russia one after noon.

"Wayna I feel bad about what happen in Russia." She told me with her head down hugging her arms.

"Why would you?" I ask her with a croak brow turning my head in confusion.

"Because I was completely useless." She told me crying. "Everyone was useful to some degree and did something. All I did was getting in the way." She said putting herself down. "Even when situation calls and you were pass out, I still wasn't able to do nothing."

"Ok Bradie. You weren't able to do something this one time. You're still learning about this medical stuff." I told her putting my hand on her shoulder. "This stuff takes time but as time goes on you will get better ok?" We hug and talk a bit more but things were great beside those miner things.

In other news I thought I got closer to that shadow of the white wolf that follows me around so much. I knew she was there. I saw her one night out my window. To keep me more in check my daddy had my windows nail in. So like any Teenager I went in the kitchen and went out the back door. I transform ripping my cloths and turn into a wolf-lion hybrid form.

I went in the forest as the moon shine on my black fur. I saw my wolf mother in the distance. She stood on top of a hill in the distance looking at me. Her fur blew in the wind and even though she was far away on that hill. It felt like she knew me forever and never left me. She and her pack gave up so much to save me. She gave up her life for me and still protect me to this day. She has earn the right for the title mother. I look at her and she look at me. I whisper one word to her. "Thank you." I said in a grateful small soft voice.

She then looks at me and then howl. "Aaoowwww." She kept howling. "Aaoowwww." It was as if she wanted me to join but I just couldn't. I could not return her howl because I didn't feel part of her. She might have earn the title as mother but I didn't feel like a wolf. I always felt wild but never what she was. When I didn't howl back I felt a little sad and decide to walk away.

I head home in my wolf-lion hybrid form and went into the kitchen finding the hammer and going back up stairs. I was tired but I spent the few minutes getting g nails out the window. Once because it's a health hazard. What if the house came on fire? My only chance might just be this window.

After that I went to sleep gladly in my bed. The next day my daddy was in a good mood. So was my niece Janiya because she was able to eat what she wanted again. My daddy was in a good mood because he was with his new wife. My mother didn't care at all really. She like my dad new wife Remu and didn't mind the kids. They seem to like The Valley and the kids that live there. Apparently I was going to have a little brother and it was refreshing. You know having so many sisters.

A growing concern was coming on me. It was kinto. He was becoming more distant and for the life of me I couldn't find out why. I never asked him though. We would always argue and fight. I always saw kinto as a big brother and also a rival. So when we arguer we didn't communicated well. A truth that I won't say out loud is that I was stubborn. I knew he didn't really hate me but it still bother me. He spent some of his time away from us and what he did with his time I didn't know.

"Hu...hu….hu…." Kinto look at the boulder and growl under his breath. He had on black pants and no shirt on. His blond hair in his face of a sweat. He look at the bolder in front of him unsatisfied with only a few dents in it. "Dam it!" He said to himself.

'I don't know how she destroys that boulder but she did! Somehow she defeated Graze or made him retreat. It has to be her power from the red serum! I know I made her leader and all but to think I'm so behind her! If I can't beat graze what make me think I can take on my brother!' he thought to himself getting really angry. 'It's embarrassing to think Wayna was willing to fight this guy head on and I was was going to run away! It pisses me off.'

'That way I got to find Graze! He's the only person who knows where my brother is.' His hands began to twitter and electricity in his hand was becoming stronger and faster into a ball. 'But before any of that I need to become stronger!' His hand was glowing strong as electricity went around it. "Again!" He attack the rock strongly and destroyed it. Still not as nearly as the one Wayna destroyed. 'I'm getting better but not as nearly as strong as her! Dam it! I have got to have more power!'

Later on that night my daddy had us all including his new wife and her kids at a restraint down town. We were all dress up to some degree. I had on a black dress. As you can all guess I like dark clothes. I don't have a favorite color but I rather have on black. Back to where we were now.

Me and my family were on the bottom floor of an restraint. All my friends including kinto were on the top floor. They were dress well with their families all in separate booths.

Now I was getting to know Remu and her kids. Her kids were nice. Her oldest daughter Jade was shorter than me and very skinny. She didn't speak much but she was always watching her youngest brother CJ. Remu second oldest was a teenage boy name Muwe. He was very tidy looking and like to always have on a suits and honestly who can blame him. Her youngest son was name CJ. He likes to play and talk more than Jade. Both younger brothers did.

"Ms. Remu I'm glad you join the family and all but I'm curious how did you two meet?" I ask her.

She look at my daddy and smile. "We meet in the Whole foods grocery's store." She said with a smile as she took a sip of water "I was looking for a new shampoo and your daddy was so nice to help me."

"I see." I said to her listening to her story.

"After that we talk for an hour or two." She said to me and smile as she think. "While we were talking he moves me out the way and save me from someone trying to kill me."

"Really?" I said surprise. "Why were they trying to kill you?"

"Well long story short I work at the bank but I do it at home online. I was the only one who knew a record of a rich man. He wanted me dead because of the money record I knew. I was the only one who can testified against him." She look down little hurt and then angry. "That ok your dad took care me and my kids. We got The records to the FBI he's in prison now where he belongs."

"What type of records did you have?" My sister Jacinda ask her with concern. "What was so bad that he wanted you dead?"

"I had money track records. He was brought off judges to let contract killers go or get a shorter sentence." Remu told us. "Without your dad I and my kids would be dead. We went out for a while and became closer. The rest is history."

"Well it was a little dangerous but we were able to bring him down." My daddy Wayne said to us. "Also he was one of the men who wanted me dead for a few years back. All because I refuse to do something for him."

"I bet it was dangerous." My younger brother Zedikah said with a mischievous smile. "Can't anybody mess with us."

"Well you're all safe now. That's all that matters." My mother name Tracy said to them. I decide to play on my phone a little and put down loud a security app. Who know it might be stolen.

"So Remu becoming a vegan must have not been easy?" My little sister Tony asks her taking a sip of her juice changing the topic of conversation.

"No it was not." Jade said texting on her phone and then look over to CJ who was leaning in his chair. "Wayne does all the cooking."

"It be good though." Muwe said looking at his older sister and then back at us. "The best thing he makes is dumpling and tatter tot's from the whole food store."

"He brought me a chocolate chip muffin." CJ said leaning back on his char. "When is the food coming?"

"The food is coming soon, none of that meat stuff." My daddy said to us. "That stuff is no good for you. The food we eat no animals get hurt."

My niece Janiya just gave him a plan look like always. She then turns to my older sister Jacinda "Mommy we going to McDonald later right?"

"Yes." My sister said with a laugh. No matter what Janiya wasn't going to like the food of the vegans. She only ate some stuff not all.

"So daddy any reason was here in this restraint?" I ask him as I look at him. To be honest none of us knew why we're here.

"Yes as you all know business is up." My daddy Wayne said to us as we all listen. "A woman from a very big company will be coming to close a deal with us. She will be here soon."

"That's nice." My mother said as we all nod our head in approval. We were happy for my daddy and things were now going better than ever. The waitress then came over with our food. So we can all eat. It was almost like too good to be true. The food and the success that went on in our lives. Just too good to be true.

My friends on the upper floor were enjoying themselves. Annia and Annay was having a serious family conversations with their parents. Lucky Andy and Andrew was with their father at the Valley. He agrees to watch them while they went out for the night.

"Daddy we know your concern but Wayna and Kinto is our friends." Annia said trying to defend her leader as she took a bite of her food. "I can't count how many times Wayna and Kinto help us out."

"Yeah! When we were in Miami Everglades she would always stand up for us when Crate and his crew came around. Even though she was scared of what he might do." Annay said taking a drink of her soda as she remembers back what Wayna said. 'I was scared OK!' She shook her head remembering the one person that baster killed. "I mean wasn't that the point in letting us grow up with each other and move with one another to Atlanta. So we can create strong bonds?"

"You two are not hearing us!" Accalia said to them both as she put down her fork. "Yes that was the point and because of the bonds you all share has help. Still you two have two beautiful sons that still need you!"

"She's right. No one's asking you two to abandon your friends." Angharad said trying to smooth things over to them. "Look the Miami Everglades was ruff and we are all lucky to be here now. All were asking is for you to act smart about it ok?"

"Your mothers are right. We done everything we can to keep you all safe. I don't ever want it to be a day again where I can't do anything and feel so helpless." Connach told them as he put down his wine glass looking serious. "Now things are going good and were legal now. So there is no need to risk your lives anymore."

"He right we teach you these skills to survive not to go into trouble." Derek said after he swallow the food in his mouth. "That time is over now. We all must move on with our lives. The danger has past us."

"We did dad." Annay said to him a little frustrated. In a sense she agrees with them. Still getting over people dying in front of your eyes. "All of us will move on but we will never forget those in Miami Everglades who stop so many from killing us."

"We know ok and I'm sorry we couldn't stop it." Derek said to them both. "We lost love one and even worst our kids had to witness it. It took us a few years before we could all leave Miami Everglades. When we did leave and came to Atlanta that baster follow us. Still we survive it."

"We know." Annia said with a smile as she took another bite of food they would at least try to compromise. "Ok well be more careful before running in blindly with our friends. We will do what's necessary to protect ourselves and our friends."

"That is all we want." Accalia said to them.

In a booth next to them was Hayla and Raze with their parents. They were eating there meal having a much lighter conversation. Well as light as there family will ever be. Although Hava was arguing a bit with Halo. Raza and Drift was just trying not to be brought in.

"I just don't approve of you teaching her how to disappear with out of trace. What if I need to find her?" Hava said as she ate a bite of her food and grabbing the salt.

"She needs to know these things in case I have killed everyone who wanted me and Wayne dead." Halo said looking crazy as always. Hayla was too busy trying to take food of Raze plate. Raze was blocking her with her fork and slapping her hand away. "I'm sure you'll be with her and the chances of that happening are very little."

"Still she knows all these dangerous skill and they can get hurt!" Hava voice her concern upset and trying to keep her voice down. Drift was eating his food quietly trying not to cause attention to himself. Mostly he didn't want to get in trouble with his wife. "Poor Raze is learning to make grenades. What if the government breaks down our doors?"

Raza left her head up from what she was eating fully alert. Drift had a 'dam it' look in his face as he stops eating. "Dam it!" He said looking the other way trying to avoid eye contact with his wife. Funny a man who spent good amount of time in the army is scared of his wife.

"What the hell!" Raza said looking at him in rage as if she was going to rip off his head. "I only allow you to teach her how to shoot and that's all." Hayla and Raze saw a cart come by and take two chocolate cakes off. Then began eating them.

"Look baby. I did only teach her how to shoot and show her how I make them. She didn't do much thou." He try to explain to her. "Why the hell you drag me down with you."

"What the hell was she doing?" Raza said in Rage.

"Well I was drowning and I thought I could use you as a flotation device." Halo said and then Hava hit her husband shoulder hard with her hand.

"You still drowning you morn!" Hava said angry fusing at him while Raza fusing her husband out. Hayla and Raze just keep eating cake and said nothing like this was normal.

In another booth next to them Katra was with her husband Cougar and their two daughters. Katra look at Hava and Raza fusing and smile with a chuckle. She knew what her husband wasn't teaching her kids anything that she didn't know about.

"I'm glad you're not like that." Katra said smiling at her husband happily. "You only teach them how to shoot right?"

"Yes completely." Cougar said as he saw his wife look back down at her food. Kat and Kate look at him questionably. He gave them a nod and they nod back in return going back to eating. Knowing very well he teaches them more then how to shoot.

In the booth next to them were Konto and his wife Valla with their three sons. While everyone else was having a good time they were having a serious conversation about their oldest gone son Koroto. There was a lot of history with Kinto before he meet me. So much so that when he meets me, they say I block out a lot of darkness for him. Now it was all coming back due to recent events. I never knew until later on.

"Kinto I know that you're angry again and I don't blame you." Konto said to his son with concern. "Your older brother will be brought to justice. You going out to get him your self will only destroy you."

Ron and Mon were both looking at their bother with concern eyes. Valla said nothing as her son talk and look down with worry. Kinto just had an angry look. "It's not going to destroy me. It's going to free me!" Kinto respond with a control anger. "I've been distracted by Wayna and our gang but now I need to concentrate on what's important!"

"Kinto what's important is this family and your friends." Konto said sternly to his son and then soften. He took a breath and let it out. He looks back up at his son. "We are going to get your brother Kinto. If getting him means you become this monster then we will get him without you. Is that understood?"

Kinto look at his plate with seething rage. His mother put a hand on his hand. Kinto seem to calm down. Still he was in rage. "Fine." He said to his father.

"Good." Konto said closing his eyes and look around the table. "Now there is nothing we can do about him now and everything is going good for the family despite our setbacks. Let's enjoy this time we have."

"Yes it's been an eventful year and school should be back soon. I believe this is your guy's last year right?" Valla said to her son's trying to change the topic. "So after high school you guys will be going into the family business."

"Yeah." Mon said speaking for the first time at the table trying to change the topic. "I and Ron have our eye on this spot down town next to a building. We're going to open up a shooting gallery."

"Yeah we already are saving money to buy it." Ron said to them. "A lot of protesters against guns but what's the point of taking everyone's gun. There just going to get it off the black market. Guns are not evil or thinking it's the person who uses them."

"We don't want to make it too hard or too easy for people to purchase our weapons." Mon added in with his brother. "So were going to do more than just a background check. We are also going to have someone look in their head to make sure there right in it. Also a two day waits before they can get it and shoot in our gallery."

"That's very good son but you will have to go thru a lot of rules and regulations with the state." Konto said to his son.

"Yes you will." Valla said to them both. "The state will make it hard for you with all the things going against guns. Then again there is a lot going for it."

In the booth next to them were Braka and her husband Damien Creig. Also their daughter Bradie and my daughter Deep True. They ate quietly as Bradie talk about how well she was doing in the medical class and Deep True complement her.

"So Bradie how is the medical class?" Damien ask his daughter as he took a bite of food. "What does your teacher say?"

"My teacher says I'm doing very well." Bradie said softly as she looks up at her father and to then look to the side unable to hold his gaze. "Next weak she's going to show us how to administrate cures to snake poison."

"That good sweaty." Braka said to her daughter in her usually low happy soft voice as she top eating. "Why snake cures?"

"Well my teacher said usually people who love to hike or go camping have poison kits with them. Because our home is so close to nature someone can get poison." Bradie said looking up at both her parents and at Deep True.

"Well that's good. How is the Gymnastic training going?" Deep True said to her taking a sip of her soda. "I know besides from all the medical stuff you enjoy gymnastic."

"Well I do like to train. Daddy is thinking about adding faster lazars and faster moving balls." Bradie said to her. "Have you and Wayna spent any time together?"

"Well we have when she not fighting with Kinto." Deep True said to them as she looks down at the floor. "I'm kind of concern about her though."

"About what?" Braka ask her with her head turn to the side. "Is everything alright?"

"Well yes and everything is going great." Deep True said to them and then became truly sad. "She been so distracted by everything that has been going on that she haven't relies or maybe she does that it's the anniversary of Ms. Camal death."

For a moment no one said anything. There was just a deep silence that no one spoke. Then Damien broke the silence. "Wayna is a tuff girl." He said to Deep true. "She has her father bearing and all you need to do is be there for her."

"Ok." Deep True said nodding her head stopping herself from crying. "I will."

Back to the bottom floor of the restraint I was listening to my family conversation. It was nice hearing them all talk to one another and enjoy one another. I then watch my daddy get up with his wine glass proposing a toast.

"May I have everyone's attention?" My daddy said from where he stood standing. All our friends and family watch him. "As you all know business is booming greatly and a new company wants to invest into us." My daddy said with a smile. "She will be here soon to sign the papers and we will own part of that company."

We all saw a woman with blond hair walk in with blue eyes but because of the crowds and other people it was hard to see her face. When she made it to our table all my friend's faces drop including mine. My face twist in a seething rage and was brought back to a control dilated stare at her. "Let me introduce to you Velorina Caligari representative Haydon weapons company Inc." That was the women from Ranco.

She stood their looking at us all waving at my father, mother, siblings and my father friends with her precise blue eyes. But me, Kinto, Ron, Mon, Raze, Kat, Kate, Annia, Annay and Bradie all had a stone cold looks on our face. "It's nice to meet you all." She said with a smile she look our way and only smile wider. "All of you."

"Please have a seat." My daddy said to her and pull out a chair for her

It was true! We all only had seen her once and some of us twice while we were capture by Ranco. Still she was a threat and I needed to know what she was up to before I decide anything.

My friends had a different idea. My Phone was on silent but it still vibrate. I look at it and everyone was ready to kill her.

From Hayla 'Kill Her!' She sat from her family booth looking down with the coldest look I haven't seen on her. Her heels were already off and I saw a butcher knife for cutting stake in her hand.

Raze sent 'Kill the bitch!' She was sitting next to Hayla and her heals were off as well. She had a shorter knife but the look she had on her face said she was ready for war.

From Annia and Annay both sent 'Kill her and Kill the bitch!' They both had no shoes on and had kept sending me the same message.

Kat had sent 'Kill her!' and she edges closer from the seat of her booth to just does that. Kate look very concern but unsure what to do. She sent me 'How are we going to do this?'

Kinto was in his seat and sent me. 'Kill her and we can't let your dad signs those papers.' Kinto look down at us as I kept my eyes on the women next to my dad. Ron and Mon both sent me a text 'Kill her!'. She would have not come here without a game plan and I needed to figure out her angel quick. Because they were ready to go in for the kill!

Bradie was at her table not knowing what to do. Bradie has never been the aggressive one but she knew the danger of just being in the presence of just one Ranco. She sent me. 'What are we doing?' she sent. Our parents didn't notice how tense we were but Deep True picks up on it at once. She sent. 'What's going on?'

I kept my eye on the women in front of me as she spoke. "My bosses would just love to have you all part of the company. We look forward to welcoming You Wayne and all your friends to own part of the company." She stated happily with that grin. I wasn't sure if she remember us but if she didn't why sign up with our dad and give them part of a company. No she knew who we were.

If Ranco could not take us by force they were coming at us from a different angel. "Together we can reach new heights." That sealed the deal and from the texts I was getting from my friends that were to. One day the world was going to know all about me and my friends. If my dad signs those papers the world would see us as a threat. One thing bothers me though if she knew who we were why come alone?

She brought out papers and put them on the table. I took off my heels. "All I need you to do is sign here." Before my daddy could move and take the pen she had. I flip over the table and attack her. Her faces twist and form into a snake with fangs and tongue hissing at me. My face twist and turn into my wolf-lion face as I snarl at her. Then went back to normal. I punch her in the face at least two times and kick her. All my friends including my daughter Deep True jump from the second floor.

Deep true was confuse not know what was going on and so was all our parents loom on in confuse outrage. "Mom what are you doing?" Deep True asks in confusion.

I didn't say anything when she asks me that. Nor did my friends respond to our parents yelling at us demanding answers.

"Wayna what are you doing?!" My daddy demand angry. "Stop this!"

"Daddy she's from a company that is funded by Ranco." I told him as my friends all transform into their smaller animal horse size forms. I transform as well. "Ranco can't take us by force anymore. So there trying to infiltrate us slowly by getting you to sign that contract and getting you to Think you own a share of the company that might not even existed." All the people ran out of the restraint accept a few. I wonder why though maybe some people were more brave then others.

"Wayna no she's not!" My father yell at me not believing a single thing I said. All of our parents were yelling trying to get us to turn back. Still we did not move. I stood my ground as my tail flicker dangerously and ears were up. "Now we got to figure out a way to cover this up!"

"Mr. Wayne she's telling the truth this woman not normal!" Kinto said at my side his tail going up in the air and ears up. He was growling and the fur under him stood on edge. "You should get everyone out of here!"

"Son move!" Mr. Konto yelled at his son.

"If none of you will listen to us then we will just have to show you!" I said to them. Then I lunge at her claws extended and mouth open ready to crunch down on her.

She then changes right in front of us. She move fast changing into a giant constrictor. She look like she was fuse with an albino anaconda- diamond back rattle snake. Her head raise high as her body wrap around herself. More screams of people were heard as people ran out. My daddy stood protectively in front of my family and his new pregnant wife Remu. My friends all try to lunge at her and attack her as she hiss at us. She uses her strong tail to smack us into walls.

"I knew I should have brought my gun." Mr. Halo said with a grunted and frown like a child not having his way. "Mom wouldn't let me." Hava gave him a glare saying nothing.

Hayla attack her biting her body with Raze biting her on the other side and Velorina use her snake body banging both girls off her. She shook her head and try to bite at us but we got out the way. "Inject them now!" She yells.

I was puzzle at this statement because I didn't know who she was talking to. Soon as she said it those men at the table that didn't move at first, all brought out guns and shoot at all our dads. They even hit Deep True and Remu on her pregnant belly.

She moves fast out the door with her snake body and so did the Ranco men who shot our dads. "Daddy! Deep True! Remu!" I scream and ran over to them.

"Daddy!" My friends scream getting to their dads.

Kinto look at the injection tube on his father and saw that it was in fact it was the blue serum. "Wayna there going to make a change!" he bark out.

I was torn I wanted to go after that witch Velorina caligari! I needed to help my daddy, daughter and my friend's father. So with angry piss off heart full of hate and furry I bark an order. "Guys get our fathers with Deep True out of here and back to the Valley before they change!" I yelled at them as they change back into their Humans form and so did I. We didn't care that we were naked because our daddies were in pain and about to change. My friends move their daddy's outside as they began to turn and twist in pain.

Kinto came back inside and began to move my daddy and I move Deep True outside. I went with Remu who was on the floor clutching her belly. "Remu I'm here but we gotta get you back to The Valley!" I told her quickly and help her up.

TBC


End file.
